Anything for you
by Stephan Nightray Crosszeria
Summary: Capitulo 19 actualizado. Las cosas se ponen mal en el Santuario, al parecer las cosas se salieron de control y los Santos de Atena no saben lo que les espera, y por su parte Camus y Milo ya se encuentran en serios problemas. Dejen reviews porfa!
1. Chapter 1

**Kreo ke solo son dos aclaraciones: la primera, Saint Seiya pertenece a Masami Kurumada, asi komo todos los nombres, personajes y al igual ke la base de esta historia. Segundo esta historia es genero yaoi (relación hombre-hombre) así ke si no les gusta mejor no lo lean. Ahora si disfruten su lectura, algun komentario, duda, aclaracion, o alguna otra cosa dejar review. Gracias**

**Anything for you**

**I. De nuevo en casa**

Por primera vez, aquella noche Saga de Géminis se sentía cansado después de un arduo día de entrenamiento, aún era bastante temprano tal vez alrededor de las seis o siete de la noche, pero en el ancho cielo griego podía verse el hermoso juego de luces naranjas, amarillas y rosáceas que precedían a los violetas y azules que pronto tomarían el cielo nocturno, al salir de su casa, Saga pudo sentir la fresca brisa que soplaba suavemente esa tarde, a lo lejos admiró las casas de Tauro y Aries, así como el desolado y destruido paisaje que ahora mostraba el Santuario de Atena después de la última Guerra Santa, sin pensarlo dos veces, tomó asiento en uno de los escalones màs próximos y levantó la vista al cielo encontrando en el varios y pequeños diamantes que brillaban ya orgullosos sobre aquel manto azul, pronto cerró sus ojos para poder descansar un poco en aquella extraña pero reconfortante tranquilidad del Santuario, por algunos minutos todo fue calma y silencio, sin embargo Saga no sintió venir a un extraño que salía de su propia casa, un chico de su misma edad, así como de su misma complexión y apariencia, sin duda alguna era el hermano del guardián de la tercera casa.

Kanon: cansado? -la voz grave del chico sonó a tono de burla pero también de sorpresa, en sus veintiocho años de vida, nunca habìa visto asì a su hermano mayor, claro que sin contar los años que no habìa estado junto a èl, pero aùn asì el sabìa bien que Saga nunca mostraba sus debilidades y mucho menos se mostraba débil y cansado ante nadie, y para Kanon eso se llamaba orgullo, tal vez por ello Saga era su ìdolo; pronto viò como su hermano girò la vista hacia èl para contestar a su pregunta.

Saga: como crees... solo estaba viendo como habìa quedado todo por aquì después de... tù sabes... –la voz de Saga denotaba un gran cansancio, asì como una gran melancolía, cosa de la que Kanon pudo darse cuenta perfectamente.

Kanon: si claro... –mientras hablaba, el chico tomò asiento a lado de su hermano, viendo al igual que èl, el desolado y triste paisaje que les mostraba ahora su querido Santuario- quedò bastante mal, verdad?

Saga: vaya que si quedo mal, pero Atena dice que si todos ayudamos y nos ponemos de acuerdo, lo restauraremos en menos de un año

Kanon: claro, que ella no se preocupe, después de todo lo ùnico que va a hacer es hablar y mover las manos... Kanon pon esto aquì, Mu coloca esas piedras por allà... no Aldebaràn, esos pilares deben estar màs acà... –mientras el menor de los gemelos imitaba la voz de su diosa, movìa las manos tal como la joven de cabellos violeta lo hacìa cada vez que trataban de arreglar el Santuario.

Saga: oh, vamos no es tan malo, después de todo tenemos que hacerlo, vivimos aquì

Kanon: si, pero eso no le da derecho a solo dar ordenes sin siquiera poner algo de su parte

Saga: bueno, no se puede tener todo en la vida

Kanon: la vida... claro, sabes no tienes idea de cómo es que la aprecio ahora, después de haber pasado por todo eso

Saga: y yo que pensaba que no te importaba nada

Kanon: oh vamos, sabes bien que antes que mi vida me importas tù

Saga: Kanon… no empieces con lo mismo quieres, hemos tenido esta conversación cientos de veces desde que vivimos juntos de nuevo y en ninguna de esas veces hemos llegado a alguna parte

Kanon: de lo primero no te alego nada, pero de lo último es porque tú no has querido

Saga: Kanon…

Kanon: ay por favor… no me digas que sigues enamorado de Mu…

Saga: eso no es asunto tuyo

Kanon: por supuesto que lo es Saga, igual que todo lo que tiene que ver contigo… además, en los casi diez años que estuvimos juntos jamás te atreviste a decirle nada, mejor se aburrió y decidió hacerle caso a Shaka

Saga: no tienes que recalcármelo en mi cara cada vez que tienes oportunidad

Kanon: no es eso, yo solo trato de hacerte ver que no importa cuanto lo intentes, Mu… no… te… ama… me pregunto hasta cuando vas a entenderlo y más aún… cuándo vas a aceptarlo?

Saga: y tú que sabes de los sentimientos de Mu, puede que me ame y yo no lo sepa ni nadie más solo él

Kanon: …eres un necio…

Saga: ahora soy necio

Kanon: si…

Saga: y se puede saber por qué?

Kanon: porqué?... ay Saga, de que otra manera quieres que Mu te diga que no quiere nada contigo eh? Si cada vez que te ve, solo te saluda como a otro más de nosotros, si cada vez que tratas de hacerle platica, el ve una manera de introducir en ella a Shaka y al final terminan haciéndote a un lado, ignorándote por completo o peor aún contándote los planes que tienen para divertirse o para hacer alguna otra cosa j-u-n-t-o-s

Saga: si Mu no me dice nada es porque jamás se atrevería a engañar a Shaka…

Kanon: exacto!!!! Y alguna vez te has preguntado por qué?

Saga: … -mientras escuchaba el sermón que su gemelo le estaba dando esta vez, el geminiano se limitó a desviar la mirada de los ojos verdes de su hermano, no quería ver una vez más en ellos el dolor que él mismo le causaba a su propia sangre, su razón de existir, no quería sentirse culpable por lo que Kanon estuviera sintiendo, aunque muy en el fondo Saga bien sabía que esta vez Kanon tenía razón.

Kanon: por que lo ama, y tú lo sabes –tras terminar de decir estas palabras, Kanon vio sorprendido como Saga sin decir nada más se levantó de su lugar y se dio media vuelta para comenzar a caminar camino a su templo- Saga…

Saga: está empezando a hacer frío aquí afuera, además estoy muy cansado y ya es tarde, será mejor que tú también te vayas a descansar… además Mu es el que me gusta… y quien podría amarme más que él… tú? –tras decir estas palabras, el joven sonrió leve y melancólicamente y de nuevo continuó su camino rumbo a su templo, dejando a su hermano solo y con aquella sensación de que una vez más había fracasado al intentar hacerle ver la verdad a su hermano, y aún con la sorpresa de las últimas palabras de Saga, Kanon solo atinó a decir dos palabras

Kanon: tal vez… -mientras veía como su hermano le daba la espalda, Kanon se quedó ahí parado pensando en lo último que había escuchado de la boca de Saga, quien disimuladamente vio a su hermano una última vez antes de desaparecer por completo en la oscuridad de la noche, y viendo como el viento ondeaba el largo cabello de Kanon, quien aún se encontraba afuera del templo, sin moverse y sin decir nada

Saga: perdóname Kanon…


	2. Chapter 2

**II. Una mañana en el Santuario **

La mañana llegó lenta y tranquila al Santuario de Atena, y dentro de las doce casas se podían encontrar a sus guardianes ya despiertos en la cocina preparando el desayuno, a otros en la ducha y a otros cuantos aún durmiendo placidamente dentro de los cómodos aposentos de cada templo, dentro de este grupo se encontraba un joven de piel pálida y largos cabellos violetas que caían por su espalda hasta llegar a la suave cama en que se encontraba para después mezclarse con las blancas y delicadas sábanas de seda con las que su esbelto cuerpo se encontraba tapado.

Poco a poco, los rayos del Sol fueron penetrando en la estancia, hasta que unos cuantos alcanzaron el sereno semblante del joven, quien al sentir la luz del Sol sobre su rostro comenzó a despertar poco a poco comenzando a percibir un suave aroma a incienso, así tras convencerse de despertar por completo abrió los ojos poco a poco tratando de acostumbrarse a la luz del día, y cuando por fin sus hermosas esmeraldas estuvieron acopladas al ambiente, buscaron rápida y ansiosamente al dueño de aquel templo, sin embargo no lo encontraron por ninguna parte, por lo que al verse solo decidió ponerse una túnica para salir en busca de su hermoso ángel.

Salió de la habitación y atravesó un corto trecho del templo hasta llegar frente a una gran puerta que tenía tallada una flor de loto al centro y que se encontraba abierta de par en par, sin dudarlo ni un momento atravesó decididamente el portal, sintiendo al instante el cambio de estancia, ya que sus pies dejaron de sentir el frío y duro suelo de mármol del sexto templo para empezar a sentir la suave y fresca hierba verde que ahora pisaba. Caminó unos cuantos pasos cruzando entre las flores de jazmín y cerezo, atravesó el amplio estanque y vio flotando en este unas cuantas flores de loto; delicadamente bajo una de sus manos para introducirla en el fresco líquido y sacar una flor para alzarla a la altura de su rostro y comenzar a olerla.

Aspiró unas cuantas veces el embriagador perfume de la flor antes de devolverla a su lugar, y tras hacerlo cerró los ojos dejando que sus sentidos se deleitaran un rato con aquel jardín, al hacerlo pudo sentir como los rayos del Sol le iluminaban el rostro, así como también sintió la fresca brisa acariciando su piel y moviendo su largo cabello, pudo escuchar el alegre trinar de las aves y el correr del agua, y de igual manera sintió como el olor a jazmín y cerezo, a hierba y agua, a tierra húmeda y loto, le herían el olfato… sonrió ante tales sensaciones y respiró hondo antes de abrir de nuevo los ojos.

Dio uno o dos pasos después de hacerlo, y antes de que se diera cuenta una pequeña lluvia de pétalos rosados empezó a caer en el jardín de los árboles gemelos… deleitado ante tal visión, Mu sonrió una vez más, después de todo él mejor que nadie sabía el motivo de aquel suceso y por ello supo hacia donde dirigir su mirada. Tras voltear en dirección de los sales gemelos, pudo ver sentado bajo su sombra a un joven de largos cabellos rubios y piel escasamente apiñonada, que se encontraba sentado meditando, su posición era la de loto, mientras que sus ojos estaban cerrados y su bien formado cuerpo estaba cubierto con una túnica blanca que le atravesaba el pecho y que dejaba una parte de este al descubierto.

Sin duda alguna, de entre los doce templos el de Virgo era uno de los más hermosos al igual que su guardián y eso Mu de Aries los sabía muy bien, cautelosamente y tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible se acercó hasta Shaka, quien parecía no haberse percatado de la presencia del ariano, sin embargo no todo era lo que parecía.

Shaka: buenos días… Mu… -tras escuchar su nombre, el pelilia se sobresaltó, ya que no esperaba que su joven amante se hubiera percatado de su presencia

Mu: esperaba que no te hubieras dado cuenta de que me había levantado…

Shaka: y yo esperaba que no te hubieras levantado… aún –las palabras del joven virgo eran tan tranquilas como lo era su cosmo, y tras pronunciar la última palabra abrió tranquilamente los ojos, para encontrarse con el esbelto y bien formado cuerpo de Mu, quien permanecía de pie frente a él.

Mu: creí que me despertarías para acompañarte a meditar –al igual que la voz de Shaka, la de Mu era tranquila, aunque esta vez trato de darle un tono de enfado fingido para jugar un poco con su rubio ángel.

Shaka: oh vamos… sabes bien que me gusta meditar solo…

Mu: acaso tratas de decirme que no disfrutas de mi compañía?

Shaka: sabes mejor que nadie que eso no es cierto, además te vi tan profundamente dormido que preferí no despertarte… sabes que te ves muy lindo cuando duermes?

Mu: dormido? Yo? Ay por favor… además no soy el único que se ve lindo cuando duerme, sabes de hecho tú pareces un niño pequeño cuando estas dormido

Shaka: así que parezco un niño pequeño? –en un rápido movimiento que ni siquiera Mu vio venir, el virginiano lo atrapó en un fuerte abrazo que los hizo caer a ambos en la hierba del jardín, haciendo que el cuerpo de Mu quedara bajo el de Shaka

Mu: qué se supones que haces?

Shaka: y todavía me lo preguntas? –el rubio sonrió pícaramente tras dar su respuesta y después de hacerlo acercó su rostro hasta el del pelilila acortando la distancia entre sus rostros para luego depositar un tierno pero apasionado beso sobre los suaves labios de Mu.

Justo en ese mismo instante, pero unas casas más abajo, un joven de largos cabellos azulados se encontraba placidamente durmiendo en las habitaciones privadas de la tercera casa, las sabanas con las que se encontraba tapado estaban totalmente revueltas, y poco a poco un exquisito aroma a café empezó a penetrarle por las narices, haciendo que empezara a despertar percibiendo la brillante luz del Sol que ahora empezaba a iluminarle el rostro… con un gesto de desagrado tomó la almohada y la puso sobre su cabeza para evitar que el ruido o la luz le sacara del mundo de Morfeo. Fueron no más de tres minutos los que Kanon disfruto de su sueño, ya que un joven de igual apariencia a la suya entró en la habitación de los gemelos y sigilosamente se acercó hasta la cama de Kanon, quien seguía durmiendo despreocupadamente.

Saga: buenos días… ? –la voz de Saga era dulce y suave, tratando de no hacer mucho ruido para no molestar a su hermano, sin embargo al no recibir respuesta por parte de este- hermanito… Kanon…? –al notar que el despertar a su hermano sería la misma pelea del diario, Saga decidió no darle más vuelta al asunto y despertarlo de una buena vez, salió tranquilamente de la habitación y regresó unos segundos después. Trayendo consigo una jarra con agua, con la que pretendía despertar a su pequeño hermano, y justo cuando iba a levantarlo la voz de su gemelo lo detuvo en seco

Kanon: ni siquiera te atrevas a pensarlo… o no respondo de mi –la voz de Kanon se escuchaba algo adormilada pero eso no le impedía sentir lo que su hermano se proponía

Saga: esta bien, esta bien… solo levántate ya quieres? No quiero llegar tarde al entrenamiento

Kanon: ay si el entrenamiento… lo había olvidado por completo… que demonios Shion no se aburre de hacernos entrenar casi diario?

Saga: no te quejes, no es tan malo… además es nuestro deber

Kanon: pero ya no hay más dioses malvados queriéndose apoderar del mundo, además porque preocuparse tanto si ahí están Seiya y los demás, ya están bastante entrenados como para suplantarnos en eso no?

Saga: te guste o no es tu deber, y si, tal vez Seiya y los otros estén listos para ocupar nuestros lugares pero aún no es tiempo, de todos modos entrenar un poco no te hará daño, mantendrá tu cuerpo en forma… ahora levántate… el desayuno está listo

Kanon: sabes que me gustaría como desayuno?

Saga: espero que sea pan con mermelada, huevos revueltos y un poco de café… y si no lo siento porque es lo único que tenemos…

Kanon: no, lo que yo quiero es algo más sencillo

Saga: así y que es?

Kanon: en serio quieres saber? –el chico se acercó lentamente hacia su joven hermano, quien por su parte ya se había dado cuenta de lo que el menor pretendía, y justo cuando Kanon trató de robarle un beso, Saga se hizo hacia atrás evitando el contacto con su hermano- qué sucede?

Saga: no te arruines el día tan temprano quieres… -lentamente Saga se alejó de Kanon y se dirigió hacia la puerta con paso tranquilo pero firme, y se detuvo justo en la puerta- y ya levántate, se hace tarde y el desayuno se te va a enfriar

Kanon: si… claro… -frustrado, el menor de los gemelos habló con voz baja y agachó la cabeza desviando la mirada, tratando de no ver a los ojos a su hermano, quien se quedó unos instantes contemplando a su pequeño hermano para después dar media vuelta y salir de la habitación y dirigirse al comedor, mientras tanto Kanon solo se limitó a quedarse inmóvil y mover la cabeza negativamente- por qué… por qué… Saga?... por qué no quieres aceptarlo…

Mientras tanto, Saga ya se encontraba en el pequeño comedor del tercer templo, en la mesa había dos platos servidos con un par de huevos revueltos, al centro había una canasta con panes tostados, y también un frasco de mermelada de fresa. A unos cuantos centímetros estaba una jarra con café caliente, cuyo aroma había invadido hasta el último rincón de la estancia, además junto a cada plato había una taza de porcelana blanca. Tras terminar de lavarse las manos, Saga jaló una de las sillas y tomo asiento, sirvió algo de café en su taza y dio un sorbo, tomó el brillante tenedor de plata y lo acercó al plato de porcelana comenzando a jugar con lo que había dentro, su mente estaba en blanco, pero mientras jugaba con el tenedor un recuerdo le vino a la mente, lo que minutos antes había sucedido con su hermano, volvió a recordar como Kanon se le acercaba lentamente y sin querer empezó a sentir como se le erizaba la piel, notó como su corazón se aceleraba con solo pensar en aquellos exquisitos labios de los que era dueño su hermano, el sudor empezó a correr por cuerpo y una extraña sensación lo invadió poco a poco…

Kanon entró a la habitación comedor unos minutos después de Saga, quien al parecer se encontraba muy pensativo, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de la presencia de su hermano menor quien lo notó bastante raro, su respiración parecía estar bastante agitada sin embargo su semblante era sereno, y si había alguien que lo conocía bien ese era Kanon quien sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó con cautela hasta donde se encontraba su gemelo y tratando de controlarse se agachó quedando a la altura de su rostro, miró a Saga una vez más y este le volteó a ver, poco a poco Kanon se acercó hasta eliminar casi por completo el espacio entre su rostro y el de Saga sin embargo justo antes de tocar sus labios se detuvo como pidiéndole permiso a su hermano para continuar, Saga al notar la casi nula distancia entre ambos solo atinó a tragar algo de saliva, ni siquiera trato de separarse o de quitar a su hermano, ya que algo dentro de él le impulsaba a continuar y por primera vez en su vida el cerebro del gran Saga de Géminis había dejado de funcionar, ni una sola idea pasaba por su mente justo ahora que más lo necesitaba; Kanon tras ver la reacción de su hermano, intuyó que este estaba confundido, y por primera vez vio en los ojos de Saga el miedo y la duda de continuar con sus actos, sin embargo supo que no tendría mejor oportunidad que esa para intentar conseguir algo que se le había negado desde hacía ya mucho tiempo así que sin pensarlo más terminó con aquella pequeña separación entre su rostro y el de Saga, suavemente acercó sus labios hasta tocar los de su hermano y poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos para tratar de disfrutar los pocos segundos que los dioses le habían dado de oportunidad con su hermano mayor. Por su parte Saga se quedó inmóvil tras sentir el tacto de sus labios con los de Kanon y solamente logro cerrar los ojos y corresponder al apasionado beso que ahora su hermano le daba, sin darse cuenta su mano izquierda acariciaba el hermoso rostro de Kanon mientras que la derecha se ocupada de desabotonar la camisa oscura que este llevaba; por su parte Kanon estaba mas que embelesado por aquellos momentos a lado de su amada hermano, poco a poco su brazo izquierdo comenzó a rodear la bien marcada cintura de su hermano mayor, mientras que la derecha se ocupaba de quitar poco a poco la camisa de Saga, cosa que logró en poco tiempo dejando así al descubierto el perfecto torso del mayor quien aún tenia problemas para deshacerse de la camisa que Kanon usaba.

Sin saber como, Saga se encontró de pronto atrapado entre Kanon y el frío mármol de las paredes y con lo poco que pudo visualizar estaba sobre una de las repisas de la cocina, por un momento trató de detenerse y de detener a Kanon sin embargo los cálidos y exquisitos besos que este le daba le impedían articular palabra o movimiento alguno; por su parte Kanon estaba más que deseoso de que aquella situación llegara a más y a diferencia de Saga, él no había perdido la cordura de sus actos ya que se había percatado de que Saga estaba completamente rendido antes sus caricias y besos, por lo que decidió continuar para lograr lo que antes nadie había logrado… excepto Mu…

Controlándose lo más que pudo Saga intentó organizar sus ideas, intentando convencerse de que aquello no estaba bien, Kanon era su pequeño hermano y así debería verlo siempre sin importar la situación… sin importar siquiera que él… No… Saga no se atrevió siquiera a pensarlo así que como pudo logró liberarse de aquel encantador momento, agitado y sin aliento separó a Kanon, quien al notar que su hermano le separaba bruscamente se confundió por completo, no sabía con certeza que era lo que estaba pasando por la mente de Saga y hacer algún movimiento en falso terminaría con aquel momento, por lo que decidió separarse de su hermano mayor sin discutir nada, lentamente fue soltando la cintura del mayor y mientras hacía esto su mente pensaba en las palabras correctas para hablar con su hermano.

Kanon: qué sucede…? –la voz de Kanon fue dulce, sumisa y con cierto miedo, pero más que otra cosa a Saga le pareció un susurro

Saga: Kanon… yo… es decir nosotros… bueno… no debemos… -al igual que Kanon, Saga contestó de manera débil y suave tratando de no lastimar a su hermano quien al escuchar estas palabras de sus labios decidió actuar antes de que fuera demasiado tarde y así sin pensarlo dos veces de nueva cuenta se acercó a Saga para robarle un beso- no… Kanon… -tras escuchar las últimas palabras de Saga, el menor se detuvo a escasos centímetros de los labios del mayor para silenciarle con un solo sonido

Kanon: shhhh… -después de esto volvió a posar sus labios en los de su hermano, dándole el más tierno y exquisito beso que nunca antes nadie le había dado a Saga, quien tras sentir la ternura y calidez de aquel beso sintió recorrer por todo su cuerpo un agradable cosquilleo que le erizó la piel, sin embargo y pese a lo que su corazón y mente le decían se alejó de Kanon eliminando cualquier contacto entre ellos… de nuevo- …Saga…

Saga: … … … -esta vez fue el mismo Saga quien calló a su hermano poniendo su dedo índice en sus labios- no podemos Kanon… tu y yo… somos hermanos… va contra la naturaleza, va contra nuestros principios… -alebrestado por las palabras de su hermano, Kanon perdió como siempre la calma y respondió como normalmente solía hacerlo

Kanon: así que eso es… son tus principios, lo haces por eso… o mas bien no lo haces por eso, crees que amarnos esta mal solo porque somos hermanos!!!!

Saga: Kanon cálmate quieres…

Kanon: no, no me voy a calmar Saga… tú mejor que nadie sabes cuanto te amo y desde cuando lo hago, sabes que eres lo único que me ha importado, me importa y me importara siempre sin importar nada me oyes… absolutamente nada!!!!!

Saga: entonces será como tú quieras –sin decir más, Saga dio media vuelta para salir de la habitación dejando a Kanon muy molesto y alterado

Kanon: … demonios… -tratando de liberar su ira, el joven geminiano golpeó furioso la pared más cercana dejando destrozado el fino mármol del cuarto, mientras que su puño sangraba…


	3. Chapter 3

**III. Entrenamiento**

Afuera, el Sol brillaba radiante mientras que en el cielo azul, unas cuantas nubes cruzaban lentas movidas por el viento, eran tal vez alrededor de las diez de la mañana; al salir Saga sintió inmediatamente la fresca brisa que provenía de la playa, aspiró profundamente cerrando los ojos y sintiendo como el Sol le cubría el rostro percibió el aroma a sal que provenía del mar y poco a poco abrió los ojos.

Saga: bien Saga, creo que ya estamos más tranquilos… mejor bajamos al coliseo –dicho esto, el joven geminiano continuó su camino escaleras abajo, hasta llegar a la casa de Tauro, en la que entró sin reparos percibiendo inmediatamente un fuerte olor a café y mantequilla, lo que le hizo deducir que Aldebarán se encontraba en la cocina.

Sin titubear, Saga entró a segunda casa sin necesidad de pedir permiso a su guardián, pues bien sabía que Aldebarán lo dejaría pasar sin pretexto alguno, sin embargo poco más allá de la mitad de la casa de Tauro, una fuerte y grave voz llamó su atención.

Aldebarán: Buen día Saga! –la voz del brasileño sonaba alegre como de costumbre y tras escucharla, el geminiano dio media vuelta para encontrarse con su interlocutor.

Saga: buen día Aldebarán… veo que te has despertado de muy buen humor –tras voltear, Saga se encontró cara a cara con Aldebarán, quien para su sorpresa usaba un gran delantal blanco, así como un gorro de esos que usan los grandes chefs, sin mencionar que en la mano izquierda traía una sartén con un gran pan, algo que Saga supuso era un hot cake gigante, mientras que en la derecha sostenía una pala con la que volteaba aquel pan.

Aldebarán: así es hermano, el día de hoy amanecí de excelente humor, y tú? Te noto algo serio

Saga: ah… no, no es eso… es solo que… bueno, digamos que amanecí muy pensativo

Aldebarán: no me digas, de nuevo problemas con Kanon… cierto?

Saga: ah… algo así..

Aldebarán: está bien, si quieres no me cuentes no es obligatorio… y bien, arriba esos ánimos!!! No gustas quedarte a tomar una buena taza de café… mira que es brasileño… o prefieres desayunarte unos ricos hot cakes? Están recién hechos y la mantequilla se derrite mejor

Saga: no, gracias Alde … no tengo mucha hambre, me tomé una taza de café y así estoy bien

Aldebarán: cómo? Solo una taza de café?!!! Saga mi hermano, debes desayunarte mejor o terminaremos perdiendo a uno de nuestros mejores camaradas

Saga: no te preocupes, solo fue el día de hoy

Aldebarán: con uno basta… vamos, pasa a la cocina que enseguida te daré un buen desayuno

Saga: no, en serio Aldebarán así estoy bien, la verdad es que lo que pasó me quitó el hambre

Aldebarán: es una lástima porque tengo mucha comida

Saga: te parece si mejor lo dejamos para mañana?

Aldebarán: mañana?... perfecto!!!!!! No hay problema, ya sabes que puedes venir cuando quieras

Saga: bien entonces, tengo un compromiso contigo… mañana por la mañana vendré a verte te parece?

Aldebarán: por supuesto, date una vuelta como eso de las nueve, te aseguro que nunca en tu vida desayunarás tan bien como mañana

Saga: ya veremos… no vas a venir al entrenamiento?

Aldebarán: oh claro que si, Shion dijo que era necesario que fuéramos el día de hoy, dijo que tenía algo importante que decirnos

Saga: que raro… qué será?

Aldebarán: ni idea pero nos enteraremos pronto

Saga: entonces te veo abajo?

Aldebarán: claro, solo me desayuno algo rápido y bajo enseguida

Saga: bien entonces nos vemos

Aldebarán: que los dioses te guarden

Saga: igualmente –tras despedirse del taurino, Saga continuó su camino hacia el coliseo, con gran ansia bajo los escalones que le llevaban hasta la casa de Aries y al llegar ahí notó como el corazón le latía rápidamente mientras que un agradable cosquilleo le invadía el abdomen- tranquilo Saga… tranquilo… -con paso firme avanzó hasta cruzar la entrada a la primera casa, y ahí no pudo contenerse más, emocionado y desesperado llamó al guardián de aquella estancia- Mu!!!!! –al no recibir respuesta alguna, el geminiano decidió volver a llamar al ariano- Buenos días Mu!!!!!! –al no recibir respuesta por segunda ocasión, Saga intuyó que el joven no se encontraba ya en sus aposentos por lo que creyó que ya se encontraba en el coliseo, después de todo Mu de Aries era uno de los Santos más puntuales.

Sin más, Saga salió del templo de Aries escaleras abajo para poder llegar hasta donde se encontraba la entrada al Coliseo, justo ahí vio a algunos de sus compañeros, primero vio a Aioros, un joven de veinte años, de piel apiñonada y hermosos ojos verdes, era el hermano mayor de Aioria y Santo Dorado de Sagitario; su relación con él no era ya tan buena como antes gracias a lo que había sucedido tiempo atrás y por más que Saga se disculpaba e intentaba recuperar su confianza no había progresado mucho, por lo que se resignó a vivir con ello. A lado de Aioros, se encontraba Shura, el joven guardián de la casa de Capricornio, a diferencia de Aioros su relación con Shura había mejorado muchísimo y luego de lo sucedido en la batalla contra Hades su amistad marchaba mejor que nunca; un poco más alejado de ellos estaba un joven parecido a Aioros, de piel canela y lindos ojos verdes, cuyos cabellos caoba se movían a capricho del viento, ese era Aioria, el guardián de la quinta casa y hermano menor de Aioros. Al verlos Saga los saludó como de costumbre para después acercarse e iniciar con su día.

Saga: buenos días chicos… Aioros, Aioria… Shura…

Aioros: buenos días Saga

Aioros: buen día Saga

Shura: eh buen día tío… como has amanecido el día de hoy…? –como siempre el guardián de la décima casa lo saludó con alegría, claro que el saludo de Aioria también era alegre… bueno eso a comparación del de Aioros que era mucho más serio y en cierto punto frío

Saga: amanecí y ya es ganancia

Shura: tú siempre con tus ironías… es que Kanon te he hecho enojar tan temprano?

Saga: algo hay de eso, pero no es importante

Shura: cómo que no es importante!!! Sabes que sois uno de mis mejores amigos al igual que Camus y vuestros problemas es como si fueran los míos, si queréis lo podemos platicar

Saga: no, no gracias… estoy bien, es solo que… estoy un poco confundido, nada de importancia no te preocupes

Shura: alguien ya debió de haberte dicho que guardarte tus problemas para ti solo no es bueno, pero si en algo podemos ayudarte sabes que cuentas con nosotros

Saga: lo sé Shura y te lo agradezco, pero y tú como vas con…? –Saga señaló a Aioros con un movimiento de cabeza mientras mostraba una risa un tanto pícara, gesto que el guardián de capricornio entendió enseguida

Shura: ah que te puedo decir, vamos mejor que nunca… mira que pasar tanto tiempo… -justo cuando ambos hablaban una tercera voz se escuchó por detrás de los presentes, una voz que reconocieron de inmediato ya que era del señor del Santuario, quien iba acompañado de su joven amante, el guardián de libra

Shion: buenos días a todos… -como siempre, la voz de Shion sonó serena y amable, tras voltear Saga y los otros pudieron ver al gran patriarca ataviado con las mismas ropas que ellos usaban para entrenar, y al igual que él, Dohko, guardián de la casa de Libra vestía un sencillo pantalón y una camisa

Dohko: buenos días chicos…

Saga: gran patriarca… antiguo maestro… -después de saludar, Saga hizo una pequeña reverencia antes ambos hombres como señal de respeto, cosa que imitaron los otros tres chicos.

Aioros: gran patriarca, antiguo maestro…

Shura: gran patriarca, maestro

Aioria: maestros…

Shion: veo que están de buen humor y listos para entrenar…

Aioria: de buen humor si, pero eso de entrenar…

Aioros: Aioria!!!!!!!! –justo cuando el chico regañaba a su hermano, otra voz se hizo presente, su dueño era un joven de piel bronceada y seductores ojos azules, quien iba acompañado por otro chico de piel más pálida y de larga cabellera azul

Milo: no lo regañes… después de todo tiene razón, no veo para que entrenar más si ya no es necesario

Shion: un buenos días me hubiera bastado

Milo: oh si, eso… buenos días a todos, gran patriarca, antiguo maestro

Camus: buenos días chicos, maestros… bonjour… Saga…

Saga: bonjour Camus –a todos les pareció exagerado aquel saludo, pues muy pocas veces Camus hablaba en su lengua madre ya que solo lo hacía cuando se peleaba con Milo y no quería que nadie más se enterara de sus asuntos, sin embargo durante la batalla contra Hades había desarrollado cierto cariño hacia el geminiano por lo que eso de hablar francés ya lo practicaba también con él, y de hecho en varias ocasiones se les había visto conversando en dicho idioma, algo que Saga solo hacía… por precaución.

Milo: y regresando en lo que estábamos, Shion… me podrías decir por qué demonios nos hiciste venir a fuerza el día de hoy?

Shion: desde cuando tú y yo somos iguales? No sé ni siquiera porque pierdo mi tiempo contigo, bueno lo que sucede mis jóvenes santos es que tengo algo importante que decirles, pero eso será al final primero quiero asegurarme de que hagan algo productivo en el día, esperaremos otro rato a los que faltan para empezar el entrenamiento, mientras pueden sentarse o charlar o lo que se les ocurra hacer –mientras daba estas ordenes el joven santo dio media vuelta y buscó asiento bajo un enorme árbol que estaba cerca.

Camus: deberías dejar de molestarlo

Milo: cállate…

Camus: solo era una sugerencia

Como lo había ordenado Shion, los chicos se pusieron a hacer cualquier otra cosa para matar tiempo, y mientras lo hacían vieron llegar poco a poco a sus demás compañeros, quienes se les unían a las pláticas, bromas o juergas que se habían armado, de los siguientes en llegar fueron Afrodita y Death Mask, aunque este último tenía cara de desmañanado, aún se frotaba los ojos y parecía estar de mal humor, poco después de ellos bajaron Aldebarán y Kanon, quienes venían alegremente platicando, cosa que no se le hizo rara a Saga, ya que su querido hermano nunca había tenido problema para charlar con cualquier otro ser viviente, y al parecer ambos estaban muy atentos al tema. Desde lejos Shion pudo percatarse que ya había más personas reunidas que al principio, por lo que decidió levantarse y dirigirse hacía ellos.

Shion: eh… chicos, podrían darme un momento de su atención –justo cuando el gran patriarca estaba por hablar, una voz serena llamó la atención de todos con su saludo, quien había arrebatado la atención de los santos había sido un joven de piel poco apiñonada, de largos cabellos rubios y hermosos ojos azules, quien iba acompañado por otro chico de piel pálida, ojos esmeralda y cabellera violeta.

Shaka: buenos días… perdón por la tardanza, pero… se nos hizo algo tarde…

Mu: buenos días chicos –el ariano alzó la mano derecha a modo de saludo para sus compañeros, quienes regresaron el gesto, algunos con la cabeza otros solo con palabras.

Al ver que Mu llegaba acompañado de Shaka, algo dentro de Saga se removió inquieto e inmediatamente intuyó porque no había encontrado a nadie en la casa de Aries hacía unos momentos, obviamente Mu había pasado la noche en la sexta casa con Shaka, sin embargo trató de disimular lo más que pudo y dirigió su mirada hacia otro lado; a unos centímetros de Saga, Kanon veía como su hermano sufría al ver como su amado llegaba muy contento de la mano de otro, y algo dentro de él le hizo sentir rabia hacia aquel que hacía sufrir a Saga.

Shion: ah buenos días Shaka, Mu

Mu: buenos días maestro

Shion: bien, entonces creo que podemos empezar el entrenamiento, antes de hablar de otros asuntos verdad Milo –el nombrado solo se limitó a hacer una mueca de fastidio, mientras veía como Camus cruzado de brazos discretamente se reía de él y movía la cabeza en forma de negación- bien, veamos que tan bien andan… Aldebarán te enfrentarás con Afrodita, Aioria con Shura, Camus tú irás contra Milo, Saga tu rival será Shaka, Aioros irás con Death Mask y por último Kanon pelearás con Mu

Milo: y ustedes dos qué? Además no es justo que vaya con Camus, estoy en desventaja

Camus: cual desventaja si siempre te dejo ganar

Shion: Milo… Camus tiene razón ahora deja de quejarte y empecemos –uno a uno, los chicos empezaron sus batallas, algunos caían y otros se levantaban, mientras Shion, Dohko y sus demás compañeros les daban algunas sugerencias para mejorar o evitar una desventaja en contra del oponente. Del primer encuentro Aldebarán había resultado vencedor, mientras que del segundo Aioria le había dado buena pelea a Shura, sin embargo este último le había ganado por casi nada, esta vez Milo había perdido ante Camus aunque si hubiera dejado de jugar tal vez el resultado hubiera sido otro, de entre Saga y Shaka su batalla había de las mejores y era difícil decidirse por un vencedor por lo que Shion había optado por darles el empate, por obvias razones Aioros había acabado rápidamente con Death, por otro lado había alguien impaciente en que esta última batalla terminara para poder empezar la suya, cosa de la que Milo se percató

Milo: el día de hoy estás muy desesperado no lo crees… Kanon?

Kanon: lo estoy Milo, estoy ansioso por pelear con Mu

Milo: y eso?

Kanon: solo digamos que la suerte me favoreció el día de hoy –justo en ese instante, Aioros terminó con Death, por lo que los siguientes contrincantes fueron llamados al centro

Shion: bien, Kanon… Mu… -ambos jóvenes se acercaron al centro para darse la mano antes de empezar como señal de respeto

Mu: suerte…

Kanon: la necesitarás… -al oír esto, Mu sintió la amenazante mirada de Kanon, quien había dejado sentir su poderoso cosmo, el cual había sido notado por todos y que había puesto en alerta a Saga, quien conocía demasiado bien a Kanon y sabía que tal despliegue de poder tan pronto no era bueno; también Shaka había sentido el cosmo de Kanon y si él era como Saga entonces tenía una buena razón para preocuparse por Mu; al igual que los otros dos Shion notó no solo el tremendo poder del cosmo de Kanon, sino que en él había algo extraño, sentía el cosmo de Kanon algo intranquilo y resentido en contra de Mu, por lo que decidió adelantarse a la situación.

Shion: recuerden que solo es un entrenamiento… Mu, Kanon

Mu: si –al ariano había sentido el poder del cosmo de Kanon sin embargo no le dio importancia ya que pensó que solo lo hacía para intimidarlo

Shion: Kanon…? –al no recibir una primera respuesta del geminiano, el gran patriarca decidió llamarle por segunda ocasión, por lo que el aludido decidió responder

Kanon: … por supuesto… -primero el chico miró al ex santo dorado concierta arrogancia para después mirar fijamente a su rival y responder solo con dos palabras. Ante esto todos los presentes terminaron de comprender que algo no andaba bien entre aquellos dos, por lo que algunos de ellos decidieron estar atentos por si algo salía mal.

En cosa de segundos, tanto Mu como Kanon habían adoptado una forma defensiva con ambas manos, mientras que cada uno analizaba los movimientos del otro. Mu fue el primero en decidirse y atacar a Kanon; el movimiento de Mu fue rápido, pero no lo suficiente como para tomar desprevenido al geminiano, quien rápidamente esquivó la patada del ariano con un salto para poder colocarse detrás de él y hacer su primer movimiento.

Kanon: Gold Triangle!!!!! –una gran energía se acumuló ante Kanon, y rápidamente se convirtió en un fatal golpe que se dirigió en contra de Mu, quien no tuvo más remedio que cubrirse.

Mu: Cristal Wall!!!!!! –aquella pared invisible protegió por unos instantes a Mu, quien rápidamente se alejó de ahí al ver que su defensa estaba siendo destruida por el poderoso ataque del geminiano, así que después de esquivar el golpe de Kanon usó su telequinesis para mover algunas rocas y lanzarlas en contra del peliazul tratando de distraerlo un poco para poder atacarle

Kanon: buen truco Mu, pero no te servirá…Another Dimension!!!! –el mágico portal que se abrió ante Kanon reapareció detrás de Mu, quien se dio cuenta de ello demasiado tarde, ya que tras esquivar las primeras rocas terminó siendo derribado por una, siendo lanzado a los pies de Kanon quien aprovechando la situación se burló de Mu- pensé que suplicarías por tu vida pero no tan pronto… -la voz irónica de Kanon así como sus burlas, lograron que el joven carnero perdiera los estribos, levantándose rápidamente para continuar con su batalla.

Mu: vamos a ver quien suplica a quien…Stardust Revolution!!!!!! –una poderosa tormenta de polvo dorado, fue lanzado en contra del geminiano, quien trató inútilmente de esquivar el ataque, ya que este cubrió por completo el lugar, al principio Kanon no sintió nada de aquel ataque sin embargo conforme este aumentaba las heridas no se hacían esperar así que como pudo trato de liberarse del ataque de Mu, quien al percatarse de lo que pensaba Kanon decidió darle una oportunidad, atenuó un poco la tormenta para que Kanon se confiara en salir y antes de que este lo hiciera dejó caer sobre él un golpe letal, cientos de ráfagas doradas caían en el suelo como estrellas fugaces, muchos de los presentes pensaron que el combate había terminado justo cuando Mu convocó su ataque-Starlight Extinction!!!!!!! –con dificultad, Kanon esquivó el último golpe de Mu, siendo arrojado a los pies de Mu, quien buscó vengarse de la ofensa de hacía unos minutos- y bien ahora quien suplica a quien… -al oír esto, Kanon se enfureció aún más y se fue contra Mu, quien por el golpe recibido calló de espaldas en el suelo con Kanon encima de él golpeándole el rostro y el abdomen.

Como era de esperarse muchos de los presentes estaban preocupados por el rumbo que había tomado esta situación, ya que ninguna otra batalla había sido tan fuerte como esta, ni siquiera la de Saga y Shaka, sin embargo Shion decidió ver hasta donde eran capaces de llegar aquellos dos por sus rencillas personales. De nuevo Kanon tomaba la delantera de la pelea, con unos cuantos movimientos había dejado a Mu fuera de combate en varias ocasiones, sin embargo el geminiano estaba cansado de jugar con el joven de cabellos violetas y había decidido darle un último golpe, por lo que mientras Mu atacaba con un golpe directo hacia el rostro de Kanon, este lo esquivó agachándose hábilmente y cerrando el puño derecho para concretar su ataque.

Kanon: Genma Ken!!!!!! –aquel golpe invisible, fue dirigido hacia la cabeza de Mu, y sin obstáculo alguno se dirigió a su cerebro, dando de lleno en este. Tras escuchar aquellas palabras todos los presentes supusieron que Mu estaba perdido, ya que era por de más conocido aquel golpe convocado por los santos de géminis era mortal para cualquiera.

Como era de esperarse, Kanon al ver que Mu no tenía reacción alguna supuso que estaba fuera de combate por lo que dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraban sus compañeros, sin embargo una voz lo de tuvo en seco.

Mu: no estarás pensando en huir tan pronto o si? –tras escuchar la voz del ariano, Kanon no podía creer que su ataque no surtiera efecto alguno, sin embargo era de esperarse, mucho se decía en el Santuario de la fortaleza mental de Mu

Kanon: huir….? De ti…? No me hagas reír... –tras ver su pequeño fracaso con Mu, Kanon dió medio vuelta y comenzó de nuevo su pelea- te aseguro que esta vez no tendrás tanta suerte… Gold Triangle!!!!!! –esta vez, Kanon concentró más de su energía para efectuar aquel ataque y esta vez logró golpear de una manera sorprendente a Mu, quien cayó en el suelo con graves heridas en el cuerpo, sin embargo eso no lo detuvo ya que después de limpiarse algo de sangre que le corría por el labio se levantó y atacó

Mu: Starlight Extinction!!!!!!!!!! –esta vez el ataque de Mu no solo fue más poderoso sino también más rápido, por lo que dejó a Kanon con pocas posibilidades de esquivarlo por lo que los resultados no se hicieron esperar, uno de los costados de Kanon sangraba bastante, tenía el rostro golpeado, y en su brazo izquierdo mostraba una herida que parecía estar bastante profunda

Kanon: veo que por fin dejaste de jugar… eso me da gusto –al parecer Kanon aún se encontraba en buen estado, sin embargo verlo así y ver a Mu con graves heridas en el cuerpo puso en alerta a Shion, quien advirtió que esto se estaba saliendo de control al ver que en los ojos de Kanon brillaba una chispa de emoción por la situación y odio hacia Mu, por lo que decidió intervenir

Shion: esta bien… esto es un empate, el día de hoy hemos term… -el patriarca no pudo terminar ya que la voz de Kanon le silenció tras oír sus palabras

Kanon: no te preocupes Shion… estamos bien, podemos seguir adelante… verdad… Mu?

Mu: por supuesto maestro, no se preocupe… estaré bien

Kanon: bien entonces… empecemos de nuevo… -ambos caballeros se lanzaron contra el otro, dando patadas y puñetazos, pero fue Kanon quien se aburrió de aquella situación y decidió actuar- es hora de terminar con esto… Galaxian… -tras escuchar esto, Saga percibió que su hermano no estaba jugando y que realmente quería eliminar a Mu

Saga: Mu…!!!! Ten cuidado!!!!! –al escuchar que su hermano se preocupaba más por el ariano que por él, Kanon se enfureció aún más y concentró toda aquella ira en su ataque

Kanon:Explosion!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! –a aquella fenomenal explosión de energía, le siguieron un lanzamiento de enormes esferas de piedra fundida que se desmenuzaban con gran fuerza al impactarse contra el escudo que Mu había creado

Mu: Cristal Wall!!!!!!!!!! –aquella cristalina pared fue golpeada con cientos de esferas de piedra incandescentes que en cuestión de segundos terminaron por destruirla provocando con ello que el ataque de Kanon diera de lleno en Mu, quien fue noqueado por el poderoso ataque del geminiano

Kanon: … … -sin decir nada, el chico se acercó hasta donde Mu se encontraba tirado, lo miró sin compasión alguna y escuchó como alguien le llamaba

Saga: KANON!!!!! Ya basta… si querías probar que eres mejor que él lo lograste ahora déjalo ya –aquellas palabras molestaron aún más a Kanon quien solo se limitó a mirar con despreció y odio a Mu

Kanon: es hora de acabar con esto… Galaxian… Explo… -Kanon no pudo terminar su ataque, ya que la mano de su hermano lo detuvo antes de que pudiera hacer nada

Saga: he dicho que basta… Shaka… llévate a Mu y atiéndelo rápido…a perdido demasiada sangre… -sin decir más el virginiano caminó hacia donde estaba Mu y lo levantó para llevárselo a la sexta casa- maestro… -el geminiano se dirigió hacia Shion, quien estaba más que atónito por los actos de los chicos

Shion: el entrenamiento de hoy terminó, tendremos otro hasta nuevo aviso... Kanon… Saga, lleva a tu hermano a curar esas heridas y después suban ambos a la cámara del patriarca tenemos que hablar

Saga: como ordene mi señor

Kanon: … … -molesto el chico desvió la mirada hacia abajo y fue cuando oyó la voz de otro de sus compañeros

Milo: y qué hay de lo que nos tenías que decir?

Shion: se los diré en la cena de acuerdo?

Milo: genial –después de decir esto, todos y cada uno de los jóvenes se fueron del lugar de entrenamiento, algunos bajaron al pueblo, otros fueron a ver el estado en que se encontraba Mu y muchos otros solo fueron a dar la vuelta por ahí para despejarse un poco de aquellos bochornosos minutos.

Mientras tanto dos jóvenes de la misma complexión e idéntico rostro iban subiendo por las caleras que llevaban hacia la tercera casa, tras llegar y entrar ahí el menor de ellos se dirigió a su habitación, mientras que el mayor se dirigió a la suya para traer consigo un pequeño botiquín para curar a su hermano; tras tomar lo que necesitaba y ver que su gemelo salía de su habitación para salir de la casa de géminis le llamó.

Saga: … tenemos que hablar…

11


	4. Chapter 4

**IV. Platicas **

Al escuchar la voz molesta de su hermano, Kanon se detuvo en seco y solo se limitó a cerrar los ojos de forma preocupada, agachó la cabeza y dio media vuelta para encarar a su gemelo; tras voltear, Kanon se encontró con la mirada furiosa de Saga, una mirada que Kanon detestaba desde que eran niños ya que sabía bien lo que aquella mirada significaba.

Saga: siéntate… -con voz autoritaria y un movimiento de cabeza, el mayor ordenó a su gemelo que ocupara un lugar en la pequeña sala de la casa, obediente Kanon caminó con la cabeza agachada hasta llegar al cómodo sofá en donde tomó asiento y espero su regaño.

Sin embargo aquello no sucedió ya que Saga se limitó a sentarse a su lado para empezar a sacar algunas vendas, alcohol, algodones, gasas y demás materiales de curación para atender a Kanon, quien por su parte solo veía confundido como Saga al parecer no tenía intención alguna de reclamarle algo, y aquel silencio le preocupaba demasiado, le inquietaba y eso Saga lo sabía; por un momento Kanon pensó que tal vez ese era el plan de Saga, hacerle desesperar para que admitiera que él había sido el culpable pero aquello no sucedería, no esta vez ya que él esperaría pacientemente a que fuera Saga quien hablara primero. Así pasaron unos cuantos minutos, cuidadosamente y tratando de no lastimar mucho a su hermano, Saga curaba todas las heridas que Kanon tenía, hasta que llegó a una que se encontraba en la mano izquierda de su gemelo, aquella herida era profunda y supuso que había sido hecha cuando Mu usó su telequinesis para defenderse con cientos de rocas, por lo que pasó delicadamente una gasa mojada con agua para limpiarla, sin embargo la herida era demasiado reciente y profunda como para que Kanon no sintiera nada

Kanon: ahhh… -al sentir el roce de la gasa, un pequeño dolor hizo que instintivamente Kanon moviera rápidamente la mano hacia atrás arrebatándosela a Saga, quien solo se limitó a ver a su gemelo y disculparse

Saga: perdón… -tras decir esto, el chico tomó de nuevo la mano de su gemelo y continuó con su labor, aquella situación terminó por vencer a Kanon, quien no soportando más decidió hablar, si Saga quería escucharle decir que él era culpable de lo que había pasado como todas las demás veces entonces había ganado, él le diría que era el culpable de aquella situación con tal de que Saga no siguiera molesto con él.

Kanon: … Saga… yo…

Saga: ni siquiera te atrevas a decir una sola palabra entendiste…

Kanon: pero Saga… es que… yo… perdóname… no pude controlarme y lo siento en serio, no debí… por favor perdóname…

Saga: no es a mí a quien tienes que ofrecer disculpas sino a Mu

Kanon: a no, con ese no me disculpo

Saga: pues vas a tener que hacerlo Kanon!!! Porque fuiste tú el que se comportó como un adolescente enamorado, porque fuiste tú quien empezó con esa tonta pelea y porque siempre eres tú el que termina iniciando todos los pleitos con Mu!!!! Por eso vas a tener que disculparte con él!!

Kanon: … … -el geminiano no podía creer lo que escuchaba, al oír aquellas palabras de labios de Saga algo en su interior dolió, era como si algo apretara en su pecho, sin embargo de alguna manera logró controlarse para articular solo dos palabras que ni siquiera el mismo creía haberlas dicho- esta bien… - sin decir más el joven dio media vuelta y caminó con rumbo a las habitaciones privadas del templo, extrañado por la actitud de Kanon, Saga le llamó

Saga: Kanon…? –el aludido se detuvo solo un segundo para mirar levemente a su gemelo y responderle

Kanon: no me siento muy bien Saga, y la verdad es que preferiría descansar antes de la cena

Saga: esta bien… si necesitas algo llámame si?

Kanon: claro… -sin decir más el chico continuó su camino con la mirada hacia abajo y el corazón destrozado, al llegar a la puerta de su habitación entró cabizbajo y cerró la puerta sin más, continuó hasta su cama y se tumbó boca arriba sintiendo como el abdomen, las costillas y parte de la espalda le dolía tras haberse aventado prácticamente contra la cama, aspiró hondo y se quedó mirando el blanquecino techo de mármol.

Afuera, en la sala habitación de la casa de géminis, el contrariado Saga se había quedado parado justo donde Kanon le había dejado, tras unos segundos reaccionó y comenzó a levantar lo que había usado minutos antes, mientras lo hacía pensaba en lo que había sucedido, una y otra vez llegaba a la conclusión de que él era el culpable de aquella situación sin embargo qué podía hacer? No era culpa suya que Kanon se hubiera enamorado de él, de su hermano… o si…? Al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba por su mente la sacudió vigorosamente y terminó de levantar los últimos utensilios médicos.

Saga: pero que cosas piensas… -después de colocar todo en su lugar creyó que un buen paseo no vendría mal, y lo primero que cruzó por su mente fue el ir a ver como se encontraba Mu, después de lo sucedido era obvio que no había quedado mejor que Kanon, por lo que salió de la tercera casa para dirigirse escaleras arriba.

Ya afuera, Saga vio que era un lindo día soleado, de esos que solían ponerlo de buenas, miró el cielo azul y contempló algunas nubes para después poner su atención en la arquitectura que se alzaba orgullosa frente a él, aquél templo era parecido al suyo, el estilo griego era más que un solo adorno, era también un símbolo. Sin esperar más subió rápidamente las escaleras para llegar hasta la entrada del templo de Cáncer, al estar ahí se dio cuenta de que no había nadie dentro y pensó que seguramente Death Mask estaría con Afrodita en el doceavo templo, aunque no se atrevió a pensar más, sin dudarlo entró en el templo para salir unos segundos después del otro lado. El paisaje que contempló a continuación, no fue muy diferente al anterior, de hecho la única diferencia era que ahora el templo frente a él era el templo de leo; una vez más subió sin contemplaciones las escaleras para llegar hasta la puerta del quinto templo, esta vez tampoco dudo en entrar, después de todo Aioria era uno de sus mejores amigos, y por suerte se encontraba adentro de su templo por lo que decidió pasar a saludarle. Al estar dentro caminó con rumbo hacia las habitaciones privadas del templo sin embargo alcanzó a escuchar la voz de una chica que gritaba y entre aquellos gritos logró oír la voz de Aioria, por lo que supuso que una vez más el joven león se encontraba peleando con Marín, a últimas fechas los pleitos entre esos dos se habían vuelto más que cotidianas, así que Saga pensó que sería mejor no interrumpir o sería víctima de la ira de la pelirroja, haciendo caso omiso de lo que oía cruzó la quinta casa para llegar hasta el camino que lo llevaría a la sexta casa, lugar donde seguramente se encontraría Mu siendo cuidado y atendido por… si aunque no le gustara Shaka.

Esta vez subió más rápido las escaleras que las anteriores, y en cuestión de segundos estaba frente a la entrada del templo de Virgo, su corazón latía rápidamente mientras decidía si entrar o no, tras convencerse de que no había nada que temer ni mucho menos perder cruzó el umbral para quedar dentro del templo. Ya ahí, avanzó hasta las habitaciones privadas del templo, no sin antes llamar a su guardián para pedir su permiso.

Saga: Shaka!!! Shaka, estás ahí…? Soy yo… Saga… Shaka!!! –tras llamar al hindú unas cuantas veces y no recibir respuesta por parte de este decidió adentrarse más en el templo llegando hasta la habitación del mismo Shaka, al encontrarse en el umbral de la habitación, Saga apreció un cuarto hermosamente decorado, sin duda alguna ese era uno de los mejores templos. Dentro de la habitación podían apreciarse varios tipos de plantas exóticas, así como un pequeño estanque frente a una estatua de Buda, había velas en toda la habitación y aunque no se encontraban prendidas despedían un dulce olor, de las paredes colgaban largas y delicadas telas de seda blanca a modo de adorno, mientras que en los altos pilares del templo podían admirarse algunos incensarios exquisitamente tallados y al parecer de procedencia persa, de los cuales emergían un suave aroma a vainilla; al fondo del cuarto se encontraba un cama bastante amplia y al parecer muy cómoda, adornada con grandes cojínes blancos y sábanas de seda blanca. Pero realmente eso no fue lo que le importó a Saga, lo que realmente llamó su atención fue el delicado cuerpo de un joven de piel pálida y largos cabellos violeta que se encontraba tendido en la cama durmiendo; su rostro tenía marcas de una reciente pelea así como varios raspones, mientras que en su cuerpo se podían ver algunos de los seguramente muchos moretones que tenía producto de los golpes de Kanon. Sin darse cuenta, Saga se había quedado estupefacto ante tal visión, por lo que mucho menos se había dado cuenta de que el guardián de la casa estaba justo detrás suyo observando como admiraba a su hermoso ángel. Tras unos segundos fue él quien decidió hablar

Shaka: Saga… -el aludido dio un respingo al escuchar su nombre y rápidamente volteó para encontrarse con el rubio, quien cargaba unas mantas y una tina con agua tibia, supuso que aquello era para Mu

Saga: ah Shaka… hola, te llamé pero creo que no me oíste y… -el gemelo no pudo terminar de hablar, ya que el frío y cortante tono que Shaka usó le descontroló por completo

Shaka: qué haces aquí…? –sin decir más el exótico joven le apartó del camino usando solo su cosmo para entrar en la habitación y colocar lo que llevaba en una pequeña mesa que se encontraba a lado de la cama, para después regresar con el peliazul

Saga: yo… yo solo… solo vine a ver como estaba Mu… -por unos segundos, Saga perdió toda confianza en sí mismo, sin embargo recuperó su firmeza y serenidad, después de todo ¿por qué estar nervioso?, el no había tenido la culpa de lo que había sucedido, aunque viendo desde otro punto tal vez si- me permites pasar? –sin esperar la respuesta del rubio, Saga dio el primer paso para entrar a la habitación, sin embargo fue detenido por el fuerte brazo de Shaka, que se encontraba atravesado en la entrada a la habitación y que impedía el paso, Saga se limitó a mirar al chico, quien le miró bastante serio y después habló

Shaka: lárgate… -la voz del rubio sonó fría y dura, sin embargo eso no amedrentó al geminiano

Saga: necesito ver a Mu –tratando de controlarse, Saga respondió lo mejor que pudo

Shaka: suficiente tuve con lo que tu estúpido hermano le hizo a Mu, para que ahora tú vengas a disculparle –tras escuchar este último comentario sobre su hermano, Saga no aguantó más y tomó con fuerza a Shaka por el cuello de la camisa que usaba

Saga: escúchame bien Shaka… a mi puedes decirme y hacerme lo que quieras, pero con mi hermano nadie, escúchame bien, nadie se mete… -justo en ese instante, una suave voz atrajo a ambos chicos de regreso a la realidad

Mu: sucede algo chicos… -la voz de Mu hizo que Saga volteara hacia él y soltara a Shaka, no sin antes mirarle furioso- … Saga…

Saga: no, no pasa nada Mu, no te preocupes, yo solo le mostraba a Shaka como es que habían pasado las cosas, y también bueno, en realidad solo venía a ver como te encontrabas… pero veo que estas un poco mejor así que… así que ya me voy para que puedas descansar

Mu: gracias… pero no te preocupes, me encuentro bien, nada que Shaka no pueda arreglar verdad? –el tono del pelilila se dulcificó en esta última parte, para después mirar y sonreírle a su amado, quien se limitó a responder una sola palabra

Shaka: claro

Mu: por cierto Saga… cómo se encuentra Kanon…? –aquella fue una preguntar que ni siquiera el mismo Saga vio venir, aquellas palabras le dejaron atónito, hacia unos momentos su hermano le había dado la paliza de su vida y aún así él se preocupaba por su estado de salud, sin duda alguna Mu era uno de los santos más nobles de Atena.

Saga: se… él se encuentra bien, gracias

Mu: es lo menos que podía hacer después de lo que pasó, no crees?

Saga: no tenías que, bueno no era necesario… y tú? Seguro que te encuentras bien?... porque yo podría… si tu quieres podría cuidarte mientras Shaka atiende sus asuntos –esta vez el rubio fue quien intervino en la conversación, ya que notó la extraña conexión entre Mu y Saga.

Shaka: ya basta de charlas Mu, tienes que descansar –obviamente, Saga notó que aquella era una sutil forma de deshacerse de él, pero decidió no responder ni actuar… por ahora…

Saga: Shaka tiene razón Mu, no esta en condiciones de charlar, pero te parece que hablemos otro día?

Mu: por supuesto Saga, te estaré esperando

Saga: y no te fallaré, te lo prometo… nos vemos…

Mu: hasta la noche –como era de esperarse, Saga se despidió del joven frente a él, quien le miraba fijamente y muy enfadado

Saga: hablamos luego… -el geminiano colocó su mano derecha en uno de los hombros del hindú, para después mirarle de reojo y fríamente

Shaka: cuando quieras… -la voz fría del chico mostraba su enfado, aunque la verdad aquel movimiento por parte del geminiano lo había puesto en alerta, sin embargo tras oír su respuesta Saga salió sin decir más del templo de virgo, ya afuera el geminiano trató de calmarse y decidió irse de ahí lo más pronto posible antes de que algo saliera mal, avanzó unos cuantos escalones escaleras abajo y escuchó como alguien le llamaba gritando, aquella voz pertenecía a un joven de unos veinte años, piel pálida y largos cabellos verde azulados.

Camus: Saga!!!! Saga!!!!!!! Oye espera, Saga!!!!! –tras ver que el francés corría para alcanzarle, Saga decidió detenerse para ver que es lo que quería

Saga: Camus, oye tranquilo que sucede…?

Camus: uff!! Creí que no te alcanzaba… supongo que viniste a ver a Mu no?

Saga: eh… bueno yo… si… y tú?

Camus: bueno de hecho y iba escaleras más abajo, para ser exactos iba a tu templo

Saga: a mi templo…?

Camus: si, es que Milo dijo que iría a ver como se encontraba Kanon, y le dije que lo alcanzaba en unos minutos, pero me tarde más de lo que esperaba y quería saber si tu lo habías visto?

Saga: no… bueno ya tiene buen rato que salí del templo pero cuando venía para acá no le vi

Camus: ya veo, si no te molesta puedo acompañarte quiero ver si sigue ahí

Saga: por supuesto, mejor compañía no podía tener –ambos chicos continuaron bajando por los cientos de escaleras con los que contaba el recinto, pasaron por las casas de leo y cáncer, y justo al llegar a la salida de la casa de géminis se encontraron con el escorpión, quien salía de la casa bastante aburrido- Milo…

Milo: ah Saga… que bien que te veo, oye sabes donde se ha metido tu hermano? Lo busqué por toda la casa pero no hay rastro de él, pensé que había salido contigo

Camus: y por eso te tardaste casi una hora…?

Milo: bueno tenía que buscarlo bien no?

Camus: no tienes remedio –el francés movió negativamente la cabeza, después de todo ya estaba acostumbrado a Milo

Saga: dices que no esta por ninguna parte…?

Milo: si no está por ningún lado

Saga: ahhh…a dónde se habrá metido esta vez? Hay veces en que no sé que hacer con él…

Camus: no crees que estas siendo demasiado duro con él

Saga: duro…? No… eso es algo que ya no funciona con Kanon… para serte sincero lo he intentado todo… gritarle, hablarle, quererle…

Camus: entenderle…?

Saga: … … te he dicho que lo he intentado todo… la verdad es que a veces desearía que… -Saga no terminó de hablar al darse cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de decir, sin embargo Camus lo hizo por él

Camus: que jamás hubiera venido a vivir de nuevo contigo…?

Saga: yo no dije eso

Camus: pero lo pensaste –el geminiano no respondió ante la acusación de su amigo, de que serviría si él mismo sabía que tenía razón- lo ves… tu silencio dice más que mil palabras –Saga solo se limitó a llevarse ambas manos al rostro y después responderle a Camus

Saga: es que hay veces que ya no puedo… ya no es como antes –esta vez fue el joven escorpión quien respondió al gemelo

Milo: por supuesto que ya no es como antes Saga que esperabas eh…? Que ibas a volver a vivir con el mismo niño con el que viviste hace más de trece años? Por favor

Saga: no pensé que hubiera cambiado tanto

Milo: pues vas a tener que aprender a vivir con él, porque ya no es aquel niño con el que creciste y entrenaste…

Saga: el día de hoy se levantaron con el animo de molestar verdad?

Camus: no es eso, pero tienes que entender que él no es el adolescente que encerraste y abandonaste en el Cabo Sunion… Kanon es ahora todo un hombre…

Milo: y uno muy demasiado hermoso…

Camus: eso sin mencionar lo codiciado que es… por… muchos… -esto último sacó a Saga de sus pensamientos para empezar a poner más atención a la plática del francés, con un brusco movimiento de cabeza y los ojos llenos de sorpresa y duda, el griego preguntó

Saga: a qué te refieres con eso…? –el tono de Saga tomo un sentido de miedo y expectación por oír la respuesta

Camus: a nada

Saga: Camus…

Camus: no intento decir nada con eso, solo trato de decirte que debes apreciar más a Kanon…

Milo: Camus tiene razón Saga, además ya sabes lo que dicen… no sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo ves perdido

Saga: díganme lo que saben ahora

Milo: ay nos encantaría pero sabes… Cam y yo planeábamos pasar un rato en el pueblo, así que si nos disculpas… -el griego tomó del brazo a Camus y lo jaló escaleras abajo, pero antes de irse, el francés le gritó algo más al gemelo

Camus: solo piénsalo Saga… él es lo único que te queda en el mundo, si Kanon se va tú… te quedarás solo… -ambos chicos terminaron por desaparecer en el horizonte dejando a Saga solo con sus pensamientos y sentimientos totalmente revueltos.

Tras un rato de estar afuera pensando lo que ambos jóvenes le habían dicho antes, Saga decidió entrar al tercer templo, allí el ambiente era bastante tranquilo y silencioso, recordó aquellos tiempos en que Kanon y él aún eran unos niños y entrenaban para convertirse en santos, fue como regresar el tiempo y volver a ver a aquellos niños corriendo y gritando por todo el templo, de pronto aquellos recuerdos se esfumaron dando paso a otros un poco más recientes, recordó como día tras día durante el tiempo que su hermano estuvo en Cabo Sunion él llegaba al templo no solo cansado de lidiar con un dios sino también triste y arrepentido, recordó como noche tras noche durante trece años lloró en silencio la ausencia de su hermano… recordó después de mucho tiempo lo que se sentía estar completamente solo… cerró los ojos para deshacerse de aquellas memorias y avanzó unos cuantos pasos hasta llegar casi a la mitad del templo en donde se quedó parado ensimismado con sus pensamiento una vez más tras unos segundos giró la cabeza hacia donde se encontraban las habitaciones privadas del templo, caminó hasta ellas y se quedó parado frente a la habitación de Kanon… allí recordó las palabras del francés, " …él es lo único que te queda en el mundo, si Kanon se va tú… te quedarás solo… " fue entonces que terminó de comprender lo que Camus y Milo le habían dicho hacía unos minutos, por lo que dio media vuelta y salió corriendo en busca de su hermano…


	5. Chapter 5

**Bueno… después de algún tiempo (espero ke no haya sido demasiado, ya ni sikiera rekuerdo la ultima vez ke aktualicé) aquí esta el quinto capi de mi fik, hasta ahora es el mas largo que he hecho, pido una disculpa por haberme atrasado tanto pero es ke no tenía inspiración, bien solo espero ke no este demasiado largo, así komo espero ke les guste… trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible mientras que mis musas no se vayan de vakaciones (de nuevo). Por fa dejen reviews.**

**V. Una cena y un anuncio **

Aquella era una tarde bastante linda y tranquila, el cielo estaba despejado, el viento soplaba una fresca brisa, y el mar tranquilizaba los sentidos de cualquiera, serían tal vez alrededor del medio día y para el joven de largos cabellos celestes que se encontraba sentado en las escaleras del templo de Poseidón en el Cabo Sunion aquella sería una tarde perfecta de no ser porque no estaba a su lado la persona que más quería en el mundo, su hermano. Kanon había estado en el templo desde hacía un buen rato, viendo el mar y sintiendo la brisa pegar en su rostro, desde que había llegado ahí no había hecho otra cosa mas que mirar el ancho océano mientras que pensaba en las cosas que su hermano le había dicho hacía un rato y en lo que había hecho con Mu; a su parecer aquello era lo menos que el carnero se merecía por hacer sufrir a su hermano, aunque la verdad es que Mu no se merecía aquella paliza, después de todo él era libre de estar y de amar a quien quisiera y si Saga no era el elegido pues que se le iba a hacer, o al menos eso era lo que su conciencia le decía, y bien Kanon sabía que de una o de otra forma eso era lo correcto, pero es que Mu… por qué demonios hacía sufrir tanto a su hermano y si algo odiaba Kanon era que lastimaran lo que él mas amaba, aunque tampoco iba a terminar a golpes con todo el que no le hiciera caso a su hermano… o si? Mientras el geminiano se peleaba con su conciencia, la cual siempre terminaba teniendo razón (como odiaba aquello), pero aceptémoslo Kanon sabía bien que siempre había actuado por impulso y no por lo que su razón y conciencia le dictaban… qué se le iba a hacer… cansado de pelearse consigo mismo, el chico dio un suspiro y continuó mirando el mar.

Cerca de ahí, en el Santuario de Atena, un joven de largos cabellos azules corría lo más rápido que podía escaleras abajo, ya había pasado de la entrada a las doce casas y se dirigía hacía el campo de entrenamiento, más concretamente al coliseo, con un poco de suerte encontraría a su hermano ahí. Al llegar encontró a cientos de chicos corriendo, gritando, peleando o ejercitándose, unos cuantos por su propia cuenta otros en pequeños grupos, y cuando le veían, le saludaban o reverenciaban como muestra de respeto, después de todo él era un santo de Atena, y no uno cualquiera sino uno de los doce santos dorados, los caballeros con más rango dentro de la orden; caminó unos metros y se encontró con una chica delgada, de largos cabellos verdes y el rostro cubierto con una máscara, al verla decidió dirigirse a ella tal vez habría visto pasar a su hermano.

Saga: Shaina!!!

Shaina: buenos días Saga, qué es lo que te trae por aquí… es raro ver a alguno de ustedes por estos rumbos con excepción de Aioria

Saga: buen día Shaina, es que estoy buscando a mi hermano, Kanon… me preguntaba si no le habías visto venir o pasar por aquí…?

Shaina: le verdad es que acabo de llegar hace unos minutos Saga, y no se desde hace cuanto tiempo buscas a tu gemelo

Saga: tendrá alrededor de unos diez minutos, pero Milo le ha buscado antes que yo en el tercer templo y no le ha encontrado por ningún lado y de eso hace ya poco más de media hora

Shaina: diez minutos… y media hora… llevo aquí algo más de quince minutos pero no le he visto pasar tal vez pasó mucho antes de que yo llegara

Saga: … … bueno… entonces te dejo, gracias y perdón por la molestia

Shaina: no te preocupes, el día de hoy no hay mucho que hacer… el Patriarca ha ordenado abandonar las labores para arreglar un poco el Santuario

Saga: cómo…?

Shaina: si… no me digas que ustedes no saben nada… es raro pero eso han sido ordenes directas del Gran Patriarca, quien ha dicho que Atena lo ha ordenado

Saga: ya veo… tal vez es eso lo que Shion nos quiere decir, pero ya lo sabremos hasta la noche… bueno te dejo, tengo que seguir buscando –la chica vio como el griego dio media vuelta y siguió su camino rumbo hacia abajo.

Shaina: que los dioses te protejan

Un poco mas adelante, Saga se encontró con Aioria y Marín quienes estaban ayudando a entrenar a unos chicos, al ver llegar a Saga le saludaron con el debido respeto y se alejaron un poco para que sus maestros hablaran, tras esto Saga pregunto a ambos si no habían visto a su hermano, al recibir una respuesta negativa por parte de los dos optó por darles las gracias y seguir su camino. Cansado, desesperado y decepcionado Saga avanzó unos cuantos metros hacia abajo para después dejarse caer en una de las tantas rocas del suelo del Santuario, en donde se quedó pensando en las opciones que le quedaban, la primera era que con un poco de suerte, su hermano hubiera bajado a la parte turística del Santuario, igual y ver algo de gente le alegraría el día, aunque ese no era el estilo de Kanon; la segunda era un poco más creíble que la anterior, ya que tal vez Kanon pudo haber bajado al pueblo a comprar algo o tal vez solo a ver a quien se encontraba, aunque aquello tampoco convenció del todo a Saga. Como sea que fuere, el gemelo supuso que aquellas dos opciones eran mejor que quedarse ahí sentado o regresar al templo para ver que pasaba, y fue en ese instante que una pregunta cruzó por su cabeza… y si no volvía…? Tras pensar en aquella opción, Saga se levantó de un salto y sin pensarlo dos veces corrió hasta llegar a la parte turística del Santuario, ahí se encontró con cientos de personas como era costumbre, que miraban admirados aquellas antiguas pero hermosas arquitecturas, algunas de ellas les tomaban fotos, otras filmaban su estancia, otras dibujaban o tomaban apuntes de los pequeños recuadros informativos o simplemente muchas otras solo admiraban la belleza ancestral de aquellos edificios. Saga buscó entre toda aquella gente, pero nada, su hermano no aparecía por ningún lado… cansado de ir y venir si resultado alguno decidió caminar hasta el Erecteion, el templo con menos gente para poder pensar un poco, al llegar pudo ver solo a unas cuantas personas dentro del templo por lo que caminó con rumbo al norte, en donde se podía tener una bonita vista de gran parte de la ciudad… tras unos minutos de meditarlo, optó por darse por vencido y regresar a su templo para ver que pasaba, con la gracia de los dioses Kanon regresaría mas tarde, o al menos eso esperaba… dio una última mirada a la ciudad y después dio media vuelta para regresar en sus pasos, fue allí donde tal vez los dioses o la diosa del amor, se apiadaron del sufrimiento del gemelo e hicieron que un suave y fresco olor a agua salada hiriera el olfato de Saga, quien al percibir dicho olor se detuvo en seco para después girarse rápidamente hacia el noreste, y posar sus ojos en donde se originaba aquel olor, contempló por unos segundos el inmenso y azulado océano que estaba frente a él a unos metros del Santuario y justo en ese instante le vino a la mente lo que en aquella dirección se encontraba… y que mejor lugar para estar solo que ese… que mejor escondite podía tener Kanon que el que lo era desde que eran unos niños… el templo de Poseidón.

Saga: por supuesto… cómo no me di cuenta antes… -tras darse cuenta de sus error, el gemelo salió corriendo con todas sus fuerzas hacia el Cabo Sunion, con la esperanza de que no fuera demasiado tarde y de que su hermano se encontrara ahí, y mientras corría pensaba en todas las cosas que había olvidado acerca de Kanon y que mejor ejemplo que el de hacía unos minutos.

Lejos del Santuario, para ser más exactos 500 metros al noroeste, Kanon continuaba en el templo de Poseidón peleándose consigo mismo por lo sucedido en la mañana, sin embargo esta vez se dio por vencido y dejó ganar a su conciencia.

Kanon: ay!!!!!!!! Esta bien, esta bien tu ganas, pero que quede claro que yo no quiero disculparme con Mu… aunque si eso hace feliz a Saga, no me importaría hacerlo… supongo… -Kanon se quedó unos instantes pensándolo, pero terminó por echar a la suerte su decisión, busco algo con que hacerlo pero no encontró mas que una pequeña flor amarilla, que arrancó para tomar su decisión- te importa… claro que no verdad…?

Saga llegó exhausto hasta el templo de Poseidón, tratándose de recuperar un poco se recargó en una de las columnas del templo para después adentrarse en él, fue cuando escuchó una voz familiar no muy lejos de él, siguiéndola llegó hasta la entrada frontal del templo que daba directo al mar y allí vio con alivio y una enorme alegría a su hermano pequeño sentado en las escaleras, peleándose con una florecilla que tenía en las manos. Mientras Kanon se peleaba consigo mismo no se dio cuenta de que alguien le observa detrás, por lo que continuó con su pequeño juego de suerte quitando uno a uno los pétalos de la flor, hasta que llegó a los tres últimos.

Kanon: me disculpo… no me disculpo… me disculpo… -al ver que los pétalos de la flor se habían terminado hizo una mueca de desaprobación y se quedó mirando el tallo de la planta- no puedo creer que ni siquiera la suerte este de mi lado… -tras decir esto, lanzó el tallo de la flor hacia un lado como un objeto inservible y fue cuando escuchó una voz que extrañaba oír.

Saga: que los dioses te protejan no significa que la suerte este siempre contigo… -al oír su voz, Kanon volteó rápidamente hacia atrás y vio a su hermano quien se encontraba mirándole con gran cariño

Kanon: … qué haces aquí…?

Saga: mmm… bueno… llegué al templo y no te encontré ahí, me sentí solo y decidí venir a buscarte…

Kanon: ja… hasta ahora esa es la mentira más grande que me has dicho…

Saga: pues hasta ahora esa es la única verdad que te he dicho… -mientras decía esto, el chico caminó hasta llegar a lado de su hermano, y justo ahí tomó asiento, mientras su gemelo le observaba con cara de preocupación, por lo que decidió tomar la iniciativa y hablar antes de que su hermano lo hiciera.

Kanon: y… cómo está Mu…?

Saga: pues… vive y ya es ganancia… -ante tal comentario Kanon se limitó a mirar de reojo a Saga para después bajar la mirada, al notar tal reacción Saga continuó hablando para tranquilizar a su hermano- no te preocupes, Mu es un chico fuerte, sus lesiones no son graves y además tiene los cuidados de Shaka, mejorará en un par de días

Kanon: me alegro por él, aún tengo que ir a disculparme

Saga: Kanon… no es necesario, si tu no quieres no…

Kanon: no… claro que es necesario Saga, por lo menos así podré dormir tranquilo

Saga: si eso te hace sentir mejor… adelante, pero… y tú, cómo te encuentras?

Kanon: estoy y ya es ganancia… -aquellas palabras hicieron que algo dentro del pecho de Saga se oprimiera y doliera, si Kanon quería hacerlo sentir mal lo había logrado

Saga: así nada más…

Kanon: no es nada que el tiempo no pueda curar, te lo aseguro

Saga: Kanon…

Kanon: no te preocupes, soy un chico fuerte… me ato las sandalias yo solito… -tras decir esto el chico se levantó de su asiento y caminó unos cuantos pasos al frente para después estirarse

Saga: a dónde vas…?

Kanon: pensaba regresar al templo… todavía tengo que darme un buen baño y vendarme el abdomen, creo que Mu me rompió una costilla

Saga: no seas exagerado

Kanon: es enserio, además los raspones y moretones tienen que ser atendidos, no quiero que pasen ahí mas de una semana

Saga: si claro… arruinan tu hermoso cuerpo

Kanon: pues aunque no lo creas si… porque no voy a poder salir con ellos a mis fiestas con Milo, ni mucho menos voy a poder lucirme con la gente

Saga: a qué tipo de fiestas te refieres…?

Kanon: dije fiestas? No, yo no dije eso

Saga: oh claro que si… y ahora mismo me vas a decir que es lo que tu y Milo hacen cuando van solos al pueblo… -tras decir esto, el chico se levantó y fue tras su gemelo quien al ver a su hermano se escabulló hasta llegar de nuevo a las escaleras del templo y de ahí de regreso a donde había partido, convirtiendo aquello en un juego, del cual Saga resultó ganador tras alcanzar a su hermano y caerle prácticamente encima

Kanon: ouch… -fue lo único que el chico pudo decir tras sentir el golpe de su hermano cayéndole encima, Saga al darse cuenta de aquello se disculpó por haberle lastimado

Saga: lo siento… te encuentras bien…

Kanon: claro, pero eso te costará el atenderme durante tres días seguidos

Saga: tenías que sacar algo de todo esto verdad? Además de que te preocupas, sabes bien que me hubiera ocupado de ti aunque no me lo pidieras

Kanon: pues claro que si… o acaso tenías pensado deshacerte de mí? –aquellas palabras recordaron al mayor de los gemelos las palabras que Camus había pronunciado por él, algo que en aquellos momentos deseo con todas sus fuerzas mas que sin embargo le herían en lo mas profundo

Saga: cómo crees que pensaría en deshacerme de ti? Si eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, eres lo único que me importa más que mi vida o que la de Atena, antes de todo y de todos estas tú –aquellas palabras dejaron sin habla a Kanon quien jamás pensó oír de boca de Saga aquellas palabras- te parece si dejas eso de asearte y de curarte para más tarde…?

Kanon: mmm… -el menor de los gemelos no se explicaba el porque del cambio de parecer de su hermano hacía él, hacía unas horas estaba muy enojado y ahora le trataba como si fuera a perderle, y aunque Kanon estaba completamente confundido no dio importancia a ello y se dejó consentir por su hermano mayor

Saga: es que me gustaría pasar unas horas contigo… a solas…

Kanon: por mí está bien, pero si no estoy listo para la cena no empieces a quejarte

Saga: está bien, si no llegamos a tiempo yo tuve la culpa, ya entendí… ahora ven acá –Saga se levanto de encima de Kanon y se sentó en las escaleras del templo para después recargarse en una de la enormes columnas, mientras que Kanon tras levantarse iba a imitarle, sin embargo Saga lo jaló hacia él haciendo que Kanon quedara sentado frente a su hermano, quien lo abrazó por detrás tomándole el pecho e hizo que Kanon se recargara en él; tras esta reacción el menor se desconcertó por completo, qué demonios le estaba pasando a Saga ahora? Aunque no sabía la respuesta, algo en su corazón rogaba a los dioses porque aquel cambio se debiera a algo más que un simple amor fraternal o un momento de arrepentimiento por parte de su hermano.

Kanon: … Saga…? -por unos instantes el chico dudó en cuestionar a su hermano por aquella actitud, sin embargo decidió que era mejor no saber nada

Saga: si…?

Kanon: …no… nada… -las horas pasaron y los chicos se quedaron en el templo, admirando el hermoso paisaje que el océano les ofrecía, sin hacer nada más que solo mirar observaron como poco a poco el hermoso cielo azul y el radiante sol griego iban dando paso a un cielo con tonos rosáceos, naranjas y amarillos, pronto la mañana fue sustituida por una hermosa y cálida tarde, que poco a poco también daba señales de vida nocturna, al ver esto Saga decidió que ya era hora de volver al tercer templo ya que el camino que tenían por recorrer no era corto, por lo que decidió levantar a su pequeño hermano quien había caído en el mundo de Morfeo hacía algunas horas.

Saga: …levántate… -el mayor de los gemelos susurró esto en el oído a Kanon, quien al sentir el aliento de su hermano sintió un ligero cosquilleo recorrerle todo el cuerpo, sin embargo no se movió ni hizo algún movimiento, al ver esto Saga inmediatamente se dio cuenta del jueguito de Kanon, pero esta vez decidió que si su hermano quería jugar entonces jugarían. El mayor acercó su rostro hasta el de su hermano quedando casi pegados, desde aquel punto Saga pudo percibir el delicioso aroma a lavanda que Kanon despedía y mientras seguía aquel olor terminó hundiendo el rostro en la cabellera celeste de su hermano, quien al sentir a Saga hurgando entre su cabello y su cuello decidió articular algunas palabras.

Kanon: mmm… oye no… eso me hace cosquillas

Saga: pues si esa es la única forma de levantarte… -tras decir esto el chico empezó a besar el cuello de su gemelo quien estaba más que extasiado por aquella actitud de su hermano

Kanon: oye… no… Saga…

Saga: …vamos… no me digas que no te gusta…

Kanon: claro que me gusta… pero… después dices que soy yo el que empieza…

Saga: pues esta vez tendrás el pretexto de decir que fui yo el que ha empezado –tras decir esto, el mayor volteó completamente a Kanon para dejar su rostro frente al suyo y luego de esto dar un tierno pero apasionado beso sobre los labios de su hermano quien estaba completamente confundido y por primera vez no supo que hacer ante una situación como aquella; de alguna manera y sin darse cuenta de cómo, Kanon se percató de que ambos se encontraban tirados en el suelo del templo y de que Saga estaba encima de él; al ver que no podía hacer mas que disfrutar de aquella situación optó por continuar el trabajo que Saga había empezado, sin embargo justo en el momento en que comenzaba a actuar su hermano se separó de él para hablar- tenemos que irnos, o se nos va a hacer tarde

Kanon: tú si que sabes arruinarle la diversión a las personas verdad?

Saga: mmm… después de todo soy el hermano mayor no?

Kanon: vamos Saga, solo uso minutos más

Saga: no… tenemos mucho que caminar y…

Kanon: es realmente eso o es que te ha dado miedo eh?

Saga: miedo… yo…? Claro que no… -tras decir esto atacó de nuevo la boca de su gemelo, regalándole uno de los besos más exquisitos que Kanon hubiera probado antes- ves como no tengo miedo… ahora levántate tenemos que irnos… -tras terminar de besar a su hermano Saga, se levantó y extendió la mano izquierda para ayudar a Kanon a levantarse, sin embargo éste último estaba muy confundido por aquella situación.

Kanon: wow… -fueron las tres únicas letras que el menor pudo articular, tras de eso tomó la mano de su gemelo y este le ayudo a levantarse jalándolo hacía sí mismo

Saga: nos vamos…

Kanon: en serio pretendes caminar…?

Saga: de alguna manera tenemos que llegar al Santuario no?

Kanon: exacto… y para que crees que aprendí esa maravillosa técnica de transportación rápida eh? Para jugar con Mu

Saga: no lo creo… -inmediatamente Saga se dio cuenta de lo que su hermano planeaba y cayó en cuenta de porque nadie había visto salir a Kanon del Santuario, vio como su gemelo dio unos cuantos pasos hacia delante y continuar con su plan

Kanon: con tu permiso… Triángulo… Dimensional!!! –un mágico portal se abrió frente a Kanon, dejando ver del otro lado no el hermoso océano, sino el salón principal de la casa de géminis- después de ti… -el menor hizo un ademán a su hermano para que entrara por aquella puerta dimensional

Saga: te divierte esto de ser un caballero de Atena verdad?

Kanon: a veces… -el chico vio como su hermano caminó tranquilamente hasta llegar frente al portal, donde él mismo lo detuvo llamándole- Saga… -saboreando aún el último beso de su hermano el menor le sorprendió con una nueva pregunta- eso… eso significa que tengo una oportunidad…? –tras escuchar a su hermano, el mayor solo se limitó a mover un poco la cabeza de forma que quedo mirándole de reojo y responder

Saga: … tal vez… -al contestar una sonrisa un tanto pícara y seductora apareció en los labios de Saga y tras responder a su gemelo continuó con su camino dentro del portal dejando a Kanon solo con sus pensamientos y palabras

Kanon: para mí eso es más que suficiente para saber que no te he perdido del todo… -el chico miró como su gemelo entró en la casa de géminis, para después dar una última mirada al templo y a su hermoso paisaje con una sonrisa dibujada en los labios, tras de esto imitó a su hermano y cruzó el portal

Como Saga había dicho en el Cabo Sunion, era tarde, y por tanto los suaves colores naranjados, rosáceos y amarillentos del ocaso comenzaban a desaparecer del horizonte abriendo ahora camino para unos tonos más violetas combinados con unos hermosos tonos azules. En el cielo griego comenzaban a brillar las eternas acompañantes de la Luna y de entre todas como siempre Venus había sido la primera en acudir alta y brillante en el cielo. Dentro del Santuario de Atena, los santos dorados terminaban de arreglarse para acudir a la ya común cena diaria; desde su regreso al Santuario, Shion había decidido que cada noche los doce santos se reunirían en el templo del patriarca para tomar los últimos alimentos de cada día, así platicarían y convivirían más entre todos, por lo que cada día al caer la tarde como a eso de las seis y media o siete de la noche los guerreros mas poderosos de Atena comenzarían a subir al templo de su señor para más tarde disfrutar de una cena no solo exquisita sino también abundante. Así, en el área donde se encontraban las doce casas podían comenzar a verse subir por las escaleras a algunos de los chicos, como era el caso de Aioros y Shura, quienes diariamente partían hacía el templo del Gran Patriarca a la seis en punto, la verdad es que para Shura eso era algo realmente exagerado: siempre que llegaban hasta arriba no había nadie en el salón, ni siquiera la mesa se encontraba puesta, y a él no le quedaba otra más que aburrirse solo mientras Aioros ayudaba a acomodar todo y mientras sus demás amigos llegaban, que otro remedio le quedaba además que más daba si eso hacía feliz a Aioros entonces él estaba feliz también. Otro de los santos más puntuales era Aldebarán, quien día con día salía del segundo templo a las seis en punto, pero no precisamente para ir al templo del patriarca ya que antes de salir para allá pasaba por el templo de leo para recoger a Aioria; esta última rutina del joven toro había sido adoptada tras la última pelea del león con Marín, el joven griego había quedado muy afectado por la pelea con la chica pero Aldebarán se había encargado no solo de juntarlos de nuevo, sino también de darle una pequeña terapia que le había servido al joven león para superar su trauma. Un poco más tarde como a eso de las seis y media Death Mask salía con rumbo a la última casa del santuario, de todos modos tenía que pasar por Afrodita no? Además para que salir tan temprano si el hermoso pescado pasaba horas frente al espejo arreglándose y viendo que cada detalle estuviera perfecto. Tanto Mu como Shaka eran de los santos más puntuales, y por lo regular Mu ahora se encontraba casi siempre en el sexto templo por lo que salir a la misma hora que el cangrejo era perfecto para que ambos chicos llegaran tranquilamente desde el sexto templo hasta el templo del patriarca. Otro par que se podía ver salir a esta misma hora era Camus y Milo, quienes regularmente siempre iban peleando por las coqueterías del escorpión: que ya veía a un joven apuesto en la playa y se pasaba la tarde con él, o que veía a una linda joven en el bazar y se la pasaba conquistándola o que igual veía algún aprendiz o a una de las doncellas del Santuario y se la pasaba coqueteando todo el día; a veces ni siquiera Camus mismo se explicaba porque seguía con él.

Milo: oh vamos Cam… no te enojes, ella no significa nada para mí… te juro que yo jamás le dije nada de lo que ella dijo… -mientras subía las escaleras, el escorpión suplicaba al francés que no se enfadara por enésima vez en el día, sin embargo este último no hacía caso a lo que se le decía y a contrario de poner atención, ignoraba toda palabra del griego- …oye Cam… hey te estoy hablando… Camus… oye no me ignores, por favor solo escúchame… -logrando que el francés se detuviera, el de ojos celestes comenzó a hablar para tratar de arreglar las cosas, sin embargo no logró mucho- hey… yo sé que estas enojado pero vamos no es para tanto, además… -estas últimas palabras irritaron más al de cabellos aguamarina quien en ese instante interrumpió al griego

Camus: que no es para tanto!!!!!! Por favor Milo eso lo dices siempre, nunca es para tanto contigo… a veces ni siquiera sé porque seguimos juntos!!!!

Milo: oye no… eso si que no… por favor Camus, te juro que esa chica no significa nada para mí, enserio

Camus: claro que no significa nada para ti…!!!! Como tampoco significaron nada el chico de la playa, tan pronto se te olvidó que te encontré besándole!!!

Milo: hey espera…

Camus: no significa nada como tampoco significa nada la chica del pueblo que te persigue cada que vamos para allá y que te pide que estén junto por lo menos una vez más!!!!

Milo: oye te juro que no… -antes de que continuara fue interrumpido por un nuevo grito del francés, quien logró que el peliazul se encogiera de hombros y cerrara los ojos para escuchar a su amado

Camus: y supongo que tampoco significó nada aquello que tú y esa doncella hicieron en el templo… o necesitas que te recuerde como fue que te encontré?

Milo: ah yo…

Camus: ay por todos los dioses Milo, no seas cínico!!!!! Aquella vez Shion casi te mata de no ser porque Saga, Shaka, Mu, Kanon y yo prácticamente le rogamos tu perdón!!!!! Y mira que aquella vez Kanon fue muy generoso al no haber hablado y haberle dicho a Shion que no era la primera vez que lo hacías

Milo: ja… si, es por eso que lo quiero más que a mi vida… pero aquella vez no estuvo tan mal… esa chica si que era un sueño…

Camus: Milo!!!!!!!!!!! da gracias de que Saga no dijo nada cuando Atena llegó para ver como andaban las cosas por aquí

Milo: ay que hubiera podido hacer… no era para tanto

Camus: que qué hubiera podido hacer? Eres idiota o qué? Por si no lo sabes se te pudo haber acusado de sacrilegio y si se te puede juzgar por eso!!!!

Milo: en serio?

Camus: ay Milo, hacer el amor en un templo se toma como un sacrilegio… qué se supone que estudiaste antes de ser un caballero dorado eh?

Milo. ay bueno ya, me vas a perdonar?

Camus: y todavía te atreves a preguntármelo

Milo: ay por eso te quiero ya sabía que si me perdonarías!!!!

Camus: claro que no!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! –tras decir esto el francés esquivó al escorpión y siguió su camino cuesta arriba pero fue interceptado de nuevo por el escorpión

Milo: vamos Cam, por favor te juro que será la última…

Camus: ja, dame permiso quieres

Milo: no hasta que me perdones

Camus: como quieras… -tras decir esto, el chico apartó al de piel canela quien nuevamente volvió a interponerse en su camino, sin embargo esta vez su cuerpo fue congelado por el cosmos de Camus quien ya se había hartado de aquella situación

Milo: uhhh… oye Cam!!!! Espera!!!! Camus!!!! –el griego se sacudió un poco para quitarse lo congelado del cuerpo, y tras deshielar un poco su cerebro corrió tras su amante. Así continuaron su camino por las enormes escaleras que conducían al octavo templo, y como era de esperarse la situación no cambio por lo ambos chicos siguieron su camino hasta el templo del patriarca

Mientras tanto, metros de escaleras abajo en el tercer templo, dos chicos de igual apariencia se encontraban alistándose para subir al templo del patriarca sin embargo uno de ellos estaba más alterado que el otro

Saga: Kanon quieres darte prisa, se nos va a hacer tarde!!!!! –el chico de ojos esmeralda iba de un lado para otro yendo y viniendo sin hacer prácticamente nada, obviamente estaba nervioso por la hora que era ya que Saga de géminis era uno de los santos más puntuales y algo que odiaba era eso: la impuntualidad. Por su parte Kanon veía divertido como su hermano estaba más que paranoico por la hora, por lo decidió tratar de tranquilizar a su hermano

Kanon: Saga… porque no te calmas un poco y decides que vas a hacer primero, además no es muy tarde y ya casi estas listo

Saga: si, lo sé pero tu no lo estas

Kanon: Saga? Llevo como media hora esperándote, tú eres el que no ha terminado y al paso que vas no creo que termines

Saga: creo que tienes razón… -tras decir esto el chico se paró frente a su gemelo y le preguntó- y bien… que tal me veo? –al escuchar su pregunta Kanon le miró extrañado y respondió

Kanon: mmm… igual que siempre…

Saga: Kanon!!

Kanon: qué? Bueno pues te ves bien…

Saga: perfecto, eso era lo que necesitaba escuchar, bien vámonos –el chico dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la salida de la casa de géminis, al igual que él Kanon salió no sin antes cerrar la puerta de su habitación

Kanon: no se que fue lo según hiciste porque terminaste igual, pero en fin

Ambos chicos continuaron su camino escaleras arriba, pasando por el templo de Cáncer en donde no encontraron a nadie, siguieron su camino hasta llegar al templo de leo donde Aioria tampoco estaba y más arriba llegaron al templo de Virgo, en donde pudieron sentir los cosmos de Mu y Shaka quienes aún se encontraban ahí, ya que este último indicó a los gemelos su libre paso por aquel templo, al estar ahí Kanon estuvo atento de que su hermano no tuviera alguna reacción extraña por sentir el cosmo de Mu en el jardín de los sales gemelos, pero al parecer Saga se había propuesto no tomar en cuenta aquello ya que continuó su camino sin decir palabra o mostrar movimiento alguno, cosa que extrañó a Kanon quien al igual que su hermano siguió su camino pensando en las posibilidades que habían de que su gemelo mostrara tal actitud, incluso llegó a pensar que tal vez la pelea de la mañana le había mostrado que aquel amor hacia Mu estaba afectándole no solo a él sino también a los demás pero aquello no convenció a Kanon, quien de pronto recordó lo sucedido en el templo de Cabo Sunion y por su mente cruzó una idea que hizo que su corazón se acelerara… tal vez… no era la realidad pero podía serlo igual y por fin Saga aceptaba la relación entre ambos, no así no era su hermano, algo más debía estarle pasando… aunque pensar en la posibilidad de que él podía suplantar a Mu en el corazón y pensamientos de Saga no se oía tan mal, de cualquier forma él averiguaría el por qué de la extraña actitud de su hermano, lo haría de alguna manera o de otra.

Como una media hora después de su partida de la casa de géminis, los chicos por fin llegaron hasta el templo del patriarca, en donde como todas las noches encontraron el salón perfectamente iluminado y hermosamente decorado. En el medio estaba una gran mesa y alrededor de esta, estaban colocadas catorce sillas; en aquella mesa había comida de todo tipo, desde exquisitos manjares griegos hasta las mas finas ensaladas, así como abundante vino y jarras con agua, la mesa se encontraba decorada con floreros al mas puro estilo griego los cuales llevaban por dentro hermosas flores y plantas de los jardines del Santuario, y frente a cada silla se encontraban puestos un juego de finos cubiertos de plata pura acompañados de una vajilla hecha de porcelana blanca y decorada con un filo de oro, a lado de estos había también una fina copa de cristal cortado y decorado con oro puro.

Al llegar, los gemelos encontraron a sus demás compañeros ya ahí, algunos de ellos platicando en grupo en alguna esquina y otros más degustando lo bocadillos que había en una mesa colocada en un costado de la enorme habitación, otros más solo hablaban y se contaban chistes tomando una buena copa de vino griego, pero ninguno sentado en la mesa ni cerca de ella, en parte por tradición y otro tanto por respeto. Saga fue el primero en escudriñar a su alrededor para ver si el patriarca ya se encontraba en el salón, pero nada al parecer Shion aún no había llegado y eso era bueno; por su parte Kanon se había quedado parado a lado de su hermano esperando que este hiciera el primer movimiento y fue cuando alguien le llamó por su nombre, al voltear se encontró con un chico de piel canela y largos cabellos azules quien estaba acompañado de un chico muy alto de piel morena y cabellos oscuro y por otro más o menos de la misma estatura que Milo pero de ojos esmeralda y cabellos castaños, al verlos Kanon se alegró, después de todo que mejor compañía que un escorpión, un león y un toro.

Milo: eh Kanon!!!!! –el joven levantó la mano derecha y la agitó a modo de saludo para que el gemelo le viera, mientras que en la otra sostenía una copa llena de vino, tras verlo Kanon se alejó de su hermano y fue con ellos

Kanon: eh chicos… cómo están… -el geminiano saludó a los tres chicos como solía hacerlo- veo que estáis disfrutando de la cena sin mi compañía eh? Milo… dame eso antes de que te hagas daño… -el geminiano arrebató de las manos la copa de vino que el escorpión sostenía haciendo que este se exaltara

Milo: oye, esa es mía…

Aldebarán: bueno Kanon, y que nos contáis esta noche?

Kanon: mmm nada en especial Alde, las cosas aquí son más aburridas que nunca

Aldebarán: en serio? Porque te noto muy alegre

Aioria: es cierto Kanon, que te traes entre manos, algo en ti es diferente el día de hoy… irradias cierta… alegría

Milo: si o acaso la pelea con Mu te levantó el ánimo… -mientras hablaba el joven escorpión había cogido otra copa y ya se servía de nuevo el exquisito vino griego- … o es que tal vez Saga… -al oír esto Kanon se atragantó con el vino que bebía y después dirigió una mirada furiosa al peliazul, quien al ver la reacción de su amigo optó por alejarse un rato- eh, bueno yo los dejó tengo que hablar con… con… con Camus, si tengo que ir con Camus, las cosas no andan bien y bueno…

Aldebarán: si vos queréis puedo ayudarlos… a ambos

Aioria: tiene razón, Alde es un gran terapeuta y un excelente cupido, no hay problema que no pueda arreglar… -para estos momentos el tono del joven león se oía algo extraño, cosa que todos notaron

Kanon: oye Aioria… te encuentras bien?

Aioria: seguro… solo estoy un poco mareado

Aldebarán: claro, será mejor que me des esto… -el de piel morena arrebató de las manos de Aioria, una delicada copa de cristal que se encontraba llena de vino

Aioria: oye…

Milo: es lo mejor Aioria, antes de que Aioros se de cuenta de que te estas poniendo borracho

Aioria: borracho… yo… estas loco… ahora Alde, porque no me devuelves mi copa

Aldebarán: ya te dije que no, porque no mejor vas y comes algo, allá hay algunos de esos bocadillos de atún que tanto te gustan

Aioria: hey, en serio… porque no me dijeron antes… con permiso, Kanon… -el joven león apartó al gemelo con una mano y continuó su camino hasta llegar a la mesa de bocadillos

Milo: no creen que Aioros se dará cuenta de que algo anda mal con él…

Kanon: si sigue comiendo de esa forma si –los tres chicos miraban como su amigo tomaba sin parar los pequeños bocadillos de pescado mientras manchaba todo a su alrededor, dejando migajas de pan y de galletas, eso sin mencionar que había tomado otra copa y de que ahora coqueteaba con las jóvenes doncellas que atendían a los santos

Aldebarán: y por cierto Kanon, a qué se refería Milo cuando dijo aquello de Saga? –el toro no había olvidado aún el comentario que el escorpión había dicho al gemelo, quien al oír la pregunta de Aldebarán no supo que responder

Kanon: ah! A… a qué comentario te refieres… -justo en ese instante Milo decidió marcharse

Milo: ay… creo que hace un rato les dije que tenía que hablar con Camus verdad? Bueno mejor me voy, los dejo en su casa con su permiso –el de piel morena se fue lo más rápido que pudo, antes de que Kanon le estrangulara ahí mismo, aunque este último no sabía como de laguna manera Milo siempre adivinaba lo que le pasaba

Kanon: Milo!!!!

Aldebarán: y bien? Que es lo que ustedes dos se traen entre manos, porque es obvio que Milo sabe algo que Aioria y yo no

Kanon: eh… bueno… no es nada importante Alde…

Aldebarán: esta bien, si no quieres contarme… sabes tú y Saga se parecen más de lo que ustedes dicen

Kanon: a qué te refieres?

Aldebarán: no, a nada, no es nada importante –el menor de los gemelos hizo una mueca de desapruebo, y después ambos jóvenes fueron interrumpidos por un chico de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes, sin duda era Aioros quien se acercaba a ellos para buscar a su hermano

Aioros: hey buenas noches chicos, Aldebarán, Kanon

Aldebarán: buenas noches Aioros

Kanon: buenas noches

Aioros: de casualidad saben donde esta Aioria –al oír esto ambos chicos se quedaron petrificados, y disimuladamente Kanon, buscó a Aioria sin embargo no lo vio por ningún lado hasta que escuchó un ajetreo por donde estaban Afrodita, Death Mask y algunas de las doncellas que atendían a los jóvenes santos, al parecer Aioria ya había se había puesto de necio algo que no era bueno, sin embargo el gemelo con un movimiento de cabeza indicó a Aldebarán la situación de Aioria, por lo que ambos chicos le hablaron a Milo para que este controlara la situación mientras ellos distraían al guardián de Sagitario.

Milo: vamos Aioria… que te parece si salimos a tomar un poco de aire… -el de piel canela jaloneaba lo más que podía al guardián de Leo, para sacarlo del salón y evitar que su hermano mayor le regañara, pero al parecer Aioria era más necio que una mula

Aioria: oh vamos Milo, no me digas que no te quieres divertir un rato con las chicas, míralas son lindas…

Milo: claro que me encantaría, pero este no es el momento y mucho menos el lugar… tu hermano te puede ver y te va a regañar

Aioria: y a mi que me importa Aioros… el se divierte con Shura y nadie le dice nada

Milo: si pero a ti no nada más te va a decir algo él, piensa en Marín

Aioria: si!!! Pues ella tiene la culpa… no me atiende…

Milo: ay no puede ser, ahí vamos de nuevo… -así continuaron ambos jóvenes hasta que por fin Death Mask le ayudó a Milo a sacar un rato a Aioria, Afrodita por su parte trató de acomodar todo para que no se notara mucho lo que había sucedido, haciendo parecer que él y Death habían peleado( sí como no).

Por otro lado Kanon y Aldebarán seguían platicando un poco alejados de todos los demás, hasta que Kanon vio entrar a dos chicos de casi idéntica complexión, pero de distinta apariencia. El primero de ellos usaba una camisa de manga corta en color vino, mientras el pantalón que llevaba era de color hueso, mientras que sus largos cabellos rubios iban sueltos; el otro chico usaba una camisa color hueso y unos pantalones claros, mientras que alrededor del cuello llevaba puesta una tela color rojo a modo de bufanda que le atravesaba por el pecho y le caía hasta las piernas; el cabello violeta del chico estaba recogido en una coleta baja sostenida por un lazo. Al ver entrar a Mu, Kanon abandonó su charla para ir en busca del ariano.

Kanon: con su permiso… -el menor de los gemelos alcanzó a Mu poco antes de que este empezara a saludar a sus demás compañeros, por lo que decidió pedirle un poco de su tiempo para hablar- Mu… -el aludido giró la cabeza hacia donde se encontraba el gemelo

Mu: Kanon…

Kanon: primero que nada buenas noches.. eh… bueno, yo… -el chico fue interrumpido por el rubio acompañante de Mu, quién le habló de manera fría y amenazante

Shaka: qué es lo que quieres Kanon

Kanon: buenas noches… Shaka… -el geminiano habló cortantemente al joven virgo, quien se mostró a la defensiva y solo se limitó a observar al chico- Mu, necesito hablar contigo…

Mu: por supuesto

Kanon: … a… solas… -el peliazul miró de manera despreciativa a Shaka, quien no mostró ninguna reacción y espero a ver la respuesta de Mu

Mu: por supuesto, Shaka… te importaría? –el rubio mostró sorpresa ante tal respuesta, pero respetó la decisión de su amante por lo que dio media vuelta y se alejó de ellos

Kanon: gracias, aunque lamento causarte tantos problemas

Mu: no te preocupes, así es siempre… hablamos aquí o prefieres salir?

Kanon: preferiría salir un momento

Mu: entonces después de ti… -ambos chicos salieron del salón para llegar a uno de los tantos jardines, sin embargo no fueron los únicos ya que Shaka al ver que salían esperó un momento para seguirles.

Justo en este momento pero en una de las esquinas del salón, Saga había visto todo lo ocurrido, desde que su hermano había arribado a Mu hasta que Shaka salió tras ellos, cosa que no le agradó para nada. Desde su llegada al templo del patriarca Saga había estado con Camus, quien obviamente le vio algo extraño aquella noche ya que no había parado de preguntar si algo había pasado entre él y Kanon, obviamente cuando llegó Shura las cosas se le complicaron un poco al mayor de los gemelos ya que ambos chicos le bombardeaban con preguntas que Saga trataba de evitar a como diera lugar.

Camus: oh vamos Saga, algo raro hay aquí, no siempre llegas de tan buen humor

Saga: Camus, ya te dije que no ha pasado nada como quieres que te lo diga, en francés?

Camus: sería buena idea… -justo en ese instante, un joven de cabellos negros y alborotados llegó con ellos, se trataba de Shura quien había dejado a Aioros para que buscara a su hermano

Shura: eh, buenas noches chicos… cómo estáis el día de hoy? –como siempre el jovial temperamento de Shura, había invadido el ambiente y como Saga esperaba Camus no tardaría en hacer algún comentario

Camus: igual que siempre o al menos yo, porque al parecer a nuestro amigo le ha ido bastante bien en la reconciliación con su hermano

Shura: a qué os referís francés ah?

Camus: ay no te hagas

Shura: qué… cómo… estáis diciendo que este tío se ha tirado a Kanon –al escuchar aquellas palabras, Saga enmudeció por completo y trató de alejarse de aquellos dos pero le fue inútil el tratar de huir- hey a dónde crees que vas eh? Ahora mismo nos cuentas todo con lujo de detalle o qué no nos merecemos por lo menos eso después de aguantar tus histerias?

Saga: es que no ha pasado nada

Camus: claro y ese cambio de humor tan repentino…

Shura: exacto, es que sois tonto o te hacéis, casi siempre llegas acá de mal humor porque Kanon te ha hecho enfadar, pero tal parece que eso no sucedió hoy

Saga: ay ya está bien, les voy a decir

Camus: ves como si paso algo, lo sabía –tras decir esto, el francés y el español chocaron las palmas de la mano a modo de triunfo, ya que persuadir a Saga para que hablara no era tarea fácil

Shura: y bien, que ha pasado, por fin te has decidido a decírselo?

Saga: no, no he hecho tal tontería, solo lo he besado, eso es todo

Camus: cómo que eso es todo?

Shura: le has besado!!!!!!

Saga: baja la voz, no quiero que todo el Santuario se entere!!

Shura: lo siento… pero eso es más de lo que esperábamos que hicieras

Camus: de hecho era lo último que esperábamos que hicieras… pero cómo, dónde?

Shura: venga Saga, cuéntanos que fue lo que pasó

Saga: bueno, fue esta tarde cuando fui a buscarlo, estaba en el templo de Cabo Sunion, y bueno nos quedamos ahí hasta tarde y luego pues se dieron las cosas y…

Shura: y terminaron tirados en el suelo besándose, linda historia pero queremos más detalles!!!

Camus: hey un momento Shura, ahora que recuerdo me debes diez monedas de oro

Shura: de que demonios hablas?

Camus: no lo recuerdas? Ambos apostamos a que Saga no se atrevería a besar a Kanon, tú dijiste que eso jamás pasaría y yo te dije que Saga lo haría de una u otra manera

Saga: de qué demonios están hablando?!!! Camus!!!

Camus: ay no te enojes Saga, solo es una pequeña apuesta que yo gané

Saga: apostaron sobre lo que haría con Kanon!!!!

Shura: mira tío, no es para tanto si… cálmate

Saga: como quieres que me calme si ustedes dos están apostando sobre mi vida amorosa!!

Camus: vamos n es para tanto, además conociéndolos estoy seguro de que hacen lo mismo conmigo y con Milo

Saga: no he caído tan bajo

Camus: mmm… bueno ya anda cuéntanos bien como sucedieron las cosas…

Saga: ahhh, está bien ustedes ganan, recuerdas que los vi en la tarde, a ti y a Milo?

Camus: claro

Saga: bueno, después de eso baje al coliseo a ver si no estaba ahí, pero no lo encontré y nadie lo había visto, decidí bajar hasta la zona turística pero ahí tampoco estaba, y justo cuando me di por vencido y decidí regresar al templo… -Saga se quedó callado y solo miró por encima de los hombros de sus compañeros, al ver esto ambos chicos voltearon para ver que era lo que tenía tan interesado a Saga, y cual sería su sorpresa al ver que Kanon hablaba con Mu y que ambos habían salido del templo del patriarca, seguidos por Shaka quien salió poco después de que estos dos desaparecieran del salón; al ver que el rubio iba tras su hermano y Mu, Saga no dudó ni un segundo en ir tras él ya que supuso que tal vez Kanon tendría problemas, por lo que dio a Camus la copa que traía en las manos y fue tras de Shaka.

Camus: oye Saga, espera…

Shura: Saga, qué haces? –el español interceptó el camino del geminiano, quien al verle enfrente se detuvo en seco

Camus: no me lo tomes a mal, pero no estas en tus cinco sentidos…

Shura: el francés tiene razón hermano, no estás del todo sobrio y podrías cometer una locura

Saga: no se preocupen, no haré nada que no sea necesario

Camus: Saga!!! –los gritos del francés fueron inútiles, ya que el griego hizo caso omiso y siguió su camino hasta desaparecer tras las enormes puertas del salón- esto no es bueno

Shura: tendremos que estar alerta por si algo sale mal, aunque espero que no sea necesario tener que ir a separar a nadie –ambos chicos se quedaron parados sin hacer nada, mientras que en su rostro se denotaba gran preocupación por la actual situación.

Afuera, la noche era tranquila, en el cielo se podían apreciar cientos y cientos de pequeñas estrellas en colores azules y blancos, el suave murmullo de la brisa pasando a través de la hierba fresca, así como el suave arrullo del viento eran acompañados por los cientos de pequeños grillos que habitaban en los jardines del templo. Tras salir del templo, Mu se detuvo poco más allá de la entrada principal para admirar la belleza de aquella noche, Kanon por su parte salio un poco más nervioso pero no menos sereno que el ariano, quien fue el primero en romper aquel desagradable silencio entre ambos.

Mu: una hermosa noche… no crees?

Kanon: una de las más hermosas que he visto desde que era un niño

Mu: ya lo creo… y… bien… qué es de lo que querías hablar?

Kanon: hum? Así, disculpa… eh… mmm, bueno yo… yo solo… solo quería disculparme por lo de hoy en la mañana, en serio… debí controlarme

Mu: oh Kanon, eso era lo que tenías que decirme? Sabes bien que no era necesario, después de todo era un entrenamiento

Kanon: exacto, era entrenamiento no batalla, en serio, lamento… todo eso –el geminiano señalo las heridas que mostraba el cuerpo de Mu, a decir verdad no eran graves pero si bastantes

Mu: bueno, si de eso se trata, yo también lamento lo que te hice… -el ariano movió la cabeza en dirección a la mano izquierda de Kanon, que se encontraba vendada y al parecer había sangrado recientemente, ya que la venda estaba manchada un poco

Kanon: ah esto… no te preocupes, Saga hace un buen trabajo curándome

Mu: ya lo creo… sabes de hecho yo soy el que debe pedirte perdón

Kanon: … … …

Mu: todo lo que sucede siempre entre nosotros es culpa mía

Kanon: pero qué…

Mu: si no fuera porque siempre hiero a Saga de alguna manera… tú… no, no harías lo que haces, y no te culpo cualquiera en tu situación haría lo mismo

Kanon: eso significa que tú… sabes porque te trato así?

Mu: por supuesto que si, por eso te dije que no era necesario que te disculparas y si Saga te lo pidió yo…

Kanon: no… no fue Saga quien me lo pidió, bueno en un principio, pero después yo mismo tomé la decisión de hacerlo… solo así podría dormir tranquilo

Mu: Kanon…

Kanon: puedo… puedo hacerte una pregunta y me la responderías sinceramente?

Mu: si

Kanon: por qué… por qué Shaka? Sabías bien que mi hermano te amaba, porque no lo elegiste a él en lugar de Shaka?

Mu: la verdad… la verdad es que yo también amo a Saga…

Kanon: qué?!!!!!!!!

Mu: hum… -el ariano mostró en su rostro una leve sonrisa acompañada de una mirada triste y perdida, algo de lo que Kanon pudo percatarse muy bien- pero… pero me dio cuenta de que Saga jamás iba a ser completamente mío, porque siempre hay alguien más en sus pensamientos… y… y aunque no quiera aceptarlo él ama a esa persona más que a su vida misma… -aquella confesión de Mu había dejado a Kanon inmóvil y completamente confundido, ahora por su cabeza rondaban dos nuevas preguntas, quién era esa persona a la que Saga podía amar más que a Mu, más que a su vida?, y la otra inquietaba su corazón, ya que en algún rincón de este se preguntaba si sería él aquella persona que lograba robar el pensamiento de Saga

Tras la salida de Mu y Kanon, Shaka los había seguido solo para asegurarse de que el geminiano no tocara a su bello ángel de cabellos violeta, había llegado hasta las altas columnatas del templo justo afuera de este, sin percatarse de que alguien le seguía, al ver que Mu y Kanon se habían detenido cerca de una de las fuentes del jardín decidió hacer lo mismo y detenerse antes de que cualquiera de los chicos se percataran de su presencia; pasó entre las columnas hasta llegar a mano derecha para después doblar y tener una vista que daba hacia parte de las islas griegas, sin alejarse mucho caminó entre las sombras y fue entonces cuando alguien se abalanzó contra él tomándolo por el cuello haciendo que su espalda y cabeza chocaran contra el frío mármol del templo, al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta de que quien lo sujetaba era un chico de idéntica apariencia a la de Kanon, cuya única diferencia era el poder de su cosmo.

Shaka: qué demonios haces Saga…? –con un poco de dificultad, el joven hindú logró articular algunas palabras para enfrentar a su agresor, quien lo miraba de manera fría y amenazante

Saga: termino la charla que iniciamos en tu templo… lo recuerdas? –la voz de Saga sonó fría y calculadora, obviamente sabía bien lo que hacía y ante su situación, Shaka se mostró algo preocupado y confundido, ya que era por demás sabido en todo el santuario que Saga era uno de los mejores santos de Atena

Shaka: por su puesto que la recuerdo… ahora… quítame las manos de encima!!! –como pudo, el rubio tomó la mano que le sujetaba el cuello y logró aventar a Saga hacia atrás, recuperando el aire- pero al parecer se te ha olvidado, lo que yo te dije… -sin amedrentarse siquiera un poco ý tratando de no elevar mucho su cosmo para no advertir a nadie de lo sucedido, el rubio atacó a Saga, quien sin dificultad alguna esquivó los ataques y después tomar a Shaka por la camisa

Saga: recuerdas lo que sufriste la última vez que peleaste conmigo…? –la voz de Saga sonó burlona e irónica, mientras que Shaka no dejaba de retarle con la mirada, obviamente recordaba lo sucedido en la batalla contra Hades y bien sabía que aquella vez Saga no estaba peleando enserio- … pues no será nada comparado con esto… -justo cuando Saga estaba por ejecutar su golpe, una voz le detuvo en seco y tras voltear el geminiano pudo observar a un hombre poco más grande que ellos, quien esta vez había dejado sus largas túnicas por ropas iguales a las de ellos, su largo cabello verde ondeaba con el viento, mientras que sus ojos estaban fijos en ambos jóvenes, un poco más atrás de él estaba otro joven cuyo cabello castaño y corto era despeinado por la brisa, y en cuyos ojos brillaba una fuerza incapaz de describir.

Shion: sucede algo… Saga? –la voz del patriarca sonó serena pero firme, sin hacer más movimiento más que mirar a los chicos denotó su desapruebo por aquella situación.

Saga: Gran Patriarca… -al oí la voz de Shion, Saga volteó inmediatamente para encarar al representante de Atena y tras ver la reacción de su señor soltó a Shaka aventándolo contra la pared

Shion: hice una pregunta, Saga

Saga: no alteza, no sucede nada… Shaka y yo, solo platicábamos… -estas últimas palabras fueron dichas con rencor e ironía, mientras que al decirlas el griego volteó a ver al hindú de manera despectiva

Shion: vayan adentro… ahora… -el señor del santuario había hablado con suma firmeza y sin titubear una sola vez habló de nuevo- … y no quiero que se repita alguna de estas escenas, eso los incumbe a ambos y también a Mu y a Kanon… entendido?

Shaka: por supuesto

Shion: Saga? –el joven patriarca llamó al gemelo, quien enfurecido había dado la media vuelta y se había encaminado hacia la puerta del templo sin responder a Shion

Saga: si… -la voz de Saga no solo sonó fría, sino que iba acompañada por un deje de ira, obviamente estaba molesto por la interrupción pero Shion no permitiría que nada grave sucediera, al menos no por una pelea de adolescentes enamorados. Tras ver que ambos chicos desaparecieron en una esquina del templo dio un suspiró y agachó la cabeza, fue entonces que su joven acompañante se adelantó y habló.

Dohko: estás bien?

Shion: si, es solo que… que ya no sé que hacer con ellos, cada día están peor

Dohko: ja… no me digas que ya se te olvidó que todos nosotros éramos iguales?

Shion: no, pero…

Dohko: pero qué? Tan pronto olvidaste la pelea que tuve con Acteón por ti?

Shion: ni siquiera teníamos algo que ver, él solo era mi amigo

Dohko: como no… de no haber sido porque Pólux nos separó ese aguador hubiera terminado mordiendo el polvo

Shion: como digas… nos vamos ya?

Dohko: después de ti… -ambos hombres avanzaron hasta entrar en el amplio templo, donde vieron a sus jóvenes alumnos quienes al notar su presencia los saludaron apropiadamente para después tomar sus respectivos asientos en la amplia mesa del centro previamente preparada para una cena.

Después de que el Gran Patriarca saludó a todos se acomodó en su respectivo lugar para ordenar el inicio de la cena, al momento unas cuantas doncellas aparecieron por las entradas del templo trayendo consigo varios platos cuyo contenido variaba desde una ligera ensalada hasta un elegante pavo asado, decorado delicadamente con verduras y guarniciones. Pronto las chicas sirvieron en las copas de cada uno de los santos el suave y delicioso vino griego, a la par que otras servían en cada plato algo de sopa para después servir pasta o el plato fuerte según quisiera el comensal, aunque por lo regular todos comían de todo sin excepción alguna, ya que no había platillo que no les agradara a los chicos, para acompañar tan elegante cena era costumbre del Shion hacerla acompañar por una buena música por lo que algunas otras doncellas tocaban el arpa y la flauta, mientras que los jóvenes caballeros disfrutaban su cena charlaban entre ellos o simplemente hacían alguno que otro comentario sobre la comida. Así tras una hora de haber empezado la cena fue servido el postre, que en esta ocasión se trataba de una copa con helado de limón y una hoja de hierbabuena a modo de adorno; algunos de los chicos ya habían acabado y se encontraban tomando su sobremesa y algunos otros solo reposaban el alimento, fue entonces cuando Shion decidió hacer retirar a las jóvenes doncellas para poder hablar a solas con sus jóvenes guerreros, golpeando una de las delicadas copas de cristal con un cubierto de plata el joven patriarca atrajo la atención de los otros para después hablar.

Shion: espero que esta cena haya sido una vez más de su agrado, pero bien recuerdo que hace unas horas les dije que tenía algo importante que decirles, pues bien es hora de que les comunique lo que es deseo de nuestra señora Atena… -la cara de expectación por parte de todos los presentes era más que notoria, ya que solo en ocasiones especiales Atena hablaba con Shion de algo que les incumbiera a todos, por lo oír las palabras del patriarca de esta manera significaban malas noticias, o al menos para algunos- … hace unos días nuestra señora Atena mandó llamarme, para comunicarme que ha despertado otro de los olímpicos…

Saga: cómo…?

Shaka: no puede ser…

Aioros: eso significaría…

Mu: una nueva guerra santa… -la cara de expectación e incredulidad de todos era lo menos esperado por el patriarca, quien ya había pensado en lo podría estar cruzando por la mente de sus jóvenes caballeros, y por tal motivo habló una vez más para tranquilizarlos

Shion: sé lo que algunos o todos ustedes están pensando con excepción tuya… Dohko… -el aludido se limitó a levantar la copa que sostenía mientras asintió con la cabeza- … pero esta vez no hay de que preocuparnos, nuestra señora me ha informado que ella y sus hermanos Apolo y Artemisa, así como Hades y Poseidón ya han acudido con él para hablar de lo pactado con respecto a las guerras santas, y se me ha informado que el dios a aceptado los términos…

Shaka: entonces… eso era todo…?

Shion: parte de, Shaka… pero lo que realmente nos importa a nosotros es lo que les comunicaré a continuación… nuestra señora Atena ha decidido que para sellar el trato y para reforzar los lazos entre dioses, uno de ellos vendrá al Santuario como embajador de los otros y será también una manera de reconocer al nuevo dios

Saga: y… se puede saber quien… quien es el que vendrá como embajador de los otros…? –al escuchar esta pregunta Shion sintió como se formaba un nudo en su garganta, después de todo no sería sencillo responder al mayor de los gemelos, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo trato de responder lo mas serenamente posible

Shion: será… será… Poseidón… -al escuchar esta última palabra fue como si cayera sobre Saga un balde de agua helada, y tanto él como todos los presentes se quedaron boquiabiertos mientras observaban minuciosamente a Kanon, quien al sentir las miradas de sus demás compañeros fue como si la habitación se estuviese haciendo pequeña; bien era sabido por todos el amor que el joven dios de los mares sentía por Kanon, así como también sabían los celos que aquello producía a Saga quien no soportaba ver al dios ni en pintura por arrebatarle lo que él más amaba, sin duda alguna aquello era algo demasiado confuso para muchos de los santos ya que si según Saga no amaba a Kanon entonces porque ponerse de mal humor e insoportable con todos cada que Poseidón venía solo para ver a Kanon? como sea que fuere Saga tendría que soportar al dios por al menos tres días si es que no se le ocurría quedarse más tiempo, pero fue entonces cuando Kanon interrumpió el silencio de los demás para cuestionar al patriarca sobre un tema que a él le interesaba bastante

Kanon: y los generales marinos vendrán con él? –aquellas palabras salieron de manera dudosa de la boca de Kanon, quien espero ansioso la respuesta

Shion: así es, se acordó que para la ceremonia de presentación y reconocimiento estuvieran presentes tanto los doce santos dorados de Atena incluyendo al patriarca, así como los siete generales marina de Poseidón

Kanon: los siete? Has dicho? –las preguntas hechas eran más que obvias, hacía bastante tiempo que Kanon se había ido del templo marino para convertirse en un santo de Atena, pero aún con ello había conservado su título como comandante de las marinas de Poseidón y líder de sus generales

Shion: exacto… eso, para ti significa dos cosas Kanon, la primera es que cuando Poseidón llegue dejarás de ser un santo de Atena para volver a ser el general marina que siempre has sido, y la segunda es que después de un tiempo volverás a encontrarte con tus antiguos compañeros de batalla… -las primeras palabras de Shion hicieron que algo en el corazón de Kanon doliera, volver a su antiguo puesto de general marino no era algo que alegrara del todo al geminiano ya que una vez más sería visto de mala manera en el Santuario, tal vez no por todos pero algunos como Aioros y Shaka perderían de nuevo la poca confianza que había ganado de ellos en este tiempo, sin embargo lo segundo inquietó el corazón de Kanon, ya que volvería a ver a Sorrento de quien extrañaba sus amenas charlas, a Eo con quien no se había divertido desde hacía mucho tiempo, a Krishna de quien extrañaba sus sabías palabras de aliento cuando se sentía mal; pensó que tan solo en unos días volvería a estar con ellos, a reír entre ellos, a ser uno de ellos. Este último pensamiento alegró a Kanon, quien pensó en que una vez más sería orgullosamente uno de los siete generales marina de Poseidón… y pensó que tal vez él no había nacido para ser un guerrero de Atena sino uno de Neptuno; con estos nuevos bríos, el joven geminiano hizo una pregunta que al parecer hasta ahora nadie se había hecho

Kanon: y… quién a sido el que ha despertado esta vez? –aquella pregunta tomó a Shion por sorpresa, quien jamás imaginó que alguien cuestionara eso

Shion: bueno pues… el que ha despertado ha sido… Ares, el dios de la guerra… -esta vez fue Saga quien sintió como el mundo se hacía pequeño a su alrededor, las miradas se alejaron de Kanon para posarse ahora sobre él, ignorándolas Saga miró a Kanon para después bajar lentamente la mirada y quedarse inmóvil, obviamente el patriarca entendió aquella reacción ya que no era para menos saber que quien le había arruinado la vida regresaría de otra vez para cambiar el nuevo mundo que había formado…


	6. Chapter 6

**VI. Antes de la llegada**

Tras aquel anuncio, el silencio se apoderó de la habitación a tal grado que el joven guardián de géminis podía incluso escuchar el propio latir de su corazón. Tratando de apaciguar a sus jóvenes caballeros, el Patriarca tomó de nuevo a palabra dándoles las buenas noches y despidiéndolos del salón, no sin antes llamar a ambos gemelos.

Shion: Saga!!! Kanon!!! –ambos chicos giraron el rostro tras oír su nombre, por su parte Camus y Shura se habían quedado esperando a Saga, quien a últimas fechas y tras lo sucedido con Hades se había vuelto su mejor amigo. Por otro lado Milo y Aioria se encontraban esperando a Kanon, con quien desde su llegada habían compartido ya muchas parrandas y juergas.

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que Kanon se acercara a Milo y Aioria pidiéndoles que se marcharan, el joven león aceptó enseguida sin embargo Milo se quedó esperando a Camus. En los siguientes minutos, ambos chicos continuaron su charla con Shion, y a estas alturas Saga ya denotaba algo de molestia en su rostro, mientras que Kanon alegaba algo con el patriarca, algo que parecía tenerle algo alterado. Eran alrededor de las once de la noche cuando ambos gemelos y sus tres acompañantes dejaron la cámara del Patriarca para dirigirse hacia sus templos, delante de todos iba Saga, quien desde que había abandonado la cámara del señor del santuario había permanecido completamente callado; detrás de él iba Camus, quien tras notar la extraña actitud de ambos gemelos supuso inmediatamente que algo andaba mal, detrás de este venían Milo y Shura, quienes continuaban comentando la cena y lo que en ella había acontecido, tratando de relajar un poco el ambiente y por último venía Kanon, bastante pensativo, algo raro en él ya que siempre se encontraba distraído y jugando cuando Milo se encontraba cerca. Tras atravesar la doceava casa y poco antes de llegar a su templo, Camus se adelantó hasta alcanzar a Saga para hablar con él.

Camus: hey, Saga!!! Oye espera… seré directo contigo, que fue lo que pasó…? -sin detenerse, el joven geminiano miró de reojo a su acompañante para responder parcamente.

Saga: nada…

Camus: claro… tú no estás así por nada… además Kanon está igual que tú, ninguno de los dos ha dicho una sola palabra en todo el transcurso hasta acá, qué fue lo que Shion les dijo eh?

Saga: el caprichoso de Julián quiere que Kanon se quede en el templo del Patriarca todo el tiempo que él se encuentre aquí…

Camus: ah… así que eso era…

Saga: querías más… -la irónica respuesta del gemelo hizo pensar a Camus, quien pronto respondió tratando de hurgar un poco en el corazón de su joven amigo

Camus: no… pero me preguntaba… si se supone que Kanon no es de relevancia para ti… entonces, por qué te molesta tanto que Julián quiera… digamos… quedarse con él…?

Saga: no te metas donde no te llaman Camus…

Camus: está bien, está bien… estás realmente enojado verdad?

Saga: llegamos…

Camus: qué?

Saga: que aquí te quedas… -sin darse cuenta, habían llegado al templo de acuario, y por primera vez en su vida Camus se sintió decepcionado de ver aquel templo- no creerías que te iba a responder eso, o sí?

Camus: la verdad…

Saga: tanto tiempo de conocernos y aún no puedes adivinar lo que pienso… realmente me decepcionas Cam… que descanses… -con una sonrisa en los labios Saga se despidió de Camus, quien desconcertado sonrió moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, y antes de que se alejara más de él llamó una vez más a Saga

Camus: hey Saga!!!!! – el aludido volteó tras oír su nombre y poco se esperaba de las palabras que escucharía enseguida- relájate… él te ama y no te dejará por nada… -aquellas palabras regresaron al mundo real a Kanon, quien hasta ahora venía perdido en sus pensamientos, inmediatamente miró a Camus y luego a Saga tratando de adivinar lo que sucedía entre ellos pero al no encontrar nada más que una despedida regresó a su mundo.

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que ambos gemelos llegaran hasta el tercer templo, de manera casi inmediata Saga se dirigió a su habitación, mientras que Kanon aún abstraído en sus pensamientos entró después al templo, al no ver a nadie supuso que su hermano se encontraba en la habitación por lo que se dirigió inmediatamente para allá. Al entrar, Kanon encontró a Saga sujetado con ambas manos al pequeño buró que había en la habitación, el espejo reflejaba la celeste melena de su gemelo, y a su vez ésta ocultaba su rostro; al verle Kanon cerró cuidadosamente la puerta de la habitación tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible sin embargo se percató de que su hermano se había dado cuenta de su presencia.

Kanon: te… estás bien…? –las palabras de Kanon salieron sin que él las pensara, sin embargo algo dentro de sí le decía que su hermano no estaba para nada bien y poco a poco aquel sentimiento fue invadiéndole por completo; tratando de controlarse Kanon logró organizar sus pensamientos para después tratar de colocar la mano sobre el hombro de Saga, sin embargo la inesperada pregunta de este le haría detenerse.

Saga: me abandonarías por él…? -la súbita pregunta de Saga detuvo en seco a Kanon quien jamás se espero que su hermano fuera tan directo al grano.

Kanon: Saga yo…

Saga: respóndeme… si o no… -la voz de Saga sonaba molesta y un tanto fría, pero a Kanon le pareció percibir algo más, para Kanon las palabras de su hermano trataban de ocultar el dolor que ahora sentía

Kanon: Saga… yo… por favor no me hagas esto…

Saga: solo es una palabra… dime si o no…

Kanon: tú eres mi hermano…

Saga: y Julián…? Qué es él para ti?

Kanon: Saga él… él es… él solo es mi señor, el hombre a quien serví una vez pero hasta ahí…

Saga: seguro…? –por primera vez desde que Kanon entró a la habitación, Saga le encaró mirándole con sus hermosas esmeraldas, su semblante era sereno comparado con las preguntas que estaba haciendo, y su cosmos se percibía tranquilo aunque un tanto lastimado, al parecer el mayor de los gemelos luchaba por mantenerse lo más entero posible ante la situación.

Kanon: qué…?

Saga: si estás tan seguro de lo que él es para ti… entonces porque no me respondes… te lo preguntaré una vez más, me abandonarías por él? Si o no?

Kanon: yo… -para este punto, el menor miraba con miedo y preocupación a su hermano, quien ocultaba en una mirada fría sus deseos de suplicarle que no se marchase de su lado, así que haciendo uso extraordinario de su autocontrol pidió algo que terminó destruyendo a Kanon

Saga: vete… toma tus cosas y vete de mi templo…

Kanon: qué… espera no puedes hacerme esto soy tu hermano….

Saga: y también mi invitado aunque un extraño para este templo y los extraños no son bien recibidos bajo este techo…

Kanon: Saga eso es una estupidez… - tras oír la petición de su hermano Kanon reaccionó como Saga esperaba, ahora solo era cuestión de tiempo para que Kanon se fuese de ahí por cuenta propia, de este modo Saga se evitaría la pena y el dolor de echarlo él mismo- …soy tan santo dorado como tú y como tal exijo mi derecho de permanecer en el tercer templo…

Saga: ese es un derecho que perdiste cuando portaste por primera vez la escama del Dragón Marino… ahora por favor… vete…

Kanon: ya se te olvidó por qué pasó eso? Por que no creo tener que recordarte quien me encerró en Cabo Sunión o si? Si tu no me hubieras encerrado en ese maldito lugar yo jamás hubiera encontrado el tridente y nunca hubiera portado esa armadura, así que parte de todo este desastre es culpa tuya… -como Saga esperaba, Kanon empezaba a perder la paciencia así que solo era necesario dar el último golpe.

Saga: cierto… aunque siempre he pensado que hubiera sido mejor que hubieras muerto en ese lugar, nos habrías ahorrado muchos problemas… -aquellas palabras dejaron frío a Kanon, quien sintió como algo dentro de sí se rompía en mil pedazos, sintió como algo dentro de su pecho apretaba su corazón dejándolo con un dolor que no era soportable al menos para él, sin embargo trató de mantenerse firme, apretó los puños y se obligó a no derramar una sola lágrima dando una sola y parca respuesta a su igual.

Kanon: perfecto… -al escuchar el susurro de aquella palabra, Saga sintió como si cientos de afiladas dagas se incrustaran en su corazón sin embargo eso no le impidió mantener su postura, por su parte Kanon miró con resentimiento a su gemelo y después le esquivó para dirigirse hacia la puerta de la habitación, y justo cuando su mano tocó la perilla las palabras de Saga le detuvieron de nuevo.

Saga: el día que puedas responder a mi pregunta entonces podrás volver a este templo, pero por ahora…

Kanon: pero por ahora… vivirás con esa duda… -si decir más Kanon salió de la habitación y del templo mismo, dejando a Saga sin más compañía que su soledad y sus lágrimas.

Eran alrededor de la una y media de la madrugada cuando Kanon llegó por fin al templo del Patriarca, la verdad es que nunca le había gustado vivir en uno de los primeros templos, pero no había de otra. Dentro del salón había mucho ajetreo parecía como si fuese el medio día, y la verdad es que al menor de los gemelos jamás se le ocurrió tal cosa ya que nunca había subido a tan altas horas de la noche; pronto Kanon fue sacado de su asombro por una joven doncella del palacio quien le pregunto el motivo de su estancia en el lugar, la chica usaba uno de los típicos ropajes griegos, de larga túnica blanca y sencillas sandalias de cuero, mientras que sus brazos y muñecas iban decoradas con brazaletes de oro los cuales hacían juego con el adorno dorado con el que sujetaba sus largos cabellos castaños en una media cola.

Doncella: buenas noches mi señor, sea bienvenido a las estancias de su santidad

Kanon: eh… ah si, buenas noches…

Doncella: el motivo de su visita?

Kanon: qué? Ah eso, bueno… necesito hablar con Shion… es decir, con su Santidad

Doncella: sígame por favor… -Kanon y la joven caminaron por los amplios salones del santuario del patriarca, atravesaron la cámara principal y siguieron su camino por uno de los tantos pasillos adornados con plantas, candiles y columnas, hasta llegar a una gran puerta hecha de oro y en la que estaba tallada la imagen de la diosa Atenea, justo frente a ella la chica se detuvo.

Doncella: y a quién se supone debo anunciar…?

Kanon: al santo dorado de gem…-aquellas palabras salieron inmediatamente de la boca de Kanon, quien tras darse cuenta de su error se detuvo en seco desconcertando a la chica, quien con una simple mirada le volvió a cuestionar, inmediatamente Kanon reparo su error- dile a su santidad que el General del Atlántico Norte, Kanon del Dragón del Mar solicita una audiencia con el Gran Patriarca –al decir estas palabras fue como si Kanon hubiera recuperado su antigua arrogancia y seguridad en sí mismo, de alguna forma aquel nombre antiguo le hacía hervir la sangre haciendo que su corazón saltara de gusto, y admitió que una parte de él quería volver a ser ese hombre tan importante y poderoso; sin decir más la chica hizo una pequeña reverencia y entró en la habitación dejando a Kanon afuera tras unos minutos regresó a donde él.

Doncella: general… su santidad le recibirá ahora, sígame por favor… -atravesaron otra de las habitaciones, que al parecer era la sala de estar de las habitaciones del patriarca, y en menos de un segundo Kanon vio aparecer tras unas finas cortinas de seda blanca al señor del santuario, quien aquella noche usaba una larga bata en color verde, dejando al descubierto su bien formado pecho mientras que a juego con la bata, Shion usaba unos pantalones holgados del mismo color y con los mismos adornos dorados, detrás de él venía Dohko, quien usaba al parecer un traje similar al de Shion solo que en color rojo y oro, y a diferencia del primero este no usaba nada sobre sus espaldas. Al verlos llegar la joven hizo una reverencia ante ambos.

Shion: Electra querida, gracias por todo te llamaré si te necesito de nuevo… -las suaves palabras de Shion hicieron sonreír suavemente a la joven para después hacer otra reverencia ante él y los demás presentes

Electra: por supuesto… su santidad, antiguo maestro… general… -tras decir esto la joven caminó hacia la puerta y desapareció tras ella, sin moverse Kanon miro de reojo como la chica abandonaba la habitación, fue entonces que Shion atrajo su atención.

Shion: siento venir a un santo de Atena, pero… en su lugar me anuncian a un general de Poseidón… -ante las palabras de Shion, Kanon se arrodillo inmediatamente y se presentó

Kanon: el General Marina del Atlántico Norte, Kanon del Dragón del Mar se presenta ante el Gran Patriarca de Atena como embajador de Poseidón...


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola de nuevo!!!! Primero que nada una disculpa por haberme tardado tanto pero es que no se me ocurría nada, además he tenido mucho problemas con mi compu, pero ahora sí prometo actualizar mas seguido. Ahora vamos con lo reviews: **

**Aniki, gracias por tus comentarios y espero que este capi también sea de tu agrado, por cierto este capitulo es más largo que el anterior o eso espero, disfrútalo. **

**Muerte 16, igual psss gracias por tus comentarios actilicé lo más pronto que he podido espero que lo leas y que igual te guste!!!!**

**A todos gracias por haberme dejados sus reviews, la verdad es muy especial para mí porque así me ayudan a tratar de mejorar mi historia, aunque una disculpa por no poder haberles respondido en su momento. Ahora sí que lo disfruten!!!!**

**VII. La Llegada**

Ante tal acto por parte de Kanon, Shion y Dohko se quedaron sorprendidos, ya que ambos esperaban que Kanon no aceptara la petición del joven dios de los mares, sin embargo la intuición de ambos les indicó que algo había sucedido en el tercer templo lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Kanon se encontrara ahora presentándose como el embajador de Poseidón.

Shion: y el Señor del Santuario te da la bienvenida joven General… puedes levantarte… -Kanon atendió inmediatamente la orden de Shion, quien al ver de frente a Kanon se encontró con un rostro distinto al que había visto durante las últimas semanas, la esmeralda mirada de Kanon ahora era fría y desafiante, su cosmo podía sentirse no solo poderoso sino también amenazador, como si estuviera siempre alerta de lo que sucede a su alrededor, y al parecer ese antiguo porte tan característico de ambos gemelos había vuelto a Kanon, ya que a diferencia de antes el menor de los gemelos ahora se mostraba arrogante y orgulloso- …general…? Me veo en la necesidad de preguntarle… el por qué de su cambio de opinión hacia la decisión de su señor?

Kanon: simplemente porque es mi deber su Santidad… eso es todo… no soy quien para cuestionarlo ni para rechazar sus órdenes… -las simples respuestas de Kanon, fueron como Shion esperaba, confirmó que Kanon había dejado de ser de nuevo solo la sombra de Saga para convertirse en lo que realmente era, un guerrero del emperador de los mares, sin alegar más se acercó hasta una mesa donde había varias botellas de cristal llenas de diferentes vinos, así como algunas copas del mismo material, tomó una y vació en ella algo de vino para después ofrecerla a su visitante- …no, gracias… -al escuchar la respuesta del marina colocó la copa en la mesa y tapó la botella para después destapar otra y llenar otra copa dándola esta vez a Dohko.

Shion: General debe estar cansado, permítame mostrarle por favor cuales serán las habitaciones vuestras y las de su señor… -tras decir esto, Shion hizo sonar una pequeña campana de cristal y oro que estaba en la misma mesa de la que había tomado ambas copas, tras hacerla sonar la puerta se abrió de nuevo y tras ella apareció Electra, quien haciendo una reverencia al entrar se puso al servicio del patriarca.

Electra: su alteza…

Shion: Electra, el general necesita descansar, podrías escoltarle hasta sus habitaciones por favor?

Electra: como usted ordene mi señor… -tras hacer otra reverencia ante Shion encaró a Kanon- general… sígame por favor… -sin decir más, la chica continuó su camino hasta la puerta en donde se detuvo para esperar a Kanon, quien se encontraba despidiéndose de ambos hombres

Kanon: bien, entonces nos vemos mañana, su Santidad, Antiguo maestro… -hizo una reverencia ante ellos y después continuó hablando- que descansen… -tras decir esto, el joven dio media vuelta y siguió a la chica fuera de la habitación, no sin antes ser despedido por ambos hombres.

Shion: que descanse general

Dohko: general…

La chica y Kanon salieron de la cámara y pronto se alejaron de ella, atravesaron otros tantos cuartos que Kanon había olvidado por completa y ahora poco a poco recordaba lo grande que era el santuario del patriarca. Sin que se diera cuenta, la chica se detuvo en uno de los pasillos cuya vista quedaba cerca del mar, abrió la puerta de la habitación y se la mostró a Kanon.

Electra: hemos llegado, esta será la habitación que vos ocuparéis durante vuestra estancia en el santuario…

Kanon: perfecto… y cual será la habitación que ocupe mi señor?

Electra: su Santidad recibió órdenes exactas por parte del príncipe de los mares en las cuales pedía que su general al mando permaneciera a su lado y de igual manera su escolta personal, por lo que el patriarca optó por poner las habitaciones juntas…

Kanon: entonces debe ser la de a lado, y la de más allá debe ser la de Sorrento…

Electra: así es señor, además como podrá ver las habitaciones están conectadas por medio del balcón, las demás habitaciones están acondicionadas para cualquiera de los demás generales las ocupen

Kanon: está bien… mañana revisaré que todo esté en orden…

Electra: bien señor, si no necesita nada más, me retiro… -la chica hizo otra reverencia ante Kanon y se alejó directo a la puerta

Kanon: Electra!!!

Electra: mi señor?

Kanon: gracias… y… buenas noches…

Electra: igualmente general… -por primera vez desde su encuentro, la joven pudo sentir el cálido cosmo de Kanon, quien ahora le sonreía a la chica, quien desapareció tras cerrar la puerta.

Al verse solo, Kanon miró la enorme habitación y sintió como un vacío enorme le invadía, desde su salida del tercer templo no había sentido tal soledad, pronto recordó que al salir no se había llevado nada consigo, sin embargo pensó que tal vez al otro día le hablaría a Shion sobre eso. Caminó unos cuantos pasos cerca de la cama y para su sorpresa encontró su escama a lado de esta, con alegría y delicadeza tocó la dorada caja que la guardaba, fue entonces que una suave brisa entró por las enormes ventanas y le atrajo hasta llevarlo fuera del balcón, ahí pudo ver que este estaba hermosamente decorado con plantas de todos colores y tamaños, en medio de la terraza se hallaba una fuente tallada en mármol, sin duda alguna Shion se había esmerado en aquel recinto, más a lo lejos halló una pequeña banca de mármol blanco en la cual tomó asiento unos segundos y desde allí pudo apreciar la hermosa vista que tenía de frente, ya que un poco más allá escaleras abajo las doce casas se hallaban ahora tranquilas pero sublimes dentro de aquella visión, a su izquierda podía sentir la fresca brisa marina, así como podía percibir el salino olor del océano… De pronto algo atrajo su atención hacia las doce casas, el melancólico cosmo de su hermano se hacía cada vez más fuerte y fue entonces que Kanon sintió la necesidad de correr hacia él, sin embargo tuvo que conformarse con consolar a su hermano a distancia por medio de su cosmo, repentinamente algo arrebató la atención de Kanon hacia el mar, sintió como el cosmo de alguien le arrebataba de brazos de su hermano e inmediatamente dio con el dueño de aquella poderosa energía, Julián Solo. Como el joven mercante esperaba su general favorito aceptaría sin más sus órdenes por lo que se había llevado la mayor parte de la noche esperando afuera de uno de los balcones de su mansión cerca el Cabo Sunión, inmediatamente y como era de esperarse los celos por parte de ambos hombres no se hicieron esperar y de un momento a otro toda aquella melancolía y tristeza que ahora inundaban a Saga se transformaron en odio e ira hacia el joven dios, quien por su parte aceptaba divertido e irónico el reto por lo que el menor de los gemelos optó por regresar a sus habitaciones para evitar que todo el Santuario se percatara de la situación. Durante unos minutos más pudo percibir el cosmos de su hermano y el de Julián pelear entre sí, pero al parecer Saga se había dado cuenta de la situación y había desistido de su absurda pelea con Julián, quien como la mayoría de las veces se retiraba airoso de la contienda, no sin antes despedirse dulcemente de Kanon, quien tras aquel episodio se había tumbado en la suave y extensa cama que ahora ocupaba. Así poco a poco perdió el conocimiento hasta quedar en el mundo de Morfeo.

Lentamente el Sol del amanecer fue apoderándose de los vastos cielos griegos, las estrellas fueron desapareciendo una a una ante el brillo del astro rey, y en el Santuario de la protectora de la Tierra sus jóvenes santos dormían placidamente en cada uno de sus aposentos incluyendo al gran sacerdote de la diosa, quien ahora yacía dormido placidamente entre los brazos de su joven amante. Un poco más alejado de ellos se encontraba un joven de largos cabellos celestes y hermoso rostro, quien fue traído del mundo de Morfeo por la fresca brisa veraniega que soplaba suave entre las cortinas blancas. Revolviéndose entre las sábanas, Kanon trataba de aferrarse otro poco más a su sueño pero al fracasar en su intento optó por iniciar su día, estiró completamente su cuerpo y después se quedó otro rato tumbado en la cama boca arriba, pasados unos cuantos minutos se levantó e inmediatamente se dirigió al baño, abrió la llave de agua caliente y después la fría para nivelarlas, se quitó la ropa y entró en la ducha; pronto el agua mojó su cuerpo por completo y a Kanon le pareció quitarse un peso de encima, a decir verdad se sintió más relajado, cerró los ojos y trató de disfrutar de su baño. Minutos después salió de la habitación de baño con solo una toalla blanca atada a su cintura, caminó hasta la cama y recordó que no había llevado nada consigo, tal vez era hora de hablarle a Shion sobre el asunto pero por mientras no andaría semidesnudo por el santuario del patriarca, regresó al baño para tomar su ropa y algo le detuvo en seco, giró el rostro hasta topar su vista con un buró de fina madera que habían en la habitación, al verlo su curiosidad le hizo pensar miles de cosas así que terminó por acercarse y echar un vistazo, después de todo no perdía nada.

Abrió uno de los cajones de aquel mueble y para su sorpresa encontró dentro de éste varias camisas perfectamente acomodadas, siguió con el segundo e igual encontró más ropa, toda con la misma perfección y delicadeza de acomodo que la primera, aunque un poco extrañado Kanon tomó lo necesario y cerró los cajones se dirigió hacia la cama y aventó la ropa, fue entonces cuando recordó que todas las mañanas desde que eran unos niños Saga siempre le regañaba por hacer aquello y no tomar en cuenta el esfuerzo y trabajo que se empleaba en acomodar y planchar la ropa, sonrió un poco para sí mismo tras perderse en sus recuerdos y después tomó de nuevo las prendas acomodándolas para que no se maltrataran, ahí fue cuando todo perdió de nuevo el sentido para Kanon, quien se quedó inmóvil y solo se limitó a observar cada detalle de la habitación, realmente había algo extraño en todo aquello aunque la verdad ya se había dado cuenta desde la noche anterior sin embargo supuso que era su imaginación y lo ignoró, pero ahora que ponía atención a todo se dio cuenta que la única diferencia que existía entre esa habitación y la que ocupaba en el tercer templo era la ausencia de Saga, ya que cada mueble, cortina y planta estaban acomodadas tal cual estaban en la casa de géminis, incluso la cama estaba cubierta con las mismas sábanas que tanto le gustaban a Saga y que él mismo se ocupaba de colocar en las camas de ambos. Al notar todo esto, Kanon giró lentamente la cabeza hacia abajo topándose con la camisa que aún sostenía entre sus manos para después concentrar toda su atención en el buró que minutos antes había abierto, fue entonces que una pregunta ocupó por completo su atención, acaso sería posible que fuera el mismo Saga quien se ocupara de haber acomodado aquella habitación? Y de ser así… por qué? Si sabía lo que Julián había pedido y lo que Shion ordenaría…por qué no le dijo nada?

Hecho un mar de sentimientos, Kanon se vistió y arregló saliendo inmediatamente en busca de Shion, si alguien podía darle respuestas ese era él, y si no quería dárselas por las buenas entonces se las daría por las malas, no le importaba como pero él obtendría sus respuestas. Pronto se encontró corriendo por los pasillos hasta llegar a la gran puerta tallada en oro y adosada al mármol, la cual conducía a la cámara principal donde Shion solía estar siempre, por lo que sin importar lo que los guardias dijeran empujó ambas puertas para entrar en la habitación. Dentro se encontró con una habitación tranquila, ocupada solamente por unos cuantos guardias y algunas doncellas, pero ni rastro alguno de Shion, desesperado Kanon buscó a quien preguntar por el paradero de Shion, por lo que inmediatamente se abalanzó sobre una de las jóvenes doncellas que se encontraban en el lugar.

Kanon: … disculpa…? Podrías decirme si el patriarca ya se ha levantado o si aún sigue en sus aposentos… -el joven general tomó por sorpresa a la joven de largos cabellos rubios y blanca piel, por lo que asustada la joven respondió

Chica: eh… si… si… su santidad se ha levantado desde temprano…

Kanon: podrías decirme dónde se encuentra? Está en sus aposentos?

Chica: eh…? Ah no!!! Su santidad se encuentra en los balcones de palacio…

Kanon: gracias… -el joven general de Poseidón salió corriendo hacía los jardines del santuario supuso que Shion estaría con Dohko y que tomarían ahí el desayuno, así que para él mejor, después de todo un bocado no le vendría mal.

Kanon no tuvo que buscar mucho a Shion, ya que lo encontró en una de las terrazas que tenían como fondo el lejano océano griego, sin sorprenderse vio a Dohko sentado a su derecha tomando una pequeña taza de café y para su sorpresa en el lugar se encontraba alguien más, tratando de recuperar el aliento y la postura Kanon se detuvo unos momentos antes de presentarse.

Kanon: buenos días… su santidad… antiguo maestro… -como era de esperarse, la buena educación de Kanon no se hizo esperar saludó a ambos hombres y clavó su intrigada mirada sobre el tercero.

Shion: buenos días general, nos acompaña a desayunar?

Kanon: eh? Claro… gracias…

Shion: bien… -el joven patriarca dio la orden de acomodar otra silla y otro plato para su recién llegado acompañante, para después darse a la tarea de presentar a su otro acompañante- permítame presentarle al líder de la orden, capitán al mando durante mis ausencias y hombre de gran confianza para mí… el joven Santo Dorado de Géminis… Saga… -Kanon sabía perfectamente el rango del que Saga gozaba dentro del Santuario, pero tenerlo de frente ahora como tal y no como su hermano fue un duro golpe para el menor, además qué demonios estaba haciendo ahora Saga ahí?

Kanon: capitán…

Saga: general…

Shion: por favor general no se quede ahí parado tomé asiento por favor, tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar… -inmediatamente el menor de los gemelos se tumbó en la silla que habían predispuesto para él, y después de que les sirvieron el desayuno el lemuriano comenzó la charla de nuevo- bien general, supongo que se estará preguntando por qué he mandado llamar a mi hombre de más confianza verdad?

Kanon: eh… yo… -el nerviosismo de Kanon no el permitía coordinar su mente con sus sentimientos, por lo que al notar su poca estabilidad optó por disfrazarla de una falsa seguridad- … sí, así es… yo me preguntaba cual es la razón por la que el guardián del tercer templo está aquí

Shion: la razón es simple general, lo que sucede es que durante las siguientes horas estaré muy ocupado atendiendo otros asuntos y… bueno no puedo partirme en dos

Kanon: con todo respeto alteza pensé que teníais todo arreglado…

Shion: y lo está, sin embargo quisiera afinar detalles, cosas sin importancia…

Kanon: y el capitán…?

Shion: se hará cargo de vos las siguientes horas, se volverá vuestra sombra y hará todo lo que vos le pida

Kanon: todo..?

Shion: así es…

Kanon: perfecto… ahora si me permiten, me retiro… -con una sonrisa en los labios el menor de los gemelos se despidió de sus acompañantes, no sin antes ser cuestionado por Shion

Shion: tan pronto os vais? No habéis probado alimento alguno…

Kanon: no os preocupéis alteza, el día de hoy me he levantado con mucha energía, ahora si me permiten terminare de arreglar lo que falta… -inmensamente alegre, Kanon dejaba a sus acompañantes e incluso se había olvidado de cuestionar a Shion aunque viéndolo bien para qué lo necesitaba ya, si tendría a su completa disposición a Saga durante el resto del día

Saga: siendo así… yo también me retiro su santidad…

Shion:… Saga…

Saga: mis órdenes son estar y obedecer al general en todo no? Pues entonces supongo que si él se retira tendré que retirarme también

Kanon: capitán no es necesario… me alcanzará más tarde en los aposentos de mi señor…

Saga: por favor general, es mi deber… además… ya he desayunado… -sin decir más Saga se levantó de la mesa haciendo una reverencia ante Shion y Dohko para después pasar de largo hasta donde se encontraba Kanon, quien al verle pasar de reojo musitó unas cuantas palabras a modo de burla

Kanon:…si claro… un café… -haciendo caso omiso de las palabras de su igual, Saga continuó su camino hasta llegar a la entrada del jardín

Saga: general… nos vamos… -al escuchar la petición de su ahora acompañante, Kanon solo cerró los ojos y sonrió para sus adentros, mientras se inclinaba de manera respetuosa a modo de despedida para el par de hombres que tenía de frente. Al verles alejándose fue el que el joven chino que acompañaba a Shion, y que hasta ahora se había mantenido observando, habló

Dohko: en serio crees que sea buena idea?

Shion: tal vez no, pero es la única manera de que Kanon pase más tiempo con su hermano

Dohko: Saga no soportará por mucho tiempo…

Shion: y eso mi amado Dohko, es lo que busco…

Dohko: qué es lo que estás tramando esta vez…

Shion: nada que afecte a alguien… creo…

Dohko: y si las cosas no salen bien?

Shion: pues entonces veremos a Kanon partir a lado de Julián…

Dohko: esperas que Saga…?

Shion: si… pero por ahora solo espero que Afrodita esté de mi lado…

Dohko: menudo problema en el que te has metido…

Shion: qué puedo hacer… además eso fue lo que siempre te gustó de mí, no? –el joven chino solo sonrió ante el comentario del patriarca, quien tomó de nuevo su taza de café para dar un sorbo y continuar con su desayuno.

Poco más alejados de ellos, dos hombre de igual complexión y rostro caminaban entre los salones privados del santuario, mientras uno de ellos miraba cada detalle de las habitaciones.

Kanon: mmm… pues si Shion me lo pregunta, todas las habitaciones me parecen iguales, supongo que no habrá problema si la ocupa cualquiera de ellos… -mientras decía esto caminó hacia una de las habitaciones del fondo justo a lado de la suya, al abrirla quedó más que sorprendido, era más grande que cualquiera de las demás incluyendo la suya, en el centro y al fondo había una enorme cama cubierta con finas sábanas de seda blanca con adornos bordados en oro, mientras que los pilares de la cama estaban adornados con delgadas gasas blancas que caían libres hasta ser sujetadas por un hilo dorado formando así arcos entre ellas, el piso se encontraba alfombrado. El buen gusto de la decoración no se comparaba con la de ninguna otra habitación, había una pequeña barra y detrás de esta se hallaban varios vinos; el baño era enorme, y tenía en el centro una gran tina de baño adosada al suelo y decorada en oro al igual que el resto del salón- vaya… Shion se esmeró en esta habitación no es así?

Saga: ésta, es la habitación de Poseidón…

Kanon: se nota

Saga: y eso no es todo lo que hizo por él, sígueme… -el mayor le indicó por donde continuar, pronto ambos se encontraron fuera de la habitación, en una extensión más del palacio del patriarca ahí se había decorado con plantas y flores de varias especies, así como de estatuas que aludían a los dioses griegos, al fondo y dando la apariencia de un manantial se hallaba una pequeña cascada que desembocaba en una laguna

Kanon: qué es todo esto…?

Saga: mmm… digamos que Shion se quiso lucir con el niño bonito…

Kanon: y vaya que lo hizo, pero… pero cómo consiguió hacer todo esto?, no estamos en planicie…

Saga: bueno… cuando llevas 243 años siendo caballero de Atena se desarrollan habilidades que ni siquiera tú mismo imaginas, además es el patriarca lo olvidas?

Kanon: debe estar fatigado por todo esto

Saga: nada que no recupere con un buen descanso, no te apures lo hizo con su poder mental

Kanon: quieres decir que mantiene todo esto solo con su mente

Saga: en parte, pero yo mas bien diría que lo hizo con el poder que tiene… -mientras Saga admiraba la obra de Shion unas palabras de Kanon le tomaron por sorpresa

Kanon: ah por cierto, gracias…

Saga: qué?

Kanon: por acomodar mi habitación… y por la ropa…

Saga: no fue nada… -totalmente distraído el mayor no se percató de las intenciones del otro, quien cambiando radicalmente se mostró indignado ante él

Kanon: así que ya lo sabías!!!!!!

Saga: qué?!!

Kanon: de esto, de que Julián haría esto y de lo que Shion haría y no me dijiste nada!!!!!! Por qué Saga!!!! Por qué?!!!!

Saga: Kanon por favor no empieces quieres, después de todo ibas a hacerlo no? Que yo te lo dijera para que lo supieras antes no hubiera cambiado nada

Kanon: y tu que sabes si hubiera cambiado o no?

Saga: lo sé porque te conozco, y sé que no hubieras abandonado a Julián

Kanon: así que eso es lo que crees?...

Saga: mira lo hecho, hecho está… así que mejor sigamos que aún queda mucho trabajo que hacer… -el mayor de los gemelos dio media vuelta y entró de nuevo a la habitación dejando a su hermano solo con su rabia… de nuevo…

Las horas pasaron rápido y pronto el azul de cielo fue atrapado en juego de colores naranjas rojos y amarillos que poco a poco comenzaban a mostrar débiles destellos en el cielo. En el Santuario, se encendieron las antorchas colocadas en cada una de las escaleras que conducían a los diferentes recintos, y como era de esperarse las que conducían hacia la parte más alta de todo el santuario no serían la excepción. Dentro había como siempre un mar de gente yendo y viniendo de un lado para otro, las doncellas habían decorado el salón exquisitamente con arreglos de flores blancas y sedas de igual color a combinación de dorado y rojo, había también una mesa perfectamente decorada y acomodada para más de 20 comensales y habían comenzado a llegar algunos de los músicos que estarían presentes durante la velada. Más al fondo, más exactamente en las habitaciones privadas del santuario del patriarca, se encontraba el joven general Poseidón terminando de alistarse para dentro de unas horas, había dejado la ropa de entrenamiento para poner se el oscuro atuendo que solía llevar durante sus estancias en el templo marino, para después ponerse encima su dorada escama la cual se ajusto perfectamente a su cuerpo, una vez más se miró al espejo y acomodó su cabello, luego de que todo estuviera en orden salió de la habitación rumbo a la entrada del santuario. No muy lejos de él Dohko y Shion se encontraban en las habitaciones de este último, quien usaba una larga túnica en rojo y dorado, mientras que Dohko usaba su armadura al igual que todos los demás santos. Horas antes la joven diosa había arribado al santuario para colocarse los atuendos propios para la ocasión y junto con ella habían llegado los cinco santos de bronce quienes se encontraban con Mu dando los últimos retoques a sus armaduras.

Kanon llegó a la entrada del salón principal y ahí se quedó admirando la belleza y paz que ahora reinaba sobre el Santuario, los cientos de antorchas que ahora iluminaban el lugar y los suaves vientos veraniegos lograban crear una atmósfera realmente relajante, ante esto el joven general se quitó el dorado casco que portaba sobre la cabeza y perdió su mirada en el horizonte sin percatarse del hombre que yacía detrás de él. El guardián del océano Índico contempló a su hermano serenamente parado frente a él, tal vez observando el paisaje o pensando en el futuro o quizá tal vez en la solución a algunos de sus problemas, sea lo que fuera el moreno traería de regreso al mundo real a su compañero de armas.

Krishna: pocos son los que logran encontrarte en tal estado, y es por eso que me considero afortunado… Dragón Marino… -al escuchar la voz, fue como si algo saltara dentro del corazón de Kanon quien sorprendido y emocionado volteó inmediatamente al encuentro con su amigo

Kanon: Krishna… Krishna!!!! –primero incrédulo y después frenético, el menor de los gemelos se abalanzó sobre el de largos cabellos plateados para abrazarle con esmero y cariño

Krishna: a mí también me da gusto verte… hermano… -de igual forma con la que Kanon recibió al hindú, éste le correspondió abrazándole con cariño y alegría- aunque tus acciones me indican que no has estado del todo… bien…

Kanon: tan obvio soy…

Krishna: digamos que… después de tu hermano soy la persona que más te conoce…

Kanon: cierto… pero no importa eso ahora, dime qué haces aquí? Es que acaso Poseidón a arribado ya? No le he visto ni le he sentido… además tenía entendido otra cosa…

Krishna: no te alarmes mi hermano, nuestro señor aún se encuentra en el templo marino…

Kanon: entonces tú… creí que vendrías con los demás…

Krishna: tranquilo… confórmate con saber que nuestro señor se preocupa por ti…

Kanon: Julián te envió…?

Krishna: no importa cuanto tiempo pase siempre, siempre vas a ser su favorito…

Kanon: mmm… ya lo creo… -mientras esto sucedía, nueve templos más abajo el guardián de la tercera casa estaba por terminar su arreglo personal, aún era temprano, alrededor de las siete o siete treinta, pero quería estar lo más pronto posible en el templo del patriarca para no perder detalle alguno de lo que sucedía, sin embargo mientras acomodaba su armadura sintió como algo en su pecho se regocijaba de inmensa alegría y después sintió como esa alegría se convertía en una enorme tristeza que poco a poco le inundaba, inmediatamente supuso que aquello era producto de su íntima conexión con su hermano, sin embargo eso fue lo que más intrigado le dejó… qué era lo que tanto había alegrado a Kanon? Y por qué ahora le invadía aquella tristeza? Sería acaso Julián Solo o… alguien más? Mientras el mayor de los geminianos pensaba en esto sintió como una poderosa presencia entraba a su recinto, cosa que le inquietó al instante, aunque la verdad lo que más le inquieto fue que aquel cosmo le pareció familiar…


	8. Chapter 8

**VIII. De Dioses y Mortales**

Cerca de las ocho de la noche, todo el Santuario esta más que alistado para recibir a Poseidón, Ares y toda su comitiva. La joven diosa lucía un hermoso vestido de mangas largas muy parecido al de la señora de la Luna, Artemisa, solo que en color perla con adornos dorados, mientras que su largo cabello violeta estaba sujetado por dos hermosos broches de oro y su cintura era ceñida por un fino y ornamentado cinturón dorado. Shion por su parte lucía como siempre una larga túnica solo que esta vez en rojo y dorado, aunque de alguna forma Shion había logrado aquel día verse más suntuoso que de costumbre, después de todo él haría los votos sagrados. Al igual que los demás Santos Dorados, Dohko lucía brillante la armadura de Libra, la cual había sido retocada y arreglada por Mu, quien estaba más que exhausto por tanto trabajo sin embargo aquel día se encontraba ya arriba junto con Shaka y Aioros, habían sido de los primeros en llegar y faltaban alrededor de veinte minutos para que la ceremonia iniciase, junto con ellos ya se encontraban arriba Milo y Camus, al igual que Aldebarán y Aioria; a lo lejos dos de los generales marina observaban atentos a todos los que ocupaban el salón y que al parecer lucían nerviosos, en especial Atenea, quien se encontraba de pie frente al trono del patriarca mientras que jugaba con las manos, ante esto fue el patriarca quien trató de tranquilizarla.

Shion: tranquila… todo saldrá bien, además… luce muy hermosa… -notando el nerviosismo de la joven, Shion colocó su mano derecha sobre las de la joven tratando de hacer que esta controlara sus nervios

Atenea: ahora eso es lo último que me importa, pero gracias… -devolviendo una sonrisa como agradecimiento la chica tomó la mano de Shion y la estrujó nerviosa ya que el sudor en sus manos le delataba, tras este acto dio media vuelta y tomó asiento en el dorado trono que había al centro de la habitación, aunque ante tal acto hizo que más de un santo se preocupara.

Aioros: qué sucede? Se encuentra bien? –el guardián de la novena casa se había acercado a Dohko y Shion para preguntar por el estado de la joven

Shion: no… no es nada, despreocúpate solo está… un poco nerviosa…

Aioros: no es para menos, con suerte y sobrevivimos

Shion: no creo que Julián permita desordenes por parte de sus marinas…

Dohko: y Ares…?

Aioros: es cierto a él no le conocemos…

Shion: pero conozco a alguien que si… y piensa que si hay presentes dos dioses más poderosos que él, entonces no hará nada… que no le convenga…

Aioros: alguien… que le conoce…?

Templos más abajo, Saga de géminis estaba por terminar de alistarse, supuso que veinte minutos estaría bien para llegar a tiempo a la ceremonia, tomó la blanca y larga capa que solían llevar en sus hombros y la acomodó en su armadura, cogió el casco y salió de su habitación. No avanzó más allá del corredor que le llevaba al salón principal, ya que algo le detuvo, de nuevo esa sensación, esa aura que desde hacía un rato le había estado molestando, a primeras pensó que eran sus nervios después de todo no sería fácil soportar al joven mercante y encima de eso tener que encarar a Ares, al notar que aquello no era la fuente de esa sensación trató de culpar a Kanon, tal vez su hermanito estaría algo inquieto o nervioso pero no… localizó el cosmos de Kanon y lo encontró débil pero muy tranquilo, Kanon no era el origen de aquella cosmoenergía; por último culpó a su imaginación, aquello le convenció más, si tal vez era la fatiga de estos últimos días, ya que desde que se entero de lo de Ares y Julián no había estado muy tranquilo, aunque lo había disimulado bastante bien incluso para Kanon quien no se había percatado de la situación, sacudiendo la cabeza trató de deshacerse de aquellos pensamientos y continuó con su camino. Pronto se encontró en el salón principal de la tercera casa, alumbrado solo por el débil brillo de unas antorchas, ahí todo era tranquilidad, no había nada ni nadie que perturbase aquella noche el tercer templo, por lo que Saga decidió olvidarse de todo lo que ahora le rondaba en la cabeza y continuó su camino hacia el templo del patriarca, sin embargo poco antes de llegar a la salida del templo sintió de nuevo esa energía que desde hacía varios minutos había comenzado a invadir el templo por completo, por lo que detuvo sus pasos en seco tratando de averiguar que era lo que estaba pasando, fue entonces que una voz le detuvo de pronto.

¿?: sabía que no te engañaría… tan fácilmente... –a Saga le pareció escuchar aquella voz en su cabeza pero después se dio cuenta de que en realidad resonaba por todo el templo, cómo era posible que alguien hubiese entrado sin que él lo notase.

Saga: quién está ahí…?muéstrate!!!!

¿?: vamos Saga, no me decepciones o es que… tan pronto te has olvidado de mí?

Saga: quien demonios eres? –mientras el mayor de los gemelos hablaba, trataba de concentrarse para poder encontrar el lugar de donde provenía aquella voz, y cuando creyó tenerla actuó- explosión de galaxias!!!! –el leve ataque se dirigió hasta chocar contra uno de los muros del templo y tras la disipación del humo, el guardián de la casa pudo comprobar que ahí no había nadie

¿?: no esperaba menos de ti… mi amado Saga… pero me decepciona el ver que sigues preguntándote quién soy…

Saga: qué es lo que buscas aquí…? Cuáles son tus intenciones…? Responde!!! –el peliazul trataba de mantener toda su concentración en la búsqueda del dueño de aquella voz tan familiar para él, y tras ver su fallido intenta hacía un rato no se permitiría otro error. Tardó unas cuantos segundos pero esta vez estaba seguro de haber dado en el blanco, por lo que sin dudarlo atacó inmediatamente uno de los pilares que se encontraban cerca de él. Ni siquiera se percató de en que momento un joven de no más edad que él, de largos cabellos color ébano y preciosos ojos dorados lo había tomado por el cuello para después tomarle el rostro y sujetarlo firmemente por la cintura para después estrellarlo contra la pared que había quedado detrás de él, un poco aturdido por el golpe Saga intentó recuperarse pero al ver que estaba completamente inmovilizado desistió de intentarlo, fue entonces que reconoció a quien ahora se divertía con él- … Ares…?!!

Ares: hola… Saga…

Saga: qué demonios haces aquí…?

Ares: que curioso, lo mismo me preguntaba yo…? No se supone que deberías estar ya en otro lugar… y sin embargo te encuentro aquí… solo… es que acaso Kanon se aburrió de ti? O Poseidón resultó ser mejor amante que tú…? –las últimas palabras del sanguinario dios hicieron hervir la sangre de Saga, quien haciendo uso de sus fuerzas trató de liberarse sin embargo fue inútil ya que al parecer Ares había restringido todos sus poderes- qué pasa? Es que acaso dije algo que te molestara? O te dolió saber la verdad?

Saga: suéltame inmediatamente…

Ares: no creo que estés en condiciones de pedir nada…además si vine aquí fue solo para verte, no creas que acepté por otra cosa, bien sabes que no es mi naturaleza…

Saga: qué es lo que quieres…?

Ares: Saga… acaso no te has dado cuenta… me decepcionas sabes, pensé que no me habías olvidado, no tan pronto…

Saga: seguramente lo hice porque no era un recuerdo muy grato

Ares: seguro… porque yo no recuerdo haber sido tan… malo…

Saga: claro… fue por tu culpa que perdí a mi hermano, por tu culpa casi muere…

Ares: por favor no me des todo el crédito, realmente olvidaste por qué lo encerraste…? Recuerda Saga o tal vez sea mejor que yo te haga recordar… -ante esto el dios eliminó lentamente la distancia entre sus rostros, mientras atrapaba a Saga en suave beso que poco a poco fue incrementando su pasión, completamente sorprendido Saga sintió como la presión sobre su rostro era cada vez menos al igual que en su cintura y aunque no supo cómo ni por qué pronto se dio cuenta de que él mismo correspondía al beso del joven dios-…sabía que no me habías olvidado… -el chico se separo de Saga dejándolo completamente anonadado y sin aliento mientras veía como su acompañante se separaba de él no sin antes tomarle la mano y besársela para luego despedirse- …fue un verdadero placer volver a verte… Saga…

Incrédulo de la situación, Saga vio como el joven dios desaparecía ante él dejándolo completamente confundido en sus sentimientos. Faltaban alrededor de diez minutos para que todo iniciase, arriba, el Patriarca y Atenea habían tomado sus puestos al igual que los santos dorados, sin embargo entre estos últimos se notaba la ausencia de uno de ellos.

Krishna: sucede algo… Dragón Marino? Te noto preocupado?

Kanon: si… es… se trata de mi hermano… aún no llega…

Krishna: aún queda tiempo, despreocúpate

Kanon: no, no se trata de eso… él jamás llega tarde, no a algo como esto…

Krishna: seguramente ya viene en camino

Kanon: claro… gracias… -el desánimo en la voz de Kanon hizo entender a Krishna que algo no andaba del todo bien, realmente había algo que preocupaba a su general al mando, pero hacía unos minutos estaba tan bien. Por su parte, Kanon trató de disimular su preocupación, sin embargo no podía dejar de pensar en Saga desde hacía minutos cuando sintió como la preocupación y el dolor le invadían el corazón, sabía que se encontraba en la tercera casa pues su cosmo no se había movido de ahí pero qué era lo que estaba sucediendo allá.

Fuera del tercer templo, un joven de cabellos celestes era seguido y acompañado por otros cinco jóvenes quienes iban cubiertos por escamas doradas, quienes se quedaron de pie frente al tercer templo tras notar que el joven mercante se había detenido justo en la entrada, con la mirada perdida en el horizonte fue ahí que un joven de cabellos plata y ojos fresa se acercó al príncipe de los mares y le habló.

Sorrento: señor…? Sucede algo…? -Sorprendido por el guardián del Atlántico Sur, Julián respondió sobresaltado y confundido, qué había sido eso que había sentido hacía unos momentos? estaba completamente seguro de que aquel cosmos que había salido del tercer templo pertenecía a Ares y el otro se trataba de Saga pero… por qué…? Qué estaba pasando entre esos dos? Al notar que sus marinas le veían curiosos se deshizo de sus pensamientos y continuó su camino

Poseidón: eh? No… no, todo… todo está bien… sigamos…

Dentro del tercer templo, Saga reaccionó al sentir la presencia de Poseidón y sus generales entrando a su recinto se dio cuenta de que no era momento de perder el tiempo de esa manera y haciendo gala de su velocidad se fue del recinto dejando paso libre al dios de los mares y su comitiva, después de todo debía haber estado en el templo del Patriarca desde hacía un buen rato. Arriba tanto Shion como Saori empezaban a preocuparse por la ausencia de Saga, mientras que sus demás compañeros comenzaban a inquietarse, después de todo ya una vez Saga había sucumbido ante Ares y al escuchar uno que otro murmullo entre los presentes sobre su hermano, Kanon no aguantó más y alejándose de Krishna se acercó ante Atenea y el Patriarca, quienes sorprendidos escucharon al joven marina.

Krishna: Kanon!!!

Kanon: mi señora… os ruego me permita partir… -mientras esto sucedía, los dorados como el guardián de la tercera casa subía a toda prisa por las innumerables escaleras que conducían hasta la parte más alta en donde se encontraban ahora, y al escuchar los murmullos la jovencita de cabellos lila y él giraron el rostro en dirección a estos.

Viendo que todos se encontraban ahí, Saga se sintió apenado no solo por haber sido el último en llegar sino también por llegar casi junto con Poseidón, quien prácticamente le pisaba la sombra, atravesando por en medio de sus compañeros y con la cabeza agachada simulando que acomodaba su armadura, llegó hasta donde Atenea y se presentó.

Saga: el guardián de la tercera casa, Saga de Géminis se presenta ante vos y pide una disculpa por el retraso… -sorprendida la señora de la sabiduría sonrió y asintió con la cabeza para después hablarle a Kanon

Atenea: me parece que ya no será necesario que vayáis a buscarle… -al oír estas palabras Saga volteó inmediatamente a ver a su hermano, quien sin darle importancia a su presencia le ignoró, cosa que hirió a Saga en lo más profundo

Kanon: de todos modos gracias y… perdón por mi insolencia…

Atenea: un hermano no es una insolencia y mucho menos lo es el amor que le tenéis… -ante estas palabras Kanon solo se limitó a tomar la mano de la joven y besarla en señal de respeto para después levantarse y dirigirse hacía donde estaba Krishna, de igual forma Saga se levantó y tomó su lugar a lado de Mu

Mu: nos tenías preocupados…

Saga: lo lamento, tuve… tuve un pequeño inconveniente pero… ya está arreglado…

Mu: seguro…?

Saga: si, aunque gracias por preocuparte…

De pronto una suntuosa melodía inundó el lugar, inmediatamente los doce dorados se inclinaron ante el joven dios y su comitiva, quienes ya se asomaban por el horizonte, con paso sereno pero firme, el joven dios avanzó por entre los doce dorados, que yacían a los costados de la vía que llevaba donde Atenea y Shion se encontraban. Justo al cruzar delante de Saga, Julián desvió su mirada hacia este provocando que el mayor de los geminianos volteara hacia él sosteniéndole la mirada, fueron tan sólo unas milésimas de segundo en las que las miradas de ambos hombres se cruzaron, sin embargo eso les basto para demostrarse lo mucho que se odiaban; ignorando la fría y amenazadora mirada esmeralda de Saga, Poseidón continuó su camino hasta llegar a pocos metros de la diosa virgen quien le esperaba con la mirada serena pero cosmo intranquilo. Antes de que el príncipe de los mares avanzara más, dos hombres que se encontraban detrás de Atenea y el Patriarca se adelantaron y colocándose entre él y la diosa, se inclinaron a modo de saludo clavando una rodilla en el suelo, emocionado el joven mercante espero sus palabras.

Kanon: el Dragón de los Mares, Kanon, se presenta ante usted y le da la bienvenida al Santuario de Atenea… mi señor…

Krishna: Krishna de Krisaor se presenta ante usted, mi señor… Poseidón…

Poseidón: Dragón Marino… Krisaor… pueden levantarse… -tratando de controlar su acelerado corazón, Julián ordenó aquello a sus dos generales quienes obedecieron y de inmediato tomaron su lugar en el séquito del dios, quien siguió su camino hasta llegar delante de Atenea y el Patriarca para saludarles de acuerdo al protocolo- Atenea… es un verdadero placer volver… a verte… -tomando la mano derecha de la joven la besó dulcemente mientras se inclinaba ante ella, al ver esto los siete generales marina imitaron a su señor e inmediatamente se arrodillaron ante la joven- su santidad… es un honor conocerle al fin… -ésta vez fue Shion quien se inclinó ante el joven dios, quien con un movimiento indicó a Shion el agradecimiento por su saludo

Shion: el honor es todo mío… gran Poseidón…

Poco después de la llegada del dios de los mares, una poderosa aura comenzó a sentirse dentro del lugar, obviamente todos pensaron que aquello era obra del dios de la guerra, Ares. Acomodándose a los lados justo igual a los dorados, los generales marina esperaron pacientes el arribo del nuevo dios, de igual manera Poseidón se colocó a un lado de Atenea, mientras que Shion pasó a ocupar un lugar detrás de ellos; de nuevo las doncellas tocaron una música solemne y pronto apareció ante ellos el dios de la guerra, quien con paso arrogante avanzó entre los guerreros de Atenea y Poseidón, seguido por sus cuatro guerreros.

Ares, era un joven de unos dieciocho años, de largos cabellos oscuros como la noche y hermosos ojos dorados, que eran resaltados por su pálida piel. Al igual que Atenea y Poseidón, usaba una túnica griega que recordaba los tiempos de antaño, aquellos en los que Sócrates y Platón solían caminar por aquel país, la larga túnica blanca le cubría hasta los pies y por encima de esta le atravesaba una seda color rojo, su preferido. Detrás de él, a no más de diez pasos se hallaban cuatro jóvenes que resguardaban sus espaldas; el primero de ellos contaría con unos dieciséis y era dueño de una belleza excepcional, su largo y plateado cabello estaba sujetado en una coleta baja y atado sencillamente con un listón dorado, su piel era blanca como al nieve y poseía unos ojos color violeta como el cielo cerca del ocaso, cuando los rojos rayos del sol se combinan el profundo azul de la noche, portaba una armadura en rojo y negro adornada con listones dorados; a su lado venía otro chico de igual apariencia al anterior, solo que su cabello era dorado y sus ojos eran de un hermoso azul profundo, como el de las profundas y limpias aguas del océano, su piel era tan pálida como la de su mellizo, de igual forma había atado su cabellera con un listón, pero de plata, éste portaba una armadura en azul y negro, delicadamente adornada con listones color plata. Tras de ellos venían otro par de chicos, el primero de ellos no tendría más de quince años y al parecer era el más joven del grupo, su oscura cabellera era ondeada por el viento, mientras que su acanelada piel resaltaba sus azules ojos, usaba una armadura casi negra en su totalidad salvo unos pequeños adornos que tenía en color morado, mientras que su frente era adornada por una diadema de oro la cual tenía en el centro una pequeña joya violeta; a su lado un chico de cabello medio y azul, lucía una armadura en gris y negro, poseía una penetrante mirada de color miel mientras que su piel era poco más clara que la de su compañero y llevaba recogido el cabello en una media coleta que era sostenida por un fino hilo adornado con joyas. Los cinco extranjeros llegaron hasta donde se encontraban los otros dos olímpicos y allí se detuvieron, mientras Ares saludaba a Atenea y Poseidón sus guerreros solo se limitaron a postrarse ante ellos.

Ares: Atenea… mi querida hermana, es un placer volver a verte…

Atenea: el placer es todo mío, Ares…

Ares: Poseidón… mi tío amado, después de tanto tiempo vuelvo a verte… no sabes cuan feliz estoy…

Poseidón: levántate Ares… y camina orgulloso de lo que eres, es tiempo de reconocerte de nuevo… -ante estas palabras, el joven se levanto mientras que Julián y Saori ahora seguían a Shion, quien se encaminaba hacia un altar frente a la gran estatua de la diosa de la sabiduría, previamente acomodado para la ceremonia.

Shion: desde tiempos inmemorables doce han sido los grandes a quienes nosotros hemos venerado con respeto y dedicación… Del universo son tres quienes lo gobiernan, Hades rey del Inframundo y señor de la muerte… Poseidón, dios de las aguas y príncipe de los mares, y por último Zeus, rey de los dioses y señor de los rayos… y es por ello que hoy estamos aquí, para acontecer el nacimiento de otro de los olímpicos, hijo del gran Zeus y de Hera la gran señora, hermano de Atenea y dios de la guerra… -tras decir estas palabras Shion recitó otras tantas en griego antiguo para después coger una copa de oro adornada con piedras preciosas, en la cual pidió a Poseidón y Atenea que vertieran algo de su sangre- mi señor… mi señora… -ambos jóvenes atendieron la petición del patriarca y tras tener la sangre de ambos, Shion tomó tres pequeños frascos de cristal los cuales contenían también sangre de Artemisa, Apolo y Hades, hecho esto agregó por último un poco de vino y la ofreció a Ares, quien tomó el recipiente con ambas manos y recitó.

Ares: yo, Ares… dios de la guerra, acepto de mis hermanos sus condiciones, juró no atacaré el reino terrestre ni intentaré destruir a su protectora, juro no desacatar las órdenes de mi padre ni mucho menos desequilibrar el orden del universo… -tras decir estas palabras el chico bebió de la copa y al terminar su contenido habló de nuevo- …con ésta su sangre sellaré lo antes pactado… con ésta mi sangre sellaremos un pacto… -esta vez fue el de ojos dorados quien vertió su sangre dentro de la copa y al terminar la ofreció a Shion, el cual la llenó de nuevo con algo de vino y luego la extendió a Atenea y Poseidón, quienes bebieron su contenido

Shion: con esto un pacto se ha sellado y uno más de los olímpicos ha despertado, y con ello una nueva era está por llegar… -tras las palabras de Shion, fue el dios de cabellos celestes quien se adelantó y colocándose de frente al de cabellos ébano, extendió la mano derecha y convocó su tridente, símbolo de su poder

Poseidón: yo… Poseidón dios de las aguas y señor de los océanos, en nombre de mis hermanos, y en presencia de mis siete Generales Marina te doy la bienvenida a ti, Ares… dios de la guerra… -cuando el mercante terminó fue el turno de Saori, quien tranquilamente se acercó hasta ellos, para después extender las manos y convocar su cetro, el cual tomó con suma delicadeza

Atenea: yo, Atenea… diosa de la sabiduría y protectora de la Tierra, en nombre de mis hermanos, y en presencia de mis doce Santos Dorados te reconozco a ti… Ares, como dios de la guerra y mi hermano… -al escuchar estas palabras, el joven delante de ella levantó el rostro y sonrió, luego de esto se levantó y habló

Ares: yo… Ares, dios de la guerra y uno de los olímpicos he renacido el día de hoy, y para sellar el pacto que he hecho ofrezco los servicios de mis cuatro guerreros, los Berserkers, a Atenea y Poseidón, para que dispongan de ellos como mejor les plazca… al igual que yo ellos jurarán fidelidad a mis hermanos y al pacto…


	9. Chapter 9

Antes ke nada una disculpa por no haber actualizado antes pero es que tengo mucho ke hacer, pero les prometo empezar a actualizar cada cinco o seis días. Aniki gracias por tus reviews y no dejes de leer la continuacion te prometo que ya va a empezar la acción, es que primero tenía ke preparar el campo de batalla. Igual para todos los demás muchas gracias por sus reviews (y espero más eh) bueno los dejo con su loectura y ke la disfruten.

**IX. Problemas**

Luego que el joven de ojos dorados hiciera esto, el mayor de los guerreros de Ares se puso de pie y caminó hasta donde se encontraban ambos dioses. Al llegar ahí, el chico de ojos violeta se arrodilló ante ellos y manteniendo un semblante sereno y una mirada triste habló delicada y suavemente.

Berserker: yo… Deimos, guerrero del temor me arrodillo en nombre de mis hermanos ante vos… Atenea, diosa de la sabiduría y ante vos poderoso Poseidón, dios de los mares, para jurar fidelidad eterna no sólo a ustedes sino también a los demás olímpicos…

Luego que el chico de cabellos plateados habló, el patriarca levantó las manos hacia la gran estatua de Atenea y recitó una oración en griego, tras terminar miró a los presentes y continuó.

Shion: los votos sagrados se han llevado acabo, esta noche ha nacido otro hijo de Zeus y sus hermanos los dioses le han reconocido como tal, ahora vayamos regocijándonos sabiendo que el día de mañana no habrá una nueva guerra santa… -tras escuchar esto, tanto marinas como santos se levantaron tomando cada uno parte en su grupo, por otro lado los Berserkers inmediatamente se apartaron de los demás, mientras que Julián extendió la mano derecha pidiendo a Saori la suya, quien cortésmente la colocó sobre la del joven mercante para luego dirigirse hacia el templo del Patriarca, donde ya se encontraba puesta una gran mesa para que el banquete diera inicio. Siguiendo a los dioses, los dorados y los berserkers se introdujeron en el templo, sin embargo los generales marina no lo hicieron así.

Kanon: … señoritas…

Eo: oyeron algo…? –el general del Pacífico Sur habló despreocupado a sus compañeros mientras rascaba su oreja con el dedo meñique sin dar la más mínima importancia a lo que acababa de oír

Baian: pero miren nada más lo que los vientos griegos nos han traído…

Kaysa: …por fin te apareces Dragón…

Isaac: …prácticamente te dábamos por perdido…

Kanon: oh vamos no es para tanto… hey Sorrento… no me saludas…

Sorrento: si consideras lo que estos dijeron un saludo…

Kanon: si, lo sé y les pido una disculpa… a todos…

Eo: perdón…? Escuché acaso la palabra 'disculpa'…? Porque eso me interesa…

Kanon: en especial a ti Eo, de veras, lamento no haber ido a verlos antes…

Eo: claro si nosotros no venimos tú no vas, la verdad es que no pensé que se te olvidaría tan pronto que eres una general marina… agradece que Julián se ofreció como embajador para venir a ver toda esta ridícula ceremonia…

Sorrento: Eo!!

Baian: Eo!!

Eo: qué? Es la verdad… todos aquí sabemos que ese no va a respetar nada de lo que prometió… es su naturaleza…

Isaac: la mayoría de las veces nunca estoy de acuerdo con las tonterías que este dice pero aunque no les guste tiene razón…

Eo: cuales tonterías?

Krishna: bueno basta… no vamos a pelear por esto, no lo creo prudente ni en lugar ni en tiempo…

Eo: cuando crees prudente hacer o decir algo Krishna?

Baian: Eo basta!! Por favor…

Eo: está bien, está bien… ya entendí…pero bueno regresando a lo que estábamos… Kanon…

Kanon: no ibas a perder esta oportunidad, verdad?

Eo: nop

Kanon: de acuerdo… lamento haberlos abandonado tanto tiempo…

Eo: y…?

Kanon: …y les pido una disculpa por eso…

Eo: y…?

Kanon:…y lamento haberles hecho pensar que ya no me importaban…

Eo: y…?

Kanon: … y también les pido una disculpa por eso…

Eo: y…?

Kanon: …y eso es todo…

Eo: y…?... un momento cómo que eso es todo…?!

Kanon: si…

Eo: Kanon…

Kanon: ay está bien!! Si los extrañé, contento Eo…

Eo: mucho…

Kanon: …y la verdad es que me hicieron mucha falta, además… pude darme cuenta de lo mucho que ustedes valen para mí…

Kaysa: apenas te diste cuenta de eso…?!

Eo: si como no… por eso salías de fiesta todas las noches con el Escorpión y Leo no?

Kaysa: si cómo explicas eso…? Dijiste que nunca en tu vida saldrías con nadie más que no fuéramos nosotros

Kanon: eh… bueno si… pero no pensaban que me iba a quedar enclaustrado en el tercer templo o si?, me conocen…

Kaysa: eso no te justifica, pudiste haber ido a buscarnos… regresar al templo marino…

Kanon: está bien, discúlpenme también por eso, pero fui demasiado cobarde como para volver al santuario marino… si acepto que traté de buscarlos pero aún no estaba listo para volver y no me quedo de otra más que buscar reemplazos…

Eo: siempre has sido tan inteligente…

Kanon: tal vez no era la mejor idea pero si una opción… necesitaba los sabios consejos de Krishna pero solo contaba con la presencia de Shaka, anhelaba aquellas noches de fiesta en los carnavales y mis amigos de juerga no estaban cerca de mí por lo que tuve que conformarme con Milo y Aioria… y aunque no eran ni tú ni Kaysa debo admitir que me divertía mucho con ellos… cuando necesitaba del apoyo y comprensión de Sorrento no me quedo otra que ir con Mu, y aunque últimamente no le tengo en gran estima tengo que decir que es una gran persona…

Eo: bueno, bueno ya entendimos o no chicos?

Baian: por supuesto…

Sorrento: no te preocupes… te perdonamos…

Kaysa: chicos ya basta… me van a hacer llorar…

Isaac: no es momento de sentimentalismos… Kaysa, estás llorando?

Kaysa: se los dije…

Eo: es lo que quería evitar…

Kanon: eso quiere decir que estoy perdonado?

Baian: mmm… algo así…

Eo: pero ni creas que esto se va a quedar así…

Isaac: tendrás que hacer algo para nivelar la situación

Kanon: qué?!

Krishna: tú sabes… el karma…

Kanon: chantaje…?

Sorrento: no, no es chantaje… mira al pobre Kaysa… -el chico de ojos fresa sostenía al camaleónico general mientras trataba de calmarlo- tranquilo Kaysa, trata de calmarte… no es momento para esto… Kanon…

Kanon: Kaysa ya cálmate si? Mira te prometo… bueno, les prometo que haré lo que ustedes me pidan si, pero por favor ya basta…

Kaysa: como ordenes… -en menos de un segundo, el general del Antártico se había recuperado por completo y estaba como si no hubiera pasado nada

Kanon: oye yo creí que… oigan…

Baian: ya lo olvidaste…?

Isaac: es el maestro del engaño…

Sorrento: nunca le creas lo que dice o hace…

Kanon: qué?! Oigan eso es trampa…!! Sorrento estabas de acuerdo!!

Eo: acéptalo Kanon, perdiste… -riendo, los generales dieron media vuelta y se encaminaron hacia el templo del Patriarca, dejando atrás a Kanon, sin embargo el de cabellos fresa se giró para preguntar algo a su amigo- oye Kanon?

Kanon: qué?!

Eo: hace un rato dijiste que trataste de buscarnos un reemplazo…

Kanon: si…

Eo: y para todos nosotros lo encontraste…

Kanon: algo así…

Eo: pero… qué me dices de Poseidón, es decir, Julián?

Kanon: qué?

Eo: Saga pudo reemplazarlo? –al escuchar esto, los cinco generales restantes se frenaron en seco e inmediatamente se giraron para ver a Kanon y esperar su respuesta; la burlona sonrisa en el rostro del chico de cabellos rosados y la actitud de los otros, dio a entender a Kanon que estos sabían por demás su situación no solo con el emperador de los mares sino también con su hermano y ahora era conciente de que los generales entendían bien porque no había regresado con ellos.

Kanon: idiota… -riendo para sus adentros, Kanon respondió a Eo quien al escuchar su respuesta se rió una vez más

Eo: … yo solo preguntaba… -tanto Eo como los otros dieron media vuelta y se encaminaron hacia el templo del Patriarca, en donde se encontraban los demás, siguiéndolos, Kanon entró también.

Adentro, los demás invitados ya se encontraban sentados en la gran mesa que se había acomodado previamente, al centro, en la cabecera de la mesa se encontraba la diosa de la sabiduría, a su derecha estaba sentado Poseidón, quien se mostraba algo nervioso ante la ausencia de sus generales, mientras que a la izquierda de la chica se encontraba el gran Patriarca, seguido del antiguo maestro Dohko de Libra y de su hombre de más confianza, Saga de Géminis, mientras que los dorados restante tomaron asiento a su gusto; el resto de la mesa estaba ocupada por los Berserkers, mientras que el dios de la guerra se había sentado en el otro extremo de la mesa, justo enfrente de Saori. Al estar adentro, los generales tomaron asiento, Kanon y Sorrento se colocaron más cerca de Julián, mientras que los otros se acomodaron como mejor les pareció.

Pronto la cena fue servida y tras tomar el postre, Shion invitó a todos a salir del santuario para presenciar un pequeño espectáculo que había preparado para la ocasión, no serían más de las once de la noche y afuera el clima era bastante benévolo por lo que con gusto todos abandonaron el templo del patriarca y salieron al patio del mismo. El lugar estaba alumbrado por unas cuantas antorchas y en el se habían colocado varias bancas de mármol blanco, así como unos adornos sencillos pero bonitos, al llegar tomaron asiento y esperaron a que el espectáculo iniciara. Pronto la música de una danza antigua griega empezó a sonar y varias bailarinas hicieron su aparición, seguido de esto se llevaron a cabo representaciones de fragmentos de varios mitos griegos así como un pequeño concierto de arpa y lira, este último dado por el talentoso santo de plata Orfeo de Lira. Pasada la medianoche, estas pequeñas distracciones terminaron y fue el momento para que todos se divirtieran un poco, cada uno de los invitados hizo lo que quiso durante el resto de la velada, algunos se divirtieron entre ellos y otros solo charlaron, algunos más no se apartaron de la mesa con bocadillos y otros solo se dedicaron a beber, como era el caso de Kanon quien en toda la noche no había echo más que quedarse sentado en una esquina mientras observaba a cada uno de los que tenía de frente mientras que su única compañía había sido la copa de vino que constantemente llenaba. Cerca de las dos y media de la madrugada, Kanon decidió que había sido suficiente vino y se retiró del lugar, no sin antes despedirse de Julián y Shion quienes aún se encontraban en el lugar, aunque hacía ya bastante tiempo que Saori se había retirado, también se despidió de sus compañeros y le indicó a Sorrento donde se encontraban las habitaciones de cada uno para luego buscar a su hermano sin éxito alguno, por lo que solo se despidió de Camus, quien se encontraba ya de muy mal humor por la actitud de Milo quien como siempre ya estaba de 'cacería' como el mismo Milo le llamaba, con cuanta gente se cruzaba en su camino y al parecer a uno de los chicos de Ares el coqueteo del escorpión le había atraído bastante. Sin embargo justo cuando se encaminaba hacía los jardines que se conectaban con los balcones del santuario del patriarca, Kanon pudo ver como Saga alegaba algo con alguien, sin embargo el alcohol empezaba a surtir efecto en él, no era que no estuviera acostumbrado a él pero la verdad es que nunca había tomado estando en un estado tan depresivo, por lo que decidió seguir su camino hacía sus habitaciones la verdad es que no quería que su hermano lo viera en aquel estado. Pronto llegó a sus aposentos, se deshizo de la armadura elevando su cosmos y dejando que las piezas de esta cayeran en cualquier parte y sin más se tumbó en la cama cayendo inmediatamente en el mundo de Morfeo.

Aunque le pareció muy poco el tiempo que durmió se vio obligado a despertar, la fresca brisa matutina y los gritos de Baian un poco más allá de su habitación le trajeron por completo al mundo real. Revolviéndose un poco más en la cama trató de conciliar el sueño de nuevo sin embargo escuchó como varios floreros se estrellaban en las paredes mientras que Eo suplicaba a Baian que se tranquilizara, una vez más escuchó gritos y después nada, esto último le alegró ya que supuso podría dormir un poco más sin embargo el furioso cosmos de Baian le hizo despertarse de golpe sin duda alguna esta vez Eo le había hecho enfadar realmente, aventando las sábanas Kanon se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo a la puerta. Al levantarse por completo lo primero que vino a él fue un terrible dolor de cabeza, obviamente tanto alcohol le había afectado.

Kanon: maldita resaca… -al sentir como el cosmos de Baian se elevaba supuso que este estaba dispuesto a atacar por lo que olvidándose de la resaca, salió lo más rápido que pudo para ver que es lo que estaba pasando. Al salir se encontró con una gran explosión proveniente de dos habitaciones antes que la de él, de igual manera los demás generales habían salido para ver lo que sucedía, cientos de trozos de mármol y mucho polvo fue lo que recibió a los generales y al mismo Julián, quien había salido de sus habitaciones al notar el problema; mientras se acercaban y trataban de alejar el polvo con las manos, Kanon fue el primero en notar que Eo se encontraba agachado y cubriéndose la cabeza y el rostro con las manos, a pocos centímetros del enorme agujero que Baian había hecho en la pared de su habitación- …pero que demonios pasa aquí…!! …Eo!!

Eo: mmm… no grites… por favor… -el joven general del Pacífico agradeció el silencio que se produjo por unos cuantos segundos, ya que la juerga de la noche anterior le habían dejado sin duda muchos malestares al igual que a varios de sus otros compañeros, pero obviamente no a Baian, quien de nuevo arremetió contra su amante.

Baian: está es la última vez que te burlas de mi Eo…!!

Eo: Baian… por favor… déjame explicarte… no es lo que tu piensas…

Baian: nunca es lo que yo pienso Eo…!! Siempre tienes una excusa estúpida con la que justificas tus actos, pero esta vez se acabó!! No vine aquí para ser el hazme reír del santuario!!

Julián: alguien puede decirme que es lo que sucede esta vez!!

Kaysa: al parecer el tonto de Eo ya le colmó el plato a Baian…

Isaac: lo mismo de siempre…

Krishna: como sea basta ya los dos!! Ahora!!

Baian: no te metas en lo que no te importa Krishna, esto es entre Eo y yo…

Krishna: tal vez lo sea Caballo Marino, pero este no es lugar para este tipo de espectáculos, esto es recinto de una diosa y el suelo que pisas es sagrado que no se te olvide…

Baian: sagrado o no, no impedirá lo que le haré a Eo…

Julián: basta ya Baian!! Es una orden!!

Baian: perdóname Julián, pero esta vez no puedo obedecerte… Onda… -el general del Pacífico Norte incrementó rápidamente su energía mientras la juntaba con el fin de realizar su ataque en contra del que fuera su amante, ante esto Isaac, Kaysa y Sorrento se limitaron a cubrirse por otra parte Julián y Krishna no se movieron ni un centímetro de donde se encontraban- Ascende… … qué?! –de pronto un fuerte agarré tomó a Baian de la mano derecha deteniendo su ataque, al voltear notó de quien se trataba- Kanon!! Qué haces suéltame inmediatamente!! –el menor de los gemelos sostenía al chico de cabello canela con la suficiente fuerza como para detenerlo pero con la prudencia necesaria para no lastimarlo

Kanon: no te lo pediré de nuevo, pues ya dos antes que yo lo han hecho así que hazme el favor de calmarte…

Baian: suéltame…!!

Kanon: oblígame…

Baian: Kanon por favor… no te metas…

Kanon: me gustaría no tener que entrometerme pero me temo que no puedo dejar que toques a Eo…

Baian: deja de decir estupideces Kanon y suéltame ya!!

Kanon: ya te dije que no lo haré…

Baian: por qué… por qué, Kanon? Por qué le proteges tanto!!

Kanon: no es protección lo que le doy ahora… sin duda alguna se merece todo lo que hayas planeado para él, pero ya lo dijo Krishna el suelo en el que está es sagrado y no podemos mancillarlo

Baian: creéme que ahora eso es lo que menos me importa…

Julián: tal vez a ti no te importe, pero a mí si…

Baian: Julián…

Julián: basta ya Baian

Baian: pero…

Julián: es una orden… -el joven mercante incrementó su cosmo de una manera impresionante, todos los presentes e incluso los que no se encontraban ahí pudieron sentir el inmenso poder del señor de los mares. Ante esto el caballo marino trató de consolarse, bien sabía que no era bueno molestar a Julián tan temprano, por su parte, Kanon al notar que Julián había controlado al impetuoso corcel decidió liberarle de su agarre, sin decir más el de cabellos canela salió de la habitación notablemente molesto.

Kaysa: a dónde irá? No creo que sea bueno que esté solo…

Krishna: te equivocas… por ahora será mejor que le dejemos a solas un rato…

Kaysa: pero…

Kanon: Krishna tiene razón, ya me encargaré al rato de buscarle… pero por ahora… tú tienes mucho que explicar… -el peliazul tomó por el cuello de la camisa al joven de cabellos rosados que se encontraba sentado en el suelo observando a sus compañeros

Eo: oye!! Trátame con más respeto…

Krishna: eso es lo que deberías de aprender…

Eo: oh vamos, no fue para tanto…

Julián: qué no fue para tanto!! Mira nada más lo que provocaste… -el furioso joven señalo todo el desorden que había en la habitación del caballo marino, y no solo eso, también los jarrones rotos y por supuesto el enorme agujero en una de las paredes del templo del Patriarca

Eo: bueno… no vamos a negar que Baian exageró un poco no creen?

Kanon: que exageró?! Por todos los dioses Eo, cómo es que eres tan estúpido!! Si no lo detenemos te hubiera matado…

Eo: pero no fue así…

Kanon: qué fue lo que le hiciste esta vez…?

Eo: eh… bueno… yo… bueno, saben como es Baian de celoso y… bueno… yo…

Isaac: habla ya de una maldita vez…

Eo: …eh…

Kanon: habla antes de que te saquemos las palabras…

Eo: yo… desperté esta mañana en brazos del guardián de la casa de escorpión…

Todos: que?!

Eo: si… yo… bueno, la verdad es que no sé como pasó… ya saben anoche fue una muy buena fiesta y… todos bebimos de más… y pues las cosas solo pasaron…

Isaac: con razón lo quería matar…

Krishna: menudo lío en el que te has metido esta vez…

Sorrento: no tienes remedio… pobre Baian…

Kaysa: agradece que te salvaran la vida…

Julián: solo espero que no hayas buscado más problemas que estos… -el joven mercante miró el desastre a su alrededor pensando en que disculpas podría dar a la joven de cabellos violeta, sin duda era una chica bastante compresiva así que seguramente entendería, de pronto las palabras de su general al mando atrajeron su atención así como la de sus demás guardianes

Kanon: …por eso dijo eso…

Julián: Kanon…?

Kanon: por eso grito que no sería el hazme reír del Santuario… -súbitamente, el dragón del mar soltó a Eo dejándolo caer pesadamente en el suelo y sin decir más dio rápidamente media vuelta y salió corriendo fuera de las habitaciones privadas del santuario del patriarca, haciendo caso omiso de los gritos y llamados que Julián y los otros le hacían.

Varios templos más abajo, Saga de géminis a penas comenzaba a despertar después de una agitada y tensa noche, poco a poco empezó a abrir los ojos y a estirarse en su lecho, fue entonces que la voz de alguien le hizo despertar de golpe.

Ares: buenos días… -el chico de cabellos oscuros que estaba frente a Saga le sonreía bastante emocionado, sin embargo la reacción del gemelo no fue la misma

Saga: qué… qué demonios haces aquí!!

Ares: bueno, recordé que solías despertar muy temprano así que decidí venir a darte los buenos días… además quise darte una sorpresa, mira… -el chico le mostró a Saga una pequeña mesita en la que estaba puesto lo que al parecer era el desayuno, había un plato con hot cakes y una taza de café, acompañados por unos huevos revueltos y un jugo de naranja

Saga: qué es todo esto…?

Ares: cómo que qué…? Pues… es tu desayuno… como en los viejos tiempo lo recuerdas, todas las mañanas te traía el desayuno… claro que ahora es mucho más fácil, ya que Kanon no está aquí para molestarnos… -esto último hizo enfadar a Saga de modo que trató de deshacerse del chico de la manera más amable que le fue posible

Saga: Kanon jamás fue una molestia para mi, entendiste?! Y ahora lárgate tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que perder mi tiempo contigo… -levantándose de la cama, saga se dirigió a la puerta que conducía a la salida de la habitación para abrirla e indicarle al de cabellos oscuros que se retirara de su templo

Ares: desde cuando tienes cosas más importantes que yo…?

Saga: desde hoy… ahora lárgate de mi templo en este instante…

Ares: cómo te atreves…?

Saga: no lo repetiré de nuevo… -molesto el chico se levantó de su asiento para dirigirse a la salida, no sin antes amenazar al mayor

Ares: …te juro Saga qué esto no se quedará así… vas a pagar por lo de hoy, tú y tu estúpido hermano me van a pagar lo que me han hecho… en especial Kanon, te juro por los dioses que lo voy hacer sufrir, tanto… que deseará estar muerto… -ante las palabras del dios, Saga terminó por perder la paciencia y se abalanzó sobre el chico tomándolo por el cuello de la camisa y estrellándolo contra la pared del cuarto

Saga: no te atrevas a tocarle un solo cabello a mi hermano… o te arrepentirás toda la eternidad…

Ares: ja, no me hagas reír Saga… qué eres tú, comparado conmigo, con un dios… no eres nada…

Saga: tal vez no sea nada… pero que me dices de Atena y de Poseidón?

Ares: no podrías…

Saga: pude contigo, no? Además mi hermano pudo con Poseidón y… no creo que Atena me niegue su ayuda…

Ares: no importa a cuantos pidas ayuda, de una u otra forma haré pagar a tu adorado Kanon…

Saga: solo atrévete y te juro que no me importará causar la ira de los dioses cuando te quite la vida…

Ares: no seas tonto Saga, se te olvida que soy un dios? A diferencia de ti o de cualquiera… yo… soy inmortal…

Saga: … se te olvida que fue lo que tú mismo me diste a guardar hace más de trece años cuando Atena era solamente un bebe…

Ares: qué…? –acercándose a él, Saga susurró algo más en el oído del dios, algo que le hizo notar que esta vez había perdido

Saga: esa daga puede matar incluso a Zeus… no lo olvides…

Ares: tanto harías por él…

Saga: eso y más… haría por él… ahora… largo…!! –soltando al chico, Saga le aventó fuera de su habitación, sin embargo Ares no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente

Ares: solo respóndeme algo antes de echarme… si dice que no le amas, entonces… por qué peleas tanto por él, por qué no permites que se vaya con Julián…?

Saga: él es lo único que tengo en este mundo… lo único que me queda y que da fuerza para seguir con esta miserable vida que tengo… solo por él estoy dispuesto a partir la tierra, a incendiar los cielos, incluso, incluso iría al mismo infierno… solo por él…

Ares: así que solo es… un amor… de hermanos, no? –el dios no recibió respuesta por parte de Saga, quien no daba crédito a lo que sus labios acababan de decir- entonces… siendo así… me acabas de dar una mejor idea y no tienes idea de cuánto voy a disfrutar hacerla realidad… hasta pronto… Saga de Géminis…

Dando media vuelta, el de cabellos oscuros se alejó de Saga, quien escuchó aquellas palabras extrañado, nunca antes Ares le había llamado de aquella manera tan fría y llena de veneno, siempre le había llamado solamente por su nombre, pero esta vez era diferente y aunque por el momento el mayor de los gemelos no adivinó los pensamientos del dios, no olvidó del todo sus palabras, iría lo más pronto posible a buscar a Kanon y advertirle del peligro que Ares representaba para ambos, y de ser necesario hablaría con Julián aunque eso significara tener que doblegar su orgullo.


	10. Chapter 10

Primero ke nada HOLA DE NUEVO!! Disculpen el retraso, pero últimamente he sufrido de crisis de imaginación por eso no podía escribir nada pero bueno estoy de regreso.

Segundo, gracias a Kanon umino y Aniki por sus reviews e igual espero ke este capitulo les guste y de una vez les anticipo ke no se pierdan el siguiente ya ke sucederan mxas pero muxas sopresas (no saben kon ke miedo estoy escribiendo el siguiente capi, es ke no kiero arruinarlo por fin las cosas se van a poner buenas!! D), bueno ya basta de adelantos, los dejo con su lectura ke espero les agrade y porfa no olviden dejarme reviews!!

**X. 13 años antes de hoy**

Estaba seguro de que había corrido lo más rápido que su velocidad y sus piernas se lo habían permitido, sin embargo le pareció una eternidad llegar al fin al onceavo templo, pronto buscó a su guardián por todo el lugar pero no encontró a nadie, tal vez Camus estaría tres templos más abajo seguramente armando un escándalo en la casa de Escorpión como lo había hecho minutos atrás Baian, aunque pensándolo bien no podía culparlos tenían razón, así que tomando aliento decidió salir de la casa de Acuario y bajar en busca de su guardián, salió de las habitaciones de Camus y se dirigió a la entrada del recinto y fue ahí donde se llevó una gran sorpresa. Cerca de la entrada, recargado en uno de los pilares se encontraba Camus inmovilizado por unos de los guardianes de Ares, quien le tenía atrapado entre su cuerpo y la pared, por un segundo el Dragón del Mar pensó que se trataba de un ataque a traición pero poco después se dio cuenta de que no era así, ya que el chico de cabellos plateados acercó su rostro al del francés tratando de percibir hasta el más mínimo aroma de la piel de este, y con suma delicadeza procedió a rozar sus labios con los suyos, pidiendo a Camus permiso para hacer algo más. Camus por su parte no hizo nada, se encontraba completamente inmóvil y tras sentir el aliento del joven rozar parte de su cuello solo atinó a cerrar los ojos y disfrutar aquel seductor roce, así cuando Deimos rozó sus labios, Camus abrió los ojos y le miró fijamente tratando de adivinar que buscaba realmente aquel chico, quien no hacía más que mantener su mirada fija en el par de zafiros de Camus, un instante después fue el mismo Deimos quien termino la separación de ambos y suavemente atrapó a Camus en un beso que terminó por sorprender al acuariano, quien lenta y tímidamente respondió al beso del otro.

Kanon no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían, observó como lentamente Deimos liberaba las muñecas de Camus para después buscar su mano y entrelazar sus dedos con los del santo, lentamente le tomó por la cintura y atrajo hacia él el cuerpo del francés, quien lanzó un pequeño gemido como protesta, y fue ahí donde Kanon ya no pudo más y ahogó un grito que sorprendió a la pareja, que inmediatamente se separó. Deimos miró a Kanon con frialdad y rencor, al parecer estaba molesto porque habían interrumpido su pequeño encuentro con el onceavo guardián, mientras que Camus aún sorprendido y nervioso solo atinó a decir una palabra.

Camus: …Saga…?! –Kanon estaba parado frente a ellos completamente mudo de la sorpresa, sin saber que hacer o decir, sin embargo de alguna forma logró responder, aunque a él le pareció más una respuesta involuntaria

Kanon: …Kanon… -fue la monosilábica respuesta del general, a esto Deimos desvió la mirada hacia abajo, la verdad es que nunca espero que alguien les encontrara y menos uno de los guardianes de Poseidón

Deimos: …será mejor que me vaya… -sin atreverse a mirar a Kanon y mucho menos a Camus, el chico de ojos violeta se despidió de él, ya tendría más tiempo de hablar y de dar explicaciones pero por ahora tendría que pensar en algo que inventar por si al general se le ocurría abrir la boca

Camus: …claro… -bajando la mirada y con el rostro apenado, Camus despidió al guardián de Ares, quien antes de irse acarició su rostro y le sonrió levemente para después encaminarse hacia la salida del templo, no sin antes detenerse a lado de Kanon y mirarle de reojo, sin decir o hacer nada Kanon se quedó parado en el mismo sitio mirando al frente para luego bajar la mirada viendo de reojo como el chico de cabellos plata se alejaba.

Ya solos, Camus se sintió aún más nervioso, de qué manera explicaría a Kanon lo que acababa de suceder si ni siquiera él mismo sabía como había pasado ni en que momento. Segundos después Kanon decidió que aquello no era bueno, por lo que fue él quien rompió aquel silencio tan molesto para ambos.

Kanon: y…? cómo te encuentras…? –al parecer aquellas palabras sorprendieron a Camus, quien se encontraba demasiado abstraído en sus pensamientos como para darse cuenta de lo que el gemelo haría, así tímidamente Camus trató de responder, sin embargo se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera él mismo sabía como estaba en ese momento

Camus: …yo… bueno yo… la verdad es que… ni siquiera yo mismo lo sé… aunque supongo que has de pensar que no estoy tan mal. Por lo de hace un rato…

Kanon: …Camus… te juro que no era mi intención… si yo hubiera sabido… por favor discúlpame…

Camus: no… discúlpame tú a mi… se supone que este es un recinto sagrado y que tú eres un invitado al igual que él… fue una falta de respeto de mi parte…

Kanon: Camus… no te preocupes por lo que vi, te juro que por mí no se enterará nadie… ni siquiera Saga…

Camus: te lo agradezco, aunque ya lo sabía…

Kanon: qué?

Camus: eres hermano de Saga o no? Aunque no lo crean ambos son más parecidos al otro de lo que imaginan, sé bien que si hubieras sido Saga tampoco hubieras hecho o dicho nada… eso es lo que me agrada de ustedes, prefieren morir antes de revelar algún secreto o me equivoco?

Kanon: no… creo que no…

Camus: por cierto, te debo otra disculpa…

Kanon: por qué?

Camus: por confundirte, con Saga… lo olvidaste…

Kanon: bueno… no te culpo, supongo que cosas así pasan cuando tienes distracciones de ese tipo, además estoy acostumbrado es normal que se confundan con nosotros… aunque… a decir verdad… hace años que nadie nos confundía, al menos ustedes, no se como pero de alguna manera y después de algunos años lograron reconocernos

Camus: se llama practica, cuando convives con alguien mucho tiempo es normal que aprendas cosas de él, aún cuando se trate de gemelos

Kanon: supongo…

Camus: y… si no es indiscreción, Kanon, qué es lo que te a traído a mi templo tan temprano?

Kanon: claro!! Eso… bueno… hace un rato Baian armó un escándalo en el templo de Shion, mencionó algo de que Eo y Milo…

Camus: …ah si… -desanimado Camus ofreció esto como respuesta a Kanon, quien miró como el de cabellos verde azulados se introdujo cabizbajo a su templo- …pasa por favor… -siguiéndolo, llegaron hasta la cocina, donde Camus le sirvió una taza de café y colocó unas cuantas tostadas con mermelada sobre la mesa- qué te gustaría para desayunar?

Kanon: qué…?! Ah… no, no te preocupes con esto es suficiente, aún tengo que regresar al templo del Patriarca, supongo que Shion se va a lucir con el desayuno así que prefiero no comer mucho

Camus: seguro…?

Kanon: si, gracias.

Camus: bien… -el francés jaló una de las sillas del comedor para sentarse en ella, sirvió otra taza y luego le dio un sorbo después de eso comenzó a hablar- …pues… si, todo lo que sea que haya dicho Baian no es más que la verdad… está mañana fui al templo de Milo, supuse que estaría completamente ebrio pero jamás me imagine encontrarle en brazos de tu compañero… Scylla…

Kanon: pues me parece que Baian tampoco lo imaginó… de no haber sido por la intervención de Julián te juro que esta vez le hubiera matado…

Camus: tan mal se pone?

Kanon: no es eso… bueno, la verdad es que esta vez nos sorprendió a todos, Eo es como Milo… una noche esta en un lecho y a la otra está en otro, no le importa quien sea simplemente basta que le guste para hacer hasta lo imposible con tal de acostarse con él o ella, de hecho le gusta ir a los carnavales y fiestas nocturnas solo para ver a cuantos conquista y a cuantos mete en su cama

Camus: igual a Milo… ahora veo porque no les extrañaste tanto…

Kanon: si… eso mismo les dije yo ayer, en ustedes les encontré a ellos o por lo menos partes de ellos, pero… y tú?, es decir, Baian se puso bastante mal pero tú pareces no darle la más mínima importancia…

Camus: te equivocas… no es que no me importe… es solo que… después de un tiempo… simplemente te acostumbras…

Kanon: Baian se veía muy dolido, eso lo sé porque lo conozco, cuando se pone así es que en verdad le dolió lo que le hicieron

Camus: que no me veas llorar o gritar no significa que no me dolió lo que Milo me hizo… de hecho, no tienes idea de cómo me siento ahora…

Kanon: no era mi intención molestarte…

Camus: … no te preocupes… se bien que no estás aquí solo por molestar, ya te lo dije antes te pareces a Saga, y te puedo asegurar que él no está aquí porque aún no sabe…

Kanon: aunque conociendo a mi hermano, yo te puedo asegurar que ya estaría matando a Milo y a Eo, claro que antes buscaría a Julián para reclamarle

Camus: tienes razón… Saga es…

Kanon: …es la persona más tonta y necia que he conocido en mi vida…

Camus: Kanon…

Kanon: discúlpame… no debí… creo que pensé en voz alta

Camus: no, está bien… no le diré nada, aunque la verdad es que tienes razón, tu hermano es… bueno no es que sea necio ni mucho menos tonto, lo que sucede es que Saga es demasiado orgulloso como para aceptar lo que realmente siente, tiene miedo de que la persona que ama le rechace… él mejor que nadie sabe que Mu jamás le hará caso, y solo se aferra a lo contrario con tal de no pensar en aquél al que realmente ama

Kanon: eso… no lo sabía…

Camus: disculpa si es que te molesto con decirte esto, no sabía que Saga no…

Kanon: no, está bien, de hecho… hay muchas cosas que yo no sé acerca de Saga, si… puedo sentir cuando está alegre o triste, tenemos un grado bastante complejo de empatía, pero no puedo leerle la mente… pero bueno, regresando a lo que estábamos dime, qué piensas hacer con él?

Camus: … la verdad no sé… ni siquiera sé porque respondí a su beso… es la primera vez que le veo, bueno sin contar anoche, pero aún así ni siquiera me atrajo físicamente…

Kanon: pues al parecer tú a él sí…

Camus: ya me di cuenta…

Kanon: si me preguntas, a mí me parece que lo disfrutaste bastante…

Camus: no te puedo mentir, si él tipo es muy atractivo y si, me gustó… aunque tal vez sea porque recién paso esto con Milo, pero no creo…

Kanon: y entonces…?

Camus: ay no sé… ni siquiera he hablado con Milo…

Kanon: pues me parece que es hora de que lo hagas si piensas continuar encontrándote con Deimos

Camus: tienes razón… pero… no voy a poder… no voy a poder dejar a Milo, le amo demasiado…

Kanon: y vaya que lo he comprobado, cualquiera ya hubiera dejado a Milo después de los primeros veinte engaños

Camus: solo diré que somos una pareja bastante difícil de comprender

Kanon: entonces, no lo dejes…

Camus: un momento me acabas de decir que debo terminarlo y ahora me dices que no lo haga?

Kanon: no entendiste verdad?

Camus: no…

Kanon: entonces tendré que explicártelo…

Justo cuando el guardián de la tercera casa se disponía a salir de su recinto, el alboroto proveniente de la entrada a su templo le hizo dar media vuelta para recibir al extraño que se acercaba, aunque pronto se dio cuenta de que quien entraba a su templo no era ningún extraño sino un buen amigo.

Aldebarán: hey Saga!! Buenos días!!

Saga: Aldebarán…?

Aldebarán: así es amigo!!

Saga: qué… qué es todo esto…? –el gemelo pudo ver como el toro traía consigo varios trastes y cafeteras, que difícilmente podía sostener ya que la cantidad de los recipientes era enorme, tanto como para alimentar a… Kanon…? Porqué ahora su hermano le venía a la mente? Abstraído en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta de que Aldebarán estaba a punto de caer con todo y cazuelas, sin embargo el ruido que todas estas hicieron cuando el guardián de la segunda casa trató de sostenerlas fue lo que le trajo de nuevo a la realidad así que haciendo gala de su velocidad le ayudó sosteniendo y luego quitando algunos de los trastes- te encuentras bien…?

Aldebarán: …ah si, muchas gracias!! Vaya, por poco y nos quedamos sin desayuno…!

Saga: cómo…?!

Aldebarán: oh no me digas que ya se te ha olvidado nuestro compromiso? –a decir verdad, Saga había olvidado por completo la promesa que le había hecho a Aldebarán, con tantas cosas en la cabeza había olvidado su desayuno con el brasileño y la verdad no era buen momento para llevarlo a cabo, sin embargo Saga pensó en consultar a alguien más sobre lo que había sucedido hacía un momento con el dios de la guerra, después de todo si algo malo llegara a pasar tendría a alguien que respaldara su historia

Saga: eh, la verdad… es que si lo había olvidado pero…

Aldebarán: vas de salida…?

Saga: iba, si… pero sabes? Recuerdas que el otro día me preguntaste que me pasaba

Aldebarán: si, creo…

Saga: bueno pues me parece que es buen momento para hablar de ello… entra por favor… -ambos hombres caminaron hasta llegar a la cocina, dejaron la comida sobre la mesa y Saga se dispuso a sacar unos platos y tazas para colocarlos sobre la tabla, luego de esto pidió a Aldebarán que se sentara para destapar algunos de los trastes y proceder a servir- …mmm… huele bien…

Aldebarán: gracias… sabes no es por presumir pero cocino bastante bien…

Saga: algo escuché de ello

Aldebarán: vaya que Shura y Aioros tiene una boca muy grande…

Saga: no les culpes por querer presumir lo bien que cocinas, en todo caso la culpa sería tuya por ser un gran chef, no crees?

Aldebarán: supongo… pero, dime de que querías hablarme? De nuevo tienes problemas con tu hermano?

Saga: no… esta vez no es eso… me temo que esta vez es algo mas grave…

Aldebarán: Ares…

Saga: cómo…?

Aldebarán: es fácil saber cuando te notas tan distraído y preocupado

Saga: pensé que lo disimulaba mejor

Aldebarán: y lo haces… es solo que hace años tuviste problemas con él, ahora respóndeme, qué te hace pensar que no los tendrías esta vez?

Saga: supuse que había madurado

Aldebarán: lo mismo pensaste de Kanon y mira como están las cosas, dime cuando te vas a decidir por decirle lo que realmente sientes… cuando se vaya con ese niño bonito de Julián, no Saga… toda tu vida la haz pasado pensando en como llevar las cosas más relajadas y mira como ha terminado todo, a veces no se trata de pensar las cosas sino de hacerlas, aunque creo que ese es tu problema…

Saga: qué…?

Aldebarán: si, ese es tu problema, piensas demasiado… para todo tienes un plan, siempre tratas de estar preparado para todo, piensas en como se deben de hacer las cosas y como deben resultar, tratas de llevar un plan perfectamente trazado todo el tiempo y a veces las cosas no deben hacerse así… hay cosas que solo se deben hacer por impulso propio del corazón… debes aprender a dar rienda suelta a tus impulsos y emociones, eres humano y tienes que aprender a controlarlas y entenderlas, debes saber que se siente arriesgarse por la persona que amas y no tener miedo a lo que suceda después

Saga: lo dices como si fuera muy sencillo…

Aldebarán: no es eso, es solo que creo que le haces demasiado caso a tu cerebro y minimizas lo que tu corazón grita, siempre le has ignorado, y no solo ahora sino desde hace trece años, respóndeme a qué le tienes miedo? Qué es lo que no te permite atreverte a decírselo, después de todo bien sabes que él daría su vida por la tuya, que te ama con la misma fuerza que tú a él, entonces por qué ese miedo a decirle que te gusta, que le amas, que quieres que sea algo más que un amigo… que un hermano…

Saga: porque soy un cobarde…

Aldebarán: yo no lo creo así… -ante estas palabras, Saga levantó la mirada para encarar al joven toro ya que hasta ahora no había tenido el coraje para verle a los ojos y aceptar que todas aquellas palabras eran ciertas- Saga no eres cobarde, es solo que tú mismo no puedes perdonarte por lo que sucedió hace trece años… -sorprendido Saga miró a Aldebarán, nunca había tomado aquello en cuenta, nadie en el Santuario sabía su pequeño secreto, la verdadera razón por la que él había abandonado a Kanon en la prisión de Cabo Sunión, la única explicación que les había dado era que Kanon se había vuelto un traidor que intentaba controlar a Atena y al Santuario para fines malvados y hasta ahora aquello todo se había mantenido de esa forma y la mentira había sido tan bien aceptada por los otros que incluso él mismo empezaba a creerla

Saga: Alde… tengo algo muy importante que decirte… -por primera vez, Saga diría la verdad de lo que había pasado trece años antes, tal vez no sería algo agradable pero bien sabía que tarde o temprano la verdad saldría a la luz y si bien conocía a Ares, usaría aquello en contra de Kanon y de él para alejarles una vez más y no solo eso usaría aquello para dejarlo en mal con Atena y todo el Santuario e incluso arrojaría a Kanon a brazos de Julián, y aquello no podía permitirlo, si de alguien tendrían que escuchar aquello sería de su propia boca.

En el templo del Patriarca, la mayoría de sus invitados ya se encontraban despiertos y luego de todo el alboroto hecho por Baian y Eo, el mismo Julián había tenido que entrevistarse con Shion y Saori para pedirles una disculpa en nombre de sus generales y de paso explicarles la situación, cosa que no agradó del todo a la joven de cabellos violeta y mucho menos a Shion que bien sabía que algo así sucedería con Milo presente y recordó que aquella era la razón por la que quería enviar al joven escorpión a un pequeño retiro en las montañas macedonias, sin embargo no había recibido el permiso de Atena quien había alegado que aquello no era lo correcto ya que sus doce santos debían estar presentes en aquella ceremonia, una vez más Julián se disculpó y prometió arreglar lo que sus generales había hecho.

Mientras esto sucedía, Ares entraba furioso al ala oeste del templo del Patriarca, lugar que se le había asignado a él y sus guerreros, quienes ahora se encontraban en una pequeña sala que daba a un hermoso jardín decorado con una gran fuente, en aquel lugar estaban los tres Berserkers del dios de la guerra, por un lado Eriel, se encontraba descansando entre las ramas del enorme roble que se encontraba en el jardín, la suave brisa matutina ondeaba sus lacios y oscuros cabellos jugando caprichosamente con ellos; bajo este árbol se encontraba Kurai, el chico de ojos dorados quien esta mañana llevaba recogida su cabellera en una media coleta mientras que sostenía entre sus manos un libro antiguo, y por último Fobos, hermano mellizo de Deimos se encontraba sentado al pie de las escaleras que conducían a aquél jardín, tocando una delicada arpa dorada cuya suave y bella música comenzaba a arrullar a Eriel. Al escuchar el alboroto causado por Ares, los tres chicos voltearon hacia adentro de la sala para ver que era lo que sucedía, encontrándose con el furioso cosmo del moreno y fue entonces que al salir éste al patio, un sarcástico comentario por parte de Fobos, quien continuaba tocando su arpa, se escuchó.

Fobos: así que ya te dijo que no…

Ares: … el muy estúpido se atrevió a echarme de su templo… quién demonios se cree que es… ?

Fobos: pero tú tienes la culpa por haber ido, porque no dejaste que viniera el solo…

Ares: sabes bien porque… pero te juro que él y Kanon me las van a pagar…

Fobos: y se puede saber porque el pobre de Kanon?

Ares: por qué? Te parece poco que me haya arrebatado el amor de Saga?!

Fobos: disculpa?! Oye si hay alguien que arrebató algo ese eres tú y en todo caso que piensas hacer, se te olvida que Kanon esta bajo la protección de Poseidón

Ares: no me importa si está bajo la protección de Poseidón o de Atena, además quien dijo que voy a hacer algo en su contra…

Eriel: tú…

Ares: el que haya dicho que me las van a pagar no significa que voy a armar un pleito con él…

Kurai: no sé por qué, pero presiento que estás tramando algo…

Ares: en efecto, y tal vez con ello en lugar de ganarme en Poseidón un enemigo gane un amigo… uno con el que Saga jamás podrá competir…

Fobos: no tienes remedio… solo espera a que Deimos se entere y…

Ares: y qué… ni siquiera está aquí, por cierto… dónde está?

Deimos: me habéis llamado…?

Ares: ah por fin te apareces… se puede saber dónde demonios te habías metido? Pude haber sido atacado en el transcurso a la tercera casa…

Deimos: en tal caso tú hubieras tenido la culpa, para que bajas…

Ares: se supone que ustedes deben de cuidarme…

Deimos: corrección… debemos p-r-o-t-e-g-e-r-t-e… más no cuidarte, somos tus guerreros no tus niñeras…

Ares: ah ya entendí… pero aún no me respondes… dónde demonios te habías metido?

Deimos: por ahí…

Fobos: esa respuesta deja mucho que desear… mi querido hermano

Deimos: solo fui… -justo cuando pensaba en que decir a su hermano y amigos, recordó aquellos momentos en que se encontraba con Camus y tras revivir de nuevo el beso del acuariano sonrió- solo fui a dar un paseo…

Eriel: pues a donde sea que hayas ido a pasear parece que te dejó de muy buen humor…

Fobos: demasiado diría yo, por lo general siempre regresas de tus paseos… relajado más no feliz…

Deimos: solo fue un paseo, nada más…

Fobos: si tú dices

Kurai: no se preocupen, tarde o temprano nos enteraremos de lo que realmente ha hecho nuestro querido hermano en su misterioso paseo por el santuario de Atena… o me equivoco? Deimos…

Deimos: no hice nada…

Ares: bueno haz lo que quieras es tu problema después de todo…

Deimos: y hablando de problemas… Ares?

Ares: pero mira que tarde es, el Patriarca y Atena nos deben estar esperando para tomar el desayuno… -el de ojos dorados decidió no hablar sobre sus planes con sus guardianes, al menos por ahora por lo que buscando una salida rápida ésta fue su mejor opción así los otros cuatro le vieron alejarse hasta perderse detrás de una de las puertas que daban hacia el salón principal.

Deimos: no tiene remedio… sigue igual de caprichoso que hace trece años…

Eriel: por qué dice eso…?

Kurai: si, es obvio que tú y Fobos lo conocen de más tiempo que nosotros, pero porque no nos cuentan que pasó hace trece años con él y el dorado…

Eriel: esa sería una gran idea, además nos enteraremos tarde o temprano, porque no mejor ahora?

Deimos: porque es él quien tiene que deciros lo que sucedió, no nosotros…

Eriel: siempre tan aburrido y discreto…

Fobos: es por eso que no nos quiere contar su pequeña aventura, cierto?

Deimos: no digas tonterías…

Fobos: soy tu hermano, quien podría conocerte mejor que yo…

Deimos: obviamente nadie, pero incluso si hubiera sucedido algo no te lo diría… ahora si me disculpan… -el de cabellos plateados imitó a su señor y se dirigió a la salida de las habitaciones privadas que ocupaban, siguiéndolo los otros le imitaron al ver que nada más había que hacer.

Templos más abajo Kanon, terminaba por armar su pequeño plan con Camus, mientras que Saga terminaba de contarle a Aldebarán la verdad que había ocultado durante los últimos años.

Saga: … y eso fue lo que realmente sucedió…

Aldebarán: … vaya… me dejas… sin que decir… jamás hubiéramos imaginado que algo así sucedió en realidad…

Saga: lo sé… jamás me lo hubieran creído… por eso preferí callármelo y continuar hasta el final… aunque eso significara vivir como un traidor…

Aldebarán: sin duda ese fue un gran sacrificio… pero… te aseguro que eso no fue tu único castigo, cierto…?

Saga: …cierto… por haber aceptado… lo perdí todo… y nada ni nadie va a devolvérmelo…

Aldebarán: …y por qué nunca dijiste nada? Hubiéramos intentado algo…

Saga: para qué… ya no había nada más que hacer…

Aldebarán: yo no pienso igual… pero fue y es tu decisión, por ahora haz dado el primer paso, de aquí en adelante nada ni nadie podrá hacer algo por ti más que tú mismo… tú solo y tú serás responsable de lo que suceda…

Saga: igual que hace trece años…

Aldebarán: no, igual no… ésta vez tienes el poder de hacer algo más… cuentas con nosotros y con el apoyo de Atena… no tengas miedo, cambia lo que hiciste en el pasado, no cometas el mismo error otra vez y te aseguro que escribirás una historia diferente…

Saga: Aldebarán…

Aldebarán: …piénsalo… pero no demasiado… bueno tengo que irme, quedé de ver a Mu y Aioros en el templo de Virgo, aunque espero verte mas tarde en el templo del Patriarca…

Saga: claro… nos vemos allá…

Aldebarán: hasta el rato entonces… y te aseguro que de mí nadie sabrá nada… -despidiéndose, el toro salió del templo de Géminis y se dirigió hacia la sexta casa, por su parte Saga se quedó otro rato sentado pensando en lo que su amigo le había dicho, por una parte tenía razón pero por la otra… tal vez no era muy buena idea revivir aquellos tragos amargos para Kanon y mucho menos con Ares ahí, conociendo a su gemelo seguramente armaría una trifulca con el dios, a quien por ende los Berserkers no abandonarían y por su parte Julián tampoco dejaría solo a Kanon, no tal vez esa no era una buena idea, dejó la taza de café sobre la mesita de madera y se levantó de la silla recordando lo que tenía que hacer, después de todo si tendría que hablar con Kanon aunque aquello significara que lo perdiera para siempre.

Muchos templos más arriba, el general del Atlántico Norte por fin llagaba al templo del Patriarca después de haber estado un buen rato con el guardián de Acuario, pasó por las habitaciones y no encontró a nadie por lo que supuso que Julián y los otros se encontraban con Atena y Shion tomando el desayuno al igual que Ares y sus guardianes, supuso que sería de mal gusto llegar a estas horas a la mesa, además tendría que dar alguna explicación y que diría? Que había pasado su tiempo con Camus planeando como vengarse de Milo?, no, obviamente aquella no era una buena idea, por lo que decidió salir a los jardines del santuario para relajarse un rato y estar solo con sus pensamientos. Como siempre el sol brillaba cálido en el cielo griego, y unas cuantas nubes manchaban el limpio azul del cielo, mientras que el viento mecía suavemente las hojas de los árboles, sin duda alguna se notaba la presencia de la diosa virgen en aquel lugar; buscó un sitio fresco donde pasar el tiempo y lo encontró a lado de un pequeño lago y bajo la sombra de un gran tronco repleto de follaje, ahí tomo asiento y miró perdidamente el horizonte sin darse cuenta de quien estaba por perturbar su tranquilidad.

Ares: una moneda por tus pensamientos… Kanon… -la voz del moreno puso en alerta a Kanon, quien rápidamente giró el rostro para encararle sin duda alguna el general no temía a su presencia como muchos otros, no, él era igual que Saga, jamás le demostró miedo ni debilidad alguna

Kanon: qué haces aquí…? –tranquila pero despectiva fue la respuesta del general hacia al chico de ojos dorados, quien arrogantemente intentó socializar un poco

Ares: puedo… -señalando un lugar a lado de Kanon, trató de tomar asiento sin embargo las cosas no salieron como esperaba, sin duda alguna Kanon era hermano de Saga

Kanon: claro… -tras dar esta seca respuesta, Kanon se levantó de su asiento y dejó solo a Ares sentado en la hierba, quien tuvo que tragarse su coraje y orgullo tras la pequeña humillación del gemelo

Ares: no muerdo…

Kanon: eso me han dicho…

Ares: …eres igual a tu hermano…

Kanon: que es lo que quieres…?

Ares: tranquilo… no voy a hacerte nada… solo quiero… platicar

Kanon: tú… conmigo… no me hagas reír…

Ares: ah vamos, te aseguro que no te vas a aburrir… además es algo que… creo… puede interesarte, es sobre Saga y tu encierro en Cabo Sunión…

Kanon: qué…?! –obviamente sorprendido Kanon miró al chico quien parecía estar divertido con la situación, cómo era posible que supiera algo sobre eso? Saga jamás le mencionó algo acerca de él, no había forma, aunque pensándolo bien todos en el Santuario conocían a Saga como un traidor por haberse vendido a un dios, y sin duda tanta tensión por parte de todos y de Saga mismo dejaban en claro que Ares era más de lo que aparentaba en la vida de todos, tal esa era la razón por la que conocía su historia, sí eso era o no? Aquella era la razón por la que Ares conocía lo que le había sucedido años atrás, porque había poseído a su hermano no? Esa pregunta gritaba desde el fondo de su corazón y mente, no sabía por qué pero algo dentro de sí estaba inquieto, aunque aún así decidió escuchar al chico tal vez si le ponía atención descubriría su mentira e intriga, siempre había sido un hombre de grandes pensamientos y decisiones sabías que ahora no podían fallar así que optando por escuchar, Kanon atendió al moreno- …y bien? Qué es lo que tienes que decirme…?

Ares: sabía que caerías en la tentación… nadie es tan fuerte como para resistirla, ni siquiera nosotros los dioses, mírame a mí… terminé con tu hermano…

Kanon: qué…?

Ares: oh no me digas que no lo sabías…? Pensé que Saga te tenía más confianza…

Kanon: habla de una vez…

Ares: tranquilo…todo a su tiempo… bien y que quieres que te cuente primero? Cómo nos conocimos? De qué hablábamos? O Tal vez prefieras escuchar lo que Saga me susurraba al oído todas las noches…?

Kanon: … qué pretendes con esto…?

Ares: …nada, abrirte los ojos… hacerte ver que para Saga no eres nadie, no le importas en lo más mínimo al contrario para él siempre has sido y serás un estorbo…

Kanon: cómo te atreves…? –enfurecido, Kanon sujeto con fuerza la túnica del chico estrellándolo contra el tronco del árbol en que se encontraban recargados, divertido Ares miraba a Kanon y su furia reprimida

Ares: lo ves… es por esto que jamás te ha tomado en serio… siempre has sido un niño y jamás ha dejado de verte como eso… siempre serás su pequeño hermanito y nada más… acéptalo… y lárgate junto con Poseidón al templo marino

Kanon: si eso era lo queme tenías que decir… ya puedes largarte… -aventando al chico, Kanon le liberó de su agarre y molesto dio la media vuelta para irse del lugar sin embargo las palabras de Ares le detuvieron en seco

Ares: vaya, si que no soportas nada… y eso que no te he dicho como nos divertíamos todas las noches en su cama mientras tú en la otra habitación soñabas con tenerlo a tu lado susurrando tu nombre… que lastima me das Kanon… tener que conformarte con simples ilusiones que jamás se harán realidad… sabes te voy a contar un secreto… -el moreno se acercó a Kanon hasta quedar frente a él para después acercarse y hablarle al oído- …por mí… Saga te encerró en el Cabo Sunión… por mí… te abandonó a tu suerte… por el amor que me tiene… te dejó… -incrédulo, Kanon escuchó estas palabras mientras sintió como el aire le empezó a faltar poco a poco, su cerebro notó como algo en su pecho empezaba a doler, mientras que en su corazón algo le decía que aquella no era más que la verdad, reprimiendo esto y tratando de guardar una última esperanza el gemelo contesto al dios tratando de reprimir las desobedientes lágrimas que luchaban por salir de su prisión.

Kanon: … no te creo… no te creo ni una sola palabra…

Después de subir lo más rápido hasta el último santuario, Saga había buscado incesantemente a Kanon sin éxito alguno, desesperado y cansado optó por buscarlo en los jardines, desde niños aquel siempre había sido el lugar favorito de Kanon cuando estaba aburrido o de mal humor, o simplemente cuando quería desaparecer del mundo solía esconderse entre la tranquilidad de aquellos pequeños trozos de paraíso. Salió y no vio a nadie, por lo que supuso que no estaba ahí así que concentrándose decidió llamarle por medio de su cosmo, aquello nunca había fallado y no tendría porque fallar ahora, cerró los ojos y en un segundo volvió a abrirlos, cuando notó que el cosmo de Kanon se encontraba junto al de Ares no muy lejos de donde el estaba pero… cómo era posible que no se hubiera percatado de su presencia? Ares, obviamente algo él tenía que ver y si estaba con Kanon no era nada bueno, avanzando hasta donde se encontraban por fin logró visualizarlos cerca del lago, ambos estaban de pie y al parecer estaban hablando quedándose a unos metros de ellos decidió no acercarse hasta que Ares se dio cuenta de que estaba ahí.

Ares: ah mira… que sorpresa… tal vez sea obra de los dioses que tu amado Saga apareciera aquí para que le preguntaras personalmente si es o no verdad lo que te dije… -al notar la presencia de su hermano, Kanon giró inmediatamente la cabeza para encararle, obviamente Saga notó que algo no andaba bien

Saga: qué haces con él…?

Ares: nada, no te preocupes, Kanon y yo solo estábamos… platicando… de cosas del pasado, ya sabes…

Saga: qué demonios le dijiste…?

Ares: nada más que la verdad…

Saga: Kanon…?

Kanon: … … …

Ares: vamos Kanon, no seas tímido… por qué no le preguntas a Saga si es cierto lo que te dije, acaso temes que su respuesta no sea la que esperas…?

Kanon: es cierto…?

Saga: qué…?

Kanon: es cierto que me dejaste por él…?

Saga: cómo te atreviste…? –mirando con odio y rencor, el mayor de los gemelos cuestionó al joven de cabellera oscura quien estaba más que divertido por el momento

Ares: Saga… era lo mejor, para ambos… él tenía que saber tarde o temprano la verdad… ya no es un niño… -soportando la humillación de Ares, Kanon retuvo sus lágrimas las cuales no solo era de dolor sino ahora también de coraje y frustración

Kanon: Saga…? –con la mirada completamente decepcionada, Kanon cuestionó una vez más a su hermano, quien no hizo más que tragar saliva arrepentido de no haber hablado antes con él, poco a poco se acercó a él y trató de explicarle

Saga: Kanon… yo… -al escuchar esto como respuesta Kanon supo que todo lo que Ares había dicho era cierto, así que haciendo un último esfuerzo apretó los puños con fuerza y bajo la mirada para dejar caer una cuantas lágrimas que por fin habían escapado

Kanon: …así que es cierto… -encarando una vez más a su hermano, le miró a los ojos mientras Saga nervioso esperaba lo que diría- …sabes? lo único que me duele… es que no tuviste el valor de decírmelo… -sin decir más, Kanon supo que ya no podía más así que decidió dar media vuelta y retirarse de ahí-… y según tú… yo… soy el infantil… -estas últimas palabras terminaron por destruir el poco valor que le quedaba a Saga, quien en un último intento trató de hablar para detener a Kanon y decirle que aquello no era cierto y que al que amaba realmente era a él y a nadie más, sin embargo supo que no había más que decir después de todo lo poco o mucho que Ares le hubiera dicho a Kanon no era más que la verdad, hacía trece años lo había abandonado por un estúpido amor de adolescente que no había valido la pena.

Mientras notó como su hermano se alejaba lentamente de aquel lugar dejándolo ahí, Saga supo que no había nada que hacer, Aldebarán se había equivocado y todo volvía a quedar como hace trece años, y aunque Ares y él no volverían a ser nada jamás, Kanon por otra parte se iba de su vida de nuevo y tal vez para siempre.


	11. Chapter 11

Hola de nuevo, antes ke nada una super disculpa por no haber actualizado antes, en especial a Aniki (gracias por tus reviews), pero es ke kon esto de los exámenes finales no he tenido cabeza para nada, es por eso que no puedo ofrecerles más que esto por ahora, ya lo tenía desde hace tiempo pero no encontraba un buen final de capitulo así que espero no haberlo arruinado. Ah! por cierto Aniki, te prometo que para el próximo capítulo ahora si va haber mucho, mucho de Saga y Kanon, la verdad es ke debió de haber kedado en este capitulo pero komo ya puse no he tenido tiempo de pensar mas que en fórmulas y más fórmulas, y la verdad no kería arruinarlo poniendo solo tonterías, así que decidí dejarlo para el proximo capitulo (ay dios mio kreo ke ya estoy hablando tonterías). Bueno kreo ke eso es todo y de nuevo una gran disculpa por no haber actualizado antes, ahora si los dejo leer y porfa dejen reviews!!

**XI. Santos, Marinas y Berserkers**

Hacía poco que había despedido a Mu, Aldebarán y Aioros de su templo, por lo que apenas se disponía a llevar a cabo su meditación matutina. Encendió algunos inciensos de Flor de Loto, cuyo delicioso aroma invadió inmediatamente todo el lugar, abrió de para en par las puertas de los árboles gemelos permitiendo que el olor a hierba fresca se combinara con el del incienso y sintiendo como la refrescante brisa matutina inundaba el lugar. Con paso lento y tranquilo, Shaka salió al jardín para sentarse bajo la sombra de los sales gemelos en la posición del loto e iniciar su meditación; pasaron unos cuantos minutos desde que el rubio había iniciado y hasta ahora no se había percatado de la presencia de alguien que le observaba silenciosa y tranquilamente desde el umbral de la puerta, solamente admirando al hermoso joven que tenía de frente.

Decepcionado, dolido, molesto, traicionado y humillado, así era como se sentía Kanon en estos momentos, y tras llegar a su habitación azotó la puerta para después recargarse en el tocador que tenía de lado a su cama, ahí aceptó que ya no podía más y dejó escapar todas aquellas lágrimas producto del dolor y la rabia de la que ahora era preso. Desde mucho antes de esto, había decidido que si algún día Saga le dejaba por alguien más no lloraría pues de nada valdría la molestia sin embargo, aunque no quería derramar ni una sola lágrima le fue imposible ya que no podía dejar de sentir como el pecho le dolía al recordar las palabras de Ares, jamás imaginó que Saga fuera capaz de eso, de abandonarle a suerte solo por el amor de un hombre, que acaso no hubiera sido mejor simplemente decirle? Incluso hubiera sido mejor que le dijera que ya no podía alojarlo más en el templo, eso habría sido mejor que pasar años con la angustia de saber si viviría al día siguiente o si moriría entre las agitadas aguas del mar, aceptó que hubiera preferido vivir en el Santuario sabiendo que Saga amaba a otro, que pasar noches en vela pensado por qué su propio hermano le había dejado ahí sin importarle nada, ni siquiera su vida… acaso no le había demostrado miles de veces desde que eran niños que le amaba incluso más que a su propia vida?. Molesto, arrojó el florero de cerámica que adornaba el tocador el cual se rompió en mil pedazos cuando este se impacto contra uno de los pilares de la habitación, tratando de controlarse y obligándose a ser fuerte Kanon respiró agitado mientras unas cuantas lágrimas más resbalaban por sus mejillas, ante esto cerró los ojos y luego miró hacia el espejo quien le mostró su rostro… el rostro de Saga… haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad se trago su dolor y en un nuevo arrebato de ira levantó el puño y lo estrelló en el cristal rompiéndolo inmediatamente en mil pedazos que cayeron sobre el mueble y el suelo, mientras que otros más se clavaron en su mano y brazo, los cuales ya sangraban debido al fuerte impacto y a la miles de pequeñas navajas en las que se había convertido el espejo.

Poco a poco, una sombra comenzó a acercarse a Shaka, quien para entonces ya se había percatado de la presencia de su visitante. Sin embargo había decidido no hacer nada todavía hasta saber las verdaderas intenciones de quien le observaba en silencio; sintió como el débil cosmo de aquella persona se acercaba lentamente hacia él y justo antes de que quedara a no más de diez pasos de él decidió sorprenderle primero.

Shaka: pensé que eras más prudente… -sin inmutarse siquiera, Shaka habló a quien se acercaba a él sorprendiéndolo, sin embargo esto no amedrentó a la morena y alta figura que se encontraba ahora delante de él, al contrario hizo aparecer una débil pero satisfactoria sonrisa en los labios de Krishna.

Krishna: y yo sabía que no me decepcionaría… maestro…

Shaka: lo mismo espero de ti… Govinda… -las palabras de Shaka eran melodiosas y tranquilas, sin sorpresa o prisa alguna, aunque tras mencionar el nombre de quien fuera su antiguo discípulo abrió los ojos para mirarle

Krishna: así es… alguna vez… ese… fue mi nombre… cuando eras conocido como Siddharta, o mejor dicho… cuando fuiste llamado… Buda… -el suave viento griego sopló en aquel jardín sagrado, ondeando la cabellera de ambos hombres, que ahora se encontraban de frente uno al otro después de mucho tiempo. Durante los minutos restantes ambos permanecieron inmóviles, manteniendo una lucha espiritual y mental de la que Shaka resultaba ganador tras lograr que Krishna se desequilibrara mentalmente y perdiera el contacto visual entre ambos, así después de que Krishna cerró los ojos y giró un tanto la cabeza para tratar de recuperarse, Shaka se puso de pie

Shaka: este es un lugar sagrado… qué buscas en él…?

Krishna: lo único que podría importarme de este lugar… -recuperándose del choque mental, el moreno respondió sin titubear y sin quitar la mirada de Shaka, quien de igual forma le miraba sin la más mínima expresión en el rostro simplemente le observaba con sus hermosos y penetrantes ojos, que al reflejo del sol brillaban como un par de zafiros. Una vez más inmóviles el uno frente al otro, sintieron como el viento soplaba nuevamente.

Templos más arriba, una figura esbelta y de larga cabellera turquesa caminaba de un lado a otro frente a la salida de la casa de escorpión Camus estaba hecho un manojo de nervios puesto que no sabía cómo ni por dónde empezar a explicarle a Milo que aquello ya no estaba funcionando y que ambos necesitaban un tiempo. Obviamente por la actitud del acuariano, lo que estaba a punto de hacer no sería del agrado del griego pero esto no tenía más remedio, y Kanon tenía razón, si había una forma de probar si Milo le amaba realmente o no era esa, así que respirando hondo trató de calmarse para poder entrar y hablar con el escorpión.

Camus: …bien… tranquilo… no va a pasar nada… además, él a hecho esto cientos de veces, no tiene porque reprocharte nada… de todas formas fue él quien tiro todo por la borda… no? -aún nervioso y tratando de convencerse de lo que iba a hacer, Camus atravesó la octava casa hasta llegar a las habitaciones del templo, en donde una vez más trató de tranquilizarse- …bueno, ya estamos aquí y que sea lo que los dioses quieran… después de todo no puede pasar nada malo… de igual manera soy un santo… -sin siquiera llamar a la puerta, Camus la abrió sin contemplaciones aunque jamás imaginó lo que vería dentro.

A unos cuantos metros de donde él estaba, Milo se encontraba recostado sobre la cama, cuyas sábanas se encontraban totalmente revueltas debido a la intensa actividad que ahora se realizaba sobre ellas. Prácticamente montado sobre el escorpión se encontraba Eo, quien ahora gemía de placer al estar entre los fuertes brazos del griego el cual disfrutaba de igual manera de aquel chico de piel bronceada y cabellos fresa, obviamente al ver esto, Camus quedó más que impresionado y decepcionado de Milo ya que esperaba que al entrar y decirle lo que tenía que decir, Milo le rogaría que no lo hiciera y le prometería una vez más que aquello no se repetiría, pero de alguna manera sus labios y garganta fueron más rápidos que su cerebro y sin darse cuenta distrajo a los amantes.

Camus: Milo…!! –al escuchar su nombre dicho por Camus, Milo abandonó el cuello de Eo, quien ahora se encontraba debajo del bicho, y en un rápido movimiento se separó del marino con suma sorpresa en el rostro

Milo: Cam… ?! –completamente agitado y sorprendido, el escorpión celeste miró a su amado acuariano esperando escuchar algún reclamo sin embargo esta vez no sucedió así, esta vez Camus simplemente se limitó a mirarle de manera desencajada para luego dar media vuelta y retirarse del octavo templo

Esta vez fue Milo quien terminó completamente sorprendido y desencajado por la actitud de Camus, aunque realmente no fue solo eso, sino que esta vez el escorpión notó algo en la mirada de Camus, algo que nunca antes había notado, que nunca antes había estado ahí, y fue entonces que Milo cayó en cuenta de que esta vez si estaba en verdaderos problemas. Rápidamente se levantó de la cama dejando ahí a Eo, quien de igual manera estaba sorprendido aunque en cierta forma agradecía a los dioses de que no había sido Baian quien les había encontrado ya que de haber sido así las cosas no estarían tan bien como con el acuariano. A penas hacía unos segundos que había encontrado a Milo en brazos de otro y pese a ello no se sentía mal, nada dolía en su pecho, ni nada trataba de escapar por sus ojos, tampoco sentía ira ni molestia alguna, en pocas palabras el haber encontrado a Milo con otro ya no le causaba…

Camus: nada… -sorprendido de esto, Camus se detuvo y levantó la mano derecha tratando de hallar algún sentimiento sin embargo por más que buscaba no lograba percibir nada dentro de sí que demostrara que aquello le había importado aunque fuera un poco, e incluso pudo darse cuenta de que ahora pensaba lúcidamente ya que nada perturbaba su mente con pensamientos de ira o celos, aunque una pregunta rondaba en su cabeza, por qué? Cuál era la razón de que el engaño de Milo ya lo le produjera nada, ni siquiera ira? Qué le estaba pasando? Fue entonces que vino a su mente el recuerdo de un cálido y tierno beso que había recibido por parte de un Berserker, abstraído en sus pensamientos no se percató de que Milo le había alcanzado y que ahora le llamaba

Milo: Camus…?! Cam… !! por favor espera… déjame explicártelo… yo…

Camus: explicarme qué…? –ante la respuesta de Camus, Milo abrió los ojos sorprendido, qué acaso no le pediría una explicación esta vez?

Milo: cómo que qué…? Esto… lo de hace un rato… mira yo…

Camus: ah eso… de hecho yo venía a hablarte de eso también…

Milo: qué…?

Camus: si… Milo esto ya no está funcionando sabes… y bueno yo… para qué estar con rodeos… Milo quiero terminar con nuestra relación… -por alguna extraña razón y sin saber como, las palabras salieron solas de boca de Camus, quien sorprendido por su reacción esperó las respuesta de Milo, el cual ahora no podía creer lo que Camus le decía, después de tanto tiempo cómo era posible que le dijera aquello? Qué acaso no tomaba en cuenta sus sentimientos? Si, lo había engaño un par de veces pero no se merecía aquello

Milo: …cómo…?

Camus: si… desde este momento tú y yo ya no somos nada, eres libre de estar con quien quieras

Milo: no… Camus… espera un segundo… tú no puedes… tú me amas…!!

Camus: Milo… perdona si he aparentado eso pero… yo… yo ya no siento nada por ti…

Milo: no es cierto…

Camus: perdóname…

Milo: no te creo nada… no es cierto Camus!! No es cierto y te lo voy a demostrar!! –completamente destrozado, Milo dio media vuelta y regresó a sus habitaciones donde el general del Pacífico Sur le esperaba ansioso por continuar con lo que había dejado pendiente.

Eo: y bien…? Podemos continuar? –al ver entrar al griego, Eo le jaló del brazo para tirarle sobre la cama y caer sobre él continuando con su trabajo; el primero en ser atacado fue el cuello del escorpión quien tras ver las intenciones del marina le separó de él para después levantarse del lecho y hablarle seriamente

Milo: toma tus cosas y vete de mi templo…

Eo: oh vamos Milo!! No vas a dejar que unas cuantas palabras de Camus terminen con nuestra diversión o si? Ya verás que se le pasará…

Milo: ahora…!! –notablemente molesto Milo prácticamente echó de su templo a Eo, quien desencajado por la actitud de su nuevo amante permaneció inmóvil

Eo: estás seguro de lo que estás haciendo?

Milo: muy seguro, ahora… no lo repetiré de nuevo…

Eo: veo que esta vez si te afectó lo que sea que te haya dicho… es que acaso… tanto le amas…? –por primera vez en su vida o por lo menos la parte que llevaba de relación con Camus, Milo sintió como algo en su pecho se oprimía cuando trató de responder a esa última pregunta.

A decir verdad, jamás nadie ni siquiera él se había hecho aquella pregunta, aunque pensándolo bien… tal vez Camus si se preguntaba cuanto le amaba pero él no era Camus, y francamente aquella pregunta nunca había pasado por su mente, siempre imaginó el resto de sus días a lado de su hermoso francés sin importar todos los problemas por los que pasaran, sin embargo hacía unos momentos que Camus había hecho vacilar aquel futuro cuando miró a Milo de manera diferente a las otras veces, esta vez había algo diferente en su mirada, un brillo que Milo no veía desde hacía mucho tiempo, no… mejor dicho un brillo que no veía en la mirada de Camus desde que se vieron por primera vez. Pero por qué, por qué ahora Camus lucía tan diferente ante sus ojos… aún silencioso, Milo se hundió más y más en sus recuerdos olvidándose por completo del joven que tenía a un lado, quien tratando de alegrar un poco a su hermoso amante se acercó de nuevo hasta él y una vez más besó su cuello con suma pasión y suavemente lo recorrió hacia arriba con sus labios hasta llegar a la oreja del griego, cuya respuesta fue contraria a la que Eo esperaba.

Milo: basta ya…!! -con fuerza, Milo sujetó a Eo por la muñeca izquierda y lo jaló hasta ponerlo de frente a él

Eo: atrévete… y serás el culpable de iniciar una nueva guerra santa… -al escuchar las palabras del general Milo le liberó para después dar media vuelta y dirigirse hacia el baño en donde abrió la llave de la tina y cerró la puerta dejando a Eo solo y bastante molesto- … ya me las pagarás Milo… esta humillación la pagarás muy caro… vendrás a mi suplicándome… te lo juro…

Humillado y molesto, el general del pacífico sur recogió sus pertenencias y después abandonó el octavo templo pensando en una venganza digna del guardián de Escorpio. Templos más abajo, en el jardín de los sales gemelos Shaka y Krishna habían continuado con su 'reencuentro' el cual pasó de las simples palabras a los más apasionados besos, ya que en un arrebato de sus instintos, el general del índico había tomado a su antiguo maestro por sorpresa tumbándole de espaldas sobre la hierba y cayéndole encima, Shaka por su parte quedó sumamente sorprendido por la actitud del siempre serio general de Poseidón, sin embargo esto no le impidió responder al vehemente beso en el que ahora Krishna le había atrapado y por unos segundos ambos hombres quedaron en el paraíso sin embargo fue el mismo virgo quien rompió aquel contacto.

Shaka: no…

Krishna: qué…?

Shaka: esto no está bien… yo… yo amo a Mu…-quitando de encima a Krishna se incorporó y ayudo al moreno a hacer lo mismo-…por qué? Por qué hiciste esto…?

Krishna: ahh… cómo te lo explico… sabes yo… yo siempre estuve enamorado de ti… -con los ojos abiertos enormemente, Shaka no terminaba de dar crédito a los que sus oídos acababan de escuchar- y no hablo solo de ahora… si, lo admito en esta reencarnación tuya eres muy, muy hermoso, pero no es por eso que me gustas… desde antes de que fuéramos esto, yo ya te amaba…

Shaka: cómo…?

Krishna: no lo sé… ni siquiera se cómo empezó… primero fue admiración, creo… y no me di cuenta de cuando eso… se convirtió en gusto ni mucho menos cuando empezó a ser amor…

Shaka: siempre fuiste mi amigo más leal y el más amado… ocupaste un lugar privilegiado en mi corazón… pero yo nunca…

Krishna: lo sé… jamás me viste como más que a un amigo, que a un hermano… pero tu y yo sabemos bien que en el corazón no se manda…

Shaka: entonces lamento que esto no pueda ser… yo amo a otro hombre y jamás le traicionaría…

Krishna: seguro…? -Completamente desconcertado ante esta pregunta Shaka vaciló por primera vez ante lo que sentía por Mu, estaba completamente seguro de que aquello era amor y no solo deseo o no? Aprovechándose de la situación, Krishna se acercó de nuevo al virginiano quien hundido en sus pensamientos no visualizó lo que se aproximaba- sabes yo creo que no… cuando se ama no se duda… -tomando una vez más a Shaka entre sus brazos le atrapó en un apasionado beso al que el de cabellos dorados respondió con la misma vehemencia y deseo que el moreno- …no te pido más que una oportunidad… dame solo una oportunidad de demostrarte que soy mejor que el ariano…

Shaka: Krishna yo…

Krishna: solo una… -sin dar tiempo de nada más, el moreno comenzó a retirar las ropas de quién fuera su maestro en el pasado dejando pronto su perfecto y níveo torso al descubierto, llenándolo de besos y caricias mientras el rubio no hacía más que gemir de placer ante tal situación.

Habían transcurrido no más de treinta o cuarenta minutos desde que había abandonado el templo de Virgo y había subido acompañando a Aioros a su templo, pero había regresado porque necesitaba hablar con Shaka sobre esa decisión que había tomado de hablar con Atena de los acontecimientos sucedidos con el menor de los gemelos, la verdad es que aquel tema podía esperar un poco después de todo Atena no se iría hasta la mañana siguiente pero era un buen pretexto para regresar al sexto templo y mejor aún quedarse en brazos de su guardián, por lo que Mu entraba ahora al templo y se dirigía a las habitaciones privadas del mismo en busca de su hermoso ángel.

Mu: Shaka…!! Shaka…!! Estás aquí…!! No… creo que no está aquí, veamos… no creo que haya subido ya le hubiera visto… pero por supuesto… -dando media vuelta caminó de regreso hasta llegar frente a la puerta que daba al jardín de los árboles gemelos y al encontrarla abierta no dudo en pasar, después de todo quien podría estar ahí más que Shaka. Avanzó entre la fresca hierba dejando atrás la hermosa fuente de agua cristalina y adornada con flores de loto, miró algunos pajarillos que trinaban entre los árboles y poco después encontró a Shaka, justo bajo la sombra de los árboles gemelos. Atrapado debajo del fuerte cuerpo del moreno, Shaka luchaba por no ceder a sus instintos sin embargo era demasiado tarde ya que las expertas caricias del general le habían atrapado en un éxtasis que ni siquiera Mu le había dado, cada centímetro de su piel se erizaba con el solo roce de los labios de Krishna quien divertido y excitado miraba a quien fuera su maestro totalmente a su merced gimiendo su nombre con cada caricia que le daba. Desconcertado, Mu no supo que hacer, simplemente se quedó ahí mirando lo que sus ojos veían, bajo el cuerpo de uno de los generales de Poseidón se encontraba Shaka, quien al parecer estaba muy ocupado como para percatarse de que había entrado al templo y más aún para darse cuenta de que se encontraba ahí, sintió como algo dentro de su pecho dolía mientras se rompía en mil pedazos y que su respiración se cortó de golpe, sin saber como reaccionar solo atinó a articular una sola palabra –Shaka…

Arrodillado en el suelo, Kanon contemplaba los miles de cristales regados por la habitación, así como la sangre que había salido de su puño tras el golpe en el espejo, al parecer aquello no había dolido en lo más mínimo o eso le había parecido a él puesto que ahora ponía más atención al dolor que sentía en su pecho, una vez más algunas lágrimas escaparon sin embargo esta vez trató de controlarse y poniéndose de pie se dirigió hasta la cama en donde tomó asiento mientras notó como de su mano caían algunas gotas de sangre, tratando de limpiarse un poco tomó la sábana y limpió su mano dejando manchada la blanca tela, sin darle la más mínima importancia se levantó inmediatamente y salió por la terraza encontrándose con el brillante sol del medio día. Un poco deslumbrado caminó rumbo a los pacíficos jardines del templo de Atena, muy pocas veces solía haber gente por ahí ya que aquel suelo era consagrado a su señora sin embargo estaba seguro de que Saori no le negaría la entrada, y mucho menos viendo su situación.

Tras escuchar su nombre e identificar al dueño de tan hermosa voz, el guardián de virgo se levantó inmediatamente empujando en el acto a Krishna quien igual de sorprendido y algo alarmado miraba al joven de cabellos lila que estaba parado frente a ellos.

Shaka:… Mu… -al escuchar su nombre de labios de Shaka, el joven ariano no hizo más que negar lentamente con la cabeza y dar instintivamente un paso hacia atrás para luego dar media vuelta y salir corriendo del sexto templo dejando a Shaka y Krishna de nuevo solos- Mu…!! –desesperado al ver que Mu desaparecía entre los pilares de su templo, Shaka trató de correr tras él sin embargo el fuerte agarre de Krishna le detuvo de golpe- qué haces…?! Suéltame!! Tengo que ir por él!! Es que acaso no has tenido suficiente con lo que haz hecho!!

Krishna: querrás decir… hemos… hecho…

Shaka: no… el que empezó esto fuiste tú no yo…

Krishna: tal vez… pero no me detuviste…

Shaka: suéltame…

Krishna: por ahora será mejor que lo dejes solo… no conseguirás nada en el estado en el que está…

Shaka: tal vez no pero lo intentaré…

Krishna: puedes intentarlo más tarde… cuando ambos estén más tranquilos…

Shaka: no necesito tranquilizarme…

Krishna: pero él si…

Shaka: no te metas en mis asuntos pues suficiente haz hecho ya… ahora no lo volveré a pedir… así que… suéltame…

Krishna: y si no lo hago…?

Shaka: entonces no respondo de mí… -tras estas últimas palabras el general del índico desistió de su acto y soltó a Shaka quien inmediatamente recogió la camisa vino y se la puso encima para luego encaminarse a la puerta del jardín- …ahora vete… aquí ya no eres bien recibido… -sin más, Shaka dio media vuelta y salió del sexto templo en busca de Mu.


	12. Chapter 12

Hola de nuevo, bien primero ke nada yo sé ke prometí mucho mas para este capitulo pero es ke la inspiración na'más no se me viene y no kiero arruinar la acción entre los gemelos así ke porfa pido una diskulpa por no haber kumplido mi palabra pero ahora si ya kon menos kosas en la cabeza puedo empezar a trabajar en mi promesa, Aniki neta sorry por no haber puesto más pero es ke nada se me venía a la cabeza.

Por otro lado, AriesnoMu, muchas gracias por tu review en verdad me da gusto ke mi historia te parezca tan buena y gracias por la suerte para los exámenes (si funcionó ;D), bueno solo escribía esto para agradecerte por tus palabras ya que me ayudaron a poder terminar este capitulo ke espero leas muy pronto para ke me dejes tu review!! Bueno ahora si dejo de hablar y los dejo leer (y de nuevo Aniki una diskulpa por no poner más acción, y ariesnomu muchas, muchas gracias por tu review).

**XII. Sorpresa**

Aquella mañana Julián se encontraba más aburrido que nunca en su vida, no había hecho más que levantarse, desayunar y empezar a aburrirse, la verdad es que siendo un dios no se divertía mucho a menos que hubiera algo interesante que hacer como iniciar una guerra pero ahora eso era cosa del pasado así que los días para el príncipe de los mares transcurrían lentos y extremadamente aburridos como por ejemplo el día de hoy, en que se podría decir que lo único interesante del día había sido el pleito entre Baian y Eo, porque ni hablar del desayuno, no habían sido mas que formalidades e hipocresías con Ares y Atena, especialmente con el joven de cabellos azabache quien no terminaba de agradarle ya que su gusto por Saori no había cambiado en lo más mínimo, era una joven linda, tierna igual, sin duda alguna muy hermosa pero incapaz de quitarle de la mente aquellos hermosos ojos esmeralda que cada segundo invadían su mente y provocaban que su corazón se acelerara y que su piel se erizara con solo recordar a su dueño en quien no había dejado de pensar desde su salida de las habitaciones privadas del templo del patriarca y su ausencia en el desayuno, así abstraído en sus pensamientos el de cabellos celestes no se percató de la entrada de un joven de largos cabellos oscuros y mirada dorada quien no quitaba ni un segundo la vista de él.

Ares: una moneda por tus pensamientos… tío… -al escuchar la voz del joven, Julián dio un respingo de sorpresa pues no había sentido a nadie venir al salón y mucho menos le había visto entrar, realmente tan distraído estaba?

Poseidón: qué es lo que quieres…?

Ares: mmm… por lo que veo realmente te sorprendí no? Me preguntó… qué… o mejor dicho quién… te tendrá tan distraído…?

Poseidón: te hice una pregunta?

Ares: así que no respondes eh? Entonces… tendré que adivinar… veamos, será acaso… Eo? no, no es tu tipo, demasiado libertino, entonces… Krishna!!…no, muy aburrido, mmm… Sorrento tal vez? No, demasiado blando… no creo que sea Kaysa, ni Isaac, ni Baian… entonces…? Me pregunto quién será… Podría ser que… pero por supuesto!! El Dragón del Mar… Kanon… si, él es perfecto para ti, inteligente, extremadamente hermoso, poderoso, gran líder, de carácter, atractivo… todo un semental, te aseguro que no encontrarás mejor hombre que él en tierra o mar…

Poseidón: acaso estás describiendo a Saga?

Ares: hablábamos de Kanon no? Aunque si, ese es el concepto que siempre he tenido de Saga, después de todo son gemelos no? No podrían parecerse más…

Poseidón: aún no me respondes…

Ares: algo me dice que no soy de tu agrado… aún… te estado observando y me he dado cuenta de que me tratas diferente a mi hermana… Atena…

Poseidón: los trato por igual a ambos, solo que ella merece más delicadeza por ser una dama…

Ares: pero por supuesto!!… que gran argumento… pero bueno, no vine aquí para hablar de ella, si no de cosas más importantes…

Poseidón: qué de importante podríamos hablar tú y yo?

Ares: no lo sé… por ejemplo de Saga… de Kanon… de nosotros con ellos?

Poseidón: no estoy de humor para juegos…

Ares: y no perderás tu tiempo en vano, te lo juro por mi padre Zeus…

Poseidón: bien, entonces… habla…

Tratando de mantener la mayor calma posible, Mu había subido hasta el templo del patriarca en busca de la única persona que siempre estaba ahí para apoyarle y consolarle, su maestro, sin embargo el día de hoy no se encontraba en el salón principal y los guardias le habían informado que había salido junto con Atena sin decir a donde, por lo que lo primero que pensó fue en ir al templo de la diosa para buscarle así que se encaminó hasta llegar al recinto de la joven de cabellos violeta el cual encontró vacío. Al verse solo decidió pasar a los jardines tal vez y con suerte encontraría ahí a Shion, sin embargo su sorpresa fue mucho mayor al encontrar la hermosa figura de un hombre de largos cabellos azules y hermosos ojos esmeralda, que se encontraba sentado junto a la orilla del pequeño estanque que había en el lugar lanzado piedras dentro de él y que al parecer no se había percatado de su presencia, al verle, Mu aceptó que ya no podía más y se lanzó sobre él con lágrimas en los ojos y sollozando palabras casi inentendibles dejando escapar todo el dolor y las lágrimas retenidas a la fuerza hasta ahora.

Hacía ya un buen rato que Kanon se encontraba en los jardines sagrados del templo de Atena y hasta ahora nada había interrumpido su paz y pensamientos sin embargo de la nada sintió como alguien cayó junto a él mientras le abrazaba fuertemente sollozando palabras que no lograba entender del todo, sorprendido inmediatamente trató de identificar a quien le sujetaba con fuerza y pronto se percató de la larga y hermosa cabellera lila que caía libre hasta la hierba verde fue entonces cuando identificó al joven que lloraba desconsoladamente sobre él.

Kanon:… Mu…? –tras escuchar su nombre, el lemuriano levantó la vista y con lágrimas en los ojos habló al gemelo

Mu: … tenías razón… la tenías… siempre la tuviste… perdóname… perdóname por haber sido tan tonto… debiste haber sido tú y no él… por favor… perdóname… -más desconcertado aún, Kanon miró confundido a Mu quien continuaba llorando sobre su pecho sin hacer más que estrujarle desesperadamente, obviamente Mu creía que él era Saga y por eso le había confesado aquellas cosas aunque cuando termino aquel pensamiento sintió como algo le apretaba el corazón y no solo por el recuerdo de Saga sino también por Mu, qué pensaría él de su hermano después de enterarse de lo que había hecho? tal vez le odiaría, le ignoraría o simplemente no le daría la menor importancia, de una u otra forma lo averiguaría ahora, no perdería la oportunidad de hacer infeliz a su hermano al menos por un rato. Pensando en esto Kanon volvió a ver a Mu, sin embargo no se atrevió a decir una sola palabra al joven ariano quien al parecer estaba en muy mal estado, aunque la verdad era que jamás se atrevería a hacerle algo así a Saga y mucho menos a Mu, si era cierto que era su rival pero no por eso le odiaba y no por eso le arruinaría aún más el día, además era un chico lindo y amable, y hasta cierto punto tierno, tanto así que lograba cautivar a cualquier criatura de la creación, buen ejemplo de ello era Saga e incluso él mismo, por lo que trató de ponerse en pie para intentar tranquilizar al carnero.

Kanon:… Mu… Mu… vamos Mu… tranquilízate… ven… trata de calmarte, si…? –mientras trataba de mantenerse en pie junto con Mu, Kanon trataba de ser lo más cuidadoso posible con él, algo le decía que aquel estado no era culpa más que de Krishna y de Shaka mismo.

Por otra parte, tanto Saga como Shaka se encontraban como locos buscando a Kanon y Mu respectivamente, el primero había pensado en buscarlo en sus habitaciones por lo que había subido hasta el templo del patriarca para dirigirse a las habitaciones que ahora ocupaban Poseidón y sus generales, sin embargo al llegar a la habitación de Kanon lo único que había encontrado era un desorden total, el espejo estaba hecho añicos y había algo de sangre regada por todo el suelo, además la sabana de la cama estaba teñida de rojo y lo que era peor ni rastro alguno de su hermano.

Saga: … por todos los dioses Kanon… qué es lo que haz hecho…? –más alarmado aún, el mayor dio media vuelta y salió corriendo en busca de su hermano, pues su instinto le decía que algo no andaba muy bien.

Shaka, por su lado se encontraba muy ocupado buscando a Mu, a quien había ido a ver a su templo sin embargo se encontró con que su joven amante no estaba ahí por lo que había pensado que se encontraría con Shion, después de todo el joven patriarca siempre había sido el apoyo de su amado, así que habiendo tomado esa decisión ahora se encontraba en el templo del patriarca para buscar a Shion o a Mu, lo primero que sucediese sin embargo no se encontró con ninguno de los dos, en su lugar se había topado con un joven de largos cabellos azules y hermosos ojos esmeralda que salía a prisa de las habitaciones privadas del templo, por lo que supuso que aquel al que veía salir súbitamente de la nada no era otro más que el menor de los gemelos quien salía alarmado por haber sentido que su hermano estaba con Mu, o al menos eso fue lo primero que pensó Shaka, por los dioses ahora si que estaba pensando locuras, sin embargo dejó atrás sus pensamientos para después colocar su mirada sobre el gemelo, quien al percatarse de la presencia del rubio se había parado en seco para observarle. Pasaron algunos segundos, aunque a ambos les pareció más, y Shaka escudriñó minuciosamente el rostro del gemelo como tratando de adivinar algo hasta que por fin soltó algunas palabras.

Shaka: … ah eres tú…!!

Saga: disculpa…?

Shaka: olvídalo… sabes dónde demonios está Saga…?

Saga: … … …

Shaka: Saga…?!

Saga: hola Shaka…

Shaka: pensé que…

Saga: ya sé que pensaste… haz visto a mi hermano…?

Shaka: no… no le he visto desde anoche… y tú… no haz visto a Mu por aquí…?

Saga: no… por qué? Le sucedió algo…?

Shaka: nada que yo no pueda solucionar… además pensé que buscabas a tu hermano…

Saga: Shaka… no estoy de humor para tus juegos si…

Shaka: yo nunca juego… Saga…

Tras algunos minutos, Kanon por fin había logrado poner en pie a Mu y al parecer este se había tranquilizado un poco ya, aunque aún seguía escondiendo el rostro entre su pecho por lo que Kanon trató de levantar el rostro del carnero para explicarle la confusión, sin embargo cuando por fin Mu aceptó encararle hizo algo que Kanon no previno. En un rápido movimiento el joven de cabellos lila le había tomado por sorpresa atrapándole en tierno y desesperado beso, haciendo que Kanon se echara para atrás tratando de sostenerse en el fuerte roble que había detrás de ellos, sin saber cómo o por qué Kanon notó que respondía al beso de Mu, mientras que este sintió como poco a poco el gemelo contestaba a su beso a la par que rodeaba lentamente su cintura con una mano mientras que con la otra le sujetaba del cuello intensificando más el contacto entre ambos. Tras unos segundos de retarse con sus cosmos, tanto Saga como Shaka pudieron sentir muy cerca de ahí los cosmos de Kanon y Mu, y sin pensarlo dos veces ambos salieron corriendo del templo del patriarca en dirección a los jardines de Atena, donde al parecer se encontraban los otros dos.

Después de cruzar unas cuantas puertas y algunos salones, por fin llegaron hasta aquel lugar y sin dudar un solo segundo entraron en busca de Kanon y Mu, sin embargo al encontrarlos se toparon con algo que jamás creyeron ver. Recargado sobre un árbol se encontraba Kanon, quien tenía sujetado por la cintura y la espalda a Mu, en un fuerte abrazo, por su parte este último le sujetaba del rostro y el cuello, mientras le besaba apasionadamente, beso que el general marina no parecía rechazar, al contrario respondía con la misma pasión y la misma ternura que Mu. Al ver esto, tanto Saga como Shaka permanecieron inmóviles y sorprendidos, sin poder creer lo que sus ojos veían, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a hacer o decir nada pues por su parte Saga jamás se imaginó que Kanon sería capaz de hacer algo así, después de todo odiaba a Mu no?, mientras que Shaka jamás imaginó que Mu se consolaría con Kanon, por qué con alguien que lo odiaba?.

Sin siquiera percatarse de lo que ahí sucedía, Mu por fin liberó a Kanon, quien lentamente abrió los ojos para ver al carnero sin embargo pronto algo atrajo su atención hacia la entrada del jardín, fue entonces que se encontró con las miradas estupefactas de Saga y Shaka, al percatarse de la mirada extrañada del gemelo, Mu giró lentamente la cabeza y fue grande su sorpresa cuando miró ahí a no más de un metro a quien le había decepcionado hacía unos minutos, Shaka, y por otra parte a quien se supone él estaba besando hacía unos segundos, Saga, fue entonces que cayó en cuenta de su error, aún extrañado y avergonzado miró de nuevo al hombre que aún le sujetaba por la cintura y la habló.

Mu: … Kanon…? –al escuchar su nombre, el menor de los gemelos giró su rostro para encarar al carnero y limitarse a asentir con la cabeza- … no puede ser… -aquellas palabras no fueron más que un débil susurro que solo Kanon pudo escuchar y por lo que notó Mu no estaba de humor como para dar explicaciones, así que tomando las riendas de la situación Kanon optó por buscar algo de tiempo para ambos, así que suavemente tomó el rostro de Mu nuevamente y lo levantó hasta ponerlo de nuevo de frente a él para depositar un tierno beso sobre los labios del ariano.

Kanon: … no te preocupes… yo lo arreglo… -tras notar el leve sonrojo en las mejillas de Mu, Kanon rió para sus adentros, la verdad es que jamás se imaginó verse envuelto en una confusión de tal magnitud pero lo hecho, hecho estaba y no había vuelta atrás así que tratando de pensar en algo que le librara de aquella situación les cuestionó- … qué es lo que buscan aquí…? –sin siquiera inmutarse ni soltar a Mu, quien ahora se aferraba más a él que antes, el menor de los gemelos cuestionó al par de inmóviles hombres que tenía enfrente y que al parecer no le habían escuchado pues ninguno de ellos había respondido nada por lo que decidió llamar a su propio hermano- Saga…?

Saga: nada… ya no busco nada… -sin decir más miró por última vez a Kanon y luego dio media vuelta para salir de aquel lugar pues ya había tenido suficiente, cómo era posible que el hombre al que amaba estuviera con… no, replanteando mejor las cosas, cómo era posible que los dos hombres a los que más amaba estuvieran juntos?

Kanon vio como su amado hermano salía de los jardines y se perdía entre los pilares del templo de Atena, y por su apariencia juraría que esta vez estaba más que destrozado por lo que había sucedido, fue entonces que sintió como su corazón se entristecía de nuevo, después de todo el joven al que ahora él sujetaba no era otro más que el verdadero amor de su hermano y qué había hecho él?, robárselo en un momento de desesperación, qué acaso aquello no era aprovecharse de las personas? Tratando de despejarse un poco miró a Mu, dio un suspiro y continuó con Shaka, después de todo ya había hecho lo más difícil que era encarar a Saga con Shaka entonces no tendría problema.

Kanon: Shaka…? –saliendo de su sorpresa, el joven virgo ni siquiera respondió al gemelo, ya que enfocó su atención solo en Mu a quien solo preguntó una sola cosa.

Shaka: cómo pudiste…? –al escuchar estas palabras, Mu por fin se atrevió a hablar

Mu: y tú cómo te atreves a juzgarme después de lo que hiciste?

Shaka: cometí un error y lo reconozco… pero tú… jamás, jamás pensé que tú…

Kanon: basta…!! No voy a permitir que lo insultes… no después de lo que haz hecho…

Shaka: tú no te metas, esto es entre él y yo…

Kanon: lamento decirte que…

Mu: Kanon…!! Por favor… basta ya…

Shaka: desde cuando lo defiendes Mu… porque si no mal recuerdo él te odiaba hasta hace unos días… o me equivoco… Kanon…?

Kanon: como podrás ver Mu y yo ya arreglamos nuestras diferencias… así que si nos permites… quisiéramos estar solos…

Shaka: claro… después de todo… podré hablar más tarde contigo Mu… -sin más el rubio dio media vuelta y salió del jardín dejando a Mu y a Kanon solos de nuevo.

Estando ya solos, Kanon soltó por fin a Mu, quien aún le sujetaba fuertemente, ante esto el menor de los gemelos notó que Mu estaba todavía más nervioso que antes así que decidió no ser muy brusco con el chico.

Kanon: Mu? –al escuchar su nombre, el joven carnero se sobresaltó y después desconcertado miró a Kanon

Mu: s… si…?

Kanon: ya puedes soltarme… -sorprendido, Mu notó que efectivamente aún sujetaba al menor de los gemelos y no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la situación

Mu: discúlpame… yo…

Kanon: tranquilo, no necesito una explicación… -sin darle la menor importancia al asunto, tomó una vez más asiento bajo la sombra del enorme árbol detrás de ellos invitando a Mu a hacer lo mismo

Mu: no… yo… por favor discúlpame sin darme cuenta te confundí con Saga y… de verdad no sabes que mal me siento… -tratando de quedar lo mejor posible con el gemelo, Mu aceptó la invitación y tomó asiento a su lado mientras muy apenado trataba de evitar la mirada del otro

Kanon: y yo ya te dije que no necesito explicaciones… aunque de verdad debes de estar realmente mal… eres de las pocas personas que siempre nos han diferenciado

Mu: y es por eso que te pido me perdones, no sabes cuan avergonzado estoy por lo que hice…

Kanon: y por tercera vez te digo que no hace falta, además… no puedo quejarme, eso beso no estuvo nada mal… -ante el comentario de Kanon, el sonrojo de Mu aumentó aún más, la verdad es que jamás pensó que él dijera aquellas palabras- …ahora soy yo quien te pide disculpas por mi comentario… pero… dime, por qué venías tan mal? Qué… qué haces aquí…?

Mu: antes de responderte, respóndeme tú algo

Kanon: claro…

Mu: por qué… por qué me…

Kanon: por qué te besé?

Mu: no exactamente pero… también respóndeme eso

Kanon: gusto

Mu: qué?!

Kanon: si, mira nunca pensé que lo haría pero cuando estábamos ahí bueno… ay bueno la verdad es que si, si se me antojo darte un beso ya!

Mu: solo por eso…?

Kanon: si, solo por eso… no empieces a pensar cosas…

Mu: seguro…? Porque yo no lo sentí así…

Kanon: muy seguro, solo fue un gusto, un pequeño capricho… ahora qué querías preguntarme?

Mu: bueno lo que quería preguntarte era que por qué me habías ayudado? Bueno, más bien dicho por qué le dijiste eso a Shaka?

Kanon: pues es la verdad no? Arreglamos nuestras diferencias…

Mu: no, no me refiero a eso…

Kanon: entonces?

Mu: cuando dijiste que no ibas a permitir que me insultara… no después de lo que había hecho… cómo…? cómo supiste…?

Kanon: saber…? Ja! no… ni siquiera tengo la más mínima idea de porque demonios estabas tan mal…

Mu: entonces…?

Kanon: mira cuando tienes un hermano como Saga se aprenden muchas cosas, la verdad es que no sé que fue lo que Shaka te hizo pero no me vas a negar que algo pasó entre ustedes lo suficientemente fuerte como para arrojarte a brazos de Saga…

Mu: realmente me puse mal no?

Kanon: pues… si… mira ya te dije que no sé que te hizo Shaka y si no quieres no me lo digas estas en tu derecho, pero mi instinto me dice que fue por culpa de Krishna… verdad? –ante este comentario, el de cabellos lila se limitó a encogerse de hombros mientras su mirada se tornaba dolida y algo cristalizada

Mu: nos habíamos ido del templo de virgo no hacía mucho tiempo y yo había acompañado a Aioros hasta el suyo, después de todo necesitaba hablar con mi maestro sobre algunos asuntos que teníamos pendientes…

Kanon: Mu…? –sorprendido por la actitud del joven, Kanon nunca se imaginó que el carnero fuera capaz de contarle lo que le había puesto en tan mal estado sin embargo decidió escucharlo sin decir nada

Mu: pero… a mitad del camino decidí que habría mucho tiempo para eso después así que di media vuelta y volví en mis pasos, regresaría al sexto templo para hablar con Shaka… precisamente… de ti…

Kanon: de mí…?

Mu: aja… además era un buen pretexto para quedarme ahí con él, no crees? Cuando llegué ahí le llamé, lo juró pero nadie me respondió, lo busqué en su habitación y estaba vacía, lo busqué en todo el templo y no lo encontré… fue entonces cuando se me ocurrió que tal vez estaría en el jardín de los árboles gemelos, jamás pensé que fuera capaz de esto…

Kanon: a veces uno no se imagina que las personas que uno ama sean capaces de muchas cosas… y eso es lo que nos afecta cuando descubrimos la verdad…

Mu: entré al jardín sin dudar un solo segundo, pensaba sorprenderlo… y el sorprendido fui yo… cuando le encontré estaba recostado sobre la hierba con la camisa desabrochada y con el general del índico sobre él, gimiendo su nombre una y otra vez como respuesta a las caricias y besos que tu compañero le regalaba… por eso, por eso estaba tan mal y lo único en lo que pensé fue en salir de ahí, salir y buscar a la única persona con la que yo podría engañar a Shaka…

Kanon: Saga…

Mu: si… -ante el silencio del general, el dorado inmediatamente supuso que aquellas palabras suyas le habían afectado, después de todo no era nada fácil para nadie escuchar como la persona a la que uno más amaba era correspondido por la persona que él amaba- supongo que esto no es fácil de escuchar no?

Kanon: al contrario…

Mu: cómo…?

Kanon: si… no sabes como me alegra saber que le corresponderías… por lo menos eres mucho mejor persona…

Mu: a qué te refieres…?

Kanon: no… a nada… yo solo me entiendo… -obviamente tras este comentario, Mu quedó más que intrigado pero pensó que tal vez aquellas palabras estarían relacionadas con las heridas que Kanon tenía en la mano, por lo que en vez de insistir con lo mismo prefirió hacer una pregunta más astuta

Mu: y… qué fue lo que pasó…? –mientras cuestionaba esto, indicó a Kanon con un movimiento de cabeza a lo que se refería, y este al notar lo de sus heridas pensó en desviar la conversación

Kanon: no fue nada, solo es un rasguño…

Mu: pues eso no parece solo un rasguño… qué sucedió…?

Kanon: me corté con el espejo es todo…

Mu: fue por Saga no…?

Kanon: … …

Mu: no me lo digas si no quieres, estás en tu derecho pero mi instinto me dice que fue por culpa de Saga… verdad…? –al escuchar sus propias palabras de boca de Mu, Kanon no tuvo otra opción más que ceder a la petición del pálido joven de largos cabellos lila

Kanon: mmm… la verdad es que no sé cómo ni por donde empezar, así que disculpa si digo cosas sin sentido… bien ahora… si, si estoy así por Saga y es también por eso que estoy aquí…

Mu: pelearon de nuevo…?

Kanon: no… me temo que esta vez es más complicado que eso…

Mu: Ares…?

Kanon: el día de hoy estás más intuitivo que otros días no?

Mu: supongo que es empatía…

Kanon: claro…

Mu: y bien?

Kanon: y bien qué…? Ah!! Si, eso… bueno digamos que me enteré de algo que hubiera preferido no enterarme nunca… -sin comprender aún, Mu frunció el ceño mostrando así a Kanon su incomprensión por sus palabras por lo que el menor de los gemelos siguió hablando aunque muy a pesar suyo- salí temprano del templo del patriarca, después de enterarme de lo de Eo y Baian, inmediatamente me dirigí hacia el templo de Acuario pues tenía algo muy importante que hablar con Camus y ahí fue donde encontré mi primera sorpresa… -el extrañado rostro de Mu no terminaba de comprender las palabras de Kanon y justo cuando este advirtió la pregunta que Mu haría se adelanto respondiendo- en serio me gustaría decírtelo Mu pero creo que eso es algo que el mismo Camus tiene que decirles…

Mu: entiendo…

Kanon: eso supuse, bueno luego de que salí del onceavo templo regrese para acá y supuse que ya era muy tarde como para presentarme al desayuno así que opté por ir a otro lado y que mejor lugar que los jardines del santuario no…?

Mu: ja… claro…

Kanon: estuve un buen rato ahí y luego apareció Ares…

Mu: sabía que algo tenía que ver con esto

Kanon: si… pero no fue su presencia lo que me afectó… sino lo que me dijo…

Mu: lo que te dijo…?

Kanon: si, digamos que recordamos viejos tiempos… y luego él… -Kanon hizo una pausa, y antes de continuar tragó algo de saliva pues lo que estaba a punto de revelar a Mu no era fácil de decir al menos para él, suavemente el viento griego sopló entre los jardines del santuario ondeando cada hoja de los frondosos árboles del lugar, jugando con los largos cabellos de Kanon y con los lacios cabellos de Mu quien expectante espera escuchar la historia de Kanon.

No muy lejos de ahí el príncipe de los mares y el señor de la guerra seguían con la amena conversación sobre puntos importantes a resolver en su estancia en el santuario, después de todo Ares no había venido hasta aquí solo para perder su tiempo.

Poseidón: …estás loco…

Ares: mmm… tal vez… pero solo piénsalo…

Poseidón: no iniciaré una estúpida pelea solo por un hombre…

Ares: seguro…? Porque déjame recordarte que no es… cualquier hombre… estamos hablando de Saga y Kanon, ninguno de los dos es un hombre cualquiera… -ante este comentario Julián supo que el joven de ojos dorados tenía razón, no estaba hablando de cualquier hombre sino de Kanon el más leal, inteligente, apuesto, sexy y hermoso hombre que jamás había pisado la Tierra, por todos los dioses ya empezaba a desvariar y bien sabía que el joven frente a él estaba conciente de ello pues a cada minuto que pasaba le presionaba más para que cediera a sus planes- y bien…? Qué me dices? Aceptas o no?

Poseidón: lo pensaré…

Ares: solo no lo pienses demasiado… recuerda que no tienes mucho tiempo, nuestra estancia aquí no durará mas que la de Atena y puede que cuando te decidas a hacer algo sea demasiado tarde…

Poseidón: y tú? Dime que harás sino te doy una respuesta pronto?

Ares: yo…? Ja… preocúpate por ti, no por los demás…

Poseidón: de tu respuesta depende la mía…

Ares: en el caso que tú no respondas lo más pronto posible continuaré con mi plan…

Poseidón: y Kanon…?

Ares: si no lo quitas del camino entonces… ese será su problema…

Poseidón: no te atreverías…

Ares: por Saga…? Mataría hasta al mismo Zeus, es el hombre al que deseo y nada ni nadie me lo va a quitar y eso incluye a Kanon…

Poseidón: y qué hay si decido intervenir… de otra forma…?

Ares: no me importará pelear contigo… no te tengo miedo… -sin decir nada el joven mercante se acercó hasta quedar a la par del otro y sin siquiera mirarle susurró algunas palabras al menor antes de dirigirse a la salida de aquella habitación

Poseidón: que bueno… porque así podré pelear sin remordimiento alguno…

Ares: esperaré tu respuesta hasta esta tarde, no pienso seguir perdiendo más mi tiempo aquí… -permaneciendo estático en el mismo lugar que Julián le dejara atrás, simplemente dio media vuelta para buscar al dios de los mares quien se detuvo a solo unos cuantos pasos de salir solo para responderle

Poseidón: no tienes nada que esperar… bien sabes que estoy contigo… -sin decir más Julián Solo continuó su camino hasta perderse entre lo muchos pilares del templo dejando solo de nuevo al joven de cabellos oscuros quien maliciosamente ya ansiaba ejecutar el plan perfecto para quedarse con lo que más deseaba en este mundo

Ares: entonces… que comience el juego…


	13. Chapter 13

XIII

**Bien, primero que nada hola de nuevo, segundo gracias por todos los reviews que han dejado (ariesnomu y kanon umino) en verdad los agradezco, lo que me lleva a mi tercer punto (y esto va en especial para mussha): **

**Respecto a tu primer comentario, tal vez en el capítulo anterior di a entender que Mu estaba con Shaka porque Saga no lo pelaba (si todo ese rollo que Mu le avienta a Kanon llorando), bueno esto se pudo, se puede o lo interpretaste de esta manera pero NO ES ASI!!, digamos que aquellas palabras las puse en boca de Mu, puesto que se supone está dolido con la persona ke él ama debido a lo que acaba de ver, y que mejor forma de vengarse que pagándole con la misma moneda, digamos que lo dice solo para tratar de "sacar" de alguna manera lo que está sintiendo (digamos que esa "escenita" la hice basándome en que algunas veces cuando estamos dolidos o ardidos, decimos o hacemos cosas sin pensarlas y lo hacemos solo para tratar de demostrar, liberar o sacar lo que sentimos en ese momento, o al menos eso hacemos algunas personas no sé tú), pero bueno como dije antes seguramente di a entenderlo por lo que leí en tu comentario, y de haber hecho algo por el estilo pido una disculpa no solo a ti sino a todos los lectores (errores de redacción, además errar es de humanos que no?), por otro lado si no mal recuerdo siempre he dado a entender que MU SI AMA A SHAKA Y ESTA CON EL PORQUE QUIERE NO PORQUE SAGA NO LO PELE, en ese caso tendría que ser Saga el que haga semejante estupidez con Kanon puesto que es él al que no pelan por culpa de Shaka. **

**Ahora bien, lo del engaño de Shaka con Krishna, si fue algo de último momento lo acepto, sé que eso de la relación Krishna-Shaka es una reverenda babosada si tú kieres pero quería intentarlo para ver que salía (una idea que se me metió en la cabeza desde hace tiempo) de todos modos pretendo arreglarlo (la historia aún no acaba P). Además sé de antemano que tal vez no seas la/él únic indignad por estos dos últimos capítulos pero bueno lo hecho, hecho está y no me queda otra mas que seguirle. Con respecto a Mu, y eso de su llorada de quinceañera, bueno tenía que tener una reacción, no es de piedra… si ya sé que estuvo medio jalado o jaladísimo si tu quieres pero creo que cualquiera buscaría venganza no? Pocas son las personas que hacen cosas distintas (y yo no me cuento entre ellas, porque primero habló y hago pendejada y media, y después me pongo a pensar en las consecuencias.**

**Por último, creo que desde un principio di a entender que esta historia se basaba en Saga y Kanon, y que los demás santos, marinas, personajes y dioses aparecían solo como historias alternas a la historia principal (que es la de Saga y Kanon), porque crees que apareció Ares?, y bueno sé que me estoy encajando con Shaka y Mu, pero creéme no estoy tratando de degradar ni a Mu ni a Shaka y si, la neta si estoy resaltando mucho más a Saga y a Kanon (es que acaso no se ha notado que me encantan tanto como a ti te gustan Mu y Shaka, porque eso es lo que me has dado a notar, aunque creo que si me sobrepasé halagando tanto a los gemelos D).**

**Otra cosa (aunque sé que no tengo perdón ni mucho menos justificación alguna), neta una disculpa enoooooorme no solo para ti sino para todos en general pero si puse tanta pendejada junta es que no tenía cabeza para escribir algo mejor porque tuve mucho que estudiar con los exámenes finales (imagínense extraordinario de matemáticas TT, no es fácil escribir tratando de no pensar en algo así ni mucho menos esperando a que te den los resultados de un exámen del cual depende tu futuro), bueno pero eso no es el punto, la verdad agradezco tu review y me gustaría que leyeras este otro solo para ver si queda aclarada está situación de que Mu está con Shaka solo porque Saga no lo pela (porque esto no es así!! TT) Pero de todos modos, neta que agradezco tu review pero más te agradezco haber leído mi historia aunque fuera hasta el capítulo anterior. Neta MIL GRACIAS :D!! **

**Se me olvidad gracias por la suerte para los examenes, SI FUNCIONO!! ahira si me puedo dedicar de lleno de nuevo a la historia y prometo que va a ser mejor de lo que esperan, ahor asi los dejo leer.**

**XIII. Oportunidad**

Los cálidos rayos del sol atravesaban entre el espeso follaje de los muchos árboles de los jardines de Atena, bajo cuya sombra se hallaban dos jóvenes de singular belleza, el primero de ellos era el Santo Dorado de Aries, Mu cuya exquisita belleza era capaz de atrapar hasta los mismos dioses, mientras que el otro era Kanon, General Marina del Atlántico Norte y cuya galanura deleitaba la pupila de cualquiera.

Kanon: y… bueno… eso es todo…

Mu: nunca lo imaginé de Saga…

Kanon: ja! yo tampoco… siempre creí que aquello había sido producto de un ataque de locura…

Mu: creímos que algo no andaba bien pero nos dijo que tú habías perdido la razón y que intentabas conquistar el mundo y… terminar con la vida de Atena…

Kanon: bueno… algo hubo de eso, pero… la verdadera razón fue que me encerró y abandonó a mi suerte por Ares…

Mu: la verdad es que no sé que decirte…

Kanon: no digas nada… por cierto y tú? Qué haces aquí? No creo que vinieras solo para ver si Saga estaba aquí…

Mu: no yo… yo venía en busca de mi maestro…

Kanon: ah ya veo… consuelo…?

Mu: consejo

Kanon: como quieras… -tras decir esto, el general se levantó de su asiento para después estirar la mano y ayudar a Mu a hacer lo mismo-…vienes…? –cediendo a la petición del general, el carnero tomó su mano y de igual manera se levantó de su asiento hasta quedar frente a Kanon

Mu: a dónde?

Kanon: tengo que ver a mis compañeros, necesito hablar con ellos, además ya es hora de que su general al mando regrese donde su señor, solo mira los dejó un rato y empiezan a hacer estupideces…

Mu: mmm… en otro momento tal vez pero por ahora no, de todas formas gracias…

Kanon: bueno, entonces nuestros caminos se separan aquí… -asintiendo con un movimiento de cabeza, el joven ariano extendió la mano al general para despedirse de él

Mu: espero verte en la cena de esta noche… general…

Kanon: ahí estaré… -sin más, Kanon dio media vuelta y continuó su camino rumbo a la salida de los jardines del santuario sin embargo gritó unas cuantas palabras al santo atrayendo de nuevo su atención hacía él- …y por cierto… Shion está en tu templo!!

Mu: qué?! Un momento cómo…?

Kanon: supongo que no te diste cuenta pero está ahí desde hace un buen rato…!! Será mejor que bajes a verle o se disgustará contigo!! –sin esperar más tiempo, el santo alcanzó en cuestión de segundos al general marina para cuestionarle una última cosa

Mu: cómo sabes que está ahí, tú tampoco le viste antes… o si…? –mientras caminaban rumbo a la entrada del templo del patriarca ambos continuaron hablando hasta llegar al salón principal, lugar en donde Kanon se detuvo para responder a Mu

Kanon: no, no le he visto desde anoche pero… supongo que estabas muy distraído con tu dolor y tu pena como para haberte dado cuenta que Shion entró a tu templo cuando tu cosmo bajó tanto…

Mu: no… lo sentí…

Kanon: lo ves… ahora apresúrate, debes de tener mucho que hablar con él… -asintiendo nuevamente, Mu miró a Kanon y jamás pensó que aquel hombre que parecía odiarle tanto, ahora le hubiera ayudado de tal manera, sin duda alguna Kanon era un gran hombre al igual que Shion, que Saga e incluso al igual que Shaka, así sin decir más Mu dio media vuelta y salió corriendo en dirección contraria a la de Kanon en busca de Shion. Solo de nuevo, Kanon se dirigió hacia las habitaciones privadas del templo del patriarca donde se supone deberían estar sus demás compañeros, sin embargo al llegar al pequeño recinto se encontró con la sorpresa de que ahí no había nadie- dónde demonios se han metido todos el día de hoy…? –respondiendo a su pregunta, un joven de cabellos verdes apareció detrás de él, y a su lado venían otros dos, el primero tenía unos hermosos ojos fresa y el segundo de ellos lucía una verdosa y pálida piel.

Isaac: lo mismo nos preguntábamos nosotros…

Kanon: Isaac!… Kaysa!… Sorrento!… gracias a los dioses por fin encuentro a alguien!

Kaysa: como si hubieras buscado mucho…

Kanon: claro que los busqué…

Kaysa: en dónde…?

Kanon: … …

Isaac: lo ves…?

Kanon: bueno no, apenas los vine a buscar pero…

Kaysa: pero se supone que desayunarías con nosotros

Kanon: ah si, y les pido una disculpa por no haber asistido…

Sorrento: Julián está furioso…

Kanon: lo imaginé… y cómo les fue…?

Sorrento: sin mucho, lo mismo de siempre… Eo no se apareció… Baian… bueno solo digamos que estuvo de un humor insoportable y terminó por irse sin siquiera despedirse de Atena, Krishna a penas terminó se retiró de la mesa sin decir nada y tú… bueno… no llegaste…

Isaac: claro que no… -atrayendo la atención de los otros hacía sí el guardián del Ártico terminó de quejarse de su horrendo desayuno- …Ares y sus guardianes también estuvieron muy pesados…

Kanon: a qué te refieres?

Kaysa: solo imagínate, Atena estuvo todo el tiempo vigilando a nuestro señor y al chico que no dejaba de molestarle por tu ausencia…

Kanon: qué…?

Sorrento: todo el tiempo estuvo mandando indirectas a Julián…

Kanon: si, eso ya lo entendí pero… mi ausencia no debe afectarle en lo más mínimo…

Isaac: eso es lo que crees, pero cómo estarías si tu general al mando no asiste a un evento formal…

Kaysa: ay por favor solo era un desayuno, qué tiene eso de formal… además el general al mando de Atena tampoco asistió y nadie dijo nada…

Kanon: el general al mando… pero… el Gran patriarca y Dohko de Libra estuvieron ahí… no…?

Sorrento: si pero…

Kanon: pero…?

Sorrento: bueno, ellos no son más que el Patriarca del Santuario y el antiguo maestro…

Kanon: y…?

Isaac: y…? qué acaso no lo sabes…? –la cara de desentendimiento de Kanon, dio a entender a sus compañeros que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que estaban hablando, razón por la que el camaleónico guardián del Antártico decidió ayudar su amigo

Kaysa: ay por todos los dioses!! El día de hoy estás más idiota que nunca, estar tanto tiempo aquí te afectó el cerebro!! Saga…!! Saga es el general al mando de los Santos Dorados!!

Kanon: qué…?!

Sorrento: ahora ves porque Atena estuvo tan tensa durante el desayuno…

Isaac: Ares no dejaba ni un solo segundo de insinuar que tú y Saga… bueno ya sabes no…?

Kanon: ese maldito mocoso… -la ira y la indignación dentro del gemelo crecieron a la par mientras ideaba ya la forma de solucionar el problema con el chico de cabellos azabache, puede que le ganara una vez, bueno dos para ser más exactos pero no lo permitiría de nuevo, no si esta vez podía hacer algo, sin embargo en ese instante sus ideas fueron interrumpidas por el arrivo de otro de los generales, uno de largos cabellos plata y oscura piel, quien venía no solo con mirada preocupada sino también con pensamientos distraídos, los cuales fueron puestos de lado cuando escuchó su nombre- Krishna…!! –la molesta voz de Kanon le hizo pensar al guardián del Índico que obviamente su compañero de armas se encontraba de mal humor y eso que aún no se había enterado de lo sucedido- necesitamos hablar… -mirando de reojo a los otros tres generales, el dragón del mar pensó que era mejor que nadie se enterara de lo sucedido al menos por ahora- … en privado… -comprendiendo la indirecta del general, la sirena, el kraken y leumnades, optaron por abandonar el salón lo más pronto posible pues algo no andaba bien entre esos dos

Isaac: eh… bueno… nosotros… vamos a ver si encontramos a los demás…

Kaysa: si… vamos afuera… se quedan como en su casa…

Sorrento: bueno… nos vemos luego… hablen tranquilos, nosotros… nosotros nos encargamos de que nadie los moleste…

Sin decir nada, Kanon simplemente se limitó a mirar de reojo la partida de sus compañeros quienes por su parte miraban confundidos e intrigados a un silencioso Krishna. Templos más abajo, en el templo de Aries, su guardián arrivaba a él a toda prisa, cruzó la entrada del templo de Tauro y luego la salida de su templo, para luego atravesar unos cuantos metros más hasta llegar a sus propias habitaciones, donde encontró de pie a un hombre de largos cabellos verdes y excepcional porte, que lucía una blanca y larga túnica adornada con exquisitos detalles bordados en hilo de oro, quien se encontraba frente a la vasta colección de libros que había en sus aposentos, y el cual mantenía su atención y mirada en algo que sostenía entre sus manos, al verle Mu no hizo más que quedarse en silencio esperando a que el señor del Santuario hablara.

Shion: no imaginé que tardarías tanto… -cerrando el libro y acomodándolo en su lugar, dio media vuelta para encarar al pelilla- Mu…

Mu: … su santidad… -inmediatamente después de que Shion volteara y le llamara, el joven santo de aries clavó una rodilla en el suelo a la par que agachaba la cabeza en señal de respeto y a modo de saludo

Shion: … levántate… Mu de Aries… -obedeciendo las órdenes del patriarca, Mu se puso en pie, sin embargo no se atrevió a mirar siquiera a Shion quien de inmediato advirtió el sentimiento de culpa en su alumno- sabes por qué estoy aquí…? –por primera vez desde que llegó al templo, Mu miró a la cara a Shion, y a este último le pareció ver la mirada de un niño arrepentido cuando sabe que ha hecho alguna travesura

Mu: lo… lo imagino… aunque no quisiera adivinar… su santidad…-el titubeo en las palabras de Mu, solo demostró cuan nervioso se hallaba el carnero, y ante sus palabras Shion decidió dejar a un lado los rodeos y hablar directo

Shion: hace un rato sentí quebrantarse tu cosmo, jamás había sentido tal inestabilidad en ti… -en silencio, Mu escuchó las palabras de Shion, quien en segundos había dejado de ser el Gran Patriarca para ser nueva y simplemente su maestro

Mu: solo fueron unos problemas con Shaka… eso es todo…

Shion: si… y esa es la razón por la que decidí venir hasta acá…

Mu: por Shaka…?!

Shion: porque sentí como la ira y el odio invadían su cosmo… nunca antes eso en él… ni siquiera en la batalla contra Hades…

Mu: tan mal está…?!

Shion: realmente te importa…? –ante esta pregunta, Mu nuevamente bajó la mirada mientras se dejaba caer pesadamente en la silla frente a su escritorio- … en verdad le amas…? –sin dudar siquiera un segundo, el carnero respondió a su maestro sin titubeo alguno en la voz

Mu: más que a mi vida…

Shion: entonces…?

Mu: … …

Shion: sabes… la desconfianza lleva a la duda y la duda al temor…

Mu: jamás desconfié de Shaka mucho menos dudé de él

Shion: sin embargo ahora temes perderlo… no?

Mu: siempre dijo que me amaba y como dije antes jamás he dudado de su palabra, ni siquiera ahora que he visto su engaño con mis propios ojos…

Shion: su engaño…? Empiezas a sonar como Camus…

Mu: entonces de que otra forma pudría llamar a lo que he visto?

Shion: error…

Mu: no lo creo…

Shion: pues yo si… sabes por qué…? –ya en este punto, Shion podía notar como el dolor y la rabia se apoderaban lentamente de su alumno, cuya razón luchaba desesperadamente en contra de sus sentimientos- un engaño hubiera sido que Shaka te dijera cuanto te ama estando con otro… un engaño hubiera sido que no che a noche dijera tu nombre pensando en otro… eso hubiera sido un engaño, pero lo que Shaka cometió fue un pequeño error uno que le costó muy caro y no solo a él… -la sorprendida e intrigada mirada de Mu hacia Shion, indicó a este último que su joven alumno había entendido sus palabras

Mu: nunca fue mi intención…

Shion: lo sé… pero aún así… lo hiciste…

Mu: y me disculpé por ello…

Shion: en verdad crees que una disculpa bastará para enmendar tu error…?

Mu:… … por supuesto que no… como habéis dicho, el dolor y la rabia nublaron mi juicio… y aún lo hacen… no sé que hacer…

Shion: porque no empiezas por hablar con Shaka… por lo menos escucha sus razones…

Mu: será difícil para mí…

Shion: por lo menos darás el primer paso…

Mu: y después…?

Shion: veamos que pasa…

Mu: y qué hay de… Saga y… Kanon…?

Shion: no te preocupes

Mu: pero…

Shion: confío en que ambos son lo suficientemente maduros como para resolver esto por sí mismos…

Mu: creé… que…?

Shion: Saga solo está encaprichado contigo… y Kanon… bueno, Kanon tiene las cosas un tanto más difíciles, pero… no es la primera vez que esta en problemas, sé que saldrá adelante… –sin decir una sola palabra, Mu asintió ante las palabras de su maestro, si había alguien que podía ayudarlos era él, aunque en el fondo le preocupaba el asunto de Saga y Kanon, en especial de este último quien tenía problemas mucho más grandes con su hermano.

Muchos templos más arriba, en el salón privado que ocupaban Poseidón y sus generales, dos de ellos hablaban seriamente de los acontecimientos sucedidos recientemente, uno de ellos era Krishna, guardián del Océano Índico quien lucía un semblante serio y un tanto preocupado ante los reclamos de su general al mando y guardián del Océano Atlántico Norte, Kanon, quien lucía sumamente molesto por los actos de sus compañeros.

Kanon: es que no es posible Krishna!! No de ti…!! Imaginé que harías algo pero te creí más listo… !!

Krishna: ya sé que cometí un error y lo reconozco pero déjame explicarte…!!

Kanon: es que no hay nada que explicar!! Qué no lo entiendes…?!… de Eo lo entiendo, es… es su naturaleza…!! Pero tú… cómo pudiste hacer semejante cosa aquí?! En qué demonios estabas pensando…!!

Krishna: así que Eo puede ir y deshonrarnos a dondequiera que vayamos pero los demás no…!!

Kanon: no se trata de eso maldita sea!! Mu y Shaka son de los Santos más respetados en todo el Santuario, además el primero es alumno y protegido del Patriarca mientras que Shaka es parte de la escolta personal de Atena!! Te das cuenta de la situación en que nos has metido a todos incluyendo a Julián!!

Krishna: de todas formas es mi problema… no el suyo!! –notablemente molesto, Kanon se acercó al moreno el cual instintivamente dio un paso hacia atrás pues nunca antes había visto tan molesto a su amigo

Kanon: exacto!! Y como tú problema, lo resolverás tú solo…

Krishna: así será… -sin bajar un solo segundo la mirada, Krishna respondió a Kanon cuya afilada mirada era capaz de hacer temblar hasta al mismo Julián

Kanon: pues mas te vale… porque si Atena llega a enterarse o si Shaka decide hacer algo… Julián no va a tener piedad de ti… y ese será el menor de tus problemas… creéme… -sin decir más, Kanon siguió su camino hacia la entrada del recinto dejando al general del Índico solo con su culpa y su conciencia.

Las horas pasaron y pronto el cielo griego dejó atrás los rojos y naranjas para dar paso a los rosados y violetas que pronto serían sustituidos por los oscuros azules de la noche, una a una las estrellas fueron poblando el cielo como pequeños diamantes brillando en un manto de terciopelo negro y cuyo hermoso espectáculo era presenciado por un joven de finos rasgos y hermosos ojos esmeralda cuya larga y verdiazulada cabellera caía libre hasta su espalda invadiendo el terreno ocupado por la larga capa que era sujetada por la armadura de acuario, a escasos metros de él se hallaba otro joven recién llegado al onceavo templo, su larga cabellera plateada brillaba a la luz de la luna mientras que oscura armadura reflejaba fríamente el brillo de las estrellas; no muy lejos de ahí, el joven dios de los mares terminaba de arreglarse para la cena de hoy, según tenía entendido sería la última cena que Atena compartiría con ellos ya que la joven cabellos lila tendría que partir hacia oriente a la mañana siguiente, sin embargo les había permitido a Ares y a él permanecer un tanto más en el Santuario aunque la verdad no entendía bien con que propósito, qué acaso Saori no se daba cuenta de la situación que se vivía ahí o simplemente quería divertirse con ellos?, y aunque así fuera que fin tendría, qué acaso aquello no sería iniciar otra guerra santa?, así abstraído en sus pensamientos el príncipe de los mares miraba su perfecta figura en el espejo que tenía delante.

Julián: solo una horas más y esto se habrá acabado… –sin siquiera pensarlo las palabras salieron de su boca y para cuando se dio cuenta ya era demasiado tarde, tenía que admitir que estos últimos días en tierra habían sido los peores, deseaba, necesitaba regresar al templo marino, donde nadie le perturbaba, donde Saga no existía y donde podía tener para él solo a su guardián personal- …Kanon… -el nombre del gemelo escapó de labios de Julián más como un suspiro que como una palabra, sin embargo unos cuantos golpes en la puerta de su habitación le trajeron de vuelta a la realidad- adelante… -dando media vuelta, Julián vio como lentamente la puerta fue abierta y detrás de ella el hombre que le robaba los pensamientos y que le mantenía en una constante agonía- Kanon…!! –el arrivo del general del Atlántico Norte a las habitaciones del príncipe de los mares, provocó en este último una serie de reacciones a las que ya estaba más que acostumbrado.

Sintió como su corazón parecía acelerarse y detenerse al mismo tiempo, mientras que su respiración parecía entrecortarse dificultándole mantener su postura, aún así y tratando de controlarse tragó algo de saliva y espero a que el otro hablara; portando la dorada escama del Dragón del Mar, Kanon entró a la habitación de Poseidón, quien parecía estar terminando con su arreglo personal, aunque al parecer lucía sorprendido y extasiado con su presencia, sin embargo no le dio la menor importancia e inmediatamente se arrodilló ante el joven mientras mantenía la esmeralda mirada clavada en el suelo en señal de respeto y a modo saludo.

Dragón: mi señor… lamento la interrupción…

Poseidón: no… no te preocupes… -tratando de mantener su postura, el joven mercante no podía evitar dejar de mirar embelezado al hombre que se encontraba arrodillado frente a él- qué sucede…?

Dragón: solo venía para informarle que los generales estamos listos, y que Atena a mandado decir que la cena se retrasará un poco…

Poseidón: qué se retrasará…? sabes cuanto…?

Dragón: me temo que el Santo de Géminis solo dijo que se retrasarían un poco, al parecer la dama se encuentra algo… indispuesta…

Poseidón: Saga…?

Dragón: señor…? –por primera vez desde su entrada, el menor de los gemelos encaró al joven dios tras escuchar el nombre de su hermano

Poseidón: no… nada… sabes algo más sobre ella?

Dragón: me temo que no mi señor, lo único que el guardián de géminis dijo era que la princesa Atena pedía una disculpa por los inconvenientes… -bajando nuevamente la mirada, el gemelo continuó con su pequeño informe al dios, quien al parecer se encontraba un tanto molesto e inquieto tras escuchar mencionar al tercer santo

Poseidón: ya veo… algo más?

Dragón: no mi señor, es todo…

Poseidón: bien, entonces puedes retirarte e informa a los generales que en un momento estaré con vosotros…

Dragón: como ordene mi señor… -poniéndose en pie, Kanon hizo un apequeña reverencia ante el de pálidos cabellos para después girar en dirección contraria rumbo a la puerta. Como siempre, Julián observó como Kanon seguía el protocolo al pie de la letra, de hecho ahora que lo pensaba, desde que conocía a Kanon siempre era lo mismo, llegaba, saludaba, presentaba su informe y luego se despedía sin más, sin embargo esta vez Julián decidió que las cosas empezarían a cambiar desde ahora

Poseidón: espera un momento… Dragón… -al escuchar la orden, el menor de los gemelos se detuvo poco antes de alcanzar la puerta y luego dio media vuelta encarando al mercante

Dragón: señor…

Desde que Shion le había dejado en el primer templo, Mu no había hecho más que pensar en las palabras de su maestro, estaba seguro de lo que sentía por Shaka, de eso no había duda alguna, pero… y Shaka? Realmente el hindú sentía lo mismo por él?

Mu: bien Mu… llegó la hora, es tiempo de poner todo esto en orden… -mirándose al espejo y acomodándose lo último de su armadura, el carnero tomó la capa colocándola detrás suyo para luego salir de su habitación y del primer templo.

Poco más arriba, en el templo del Patriarca, varios de los santos dorados ya se encontraban reunidos, entre ellos Aldebarán, quien no se separaba ni un segundo de la mesa de bocadillos, y a su lado Aioria disfrutaba de igual manera el pequeño aperitivo, poco más allá estaban Dohko, Saga, Aioros, Shaka y Shura, quienes preocupados esperaban la salida de Shion de las habitaciones de Atena, y un poco más allá se encontraban Afrodita y Death Mask, este último bastante molesto debido a que el guardián de Piscis no le dejaba ir con el toro y el león a disfrutar de la comida de esta noche. No muy lejos de ahí, en la habitación de Poseidón, Kanon miraba de manera extrañada a Julián quien no hacía más que examinarle con la mirada, cosa que ya empezaba a desesperar al mayor.

Poseidón: sabes…? -rompiendo el silencio, el de cabellos celestes por fin habló a su guardián quien inmóvil y en silencio observaba los movimientos de su señor- sé que tal vez esto te parezca extraño pero… desde hace algún tiempo quería… necesitaba hablar contigo… -avanzando lentamente hasta una pequeña repisa, el chico tomó una jarra de cristal y adornada en oro, y luego una fina copa del mismo material en la que vertió algo de vino ofreciéndola luego al peliazul

Dragón: no gracias… -negándose al ofrecimiento, Kanon no terminaba de comprender el objetivo de Julián, quien ahora parecía divertirse con la situación- …con todo respeto señor… temo que no comprendo sus palabras…

Poseidón: eso imaginé… y supongo que te preguntarás por qué…?

Dragón: … … …

Poseidón: la respuesta es sencilla… desde hace mucho tiempo no he hablado con un viejo amigo, uno que me enseñó todo lo que sé y que tú… conoces muy bien…

Dragón: temo no poder ayudarle en eso, mi señor… además tengo entendido que esa "relación" hace mucho que dejó de funcionar, al parecer no había nada más que decir…

Poseidón: crees…? …tú mejor que nadie sabes que no puedo controlar los sentimientos de Julián… mucho menos cuando son… hacia ti…

Dragón: de todas formas mi señor no creo conveniente que vos intervenga en sus asuntos…

Poseidón: no eres tú quien decide eso, Dragón!

Kanon: temo que en ausencia de Kanon soy yo… quien toma las decisiones…

Poseidón: es por eso que he pedido hablar con Kanon y no contigo… Julián, necesita hablar con él…

Dragón: por ahora Kanon no tiene nada que hablar con Julián…

Poseidón: no tiene o… no quiere…?

Dragón: decidle lo que más os convenga… no me importa…

Poseidón: esta bien… pero respóndeme una cosa…

Dragón: lo escucho…

Poseidón: tanto Julián como yo sabemos lo que el Dragón de los Mares siente hacia Ares, pero… ninguno de los dos sabemos con exactitud lo que Kanon siente hacia el dios de la guerra… cada uno de nosotros tiene visiones distintas de eso, Julián cree una cosa y yo creo otra… -por primera vez desde que lo conocía, el joven mercante se atrevía a hacer una pregunta directa hacia su persona, cosa que le sorprendió a Kanon pues el chico siempre se había conformado con alguna tonta explicación, sin embargo esta vez lo había dejado casi indefenso

Dragón: lo que Kanon siente hacia Ares, es lo mismo que siente el Dragón… es todo, no hay más… es lo mismo que sucede con vuestros sentimientos y los de Julián Solo hacía el Dragón y hacía Kanon… -aquella respuesta era algo que había dejado fuera de combate a Julián, quien jamás esperó palabras de tal magnitud, no mientras fuese Poseidón el que hablara, más sin embargo esta vez el gemelo no había tenido piedad alguna con ninguno- ahora mi señor… informaré a los generales que estará con nosotros a la brevedad… -haciendo una reverencia, Kanon dio media vuelta y continuó su camino hasta la puerta y justo cuando alcanzó la dorada manija nuevamente la voz del mercante rompió el silencio, sin embargo esta vez fue Julián y no Poseidón quien habló

Julián: si es como dices… si el Dragón del Mar y Kanon sienten lo mismo hacia Ares… por qué el Dragón no ha hecho nada…?por qué simplemente se ha rezagado a observar la situación?

Dragón: tal vez porque Kanon no quiere que haga nada…

Julián: por lo dioses Kanon!! Ya deja de esconderte detrás del Dragón y enfrenta tu realidad…

Kanon: no estoy huyendo de nada, si es lo que insinúas… además el no querer hablar contigo no significa que me esconda detrás de quien soy en realidad…

Julián: no… quien realmente eres es Kanon, no el Dragón Marino… Por qué esta vez es distinto? Por qué no te veo defenderte de los ataques de ese niño? Pudiste conmigo y casi terminas con Atena, alguien como él no debe ser problema para ti…

Kanon: y crees que no lo he pensado…

Julián: entonces dime que demonios te está pasando?! Ahora no eres ni siquiera la sombra del hombre que me enseñó todo cuanto sé y mucho menos del que me enamoré… tal parece que estar junto a Saga te afectó más de lo que yo esperaba…

Kanon: Saga no ha cambiado nada en mi… lo único que ha hecho es mostrarme lo que en realidad soy… y sin él… no soy nada…

Julián: te equivocas… para mí eres más que cualquier otro, eres incluso más que un dios… deja atrás este pasado que te atormenta y regresa conmigo… con nosotros al templo marino… regresa a mi lado… no como el general del Atlántico Norte, ni como escolta de Poseidón, regresa como mi amante, como el amante de Julián, como el amante de Poseidón…

Kanon: por qué me dices esto…? Por qué ahora?

Julián: no solo es de ahora, tú mejor que nadie sabes que te he amado desde mucho antes, además he visto lo que sufres a lado de lo que más amas… Saga no te ama entiéndelo… para él no eres importante…

Kanon: no puedo… tú mismo ya lo has dicho, no se puede tener control sobre los sentimientos de alguien ni siquiera en uno mismo…

Julián: cómo puedes decir eso sabiendo todo lo que ha hecho…?

Kanon: qué significa eso…?

Julián: nada… hablé sin pensar… disculpa…

Kanon: no… hablaste con Ares…

Julián: es eso una pregunta?

Kanon: no… es una afirmación…

Julián: y si así fuera qué…?

Kanon: esta vez va a desear no haberme conocido…

Julián: no tiene caso pelear ahora Kanon, mucho menos por alguien que no vale la pena como Saga…

Kanon: tal vez para ti no valga la pena pero para mí… lo vale todo…

Julián: hasta ahora no has hecho nada o dime… por qué te veo caer derrotado incluso antes de pelear…?

Kanon: tal vez… porque es la primera vez que peleo… con el corazón… -habiendo escuchado suficiente y sin más que decir, Kanon abrió la puerta y salió de la habitación dejando dentro a un Julián quien ya pensaba la forma de ganarse el corazón de Kanon a cualquier precio

Julián: así que ya aceptaste tu derrota… para mí… eso es suficiente… -terminando lo último de vino que tenía en la copa, Julián rió para sus adentros, tal vez haber aceptado la oferta de su pequeño sobrino no había sido tan tonto después de todo.

Tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, Deimos se acercó lentamente hasta quedar detrás de Camus quien pensativo y preocupado miraba las estrellas por lo que no se percató de cuando el otro le tomó por la cintura mientras lo atrapaba en un fuerte pero delicado agarre a la par que susurraba algunas palabras en su oído.

Deimos: no es algo tarde como para que estés mirando las estrellas…? –la grave voz del joven de cabellos plata sorprendió al guardián de Acuario haciendo que cada centímetro de su piel se erizara al escucharla

Camus: y no se supone que tú deberías estar con alguien más…?

Deimos: tal vez… pero decidí venir antes para acá, después de todo él no me necesita…

Camus: eso no una buena excusa…

Deimos: tampoco la tuya…

Camus: la mía no es excusa… además solo estoy a un templo de distancia de la cena… puedo quedarme aquí un rato más…

Deimos: ja… no me tientes…

Camus: para nada… -tras esto, el guardián del onceavo templo se giró para quedar cara a cara con quien le sujetaba fuerte pero amorosamente, logrando con esto que sus rostros quedaran muy cerca el uno del otro- y a qué se supone has venido hasta acá…?

Deimos: mmm… acaso necesito una razón…? No es suficiente el querer ver al hombre que me ha robado todo, incluso el corazón…

Camus: en tan poco tiempo he hecho tanto…? No me halagues tan pronto

Deimos: no es nada comparado con lo que mereces… -terminando con lo poco que quedaba de separación entre sus rostros, el acuariano atrapó al otro en un apasionado beso que su amante no tardó en responder y que cada segundo se hacía más intenso- será mejor que nos vayamos… o no llegaremos a la cena… -apartando a Camus de si mismo, el de oscura armadura decidió terminar con el contacto antes de que decidiese pasar a mayores

Camus: seguro… porque no me importaría faltar a la cena de hoy…

Deimos: muy seguro… además sabes que no podemos faltar, esta noche despediremos a Atena…

Camus: mmm… es cierto… lo había olvidado… pero podemos continuar después de la cena…

Deimos: mis aposentos quedan muy cerca…

Camus: preferiría venir a mi templo…

Deimos: mmm…

Camus: no me lo tomes a mal pero… bueno, a lado de tus habitaciones están tus compañeros y… Ares…

Deimos: tienes razón… y no queremos que nos molesten cierto…? –dando una sonrisa a su amante, el guardián de Ares atrapó de nuevo a Camus en un suave beso para después salir junto a él del onceavo templo…


	14. Chapter 14

**Solo 3 cosas:**

**Hola de Nuevo!!!! Bueno antes que nada, gracias por los reviews a todos y mil perdones por haber tardado tanto en actualizar pero el semestre ha estado muy pesado y creo que se va a poner peor T_T! pero bueno espero no tardarme tanto en actualizar de nuevo.**

**Mussha, ni ke decirte tenéis razón una enoooorme disculpa por mi mala redacción kreo que se me fueron las cabras, pero trataré de arreglarlo lo mejor que pueda**

**Igual espero muxos reviews de ustedes eh? Y prometo actualizar lo mas pronto posible en serio y ke lo disfruten!!!!! ;D**

**A por cierto se me olvidaba, una advertencia, este kpi contiene algo (bueno kreo ke un pokito más) de lemon casi al final (solo espero no haberme pasado de la raya _!) **

**XIV. Velada**

Arriba, los santos seguían impacientes por saber el estado de Atena, principalmente Aioros quien ya empezaba a alterarse por el estado de la joven, mientras que Shura trataba de calmarle alegando que lo que agobiaba a la joven no era más que simple cansancio, un poco más allá Dohko esperaba a que Shion regresara de su pequeña junta con Atena, a diferencia de los demás santos, él era el único que sabía lo que realmente estaba pasando, poco después del horrendo desayuno que habían tenido esa mañana la joven diosa le había pedido a Shion unos momentos a solas pues lo que había presenciado entre Julián y Alexander, nombre real de la reencarnación de Ares en esta era, no era para menos, y más aún si dos de sus santos de más confianza y estima estaban metidos en esto; poco más allá Aldebarán y Aioria, acompañados ya de Death Mask continuaban devorando todo lo que había en la mesa e incluso ya empezaban a competir por la comida pues ninguno de los tres pretendía dejar nada en la mesa, cerca de ellos estaba Milo, quien se encontraba con los brazos cruzados y recargado en uno de los tantos pilares que había en la habitación, mientras mantenía una triste mirada fija en el suelo y los pensamientos abstraídos en sus propios problemas, a su lado estaba Saga, quien silenciosamente observaba todo lo que pasaba alrededor y tratando siempre de esquivarle la mirada a Shaka, quien se encontraba a unos cuantos metros frente a él, preguntándose dónde o qué estaría haciendo Mu en estos momentos pues era extraño que el guardián de la primera casa no apareciera aún. En los salones de junto, Kanon por fin volvía con sus compañeros quienes un tanto impacientes y aburridos esperaban la llegada de su señor sin embargo al ver llegar solo a su general al mando no tardaron en protestar.

Kaysa: y bien…?

Kanon: dijo que estará con nosotros en un momento…

Eo: qué demonios le hiciste esta vez Kanon…??!!!

Kaysa: no puede ser cuando no estás se pone insoportable y cuando estás se pone peor…

Isaac: vamos no culpes solo a Kanon… todos sabemos que Julián no estaría tan mal si Saga no estuviera aquí… -al escuchar esto, todos los presentes enmudecieron de repente y solo se limitaron a mirar a Kanon, cuya afilada mirada ya reprendía al guardián del Ártico por aquel comentario- lo… lo siento…

Baian: ay por favor ya déjense de estupideces…

Kanon: disculpa… Baian…? –el molesto tono de su general, advirtió a los demás del problema en el que el Caballo de Mar se había metido, después de todo sabían muy bien que nadie hablaba mal de Saga en presencia de Kanon y vivía para contarlo

Baian: lo que escuchaste… Dragón… -al notar que la tensión del ambiente aumentaba, el joven Sirena interrumpió tratando de calmar un poco los ánimos de sus compañeros, ya que al parecer el de cabellos canela continuaba de mal humor y el de ojos esmeralda no estaba con ganas de soportarlos

Sorrento: o… oigan chicos, porque no se calman y mejor…

Kanon: Sorrento… por qué no vas a ver si Julián ya está listo… -tratando de deshacerse del de cabellos plata, Kanon dio esta orden, sin embargo fue interrumpido por una voz que todos ellos conocían muy bien

Poseidón: no será necesario… Dragón… -la voz del joven mercante interrumpió entre sus generales, quienes al escucharla inmediatamente se arrodillaron ante el joven de celeste cabellera

Dragón: señor…

Poseidón: de pie mis generales… tenemos una cita que cumplir… -obedeciendo la orden del príncipe de los mares, los siete generales marina se pusieron de pie y avanzaron detrás del joven hasta llegar al salón principal donde encontraron solo a unos cuantos de los santos dorados

Kaysa: aaaahhhhh!!!!!!!!!! No puede ser… no puede ser…!!!!!! –dejando atrás a sus compañeros y a su señor, el guardián del Antártico brincaba de un lado para otro alrededor de la mesa de bocadillos mientras veía como la mayoría de esta ya había sido devorada por alguien más- no es posible…!!!!!!! –al ver la actitud de su general, Julián no hizo más que agachar la cabeza a la par que negaba con ella

Poseidón: alguien contrólelo… si…?

Isaac: no se preocupe señor… yo me encargo… -mientras decía esto, el de cabellos verdes avanzaba entre sus compañeros hasta llegar a Kaysa quien aún lloraba al ver la ausencia de alimento, para después tomarlo por el cuello de la armadura y jalarlo- ven acá…!!!!!! Nos estás poniendo en ridículo!!!!!

Kaysa: y cómo quieres…? !!!! Cómo…?!!!!! Si ya no hay nada…!!!!

Baian: ay no tiene remedio siempre hace lo mismo…

Kaysa: fueron ellos… si… casi estoy seguro… -mientras continuaba con su pequeño berrinche, señalaba a los santos de Tauro, Leo y Cáncer, quienes bastante alegres terminaban con lo poco que quedaba de vino- aaaaahhhhh!!!!!! No…!!!! El vino no…!!!!!!!!

Eo: aaaaahhhhh!!!!!! No…!!!! El vino no…!!!!!!!! –esta vez no solo el guardián del Antártico no fue el único que gritó ya que se unió a él el guardián del Pacífico Sur, quien junto a su compañero observó como el trío de santos terminaban con su pequeño festín

Kaysa: y solo soy yo el que los pone en ridículo…!

Eo: bueno, el vino es… el vino… -mientras continuaban con su pequeña discusión, algunas doncellas entraron a la habitación para poner más comida sobre la mesa y terminada su labor desaparecieron tal y como habían aparecido, obviamente el Kaysa y Eo fueron los primeros en avalanzarse sobre la mesa sin embargo no fueron los únicos ya que Aioria, Aldebarán y Death se lanzaron de nuevo contra la comida

Kaysa: oigan ustedes ya terminaron con la mesa anterior… dejen esta para nosotros…!!!!!

Aioria: lo lamento amigo pero esta comida no solo es para ustedes…

Aldebarán: exacto… además no es culpa nuestra que hayan llegado tarde…

Eo: nosotros nunca llegamos tarde, ustedes llegaron primero…

Death: tal vez… pero… son ellos dos… quienes tienen… que irse… yo… acabo de llegar a la mesa… -el guardián del cuarto templo habló lo más rápido y claramente posible pues la comida que tenía dentro de la boca le impedía hablar con más claridad

Kaysa: si? No me digas… además… oye eso es mío…!!!!! –no habían pasado más de dos minutos y Leumnades ya se encontraba peleando con el León por una pierna ahumada

Aioria: claro que no… yo la ví primero…

Kaysa: así…

Aioros: Aioria…!!!!!! –al escuchar su nombre, el guardián de Leo se encogió de hombros y lentamente se giró hasta encontrar el rostro de su hermano

Aioria: si…?

Aioros: ven acá…!!!! –tomando de la oreja a su joven hermano el arquero lo llevó en dirección contraria a la de la mesa en la cual Kaysa se encontraba riéndose del joven de cabellos castaños

Eo: hey…!!!! –ahora era el de piel canela quien protestaba ante el ataque del cangrejo, quien le arrebataba todo lo que fuera comida

Aldebarán: con permiso… con permiso… -mientras el toro aprovechaba la distracción de los marina y de sus compañeros, trataba de tomar lo más posible de comida sin embargo fue retenido por Scylla

Eo: lo lamento pero ya no hay más…

Kaysa: si esto ya es nuestro…

Aldebarán: pero si hay bastante para los tres…

Kaysa: tal vez… pero no queremos compartirlo…

Death: pues lo siento mucho pero tendrán que hacerlo… -iniciando una vez más con el proceso de devorar todo lo que tenía frente a él, los guardianes del segundo y cuarto templos iniciaron una carrera en contra de los dos marinos quienes daban una buena batalla

Sorrento: ay ya por favor contrólense…!!!!

Poseidón: acaban de terminar con lo último que nos quedaba de dignidad aquí en el Santuario…

Mientras todo esto sucedía, llegaban al templo dos jóvenes guerreros, el primero de ellos era uno de los santos faltantes, Camus de Acuario quien venía acompañado de uno de los guerreros de Ares, Deimos. Al sentir la presencia de Camus, fue como si algo hiciera que Milo reaccionara de sus ensimismados pensamientos para voltear lo más rápido posible hacia la entrada del templo mientras sentía como algo dentro de él le apretaba el pecho a la par que su ira crecía, sin embargo decidió no hacer nada y salir de ahí lo más rápido posible.

Milo: Saga…?

Saga: si?

Milo: te importa si salgo un segundo… no me siento muy bien…

Saga: así que después de todo si estás aprendiendo eh…? Solo entiendes a la mala cierto…?

Milo: Saga… no estoy de humor…

Saga: esta bien… solo no tardes…

Milo: gracias… -dando media vuelta, Milo desapareció entre los muchos pilares de la habitación, cosa que fue notada de inmediato por Camus quien al ver la repentina desaparición del escorpión dedujo que algo andaba mal, después de todo Milo no era del tipo de persona que se rendía tan fácilmente, ya que él mejor que nadie conocía no solo lo cínico sino también lo sarcástico e hiriente que el octavo santo podía llegar a ser, aunque tal vez esta vez pudiera ser diferente

Percatándose de lo que sucedía con Camus, el joven Berserker decidió no darle importancia, después de todo el guardián del onceavo templo estaba con él y eso no lo cambiaría nadie, ni siquiera un cínico y sin vergüenza escorpión y que al parecer ya estaba más que eliminado del juego, sin embargo lo que si le preocupo fue el hecho de ver que ninguno de sus compañeros, su hermano o su señor estuvieran ya en el lugar.

Deimos: que raro…

Camus: qué…?!!

Deimos: aún no han llegado…

Camus: ah… eso… no te preocupes no han de tardar…

Deimos: claro… me permites…?

Camus: por supuesto… -dejando a Camus solo, el de cabellos plata fue en busca de sus iguales pues a decir verdad no se sentía muy cómodo estando solo en el lugar; aprovechando esto, Camus se dirigió donde Saga y Shura, quienes se encontraban platicando en una esquina del salón- chicos…!!

Saga: hasta que te apareces…

Shura: no crees que es un poco tarde…?

Camus: si, lo siento… se me hizo un poco tarde…

Saga: mucho que hacer…?

Shura: ah vamos Saga, déjate de rodeos y ve al grano…

Camus: … … …?

Shura: bueno ya da igual, qué hay con el tío ese eh?

Camus: qué…?!!!!

Saga: vamos Camus, no nos irás a decir que solo es un amigo porque tanto tú como nosotros sabemos muy bien que eso no es cierto…

Camus: bueno si ya lo saben para qué lo preguntan… por cierto a donde fue Milo…?

Shura: uy que genio… pues no que ya no te importa…?

Saga: me dijo que no se sentía muy bien así que decidió salir a tomar un poco de aire… -sin esperar a que esos dos dijeran algo más, el francés salió inmediatamente en busca del griego, al cual encontró entre los jardines del templo del patriarca mirando nostálgicamente las estrellas a la par que cansado suspiraba para luego dar media vuelta y encontrarse con la sorpresa de que Camus se encontraba observándole, al principio le miró sorprendido pero después sus hermosos zafiros se llenaron de una profunda tristeza para luego desviar la mirada del joven acuariano o al menos eso le pareció a Camus quien silenciosamente observó acercarse lentamente al escorpión, el cual avanzó sin decir o hacer nada más que seguir su camino hasta que fue mismo Camus quien le detuvo

Camus: te encuentras bien…? –deteniéndose ante la pregunta del otro, Milo pensó unos segundos su respuesta sin embargo se dio cuenta de que o tenía nada que pensar así como tampoco había nada que esconder a Camus quien seguramente estaba al tanto de su situación

Milo: importa…?

Camus: Milo…

Milo: vamos Cam… a quién crees que le importe si estoy bien o no…?

Camus: …a mi… -la triste pero sorprendida mirada del escorpión despejó de todas sus dudas la mente de Camus quien notó en los ojos del escorpión la mirada de un niño arrepentido por sus actos algo que nunca antes había percibido en su antiguo amante

Milo: respóndeme algo… estarías bien si lo que más amas se ha ido de tu lado…? –ante la pregunta del griego, Camus no pudo ocultar su sorpresa pues jamás había escuchado decir algo así a Milo

Camus: yo…

Milo: no es fácil de responder cierto…? De hecho… hace algunos días yo mismo ni siquiera hubiera pensado en una respuesta pero… ahora estoy seguro de que si me haces esa pregunta te la responderé en un segundo…

Camus: Milo…

Milo: si… estoy hablando en serio aunque no lo creas… eres lo único que realmente me ha importado en la vida, pero también eres lo único a lo que más he lastimado…

Camus: … …

Milo: sé que no tenía derecho… pero aún así lo hice… y en ningún momento me detuve a pensar en las consecuencias… de verdad lo siento…

Dentro, la situación seguía igual, Aldebarán, Kaysa, Eo, Death y Aioria continuaban peleándose por la comida, Shion seguía sin aparecer, los santos restantes continuaban esperándole y los marinas junto a Poseidón empezaban a aburrirse de la situación, fue entonces que llegaron al salón por un lado, Mu, quien parecía algo agitado, al verle tanto Saga, Kanon y Shaka voltearon inmediatamente sin embargo el menor de los gemelos fue distraído por la conversación que mantenía con Julián e Isaac, por otra parte Saga optó por quedarse en su lugar e ir a hablar con Dohko sobre la situación y por último Shaka, quien para su sorpresa notó como Mu le indicaba con un movimiento de cabeza que le siguiera, obedeciendo a ello ambos jóvenes salieron de la habitación hacia donde quedaban los jardines del palacio, sin embargo no fueron los únicos que salieron ya que detrás de ellos salió también el general del índico. Afuera, Mu sintió como su corazón se aceleraba mientras sentía la presencia de Shaka detrás de él por lo que decidió detenerse para que pudieran hablar sobre lo sucedido, tras de ellos arrivó también el guardián de Krisaor quien se detuvo a unos cuantos metros de ellos observando la situación.

Mu: y bien… te escucho…

Shaka: lo siento…

Mu: no era eso lo que buscaba…

Shaka: entonces…?

Mu: solo quiero saber una cosa… y dependiendo de ello tomaré una decisión…

Shaka: y esa decisión… me incluye a mí…?

Mu: puede que si… pero también puede que no… eso aún no lo sé… -al escuchar aquellas palabras, Krishna supuso que podía tomar ventaja de aquella situación, después de todo el carnero estaba haciendo las cosas más fáciles para él al intentar deshacerse él mismo de Shaka, así que saliendo por entre los muchos pilares y quedando detrás del virginiano habló

Krishna: ahora lo ves…? te lo dije… -como era de esperarse, Mu se sorprendió al verle ahí, que acaso no había hecho suficiente?, aunque al parecer estaba dispuesto a pelear por Shaka quien al escuchar la voz del marina por detrás suyo se giró para verle

Shaka: qué haces tú aquí…?

Krishna: solo trato de ayudarte… abrirte los ojos…

Shaka: ayudarme… perdona pero no necesito que nadie mucho menos tú me ayuden… ya hiciste suficiente… gracias

Krishna: él simplemente juega contigo así como juega con el hermano del Dragón… -sin decir nada, Mu simplemente observaba atento la situación, cada pregunta y respuesta era rápida e increíblemente procesada en su cerebro el cual le decía que este era el momento justo para tomar su decisión

Shaka: Saga no tiene nada que ver con esto… además, nada bueno saldría de ello perdería con ambos…

Krishna: tal vez… pero siempre habrá uno que estará ahí para él y no quiero que seas tú…

Shaka: esa no es tu decisión…

Krishna: lo sé… pero si evitarlo está a mi alcance entonces… lo haré…

Shaka: inténtalo entonces…

Krishna: no pretendo tocar ni un solo cabello de él y mucho menos del tuyo, jamás me rebajaría a tanto…

Mu: y entonces que es lo que has hecho hasta ahora… -por un segundo, el carnero olvidó su compostura y liberó un poco de la rabia que tenía en contra del moreno

Krishna: tu guarda silencio niño, no estoy hablando contigo… -respondiendo inmediatamente a Mu, el guardián del índico le dirigió una afilada mirada que pronto fue reprendida por el sexto guardián quien en un rápido y firme movimiento tomó a Krishna por el cuello para mirarle molesto mientras le musitaba algunas palabras

Shaka: ni yo lo estaba haciendo contigo y aún así te entrometiste en esto… ahora lárgate antes de que me arrepienta de dejarte ir… -liberando al moreno de su agarre, Shaka le empujó ligeramente hacia atrás aunque no consiguió que el general se fuera del lugar

Krishna: tanto le amas…?

Shaka: es que acaso no te habías dado cuenta…?

Krishna: todo amor es una fantasía… tu felicidad a su lado no durará para siempre…

Shaka: nada dura para siempre eso ya deberías saberlo, incluso hasta los mismos dioses alcanzan su ocaso…

Krishna: no dejaré que sigas a su lado, no importa lo que me cueste…

Shaka: entonces atrévete General… pero te advierto… que ya no te enfrentarás al hombre sino al guerrero…

Krishna: por ti… no me importaría enfrentarme a todos los santos dorados… -respondiendo burlonamente a la amenaza de Shaka, Krishna decidió detenerse por ahora no sin antes dirigirse a Mu- disfrútalo ahora que puedes porque pronto desearás no haberle conocido… -el hermoso par de esmeraldas de Mu no se separaron ni un solo segundo de los oscuros ojos de Krishna quién esperaba encontrarse con un manso cordero que tenía que ser defendido por Shaka sin embargo lo que encontró fue un fuerte y poderoso carnero dispuesto a pelear hasta el final.

Sin decir nada más, Krishna les miró una vez más a ambos y luego dio media vuelta para dirigirse al salón principal dejando de nuevo solos a Mu y a Shaka, quién retomando la situación trató de continuar su interrumpida platica con el joven ariano sin embargo notó como este se dirigía hacia el mismo camino que el general marina.

Shaka: Mu…

Mu: ya es suficiente si Shaka… -continuando su camino, Mu se encaminó hacia el salón principal seguido de un muy confundido Shaka, si esta era su oportunidad de arreglar las cosas, una vez más Krishna lo había arruinado todo y esta vez peor solo que esta vez no permitiría que Mu se fuera así como así

Shaka: espera… -tomando del brazo al pelilila, le hizo voltear hasta encararle- tenemos que hablar…

Mu: Shaka no hay nada más que decir… él está dispuesto a pelear por ti, perfecto… yo estoy dispuesto a responder su reto…

Shaka: M…Mu… -safándose del suave agarre del rubio, Mu continuó sin decir nada más dejando a Shaka muy confundido, acaso era que Mu ya había tomado su decisión tan fácilmente, sin decirle ni cuestionarle nada? Observó como Mu se detuvo poco antes de entrar hacia las habitaciones para hacerle un gesto con la cabeza mientras le sonreía de la manera en que solo él sabía hacerlo y fue entonces que Shaka se dio cuenta de que si, Mu ya había decidido y le alegraba saber que había sido… a su favor.

Por otra parte, Ares y sus guardianes llegaban por fin al salón principal distrayendo con su llegada a Kanon, quien hasta ahora había observado no solo la salida de Virgo y Aries sino también la de Krisaor, quién ya regresaba con una cara de muy pocos amigos, por lo que decidió ir hasta donde el moreno, sin embargo de repente sintió una poderosa energía dirigida a su persona, sin duda aquello era obra de Ares quien esta vez no se había detenido y había lanzado un pequeño ataque en contra del peliazul, el cual había sido bloqueado por el poderoso cosmo de Julián quien se encontraba detrás de él, aunque no fue el único ya que también Saga desde una de las esquinas donde se encontraba con Dohko frenó el ataque del joven dios de doradas pupilas quien no hacía más que mostrar una sonrisa burlona a los presentes, alertando con ello no solo a los santos sino también a los marinos quienes al sentir elevarse el cosmo de su señor inmediatamente se pusieron en alerta e incluso Atena y Shion pudieron sentir el poderoso choque entre los cosmos por lo que la joven diosa decidió salir a tranquilizar la situación.

Atena: bien Shion, me parece que es hora…

Shion: con todo respeto mi señora… no comprendo del todo, por qué salir ahora… por qué no detenerlo antes…?

Atena: porque necesitaba comprobar algo…

Shion: comprobar…?

Atena: así es… pronto… sabrás a qué me refiero… -levantándose de su asiento, la joven diosa caminó hacia las puertas de su habitación seguida de Shion, quien tomó la mano de la joven cuando esta alcanzó la salida para después seguir junto a ella hasta llegar al salón principal

Mientras tanto ahí, Ares continuaba con su pequeña guerra en contra de Kanon, quien parecía querer eliminar al dios con la mirada mientras que este no hacía más que mirarle irónicamente, detrás de él sus cuatro guardianes observaban atentos la situación, analizando a cada uno de los presentes con gran detenimiento. Eo y Kaysa habían dejado de lado la mesa para avanzar hasta quedarse no muy lejos de Sorrento y Julián, quien se encontraba justo detrás de Kanon, a unos cuantos pasos de él estaban Isaac, Baian y Krishna quienes al igual que los Berserkers observaban todo a su alrededor, un poco más alejados estaban Shura y Aioros, quienes habían avanzado hasta quedar junto a Aioria y Aldebarán no muy lejos de la mesa, Afrodita y Death Mask permanecieron juntos cubriendo la entrada a las habitaciones privadas del Patriarca y de Atena, y poco más atrás de ellos se encontraban Dohko y Saga, aunque este último avanzó entre sus compañeros hasta llegar a quedar a unos cuantos pasos detrás de Kanon, quien de reojo miró a su hermano; por su parte Shaka y Mu regresaron inmediatamente al salón tras sentir la pequeña colisión de energías, encontrándose con aquella escena y quedando ellos justo en una de las muchas entradas. Advirtiendo su llegada, el joven líder de los Berserkers les observó de reojo pues entre los presentes en el salón no había encontrado a su joven amante ni al guardián de escorpión por lo que pensó que ambos estarían juntos, pero… dónde…? Sin darse cuenta de en que momento, el de plateados cabellos se percató de que el chico de cabellos azabache se acercó lentamente hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de Kanon, quien aún seguía manteniéndole la fría mirada fija sobre sus doradas pupilas.

Ares: veo que gozas de una excelente posición… general… -con tono de burla el dios de la guerra se detuvo frente a Kanon mientras observaba como Julián y Saga se mantenían junto al menor de los gemelos sin moverse ni un centímetro- realmente te envidio… nunca antes había conocido a un hombre que fuera protegido por un dios con tanta vehemencia… -aquel comentario, le valió al joven de doradas pupilas ganarse la fría y molesta mirada de Poseidón quien ya empezaba a cansarse de lo tontos e infantiles juegos que su pequeño sobrino solía jugar no solo con Kanon sino también con él- …y por otro lado, jamás había conocido a un hermano tan protector y cariñoso como tú… Saga… -esto último terminó con la poca paciencia que le quedaba a Kanon, quien tras escuchar como Ares se burlaba de su hermano tomó al joven por el cuello de la túnica y lo jaló hacía él con fuerza sin dar tiempo de nada a sus guardianes

Kanon: ya estoy harto de tus estúpidos juegos y de tus malditos insultos, no permitiré que ni tú ni nadie hablen mal de mi hermano ni de mi señor… no en mi presencia… -advirtiendo tardíamente la situación, los cuatro protectores del dios de la guerra se lanzaron en contra del general de Poseidón quien mantenía al protegido de estos sujetado por la túnica, sin embargo este parecía no darle mucha importancia al asunto

Ares: había escuchado mucho de tus modales… pero tu diplomacia… es única…

Kanon: eso… fue lo último que dijiste… -dejando ver un gran poder, los guardianes de Ares elevaron su cosmo sin embargo esto no fue nada en comparación a los cosmos de Poseidón y Géminis, quienes frenaron inmediatamente a los cuatro jóvenes que pretendían terminar con la vida del Dragón por haber osado levantar el puño en contra de su señor

Saga: no creo que sea una buena idea iniciar una batalla aquí… Deimos…

Deimos: por mi señor iniciaría una hasta en el mismo Olimpo… además es mi deber protegerle aún a costa de mi vida…

Saga: pues ese será el precio que tú y tus compañeros pagarán si se atreven a tocar si quiera un solo cabello de mi hermano…

Fobos: eso lo veremos…

Dohko: no veo porque iniciar una pelea absurda… después de todo vuestro señor fue quien provocó todo esto…

Aioros: el antiguo maestro tiene razón… y aunque fuera de otra manera este solo es problema entre ellos dos, y nadie debe entrometerse…

Eriel: lamentamos no estar de acuerdo con ustedes en eso, pero al igual que tú y que él, nosotros… tenemos un deber… que cumpliremos aunque nos cueste la vida… -mientras todos los presentes dentro del salón observaban con suma atención los movimientos de los otros no se percataron del arrivo de dos personas, la primera de ellas lucía una larga y blanca túnica con adornos en rojo y oro mientras que la otra lucía un hermoso vestido de gasa blanca cuya esbelta figura era adornada con oro tanto en la cintura como en brazos y muñecas, así como en el largo cabello lila

Shion: y es una verdadera lástima que su señor no lo considere así… -al escuchar la voz del joven patriarca todos los presentes voltearon sorprendidos hacía el lugar de donde provenía la voz, mientras que Saga y Julián minimizaron al instante su cosmo al igual que Kanon quien liberó al de doradas pupilas de su fuerte agarre, y grande fue su sorpresa al ver que el señor del santuario venía acompañado de la diosa virgen

Atena: buenas noches… caballeros… -la suave voz de Saori tranquilizó los corazones de los santos quienes bien sabían que al estar ahí Poseidón y ahora su señora, ni Ares ni sus guardianes se atreverían a hacer algo en contra de Kanon- lamento la tardanza pero… me sentía un poco indispuesta…

Aioros: mi señora… -sin esperar, el guardián del noveno templo se acercó hasta la chica de cabellos lila y se arrodilló ante ella para luego tomar su mano y besarla respetuosamente

Atena: agradezco tu preocupación Aioros pero ya me encuentro mejor… -comprendiendo la orden de la joven diosa, Aioros se levantó y se colocó detrás de la chica- …bien señores, podemos comenzar…?

Poseidón: Atena… por favor permíteme ofrecerte antes una disculpa por lo sucedido…

Atena: me parece algo innecesario sin embargo quien tendría que dar una es otra persona y no tú… -al escuchar esto, el joven de cabellos azabache se burló disimuladamente de la chica y volteó de nuevo para encarar al joven general

Ares: y bien Dragón…? Qué piensas hacer…? Iniciarás una guerra solo por tu hermano… o respetarás el sagrado recinto de Atena…?

Dragón: … …-tratando de mantener la postura por el momento y tragándose su coraje, Kanon dio media vuelta y giró en dirección a Atena para repetir lo que Aioros hiciera antes, no sin antes fulminar con la mirada al joven de ojos dorados- mi señora…

Atena: Kanon…

Dragón: por favor acepte mis más humildes disculpas por haber insultado vuestro sagrado recinto de tal manera…

Atena: Dragón… al igual que antes lo dije vos y vuestro señor no sois quienes tienen que disculparse, no es…

Ares: no crees que ya perdimos demasiado tiempo… hermana…?

Atena: no veo que una disculpa afecte vuestro tiempo… pero de todas formas si vos y vuestros acompañantes deseáis retiraros en este momento… no sería problema…

Ares: me estáis echando de vuestro recinto acaso…?

Atena: jamás me atrevería a tanto pero si es lo que vos deseáis adelante…

Ares: te aseguro que nada me alegraría más, sin embargo… aún no es tiempo… por ahora me gustaría comenzar con lo previsto…

Atena: entonces así será… -sin decir o hacer nada más la joven dio la orden al patriarca para que todo fuera puesto en su lugar para dar inicio a su ya bastante agitada cena, por su parte Deimos se presentó ante su señor para luego salir hacia los jardines en busca de Camus quien hasta ahora seguía sin aparecer

Afuera, Milo y Camus caminaban entre las jardineras mientras hablaban de lo sucedido últimamente, Camus escuchaba atentamente cada uno de los argumentos de Milo, los cuales no parecían ser otra cosa más que la verdad, nunca antes el guardián de acuario había visto y escuchado al escorpión de aquella manera parecía ser otro, realmente parecía haber aprendido la lección, tal vez Kanon había tenido la razón después de todo. Intrigado y desesperado, Deimos buscaba entre los enormes jardines del Santuario a Camus, quien parecía haber desaparecido junto al santo de Escorpio y fue ahí cuando pensó lo peor, tal vez Camus ya estaría templos más abajo retozando en la cama del griego. Sin darse cuenta de en que momento, Camus notó que habían llegado más allá del altar sagrado, y ahora se encontraban en una de las muchas terrazas del santuario desde donde se tenía una vista maravillosa, a lo lejos tenuemente iluminadas, se observaban las doce casas, un poco más abajo se podía ver el reloj meridiano encendido hasta el onceavo signo mientras que muy a lo lejos y diminutamente se observaba el Coliseo, el cual se encontraba iluminado por varias antorchas las cuales también iluminaban el sendero por donde se llegaba hasta el recinto del patriarca y que atravesaba por los doce templos sagrados.

Milo: es lo más hermoso que he visto… -recargado sobre uno de los balcones, Milo observaba embelesado el cielo, el cual era adornado no solo por el plateado brillo de las estrellas sino también por la presencia de la Luna

Camus: qué…?! –sorprendido, Camus reaccionó ante las palabras de Milo quien continuaba mirando hacia el cielo sin percatarse del leve sonrojo en las mejillas de Camus, quien hasta ahora se había limitado a observarle como un pequeño embobado con algún objeto que ha visto por primera vez

Milo: la vista… aunque tú belleza no desmerece a la de esta noche… -el joven griego giró el rostro para ver a Camus, cuyo sonrojo aumento al escuchar estas palabras salir de sus labios, fue entonces que Milo sintió como algo le apretaba el corazón, nunca antes había visto a Camus tan hermoso como hasta ahora sin embargo trató de controlar sus impulsos y simplemente se limitó a reír discretamente

Camus: qué…?! –al notar la disimulada alegría en su compañero, el grana en las mejillas de Camus aumentó aún más, aunque la actitud en Milo no fue más que caminar unos cuantos pasos hasta llegar a una pequeña banca que se encontraba en el lugar para luego tomar asiento en ella e invitar a Camus a hacer lo mismo

Milo: sabes…? –mientras decía esto, el joven escorpión echaba las manos hacia atrás para sostenerse a la par que levantaba nuevamente el rostro para observar las estrellas- jamás pensé decirlo, al menos no a ti… pero… nunca imaginé lo que significaría perderte… siempre creí que estarías ahí… solo para mí… Saga me lo dijo miles de veces… y Mu me lo dijo otras más, pero yo nunca hice caso… Shaka y Shion siempre reprobaron mi manera de ser y no solo ellos, también Aioros e incluso Kanon pero ahora…

Camus: ahora…?

Milo: ahora me doy cuenta de cuan equivocado estaba… sé muy bien que la vida da vueltas pero… jamás creí que la mía daría un giro tan drástico…

Camus: lo dices en serio o… solo es un truco para llevarme de nuevo a la cama…?

Milo: antes… supongo que sí hubiera sido algo bastante bueno como para llevarte conmigo al octavo templo pero no… esta vez no, es simplemente lo que ahora creo, lo que pienso… lo que siento…

Camus: significa que ya entendiste…?

Milo: curioso…

Camus: qué?

Milo: Saga me preguntó lo mismo… aunque la verdad… no lo sé… no sé si aprendí mi lección o si simplemente me he resignado a perderte

Camus: realmente crees haberme perdido…?

Milo: por como van las cosas… si… aunque eso no significa haberme dado por vencido…

Camus: claro que no… no es tu estilo…

Milo: ni lo será… creéme… -al decir esto, Milo volteó a ver a Camus quien le observaba atento, razón por la cual vio venir lo que el joven escorpión haría a continuación y que sin embargo no detuvo.

Acercándose lentamente a Camus, Milo fue acortando la distancia entre sus rostros hasta atrapar al acuariano en un tierno y dulce beso que pronto fue correspondido lenta y tímidamente por el onceavo santo. No muy lejos de ahí, Deimos caminaba entre los hermosos jardines del templo del Patriarca pues no muy lejos de ahí había logrado percibir el cosmo de Camus quien sin duda alguna se encontraba acompañado del octavo santo, avanzó entre las jardineras llegando hasta el altar de Atena y luego de ahí cruzó la fuente para encontrarse con algo que su corazón ya temía. Sentado sobre una de las varias bancas del lugar se encontraba Camus cuyo cuerpo se encontraba prácticamente hacia atrás tratando de sostenerse en el blanco respaldo de mármol de su asiento, su brazo izquierdo rodeaba el cuello del griego mientras que su mano derecha la mantenía sobre el pecho de este, sobre él se encontraba el santo de escorpión, quien mantenía un brazo recargado sobre el respaldo de la banca a la vez que con la diestra sostenía a Camus por la cintura mientras depositaba sobre los labios de Acuario un exquisito beso que este ni siquiera trataba de rechazar, al verles el de violetas pupilas no pudo evitar mostrar su enfado por medio de su cosmo razón por la cual el joven escorpión le sintió de inmediato y decidió separarse de Camus lo más pronto posible pues al parecer tendrían que resolver algunos cuantos problemas.

Camus: Milo… -aún con las pupilas cerradas y saboreando el beso del escorpión, el joven acuariano susurró suavemente el nombre de su amado tratando de mantenerse lo más tranquilo posible

Milo: te aseguro que no soy mejor… ni peor que él… -terminando el beso, Milo dijo estás palabras a Camus quien no las comprendió del todo ya que el simple hecho de sentir el aliento del griego sobre sus labios provocaba que ninguno de sus sentidos reaccionara correctamente- de verdad… lo siento… -tras decir esto, Milo dio un último y rápido beso sobre los labios de Camus quien no entendía la actitud de su antiguo amante, sin embargo reaccionó rápidamente al sentir la presencia de Deimos en aquel lugar

Deimos: y yo te aseguro que eres mucho peor que yo… -bastante molesto, el guerrero del temor avanzó hasta quedar a pocos metros de un sorprendido Camus y de un irónico Milo

Milo: se supone que debo pedirte perdón…?

Deimos: te estaba buscando…? –ignorando por completo la pregunta de Milo, el Berserker se dirigió a Camus quien aún se encontraba sentado en la banca detrás de Milo- pero veo que estás muy bien acompañado…

Milo: estando conmigo… no tienes nada de que preocuparte…

Deimos: no me preocupa él… sino tú…

Milo: gracias pero… no necesito que alguien como tú se preocupe por mí, me basta con que Camus lo haga…

Deimos: no voy a permitir que alguien como tú se burle de mí… ni mucho menos del hombre al que amo…

Milo: amor…? Ja no me hagas reír… apenas tienes unas horas de conocerle y ya le amas…? De veras me sorprendes… nunca había conocido a alguien tan tonto como para engañarse tan rápido… -justo en el momento en que Milo terminó esta frase, Deimos lanzó sobre él su puño haciendo que con ello el escorpión cayera de espaldas

Camus: Milo…!!! –ayudando al de azules pupilas a levantarse, Camus miró molesto a Deimos quien mantenía sobre ellos una mirada severa y fría- ya basta Deimos!

Milo: ja… es lo mejor que puedes hacerlo…? –poniéndose de pie Milo cuestionó nuevamente al guerrero de Ares mientras que con el puño derecho se limpiaba la sangre que brotaba de su labio- porque necesitarás más que eso para deshacerte de mí…

Deimos: ja… en serio crees que necesito preocuparme por ti? Solo mírate, tú mismo te encargaste de alejarlo de ti… ahora no quieras culparme… de lo que tu mismo haz hecho…

Camus: Deimos basta… vámonos ya… -tratando de calmar la situación, el francés tomó al guardián de Ares y se encaminó junto con él de regreso al santuario del Patriarca- adiós… Milo…

Milo: adiós no… solo hasta pronto… te lo prometo… -devolviendo la despedida a Camus, Milo le miró fijamente percatándose de algo extraño en la mirada de Camus, era la primera vez que Milo no lo notaba convencido de sus actos… con este último pensamiento, Milo terminó de confundirse aún más por lo que acomodando su armadura, tomó su casco y emprendió el camino de regreso al igual que Deimos, al igual que Camus.

Las horas pasaron rápido y aunque bastante tensa, la cena había terminado, ahora Aioria, Eo, Kaysa, Eriel, Death, Shura e incluso Ares estaban completamente ebrios en una de las esquinas del salón y ya comenzaban a jugar entre ellos riendo y haciendo mucho escándalo, poco más allá Saori acompañada por Shion, Dohko y Aioros se encontraba conversando con Julián, quien no perdía ni un segundo de vista a Alexander que al parecer ya había hecho nuevos amigos y se había olvidados de los gemelos, por su parte Kanon, Sorrento y Krishna se encontraban no muy lejos de Julián sentados alrededor de una mesa bebiendo tranquilamente sus copas, pero sobretodo vigilando minuciosamente los movimientos de cada uno de los Berserkers, aunque la verdad Kanon ya pensaba en como vengarse del dios de la guerra, Isaac y Baian por su parte se encontraban con Aldebarán y Shaka mientras que Mu y Afrodita mantenían una amena conversación, al parecer el pescado quería enterarse de todo lo sucedido entre él y el general del índico, sin duda alguna el guardián del doceavo templo era más intuitivo de lo que Mu imaginaba, poco más allá estaban Saga y Milo, ambos bastante melancólicos y cuya única compañía era la de sus copas llenas de vino, el primero observaba a su gemelo riendo y charlando con sus compañeros realmente lucía tan bien que era casi imposible dejar de mirarle sin embargo cada que un pensamiento como estos atravesaba por su mente tomaba la copa y la soltaba solo hasta terminar con el líquido el cual volvía a servir nuevamente, por su parte el otro no apartaba ni un segundo la mirada de Camus, quien se encontraba un poco más allá sentado a lado de Deimos y que al parecer se encontraba enfrascado en una conversación con Fobos y Paris, ambos compañeros de su amante en turno.

Pasada la media noche, Kanon decidió que ya no podía más así que se acercó a Sorrento y le musitó unas cuantas palabras al oído, palabras a las que el joven sirena asintió gustoso o al menos eso le pareció a Saga, quien observó como su hermano dijo algo más a Krishna para luego levantarse de su asiento con dirección a Poseidón y Atena y presentarse ante ellos para decir algunas palabras al joven dios de los mares quien embelesado y atento observaba a su general, cosa que molestó a Saga sin embargo notó como tras esto Kanon hacía una reverencia ante el joven mercante y luego tomaba la mano de Atena para besarla respetuosamente despidiéndose así de la joven diosa, tomando nuevamente un sorbo de su copa, Saga observó como Kanon se despidió de Shion y Dohko para luego dirigirse a una de las muchas salidas de la habitación y perderse entre las sombras. Tras esto el mayor de los gemelos tomó rápidamente lo último de vino que quedaba en su copa y se levantó de su asiento sorprendiendo con esto a Milo quien seguía hundido en su depresión.

Milo: Saga…?

Saga: ya deja de tomar tanto… eso no borrará tus problemas…

Milo: a dónde vas?

Saga: a solucionar los míos… hasta mañana… y que pases buena noche…

Milo: suerte…

Saga: la voy a necesitar… -sin más, Saga salió de la habitación sin siquiera despedirse de Atena o el Patriarca, mucho menos de Poseidón quien notó la repentina salida del griego e inmediatamente adivinó sus intenciones por lo que decidió despedirse y salir tras ambos gemelos, sin embargo Atena ya se había adelantado a él, ya que la joven de cabellos lila había pedido a Dohko y Shion que no permitieran salir a Ares de la habitación sin importar lo que este hiciera, aunque a decir verdad tal vez el joven dios de la guerra no daría muchos problemas pues estaba segura de que en su actual estado el chico no percibiría ni su propio cosmo, mientras que ella ayudada por Aioros, se encargaría de Poseidón, quien tal vez sería más difícil de entretener que su conflictivo hermano.

Atena: Julián… sé que no es el momento pero… me gustaría hablar contigo sobre… -advirtiendo los actos de Julián, Saori intentó entretenerlo a como diera lugar para evitar que siguiera a Saga y a Kanon, sin embargo no había mucho que hablar con el joven emperador de los mares así que decidió retenerlo a su lado con la primera cosa que vino a su mente- …sobre algunos asuntos pendientes entre la compañía y tu naviera…

Poseidón: qué…? –desconcertado por la petición de la joven diosa, quien no quitaba la mirada de él así que decidió charlar un poco y luego despedirse para seguir a los gemelos- ah, si, pero sin duda alguna estoy de acuerdo contigo Atena en que este no es el mejor momento para hablar sobre esos asuntos… ya que estamos aquí por otras cosas…

Atena: lo… lo sé y de verdad lamento que tenga que ser aquí y ahora pero… -sin duda alguna aquel día estaba más que distraída, justo en ese momento su mente se había quedado en blanco sin saber que más decir a Julián y justo cuando este estaba a punto de hablar para despedirse su fiel guardián Aioros le salvó como siempre

Aioros: pero la princesa pronto volverá a oriente… -observando de manera sorprendida a Aioros, Saori le agradeció infinitamente aquella intervención suya y decidió continuar hablando para entretener a Julián

Atena: si… así es… tal vez mañana a primera hora deba volver a oriente por algunos asuntos pendientes y me gustaría poder arreglar esto ahora que tengo un poco de tiempo libre

Poseidón: pero no es de suma importancia así que podemos arreglarlo en otra ocasión cuando ambos estemos en otro… ámbito, así que si me disculpan…

Atena: que más quisiera yo pero… a últimas fechas he tenido una agenda muy apretada y dudo poder hablar contigo en otra ocasión… -tratando de sonar lo más convincente posible, Saori usaba todo lo que tenía a su alcance para poder entretener a Julián aunque por lo visto no sería por mucho tiempo y solo esperaba que Saga ya estuviera con su hermano

Poseidón: bueno entonces porque no mejor me llamas una noche y nos ponemos de acuerdo en lo que sea necesario… o mejor aún porque no mejor dispones de todo lo que necesites en la naviera…

Atena: o no por favor… no sería prudente de mi parte, además no creo que sea correcto…

Poseidón: no tienes de que preocuparte daré ordenes específicas para que todo vaya bien, o si lo prefieres mandaré a Sorrento para que te asista en lo que necesites… te aseguro que le dará mucho gusto… ahora…

Atena: ah por favor no Julián… además ya tengo un perfecto asistente lo recuerdas…? Tatsumi…

Poseidón: si Saori pero ahora no es…

Aioros: por favor mi señor… no es de caballeros mantener a una dama rogándole… -al parecer ya todo estaba perdido para la joven diosa quien había usado todo lo que tenía para poder entretener a Julián sin embargo el auxilio de Aioros le ayudó a mantener al dios de los mares a su lado y tranquilo

Poseidón: no hay día en que no salves a tu señora cierto…?

Aioros: es mi deber…

Poseidón: te aseguro que algún día me pagarás esta intromisión tuya Sagitario… pero tienes razón… no es de caballeros… esta bien Saori… te… escucho… -muy a su pesar, el joven mercante se acomodó nuevamente en su asiento e inició una conversación muy aburrida con la diosa quien parecía un tanto nerviosa, sin duda alguna esta vez ella había sido un gran obstáculo entre él y los gemelos pero si era cierto lo que la chica decía pronto tendría el camino libre para actuar

Tras recorrer los largos pasillos del templo del patriarca, por fin había logrado llegar hasta su habitación, en donde ni siquiera se molestó en encender las luces, ya dentro ordenó a su armadura retirarse y esta obediente a su señor se colocó en una de las esquinas de la habitación. Sin su armadura encima, prosiguió a desabotonarse la oscura camisa que llevaba por debajo de ésta dejando al descubierto el pecho para luego dejarse caer sobre la cama sin hacer más que mirar fijamente el techo. Respiró hondo y dejó escapar un suspiro que rompió con el silencio del lugar, tras esto llevó el brazo izquierdo a su rostro cubriendo con él sus ojos en un intento de conciliar el sueño.

No pasaron más de dos o tres minutos cuando unos cuantos golpes en la puerta le trajeron de vuelta a la realidad, al principio trató de fingir demencia y no contestó, sin embargo quien estuviese del otro lado era muy insistente y por los siguientes segundos le pasaron infinidad de ideas por la mente, sin embargo atendiendo de nuevo a su realidad contestó pesadamente.

Kanon: adelante… -sin siquiera moverse de su lugar, Kanon esperó a que la puerta se abriera tras su respuesta, sin embargo lo único que escuchó fue unos cuantos golpes en la puerta de nuevo, asumiendo que su visitante no le había escuchado, el joven general respondió nuevamente ahora con un tono más elevado de voz- adelante…! –de nueva cuenta, la respuesta a sus palabras fueron de nuevo unos cuantos golpes en su puerta por lo que harto de aquello se levantó rápidamente y se dirigió a la entrada con la intención de abrirla, encontrándose con una gran sorpresa- pero qué demonios les sucede que acaso no escuch… -justo en ese instante sintió como le empujaban de nuevo al interior de la habitación, notó como unos cálidos labios atrapaban a los suyos en un desesperado pero enérgico beso mientras que sus ojos solo alcanzaban a percibir un par de esmeraldas que resaltaban en la oscuridad de la habitación y que eran matizadas por la plateada luz de la luna, entre toda aquella confusión creyó escuchar la puerta cerrarse sin embargo no le dio importancia pues sintió como unos fuertes brazos le rodeaban la cintura aprisionándolo entre la pared y el cuerpo de…- Saga…?!! -así era, sin saber como o en qué momento, el general de Poseidón ahora se encontraba atrapado ente la pared y el cuerpo de su hermano, quien firmemente le sujetaba

Saga: no digas nada… solo déjame tratar de arreglar las cosas… -atendiendo la orden de su hermano, Kanon no dijo nada más, solo dejó que su gemelo se hiciera cargo de todo mientras que notaba como su cerebro dejaba de funcionar debidamente a la par que un calor intenso inundaba por completo su cuerpo, sin duda alguna había soñado con este momento durante mucho tiempo y si esta vez Saga estaba dispuesto a ir más allá entonces él… no se negaría. Recorriendo con sus labios lenta y suavemente hasta el último centímetro de la piel de Kanon, Saga lograba que este perdiera cada vez más el control. Sin darse cuenta de en que momento, el menor notó que ya se encontraba entre las blancas sábanas de su cama con su hermano sobre él sin rastro alguno de armadura o camisa sin embargo no le dio importancia pues los expertos labios de Saga lograban que con cada roce todo su cuerpo perdiera el control.

Pronto el mayor decidió que ya era suficiente de juegos y retiró la oscura camisa de su hermano enfocándose luego en los pantalones de este que pronto fueron sacados de igual manera para luego hacer lo mismo con su persona. Por unos segundos, el menor de los gemelos admiró el hermoso cuerpo de su hermano sobre el suyo, estaba consiente de que eran gemelos pero sin duda alguna Saga poseía una singular belleza que ni siquiera él mismo podía siquiera intentar igualar; excitado aún más, Kanon se lanzó sobre Saga atrapándole en un ansioso y apasionado beso que este pronto abandonó ya que luego de corresponder a sus labios bajó lentamente hasta el cuello de su gemelo para besarlo con la misma vehemencia con la que Kanon le correspondía; por su parte, este no hacía más que retorcerse de placer, pues cada caricia y beso que Saga le regalaba, le erizaba la piel por completo. Dejando atrás el cuello de su gemelo el mayor llegó hasta su pecho, donde sus labios se ocuparon de besar delicadamente sus pectorales mientras que su lengua se encargaba de lamer los pezones de Kanon provocando que con cada roce el cuerpo de su gemelo se arqueara de placer

Kanon: Sa… Saga… -sin detenerse siquiera un segundo, Saga continuó con su labor y pronto llegó al ya bastante erecto miembro de Kanon, fue entonces que el dorado decidió lamerlo juguetonamente arrebatándole un sonoro gemido a su hermano en el acto. Conforme con lo que acababa de hacer, el mayor rió para sus adentros y nuevamente llevó sus labios hasta los de su hermano para después acariciar el miembro de Kanon, quien al sentir el roce exhaló un gemido. Tras escuchar a su joven hermano, Saga se excitó aún más, tenía que admitirlo Kanon era su hermano pero jamás pensó que llegaría a sentir tal placer a su lado además sin duda alguna el entrenamiento que por años le había dado había dado buenos resultados, prueba de ello era el hermoso cuerpo del que su pequeño hermano era dueño; pronto retomó su labor, y nuevamente llegó hasta su abdomen y continuó bajando hasta llegar al miembro del Dragón donde de nueva cuenta su lengua se hizo cargo de la situación haciendo con ello que Kanon sintiera la necesidad de sostenerse con ambas manos de la cabecera de la cama para no perder aún más el control, sin embargo en cuestión de segundos comprobó que Saga aún era capaz de hacerle sentir un placer todavía mayor, ya que en un instante, el menor dejó de sentir la lengua del otro y ahora sentía como es que la húmeda boca de su hermano atrapaba su virilidad en un vaivén de movimientos que creyó le volverían loco del placer- aahh!!… Sa… Saga…! –la voz quebrada con la que Kanon le llama, hacían que el santo sonriera divertido a la par que con cada segundo, aceleraba el ritmo que hasta ahora su boca mantenía sobre le miembro del general, sabía que pronto su hermano llegaría al clímax sin embargo decidió que aún no era tiempo y poco antes de que este se descargara sobre su boca le abandonó provocando un pequeño disgusto en el menor, quien de alguna manera adivinó los pensamientos de su hermano sin embargo esta vez no le dejaría jugar con él, al menos no tan fácilmente.

Tomando el control de la situación y haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por controlar sus instintos, Kanon logró derribar a Saga sobre la cama para luego colocarse sobre él e iniciar lo mismo que su hermano hubiera hecho antes, repitió hasta el más mínimo detalle en las caricias que brindaba al cuerpo de su hermano comprobando lo iguales que eran pues cada caricia repetida por él, repetía a su vez el mismo placer en el cuerpo de Saga. A diferencia de su hermano, Kanon bajó más lentamente por el torso de su gemelo dándole besos y pequeños mordiscos hasta llegar a su entrepierna donde luego lamió el erecto miembro de Saga desde la base hasta la punta para luego introducirlo a su boca y succionarlo con ansia una y otra vez aumentando el ritmo con cada entrada y salida logrando con ello que el ojiverde jadeara de placer, después de todo jamás imaginó que su hermano fuera tan bueno en el sexo. Por su parte, Kanon disfrutaba el oír a su más deseado sueño gemir de placer ante él, la acelerada respiración que su igual emitía le indicaban que Saga también pronto llegaría al clímax, lo sentía no solo en los tirones que su hermano daba a su larga cabellera sino también en la descontrolada forma en la que el cosmo de Saga aumentaba y bajaba de intensidad.

En cuestión de segundos, Kanon logró su cometido, Saga había perdido completamente el control y ahora se sujetaba fuertemente de las sábanas mientras su espalda se arqueaba de placer, placer que iba acompañado por intensos gemidos que escapaban de la garganta del mayor; sin embargo poco antes de llegar al final, Saga alcanzó a escucharse entre tales delirios de placer y decidió que no podía más, su hermano había jugado lo suficiente así que en un rápido movimiento se deshizo de Kanon para luego colocarlo nuevamente debajo suyo. Aún jadeante y sintiendo fuertes punzadas en su entrepierna, el mayor de los gemelos trató de recuperar algo de aliento más sin embargo su hermano se le adelanto y le atrapó nuevamente en un apasionado beso pues bien conocía aquella mirada en ojos de su hermano y sabiendo lo que seguía estiró el brazo para tomar una de las muchas almohadas y colocarla debajo de su cintura tratando con ello de elevar un poco más su cadera; obteniendo el permiso de continuar, Saga se acomodó entre las piernas de su hermano para luego abrirlas y comenzar a penetrarlo lentamente tratando de no lastimarlo en el acto manteniendo su esmeralda mirada sobre la de su hermano, a quien conforme avanzaba en su interior se le hacía cada vez más difícil mantener la mirada en Saga pues el dolor le impulsaba a gritar y cerrar los ojos más sin embargo las manos de Saga apretaron las suyas al notar aquel gesto de creciente dolor dentro de él.

Poco a poco el dolor fue pasando a segundo plano, pues una vez dentro de él, Saga comenzó a moverse lenta y suavemente sin embargo causarle alguna incomodidad a Kanon era imposible pues era la primera vez que tenía intimidad con alguien, cosa de la que el marina estaba consiente y bien sabía que esta parte de estar con Saga iba a ser un poco dolorosa la primera vez aunque dentro de la poca conciencia que lograba controlar estaba realmente contento de que la primera persona en estar con él hubiera sido la que él más deseara y amara, su hermano. Intentando aliviar el dolor de su pequeño hermano, Saga se inclinó un poco hasta alcanzar los labios de su gemelo donde los beso delicadamente mientras el ritmo que mantenía sobre las caderas de Kanon aumentaba conforme los segundos pasaban, poco a poco abandonó los labios del general y continuó con el cuello, haciendo que los nervios de Kanon se tensaran hasta casi romperse, dioses si lo que quería era volverlo loco, lo estaba consiguiendo.

Con el tiempo dolor había desaparecido poco a poco dándole paso a un intenso placer. El aperlado cuerpo de Saga mantenía un vaivén en las caderas de Kanon quien se revolcaba en su lecho con cada cada vez que el miembro de Saga se introducía en su cuerpo, este por su parte, no pudo evitar observar el rostro de su hermano, que ahora apretaba fuertemente las blancas sábanas a la par que trataba de ahogar sus gemidos, sin duda alguna, Kanon estaba más hermoso que nunca, su cuerpo se arqueaba con cada embestida y su rostro con las mejillas rojas y los labios apretados transmitían un enorme placer por lo que olvidando toda delicadeza embistió una vez más a su joven amante con toda la fuerza que su cuerpo podía brindarle entre tanto placer. Al sentir tal arrebato de su hermano, instintivamente Kanon colocó las plantas de los pies sobre la cama a la vez que con ambos brazos sujetaba la tersa y aperlada espalda de Saga quien sintió como las uñas de su gemelo se enterraban en él; así tras este pequeño instante de locura, Saga supo que el final estaba cerca pues la poca conciencia que hasta ahora había mantenido se había terminado por completo haciendo que embistiera a Kanon unas cuantas veces más tras sentir como su hermano rodeaba su cintura con las piernas haciendo con ello que cada penetración fuera más profunda. No pasaron más de unos segundos y Saga se vació dentro de Kanon quien tras sentir el cálido semen de su hermano no pudo evitar llegar a un orgasmo que logró que sus nervios se tensaran al máximo mientras que articuló un sonido parecido a un grito entrecortado mientras sentía como la boca de Saga se encargaba ahora de su erecta virilidad, la cual no soportó tampoco más y tras sentir una nueva ola de placer también liberó su semen manchando su propio abdomen y los labios de su hermano quien supo que sin duda alguna había hecho gala de sus dotes como amante por lo que tras tragar los cálidos líquidos de Kanon, regresó hasta los tersos labios del dragón para besarlos con pasión llevando luego su boca hasta su cuello hasta llegar a su oído donde musitó algunas palabras.

Saga: jamás dudes… que te amo…

Kanon: Sa… Saga… -tratando de recuperar el aliento después de tanta actividad, el menor solo pudo articular esta palabra mientras que su cuerpo continuaba gozando de aquellos labios que tanto había deseado.


	15. Chapter 15

**XV. ****Romance**

Una vez más como siempre el sol iluminaba el cielo heleno, los rayos rojos y amarillos se entremezclaban curiosamente en unos suaves naranjas y rosáceos que poco a poco consumían los oscuros colores de la noche, mientras que la fresca brisa ondeaba todo lo que encontraba a su paso. Justo en aquella divina tierra, un joven de hermosas facciones estaba siendo despertado por aquel fresco y juguetón viento que había entrado por entre las largas y níveas cortinas que impedían el paso a la aún escasa luz del día pues en su desnuda espalda había sentido el rosar de los efímeros dedos de Eólo, señor de los vientos.

Sin abrir los ojos trató de revolverse un poco en su lecho y grande fue su sorpresa el notar que algo impedía que sus miembros se estiraran libremente, por lo que abriendo lenta y torpemente los ojos para tratar de no ser deslumbrado por la matutina aurora, Saga respiró hondo y segundos después se percató de la larga y revuelta melena que yacía a su lado. Desconcertado permaneció inmóvil durante unos segundos analizando todos y cada uno de sus actos la noche anterior y fue entonces que recordó lo que había pasado hacía tan sólo algunas horas, recuerdo que inmediatamente le robó una sonrisa a sus labios para después acercarse más al cálido e inmóvil cuerpo de su hermano y rodearle con sus brazos para así, volver a acurrucarse a su lado.

No muy lejos de ahí, un joven de ojos profundos y azules como el océano observaba en silencio a otro que yacía en una amplia cama y cuyos largos y oscuros cabellos se entremezclaban curiosamente con las blancas sábanas que cubrían su bien formado cuerpo. Efectivamente, sentado sobre un cómodo sillón y manteniendo la mano izquierda delante de sus labios, Julián Solo observaba en silencio a la joven reencarnación del belicoso y sangriento dios de la guerra; los ojos del joven mercader miraban atentos al que tenía de frente con la misma mirada que cuando un padre espera regañar a su hijo tras alguna travesura y aunque parecía que la imagen del de oscura cabellera mantenía hipnotizado al señor del mar la verdad, era que sus pensamientos estaban en otra parte, más concretamente en la habitación de su general al mando, Kanon, aunque de alguna manera sus pensamientos también permanecían a lado del hijo de Zeus pues no lograba concebir como es que podía encontrarse tan tranquilo sabiendo que Saga y Kanon estaban juntos algunos metros más allá, pues para él la sola idea de que ambos estuvieran cerca, de que tan solo cruzaran una simple mirada era peor que la muerte. Así, con éste último pensamiento en su cabeza, Julián decidió actuar por lo que dejando su cómodo lugar se dirigió donde el enorme pórtico cubierto por pesadas cortinas para jalar estas últimas dejando así paso libre a los brillantes rayos del Sol que ahora ya iniciaba su travesía por los anchos espacios de Urano, logrando casi una respuesta inmediata pues el moreno despertó repentinamente tras sentir a luz del Sol sobre su rostro, aunque no de la manera que Julián esperaba despertara, pues en lugar de levantarse completamente se limitó a buscar a tientas la sábana para luego jalarla y cubrirse con ella el rostro, ante esta reacción, Julián se limitó a mirar indignado al moreno para luego acercarse hasta su lecho y tomar una parte de las blancas sábanas para jalarlas con fuerza y dejar sin su cobijo al dios de la guerra, que por su parte gruñó por lo bajo antes de dignarse a medio abrir los ojos para identificar a quien osaba molestarle, al percatarse de quien era trató de ignorarle, pero el ya furioso cosmo de Julián se hizo sentir en toda la habitación.

Alexander: mmm… qué demonios haces aquí?...no crees que es muy temprano para molestar…? –la voz del chico no solo se oía un tanto lánguida sino también bastante exhausta y no era para menos luego de la juerga en que había estado entrometido la noche anterior o mejor dicho unas horas antes, sin embargo Julián no tuvo el más mínimo reparo en esto

Julián: temprano…? Son las ocho de la mañana…!

Alexander: precisamente… y por si no te has dado cuenta estoy tratando de descansar un poco… así que… si me disculpas… - sin decir más ni reparar en la molestia de Julián, el chico se giró dando la espalda a su visitante tratando de conciliar el sueño una vez más

Julián: cómo demonios puedes estar tan tranquilo…!!!! Tienes idea de dónde está ahora tu adorado Saga…!!!!

Alexander: y yo que sé… debe estar en su templo o arreglando el vestido de Atena, si tanto te interesa porque no vas y lo buscas…

Julián: porque no quiero ir a la habitación de MI GENERAL Y ENCONTRARLO EN SU CAMA!!!!

Alexander: quieres bajar la voz…? Tengo una jaqueca terrible…

Julián: y crees que ese es mi problema…!!! Mi general se está revolcando en la cama con su hermano, con el hombre al que supuestamente TÚ te encargarías de quitar de en medio y mira lo que haces mientras él está en la habitación de Kanon…!!!!

Alexander: tranquilízate un poco… déjalos disfrutar un rato, te aseguro que dentro de poco sufrirán el triple de lo que hoy han gozado…

Julián: debí haber estado demente cuando acepté tu propuesta…

Alexander: Julián… Julián, mi querido tío, porque no dejas de preocuparte tanto y tratas de disfrutar un poco de tu tiempo libre… te prometo que para mañana por la noche tu amado Kanon estará en tu cama…

Julián: preocuparme…? Si tanto te gusta disfrutar de tu tiempo libre… que te diviertas… a partir de ahora haré las cosas a mi manera… - sin decir más, Julián dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la salida de la habitación con la esperanza de que Kanon se encontrara solo en su habitación.

Alexander: mmm… que te diviertas… -sin darle la más mínima importancia a la actitud de Julián, el chico se levantó un poco para jalar nuevamente sus sábanas y cubrirse mientras se giraba dando nuevamente la espalda a Julián e internarse en el mundo de Morfeo.

Afuera, Julián avanzó con paso rápido por los pasillos del templo hasta llegar a la parte que él y sus generales ocupaban ahí avanzó hasta quedar de frente a la puerta de la penúltima habitación, que era ocupada por el Dragón del mar; una vez frente a esta, el soberano del mar respiró hondo y luego levantó la mano derecha con la intención de llamar a la puerta.

Dentro de la habitación, recargado sobre su mano derecha y sin levantarse del lecho, Saga se mantenía un tanto erguido observando embelesado a Kanon, quien aún dormía profundamente e involuntariamente su mano izquierda se movió y comenzó a acariciar los largos cabellos de Kanon, y sin darse cuenta de en qué momento, el mayor de los gemelos empezó a delinear el perfil de su hermano pasando desde su nariz a través de sus labios y luego bajando al pecho hasta llegar cerca del corazón de Kanon, donde sus dedos se toparon con una cicatriz que horas antes no había llamado mucho su atención más sin embargo ahora gozaba de toda ella pues delicadamente y con la mano un tanto temblorosa Saga rozaba aquella marca como temiendo que un agudo dolor invadiera a Kanon si la rozaba un poco más y ahí mientras aquella parte del cuerpo de su hermano le tenía atrapado por completo fue Kanon el que habló.

Kanon: no te preocupes… ya no duele… -sin abrir los ojos, el menor de los gemelos trató de tranquilizar a su hermano quien un tanto sobresaltado volteo a verle con la mirada de un niño que ha sido sorprendido por sus padres, y aunque no dijo nada, su esmeralda mirada regresó nuevamente a aquella cicatriz, durante algunos segundos el silencio reinó en la habitación pero pronto fue el mismo Saga quien acabó por romperlo

Saga: lamento que hayas tenido que pasar todo esto por mi culpa…

Kanon: nah… no te preocupes… Milo solo hacía su trabajo… además en cierta parte tenía razón alguien tenía que ponerme en mi lugar y hacerme pagar todo lo que había hecho, de alguna manera yo también me lo había ganado…

Saga: yo jamás hubiera permitido que…

Kanon: Saga… esto no se trata sobre ti… al igual que tú yo también elegí un camino y si eso me trajo hasta acá… bueno…creo entonces que lo que sucede conmigo es culpa mía…

Saga: aún así… yo te empujé hacia ese camino… no trates de disculparme…

Kanon: y no lo hago… esto… todo… es parte de tu destino… y del mío… lo entiendes…? Aunque tú y yo hubiésemos estado separados todo esto habría sucedido… está escrito en las estrellas… lo olvidaste…? además deja de preocuparte de cosas sin importancia… -sin decir más, el menor de los gemelos se acercó a su hermano y suavemente depositó un tierno beso en los labios de este, quien gustosamente regresó el beso a su hermoso amante.

Unos cuantos segundos después ambos gemelos ya se encontraban atrapados nuevamente en un juego de caricias y besos; lentamente, Saga abandonó los labios de Kanon para ocuparse de su cuello bajando poco a poco hasta llegar a su pecho, al que atendió tan servicialmente como antes atendiera sus labios y cuello. Besó dulcemente su pecho y luego lamió juguetonamente sus pezones provocando que los nervios de Kanon se tensaran ante tales atenciones para después continuar su camino besando su bien formado abdomen y llegando hasta su cálido vientre donde casi de manera inmediata se abalanzó sobre su verdadero objetivo. Justo en el instante en que su nudillo estaba por golpear la puerta algo le hizo detenerse a escasos milímetros de la carmínea puerta, de alguna manera Julián sabía que no debía molestar a Kanon por ahora, sin embargo su cerebro reaccionó muy tarde pues cuando se dio cuenta su mano ya se había adelantado a tomar el picaporte girándolo y justo en este momento abría la puerta para encontrarse con un espectáculo que si bien no hubiera querido presenciar tampoco quería negar el hecho de sentirse afortunado por haber entrado en aquél instante.

Recostado sobre la cama se encontraba Kanon, quien sostenía firmemente las sábanas de su cama mientras mantenía ambas piernas separadas y apoyadas sobre el lecho, en medio de ellas la hermosa y exquisita figura desnuda de un cuerpo idéntico al de Kanon, el cual Julián supuso inmediatamente sería Saga, mantenía su rostro oculto entre ambas piernas de su general pues al parecer sus complacientes labios se ocupaban de la virilidad de Kanon. Sorprendido no dejaba de admirar aquella escena en silencio, su hermoso Kanon yacía ahora en su lecho arqueándose de placer mientras que su perfecto y bello hermano yacía inclinado a gatas sobre él, por unos instantes, Julián sintió como algo en medio de sus piernas empezaba a endurecerse y a punzar pero fue justo en ese momento que una chispa de cordura saltó en su cerebro y le hizo pensar dos cosas: hermosa y exquisita figura desnuda de… Saga?, y la otra perfecto y bello hermano de Kanon? Por su padre Cronos! sí que aquella visión le había afectado, desde cuando Saga era para él hermoso, exquisito, perfecto y bello? Si era el hermano gemelo de Kanon pero para él, para Julián y Poseidón, Kanon era mejor que Saga en todos los aspectos y eso incluía el físico… pero la verdad es que Saga tampoco estaba nada mal; aún más sorprendido por toparse con esta nueva opinión sobre Saga, fue traído de nuevo a la realidad por un profundo gemido que escapó de la garganta de Kanon y que le hizo ahogar un grito que obviamente también distrajo a ambos gemelos.

Kanon: Ju… Julián…!!! –sorprendido tras escuchar su nombre, el joven mercante no supo qué hacer o qué decir mientras veía como rápidamente Kanon abandonaba su cómoda postura a la par que los labios de Saga abandonaban su trabajo aunque con una satisfactoria aunque disimulada sonrisa

Julián: yo… yo… lo… lo lamento… -sin decir más, Julián salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí y sin más se dirigió hacia su propia habitación en la que inmediatamente se encerró junto con todos los sentimientos contradictorios que ahora se alborotaban tanto en su cabeza y como en su pecho. Mientras tanto en la habitación de Kanon, ambos gemelos ya mantenían una pequeña discusión por lo sucedido hacía unos minutos

Kanon: por eso no creía que fuera buena idea hacerlo aquí… -el menor de los gemelos alegaba mientras rebuscaba en la habitación algo que echarse encima para poder salir en busca de su señor y al parecer el bochorno del momento le había ofuscado los sentidos pues seguramente buscaba la túnica que estaba sobre una silla y que él no encontraba razón por la que Saga lo miraba divertido

Saga: jamás dijiste eso…

Kanon: como sea no era buena idea…

Saga: y a donde querías hacerlo…? En el templo de géminis…?

Kanon: no pero… hubiera sido mejor idea… por lo menos hubiéramos estado en las habitaciones privadas del templo y nadie nos hubiera interrumpido…

Saga: así que lo que te molesta es eso…? –atrapando en un rápido movimiento a su hermano pronto lo colocó debajo suyo para poder

Kanon: de qué demonios hablas?

Saga: te molesta que nos hayan descubierto…!!

Kanon: eso no es cierto…!!

Saga: a no?, entonces te molesta el hecho de que ese tonto nos haya visto…!!

Kanon: por supuesto que… por supuesto que no y no es ningún tonto…

Saga: … … entonces…?

Kanon: … … -desviando un poco su apenada mirada, el menor trató de deshacerse del problema antes de que su hermano se percatara de lo que pensaba por o que decidió responderle pero ya era demasiado tarde- …entonces no hay nada…! Ahora quítate de encima…

Saga: no…!!! Por los dioses no puedo creer lo sucio que eres… –con tremendo gusto en el pecho, el mayor no sabía cómo reaccionar, jamás pensó que su hermano pudiera molestarse por que los interrumpieran en una… bueno en una situación como esa, pero aquello era la verdad, a Kanon le había molestado el hecho de que interrumpieran las atenciones que recibía de parte de hermano

Kanon: cállate…!!!!! –empujando a su hermano, trató de incorporarse inmediatamente, cosa que logró pues Saga aún presa de una felicidad que ni él mismo podía describir se quitó de encima suyo para dejarse caer nuevamente en la cama- cómo puedes pensar cosas así de mí…?

Saga: te molesta el hecho de que nos hayan interrumpido…!!!! –ignorando completamente a Kanon, Saga estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos disfrutando el regalo que sorpresivamente Kanon le había dado aquella mañana- por los dioses no puedo creer que esto me esté pasando…!!!

Kanon: Saga me estás poniendo atención…?

Saga: eh…? Dijiste algo…?

Kanon: Saga…!!!! –en tono molesto, el menor llamó a su gemelo y mientras le llamaba había tomado una de las almohadas la cual ahora se dirigía contra el rostro del mayor quien la atrapó antes de que le golpeara

Saga: si…por supuesto que te oí… enserio crees que podría ignorarte…? –así de repente y como si nada hubiera pasado, Saga se incorporó y caminó hasta llegar a la pequeña silla donde se encontraba la túnica que seguramente Kanon estaba harto de buscar por la habitación- buscabas esto…?

Ignorando lo que sucedía en aquella habitación, metros más abajo, otros también se encontraban a penas despertando y otros cuantos seguían descansando. Por su parte, un joven de largos cabellos celestes y seductores ojos zafiro observaba tristemente y en silencio a otro que se encontraba dormido. Sin duda la sombría mirada de Milo denotaba su tristeza, cruzado de brazos se encontraba recargado en una de las paredes de las habitaciones privadas del templo de Acuario, donde ahora Camus se encontraba dormido y aunque Milo no podía observar su rostro sabía bien lo hermoso que seguramente Camus lucía justo ahora, sin decir más lentamente se acercó hasta quedar a lado de la cama, suavemente tomó asiento en la cama tratando de no despertar a Camus, para luego recargarse un poco y acariciar delicadamente los cabellos del aguador mientras susurraba algo a su oído.

Milo: no tienes idea de lo que daría por estar ahora a tu lado, por haberme despertado hoy entre tus brazos… ja! odio tener que aceptarlo pero he sido un estúpido… de todas formas… buenos días… Camus… -sin más, Milo se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia la puerta para desaparecer tras ella mientras que en su lecho Camus abrió lentamente los ojos

Tras haber escuchado a Milo su corazón latía rápidamente y pronto se levantó de su cama para tratar de alcanzarle pero fue distraído por su mano derecha, la cual se había recargado para ayudarse a levantar y se había topado con algo sobre su lecho que llamó su atención. Puesta sobre la cama, a espaldas de Camus, Milo había colocado una hermosa rosa roja, regalo sin duda del doceavo caballero pues no había en todo el Santuario ni en Grecia misma rosas que igualaran las del jardín de Afrodita y que seguramente éste había dado al escorpión para que se la diera al hechicero del hielo a modo de disculpa e intento de reconciliación. Emocionado aún más, Camus tomó la rosa y la delicadamente la llevó hasta su rostro donde aspiró suavemente el exquisito aroma de la flor.

Camus: Milo… -sin soltar la flor un sólo momento el guardián de la onceava casa salió de sus habitaciones para dirigirse a la entrada del templo desde donde pudo ver una hermosa mañana mientras sonreía para sus adentros sin percatarse de la sombra que atenta lo observaba desde la parte trasera de la casa de Acuario.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hola de nuevo, bueno primero que nada gracias por los reviews y segundo una disculpa enorme por no actualizar pronto pero es que la escuela ha estado muy pesada últimamente (ni siquiera he tenido tiempo de ver anime a gusto T_T si ya sé que no es excusa para no apurarme a aktualizar T_T) pero bueno como verán actualicé el capitulo anterior y ahora estos!!!! Y por último: ESPERO KE LOS DISFRUTEN =D!!!!!! (ah, sí y dejen mucho reviews eh ;D!!!!!!) **

**XVI. Que comience el juego (I parte)**

Los rayos del Sol continuaban iluminando el santuario, y en las habitaciones privadas del templo del Patriarca, un joven de largos cabellos oscuros intentaba reconciliar el sueño tras la repentina interrupción de un chico de celeste melena quien le había traído bruscamente de aquél placentero mundo, por lo que dio unas cuantas vueltas más en la cama para terminar boca arriba observando el blanco techo de mármol mientras maldecía su situación.

Alexander: odio que me despierten tan temprano… -una vez despierto se mantuvo unos cuantos minutos en silencio meditando lo que había oído de labios del mismo Julián y luego de un tiempo preguntó al joven de melena plateada que estaba tras la cortina sentado observando el amanecer- es verdad lo que dijo Julián…?

Deimos: tan cierto como que eres un dios…

Alexander: no puede ser… me distraigo un segundo y Saga se revuelca con el primer idiota que tiene enfrente…

Deimos: si no me equivoco ese idiota como lo llamas es el hombre al que él ama, además fue tu querido Saga quien lo buscó…

Alexander: cállate… estoy pensando…

Deimos: pensando…? En cómo aceptar tu derrota…?

Alexander: jamás…!! –incorporándose de un salto de la cama el chico tomó la oscura túnica que estaba unos centímetros más allá- no voy a permitir que Kanon se quede con Saga… él es mío…

Deimos: tantos años y no se te ha quitado lo caprichoso, sabes eso va atraerte muchos problemas…

Alexander: Saga no es ningún capricho… sólo digamos que él es la persona indicada para continuar mi… legado…

Deimos: ja… no me hagas reír… Saga no es más que un inestable mortal, sólo míralo no puede elegir entre dos hombres… para alguien con una mente como la suya, algo tan sencillo no debería ser problema… -avanzando hasta llegar a la ventana, el de cabellos oscuros y mirada dorada corrió la cortina y continuó avanzando hasta salir al pequeño jardín que tenía como terraza en donde se encontraba su interlocutor

Alexander: no es que no sepa elegir entre mí y el idiota de Kanon, lo que sucede es que no puede aceptar el hecho de que su hermano ya creció y que puede… amar a alguien más… eso es todo… -con una copa en la mano caminó hasta quedar a la par de Deimos quien le miraba atento- además… la mente te puede confundir… sólo mírate a ti, menos de una semana y ya crees que el santo de Acuario ya es tuyo… la verdad es que jamás pensé que serías tan tonto como para creer eso en tan poco tiempo… ese niño sólo está jugando contigo, porque a quien realmente quiere es al otro tipo… -aquellas palabras recordaron a su guardián lo que la noche anterior Milo le había dicho en los jardines de Atena, y guardando silencio continuó meditando sus propios problemas tratando de ocultar su molestia

Deimos: bueno y entonces que vas a hacer…? Porque puedo asegurarte que ahora mismo la están pasando muy bien…

Alexander: Deimos… no me hagas enojar tan temprano sabes que no es bueno… aunque ahora que lo pienso… creo que hay algo que puedo hacer…

Deimos: y bien…?

Alexander: no… eso es asunto mío… pero por ahora… necesito que vayas a Tracia…

Deimos: Tracia…?

Alexander: así es… necesito que vayas hasta Pella, bien sabes que cerca de ahí se encuentra el Axio…

Deimos: y…?

Alexander: y cruzando, está la ciudad del olvido, Lete… necesito que vayas hasta esa ciudad y que busques en el Areópago una cosa que deje ahí hace mucho, mucho tiempo

Deimos: qué es…?

Alexander: mmm… ya lo sabrás cuando lo traigas

Deimos: y qué se supone debo encontrar entonces…?

Alexander: nada muy grande ni especial… sólo… una pequeña urna vieja

Deimos: qué es lo que estás tramando esta vez…?

Alexander: nada indigno de mí… no te preocupes… ahora ve… esa urna debe estar aquí ésta noche…

Deimos: como ordenes… mi señor… - sin más el joven se arrodilló ante el chico despidiéndose para luego desaparecer sin más con rumbo al norte, mientras dejaba a Alexander sólo con sus pensamientos

Alexander: veamos que tanto ama Saga a Kanon… y qué es capaz de hacer por él… o mejor dicho veamos quién ama a quién… -revolviendo lo último que quedaba en su copa el de doradas pupilas sonreía maliciosamente mientras pensaba lo divertido que sería llevar a cabo su plan, en el que solo había un solo problema

Mientras esto sucedía, templos más abajo un joven de exquisita belleza aspiraba contento la flor que llevaba entre las manos sin percatarse del hombre de cabellos fresa que le observaba recargado en una columna desde el fondo del onceavo templo.

Eo: vaya, vaya… sin duda el día de hoy luces radiante… Camus… por lo visto te levantaste de buen humor… -sobresaltado tras escuchar aquella voz tan familiar y molesta para Camus, éste se limitó a mirarle de reojo para luego encaminarse hacia las habitaciones privadas del templo no sin antes ser detenido por el general- te aseguro que ése es el mejor detalle que ha tenido contigo, cierto…?

Camus: no necesitas mi permiso para poder pasar por este templo… por ahora…

Eo: Camus… Camus… Camus… y a ti quién te dijo que yo quería tu permiso para poder pasar por tu templo…? –sin decir nada, el acuariano ignoró las palabras del marina y continuó su camino pero fue detenido nuevamente- sabes… la verdad es que necesito hablar contigo… -frenándose en seco, Camus volteó con una mirada fría y semblante serio dispuesto a echar a Eo de su templo aunque luego tuviera que arreglar aquello con Shion

Camus: hablar…?

Eo: así es…

Camus: lo siento pero tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar…

Eo: seguro…? Porque sabes… yo creo que si, por ejemplo… Milo…

Camus: ya te lo dije yo no tengo nada qué hablar contigo y menos sobre Milo… si necesitas saber algo pregúntaselo a él mismo…

Eo: vaya, veo que a diferencia de él tú si eres un caballero… pero bueno si no quieres hablar está bien, no voy a obligarte… aunque pensándolo bien creo que si tengo que pedirte permiso para algo…

Camus: … …

Eo: Camus de Acuario, vengo a ti bajo la protección de Zeus, como un suplicante… necesito tu permiso para permanecer aquí en el tempo de Acuario…

Primero con mirada desafiante y luego con mirada sorprendida fue como Camus miró a Eo, quien sabía muy bien que tras aquella propuesta no podía hacer mucho. Arriba las cosas no iban tan bien, pues Kanon se encontraba frente a la puerta de la habitación de Julián tratando de hablar con el joven mercante y aunque no sabía cómo explicar lo que había sucedido hacía unos instantes estaba decidido a aclararle todo a Julián, aunque a decir verdad tampoco sabía muy bien por qué le preocupaba el hecho de que Julián se molestara por aquello, pensando en esto último el general dio un último suspiro antes de tocar a la puerta de la habitación sin éxito alguno pues nadie respondió desde dentro.

Kanon: Julián… sé que estás ahí, por favor abre la puerta… -al otro lado, el joven de cerúlea melena permanecía recargado sobre la puerta con las manos detrás suyo y la cabeza agachada, y aún oyendo las palabras de Kanon ignoró por completo lo que su general le pedía- Julián… por favor… -cada palabra del gemelo le removía todo dentro del pecho y cada súplica hería más su corazón así que tratando de despedir al que yacía del otro lado decidió hablar

Julián: lárgate… no quiero verte…!!

Kanon: Julián… por favor, necesito hablar contigo…

Julián: yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo así que márchate ahora…!

Kanon: por supuesto que tenemos que hablar sobre lo que viste hace un rato…

Julián: si te sirve de consuelo yo no vi nada…!

Kanon: tratar de negar lo que viste no va a cambiar nada…

Julián: perfecto ahora déjame y lárgate…!!

Kanon: Julián… por favor en serio necesitamos hablar… lo que viste allá… -esta vez Kanon no pudo terminar lo que estaba hablando pues tras haber escuchado esto, la poca paciencia y calma que Julián había logrado mantener tras la situación se había terminado y ahora el emperador estallaba en rabia y dolor frente a su general quien observó como la puerta fue abierta de golpe mientras un joven iracundo aparecía tras ella

Julián: qué fue lo que vi allá eh Kanon…?!!! A ti teniendo sexo con tu hermano…!!!

Kanon: Julián las cosas no son…

Julián: qué no son Kanon? No es lo que creo… no son como las vi…?!!! Por los dioses Kanon te vi en tu cama y a Saga sobre ti…!!!

Kanon: si estaba en mi cama en MI habitación lugar a donde tú no debiste meterte…!!

Julián: perdóname pero no creo tener que recordarte que eres mi general y escolta en este lugar y que yo te busco cuando yo quiera…!!!

Kanon: eso no te da derecho de entrometerte en mi vida personal…!!!

Julián: perfecto pero te recuerdo que estás aquí para ser mi guardaespaldas no para revolcarte con los santos de Atena…!! –sin dar tiempo a Kanon de nada más, el joven emperador de los mares estrelló prácticamente la puerta contra la cara del gemelo dejándolo con la palabra en la boca

Kanon: esto es lo último que te soporto Julián abre la maldita puerta ahora mismo antes de que sea yo quien lo haga…!!!

Julián: lárgate y déjame solo… cuando quiera verte yo mismo mandaré a buscarte…!!! –mientras el hermano de géminis peleaba con su señor, no se dio cuenta de que a unos cuantos pasos era observado por otro chico de cabellos plata y bellos ojos fresa, quien divertido veía una vez más la típica pelea entre Julián y Kanon

Sorrento: deberías hacerle caso… -sorprendido por la voz de su compañero de armas, Kanon miró sorprendido a Sorrento, tal vez el chico tenía razón no era el momento de hablar con Julián pero es que era tan necesario y además la reencarnación de Poseidón había sido tan poco amable con él que las cosas no podían quedarse simplemente así

Kanon: Sorrento…

Sorrento: hazle caso y deja que asimile lo que vio… para nadie es fácil encontrar al que ama en brazos de otro…

Kanon: lo sé Sorrento y lo entiendo y por eso mismo esto no puede quedarse así… él sabía bien que yo amaba a Saga y que entre él y yo no podía haber nada excepto… una relación dios-general… eso es todo…

Sorrento: Kanon tú mejor que nadie sabes lo difícil que es aceptarlo… además por qué tratas de disculparte tú lo dijiste no es cierto…? Es tu vida…

Kanon: Sorrento lo que menos necesito ahora es una clase de moral…

Sorrento: no es lo que trato de hacer y te pido una disculpa si en algún momento lo dejé ver así pero… te noto algo confundido… preocupado… por lo que Julián piense…

Kanon: vio algo que no debió haber visto y necesito explicárselo es todo…

Sorrento: para qué explicarlo si él ya sabía que en algún momento esto pasaría…

Kanon: se enteró de la manera que no debió haberse enterado…

Sorrento: Kanon… por qué no le dejas tranquilo…?

Kanon: ahora soy yo el que molesta…

Sorrento: no es eso es solo que… Julián ya no es el niño inmaduro y caprichoso que conocimos hace tiempo…

Kanon: seguro…? Porque no lo parece…

Sorrento: Kanon sigue con lo que has elegido hacer y deja que él piense lo que hará… deja que intente estar con alguien más…

Kanon: es que… no puedo… debo asegurarme que…

Sorrento: Kanon… tal vez no sea la persona más apropiada para decirte esto pero… de lo único que debes asegurarte es de que has elegido… de nada más… así podrás darte cuenta a tiempo de tus errores y arrepentirte de lo que haces…

Kanon: hasta ahora jamás me he arrepentido de nada que haya hecho… y no voy a empezar ahora…

Sorrento: lamento decirte esto pero… yo dudo mucho que eso sea cierto… si no, no estarías aquí…

Kanon: … …

Sorrento: hazle caso, déjalo solo por ahora y deja que sea él quién te busque…

Kanon: no puedo perder más tiempo…

Sorrento: ya aguantaste trece años… unos días no te harán daño…

Kanon: … -mientras el de melena grisácea hablaba, Kanon lograba percibir algo en sus palabras, algo que despertaba en él un sentimiento que hasta ahora sólo había sentido por Saga, aunque a la vez recordaba todas las atenciones de Sorrento para con Julián y por primera vez desde que se habían conocido entendió hacia donde iban dirigidas

Sorrento: Kanon…?!

Kanon: disculpa…?

Sorrento: te decía que si bien estoy informado teníamos un desayuno con Atena y me parece estamos retrasados…

Kanon: si… también venía a eso pero ni siquiera me dio tiempo…

Sorrento: claro… sé que es tu trabajo pero me tomé la libertad de darme una vuelta por el comedor y por fortuna la señora aún no se encuentra ahí, así que me tomé el atrevimiento de disculparnos por unos cuantos minutos con el Patriarca pero sería descortés y poco educado llegar más tarde todavía

Kanon: claro… -inmerso aún en los pensamientos que venían a su mente, Kanon respondió en automático y luego caminó cinco o tal vez seis pasos hasta detenerse poco antes de llegar a la mitad del pasillo para mirar de reojo a su compañero- Sorrento…?

Sorrento: Kanon…?

Kanon: tú y yo tenemos una plática pendiente…

Sorrento: cuando quieras… -sin decir más el guardián del atlántico sur observó como el gemelo continuó su camino hasta desaparecer tras la carmínea puerta

Una vez dentro de su habitación, Kanon cerró la puerta tras de sí recargándose sobre ella con los brazos en la espalda y la cabeza agachada sin atreverse a mirar el resto de la habitación, pues había preferido cerrar los ojos para no encontrarse con la mirada de su hermano, quien ahora se encontraba frente al espejo terminando de arreglarse para salir al mentado desayuno pues Shion no le perdonaría esta vez si llegaba a faltar, y que había preferido pasar desapercibida la llegada de Kanon, sin embargo fue este quien prefirió romper el incomodo silencio.

Kanon: qué fue lo que escuchaste…?

Saga: mmm… casi nada, sólo lo del desayuno… sabes es una suerte que seamos gemelos… -tratando de aligerar un poco el ambiente, el mayor trató de entablar conversación con algo muy trivial pues mientras le decía esto a su hermano miraba divertido y poco interesado la ropa de Kanon que ahora él usaba

Kanon: Saga…?!

Saga: … no me hagas esto quieres…?

Kanon: no te lo preguntaré otra vez…

Saga: … -dejando salir un suspiro bastante sonoro como muestra de su fastidio por la pregunta, decidió contestarla aunque muy a su pesar pues sabía que lo de hace unos minutos con el rey de los mares sin duda traería problemas- …todo…

Kanon: entenderé si quieres irte y no regresar…

Saga: y por qué habría de hacer eso…?

Kanon: no estoy de humor para tus ironías sabes a que me refiero…

Saga: Kanon… tú y yo sabemos mejor que nadie que no soy la persona indicada para juzgarte… yo sólo haré lo que tú quieras que yo haga… nada más… -al oír tales palabras, el menor abrió los ojos sorprendido y por primera vez desde que había entrado a la habitación encaró a su hermano

Kanon: Saga… tú…? -caminando lentamente hasta donde se encontraba Kanon, el mayor de los gemelos se paró frente a él para tomar el rostro del menor entre sus manos y levantarle suavemente

Saga: sin importar a cuál de los dos elijas yo siempre estaré ahí para ti… -ignorando completamente el de mar sentimientos que ahora le invadían y desgarrando su propio corazón, Saga dijo estas palabras, después de todo él sabía perfectamente que no podía hacer nada si Kanon cambiaba de decisión, después de todo él lo había abandonado primero- …yo ya tomé mi decisión… ahora es tu turno… -sin decir más, Saga se acercó para besar delicadamente la frente de Kanon quien sorprendido miraba a su hermano

Kanon: Sa… Saga…

Saga: te veo en el desayuno… -sin dar tiempo a Kanon de nada, Saga salió inmediatamente de la habitación antes de que su corazón le traicionara, pues por primera vez desde que Kanon había vuelto no había sentido tanta necesidad de suplicarle que no lo dejara como ahora. Templos más abajo, Camus miraba desconcertado a Eo quien expectante y divertido esperaba la respuesta del aguador.

Eo: y bien… Camus…?

Camus: qué demonios pretendes con eso…?

Eo: oh, nada en especial… simplemente alejarme un poco de mis problemas… poner algo de distancia entre Baian y yo… creo que los dos necesitamos un tiempo y por si no sabes él y yo estamos alojados en el mismo templo…

Camus: sé bien donde te estás quedando no es necesario que me lo digas…

Eo: perdón… no creí que estuvieras tan bien informado… pero… aún no me has dado una respuesta…

Camus: lo hablaré con… -durante unos segundos Camus se quedó pensando cómo salir de aquél problema en el que Eo quería meterle pues sin duda alguna había alguna trampa en la que Camus no quería caer sin embargo este pequeño espacio de tiempo fue suficiente para que Eo terminara la frase por él aunque de la manera equivocada

Eo: Milo…? Ja… no me digas que después de lo que pasó aún le tienes que pedir permiso para hacer algo… realmente Milo tenía razón… eres mucho mejor que Baian… -aquél comentario molestó demasiado a Camus quien haciendo gala de su temperamento permaneció tranquilo ante el general respondiendo luego de manera cortante

Camus: Saga… -respondiendo lo primero que venía a su mente Camus trató de mantenerse lo más sereno posible aunque si lo que Eo buscaba era molestarlo lo estaba logrando

Eo: el hermano del Dragón…?! –extrañado fue como el de cabellos rosáceos respondió al guardián de la onceava casa pues la verdad le pareció raro aquella respuesta que escuchó- no veo en que pueda ser necesaria su opinión… en todo caso yo que tú me preocuparía más por lo que fuera a pensar Milo…

Camus: no sé qué demonios estés pensando pero cualquier movimiento que necesitemos hacer dentro del Santuario primero lo tenemos que consultar con él… y lo que Milo piense me tienen sin el más mínimo cuidado…

Eo: bueno… si tú lo dices… pero aún así no veo para qué preguntar a Saga, deberías saber que a mi petición no puedes negarte, ni siquiera Atena misma se negaría pero bueno… si quieres ganar tiempo… adelante… -justo en ese instante, un joven de cabellos dorados y ojos azules arribaba al onceavo templo


	17. Chapter 17

**XVII. Que comience el juego**** (II parte)**

Fobos: buenos… días… -mientras llegaba al palacio de acuario, el gemelo de Deimos saludaba dudoso a los dos hombres que estaban ahora frente a él aunque mirando con desconfianza al general marina- todo… en orden Camus…? –observando minuciosamente a Eo, el guardián de Ares cuestionaba a Camus pues estaba al tanto de todo en torno a lo sucedido entre ambos hombres

Camus: si… de hecho… Eo ya se iba… -invitando sutilmente a Eo a retirarse, Camus miró como el general caminaba lentamente rumbo a la salida no sin antes despedirse de él

Eo: hasta pronto… Camus… -mirando a ambos hombres, Fobos vio salir del onceavo templo a Eo a la par que miraba silencioso a Camus quien con mirada fría observaba lo mismo pero luego se distrajo con su nuevo visitante

Camus: buenos días Fobos… en qué puedo ayudarte…?

Fobos: sólo venía a preguntarte si no has visto a mi hermano por aquí? Me levante hace un rato y no lo encuentro por ninguna parte… y se me ocurrió que a l mejor estaba contigo…pero veo que no es así…

Camus: y estás en lo correcto… desde que se llevó a su señor no lo he visto, ni siquiera vino para acá anoche y hoy tampoco ha venido por aquí… y mira que esta mañana he recibido todo tipo de personas…

Fobos: todo tipo de… personas…?

Camus: una forma muy general de llamar a mis visitas… -sonriendo de manera my inocente, el guardián del onceavo templo respondió a su interlocutor, quien no pasó desapercibida la hermosa flor que el amante de su hermano llevaba entre las manos

Fobos: es una flor… hermosa…

Camus: gracias… es un… presente… -Camus notó como el guardián del dios de la guerra miró a detalle la flor para luego verle a él con mirada fría e intrigante con la cual trataba de descifrar el nombre de quien había dado semejante obsequio aunque debido a las condiciones en que su hermano había conocido a su nuevo amante no había mucho que pensar pues sin duda aquél presente como Camus lo llamaba era sin duda de parte de otro santo de Atena, aún así no dijo nada y simplemente dio media vuelta

Fobos: bueno… esa era la única molestia… si Deimos no está debo regresar cuanto antes donde mi señor, con tu permiso… Camus de Acuario… -aquellas palabras sonaron para Camus bastante fuertes pues parecía que algo le había molestado al hermano de su amante en turno, cosa que confirmo tras escuchar otras cuantas palabras más de quien ya se encontraba a varios metros de él y que se había tomado la molestia de detenerse solo para hablarle una vez más- Camus…?

Camus: si…?

Fobos: hay algo… que quieras decirme…?

Camus: disculpa…?

Fobos: algo que quieras decirle a Deimos…?

Camus: no lo creo…

Fobos: estás seguro…?

Camus: a dónde…?

Fobos: realmente espero que no tengas nada que decir porque de lo contrario… -tras escuchar estas palabras, Camus notó a donde se dirigía su interlocutor por lo que cambiando de actitud respondió de manera fría aunque guardando sus precauciones

Camus: es eso una… amenaza…?

Fobos: solo una sugerencia… -con la mirada clavada en Camus y sin expresión alguna en el rostro el chico de cabellos plata miró nuevamente al que yacía en el mismo recinto que él y sin más continuó su camino hacia la salida dejando a Camus con varios pensamientos inundando su cabeza mientras que lentamente movía su cabeza hasta que su mirada se encontró con la hermosa flor que aún protegía celosamente entre sus manos

Camus: vaya… sí que tienes suerte eh Milo…? Después de todo parece que puedes tener la oportunidad que buscas… -con mirada nostálgica el guardián de Acuario ahora dudaba de lo que sentía realmente por el guardián de Ares y mientras veía como aquella rosa era cristalizada poco a poco por su cosmo se preguntaba si tal vez no había caído en su propio juego. Templos más arriba, Saga ya se encontraba cerca del salón del Patriarca y justo por ahí se topó con alguien a quien quería ver desde hacía un rato y quien al verlo, le saludó con mucha alegría como era su costumbre

Mu: Saga…!!

Saga: ah…? Mu…!! –el mayor de los gemelos notó como el joven de nívea piel se acercó hasta él dejando ir a las jóvenes doncellas que ahora estaba con él y que terminaban de atender sus últimas órdenes- muy buenos días…!

Mu: vaya veo que levantaste de muy buen humor el día de hoy…

Saga: mmm… si digamos que si…

Mu: me alegro de que las cosas se hayan arreglado al fin… ambos lo merecen

Saga: eh… bueno… si, gracias –un tanto avergonzado por lo que escuchaba de labios del carnero el geminiano respondió titubeante y al no saber que más decir optó por voltear el tema hacia Mu- y tu…? Cómo van las cosas con…?

Mu: bastante bien… las cosas entre nosotros…ya se calmaron un poco…

Saga: se… calmaron…?

Mu: si… aún no regresamos a como estábamos antes pero… pronto lo estarán te lo aseguro…

Saga: me alegro mucho por ti…

Mu: tan amable y cortés como siempre… sin duda uno tiene suerte al contar con alguien como tú… pero bueno no te entretengo más, Atena salió rumbo al comedor hace unos momentos y tú ya deberías estar ahí…

Saga: es cierto…!!

Mu: nos vemos luego…? Un desayuno te parce…?

Saga: no está mal pero… tendrás que formarte, ya le debo uno a Aldebarán…

Mu: siendo tú puedo esperar el tiempo que sea necesario…

Saga: Mu… si alguien te oyera podría pensar mal…

Mu: mmm… no le creo, Shaka y yo ya superamos esa parte… bueno te veo luego… -despidiéndose de su amigo, Mu de Aries continuó su camino al igual que Saga, quien abandonó el salón anterior a la sala del Patriarca para luego cruzar esta y continuar su camino unos cuantos metros más allá muy cerca de los jardines de Atena donde nuevamente se topó con alguien, esta vez fue un hombre de largos cabellos esmeralda y una bella túnica blanca cubierta con adornos en oro

Shion: buenos días Saga…

Saga: su santidad… muy buenos días… -haciendo una reverencia ante aquel hombre y respondiendo de manera notoriamente alegre

Shion: vaya realmente estás de buen humor el día de hoy Saga…

Saga: en serio…? No… no lo había notado… -un tanto avergonzado por la situación, Saga contestó titubeante pues nunca pensó que lo sucedido con Kanon fuera a traerle tanto alboroto con los demás sin embargo tuvo que dejar a un lado esto pues una voz familiar también le cuestionó, esta vez se trataba de un hombre de piel canela y ojos verdes que aquella mañana usada un pantalón oscuro con una casaca roja y dorada y cuya voz sonaba muy alegre, sin duda se trataba del guardaespaldas del patriarca Dohko de libra

Dohko: vamos Saga… deja de hacerte el que no sabes… pero bueno y… Kanon… dónde está…?

Saga: eh…? Kanon…?

Dohko: sip… me gustaría verle también, quiero ver lo radiante que luce…

Shion: Dohko…!!! –tras escuchar las palabras de su joven guardián, sin duda el patriarca se sobresaltó pues aunque era más que obvia la curiosidad de ambos por saber lo que había pasado Shion a diferencia de Dohko siempre había sabido ser más sutil con este tipo de asuntos por lo que inmediatamente llamó la atención de Libra aunque este como siempre le ignoró por completo

Saga: radiante…?

Dohko: así es… o me vas a decir que no está feliz…

Shion: Dohko… por qué no mejor cierras la boca un instante…

Dohko: oh vamos Shion… no seas así además tú y yo sabemos que ambos nos queremos enterar…

Shion: Dohko…!!!!

Saga: creo que será mejor que vaya al comedor…

Dohko: ah no Saga, tú no te mueves de aquí hasta que nos digas todo…

Saga: qué…?!!

Shion: Saga de géminis ignora todo lo que escuches de labios de Dohko de libra hasta nuevo aviso y tú Dohko de Libra… YA CIERRA LA BOCA…!!!!!

Dohko: pero Shion… todos en el Santuario hemos estado esperando este momento por mucho tiempo…!!!

Saga: todos… han esperado esto…?!!

Shion: ya cállate…

Dohko: pero Shion…!!!

Shion: es una orden del Patriarca…!!!

Saga: ustedes dos me pueden decir a qué se refieren con todo esto…?!!

Shion: no a nada… jeje… ya te dije que ignores todo lo que Dohko diga… -apretando a Dohko nerviosamente contra su pecho y cerrándole la boca con ambas manos, Shion prácticamente ahogaba a Dohko mientras este trataba de zafarse del agarre- pero por qué no mejor pasas al jardín, nuestra señora ya está allá y sería bueno que le hicieras compañía…

Saga: mmm…

Shion: ve… ve… adelántate… -con mirada irónica, el guardián del tercer templo miró el menudo espectáculo que ahora el siempre serio Shion de Aries daba tratando de contener a su enérgico amante quien ya se ponía morado por la falta de respiración pero a la vez los miraba divertido pues no era nada fácil hacer que Shion montara ese tipo de escenas con alguien a menos que no quisiera que alguien se enterase de algo, con esta divertida escena, Saga miró una vez más a ambos hombres y mostró una leve sonrisa en su rostro, sin duda lo de Kanon iba a ser un problema con todos en el Santuario aunque tenía que admitir que era la primera vez que le daba gusto tener un problema

Saga: está bien… -ignorando las extrañas y graciosas muecas de Shion y Dohko, Saga continuó su camino hacia los jardines de la diosa y antes de salir miró nuevamente de reojo al par y divertido les dijo- más tarde me van a tener que explicar qué fue todo esto… - mirando sorprendido a Saga por su actitud, ninguno hizo nada y solo observaron cómo se alejaba tras los muchos pilares de la habitación

Shion: si que está de buenas… -sin soltar a Dohko del cuello Shion observó sorprendido la actitud de Saga quien por primera vez no se molestaba por una pregunta personal, sin duda Kanon le hacía más bien de lo que todos pensaban aunque mientras pensaba esto fue distraído por unos pequeños gemidos que venían de entre sus manos

Dohko: Shion… me… ahogo… -tras oír esto, el exaltado Patriarca miró hacia abajo donde un morado santo de libra trataba de zafarse del agarre de su señor

Shion: ah…!! Dohko…!! Te encuentras bien…!!?

Dohko: jaaaaa… pensé que no la contaba…

Shion: lo siento…!!!

Dohko: no pensé que fueras tan rudo conmigo…

Shion: oh vamos no fue nada… además tú te lo buscaste, tienes la boca demasiado grande…

Dohko: ja ahora yo soy el culpable…!!

Shion: pues te dije que te callaras…!!

Dohko: y te escuché pero…

Shion: no tienes remedio…

Dohko: ay por favor te aseguro que no voy a ser el único en preguntarles tú mejor que nadie sabes eso…

Shion: si pero pudiste ser más discreto… (¬¬!)

Dohko: como sea… bueno y entonces…?

Shion: entonces qué…?

Dohko: alguien me debe una apuesta…

Shion: no lo creo… yo jamás dije que… -justo en ese instante el guardián de libra se abalanzó sobre el patriarca atrapándolo entre sus brazos para luego cuestionarle dulce y seductoramente

Dohko: seguro que no quieres pagarme la apuesta…

Shion: mmm… y si no lo hago qué…?

Dohko: mmm… no lo sé… sólo digamos que no te va a gustar mi venganza… -tras decir esto ambos sonrieron para el otro mientras Dohko acercaba su rostro a los delicados labios de Shion quien gustoso aceptó el cálido beso que Libra le regalaba

Unos cuantos metros más allá, Saga por fin llegaba a los extensos jardines de Atena, donde ya se encontraba lista una mesa acomodada para la ocasión y en la cual se encontraba ya una joven de tierna belleza, hermosos ojos esmeralda y de largos cabellos violeta que eran movidos por el suave viento, y con la cual se encontraba otra joven de poco más edad que la anterior pero de cabellos oscuros y nívea piel, vestida con los atuendos de las doncellas del Santuario y que ahora se encargaba de atender a la señora del mismo quien parecía estarla despidiendo.

Saga: mi señora… -tras saludar a la joven dama, el santo de géminis hizo una pequeña reverencia ante ella mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una leve sonrisa, cosa que para la diosa no pasó desapercibida

Atena: muy buenos días Saga… parece que hoy te has levantado de buen humor…

Saga: perdón…?

Atena: pude notarlo en tu cosmo además… tu rostro no me engaña, nunca lo ha hecho… -tras decir estas palabras la joven de largos cabellos ofreció a Saga una tierna y cálida sonrisa haciendo con ello que el gemelo se relajara un poco

Saga: señora…

Atena: por favor… -antes de que su caballero pudiera decir más, la diosa hizo un movimiento con la mano izquierda invitando a su joven caballero a sentarse a su lado, invitación que Saga aceptó gustoso, tras ver esto, la joven doncella que aún permanecía en el lugar se acercó nuevamente tras ser llamada por la hija de Zeus quien ofreció algo a su recién llegado acompañante- un poco de té…?

Saga: una taza de café estará bien… gracias… -mirando primero a la diosa y luego a la doncella fue como Saga respondió a la pregunta de su señora, luego de esto observó como la chica asentía gustosa mientras que preguntaba algo más

¿?: desean algo más mi señora… ?

Atena: gustas algo más Saga…?

Saga: no… por ahora eso es suficiente…

Atena: bien… entonces no Andrómaca… con lo que te hemos pedido estaremos bien, gracias…

Andrómaca: entonces con su permiso mi señora… -tras esto la chica hizo una reverencia ante la joven de cabellos violeta que estaba frente a ella y que recibió como respuesta una suave sonrisa por parte de esta para luego hacer lo mismo frente al joven caballero que estaba a un lado de la diosa- joven Saga… -tras despedirse, la chica dio media vuelta y se encaminó rumbo hacia dentro de las habitaciones desapareciendo entre los pilares del templo

Atena: y bien Saga…?

Saga: mi señora…?

Atena: cómo te encuentras…?

Saga: pensé que usted ya lo sabía…

Atena: tal vez… pero me gustaría oírlo de tus labios…

Saga: ahora veo a lo que se referían el patriarca y el anciano maestro…

Atena: Shion y Dohko…?

Saga: cuando dijeron que todos en el santuario estaban esperando este momento pero nunca creí que vos también estuviera…

Atena: ya veo… -dejando escapar una suave y disimulada risa, la joven diosa trató de disculpar a sus caballeros por ser tan poco delicados en asuntos como estos- antes que nada debo pedirte una disculpa por lo que sea que ese par te haya dicho y por lo que sea que los demás te vayan a preguntar…

Saga: mi señora… usted…?

Atena: no voy a negar mi culpa… pero… tú mejor que nadie sabe por qué razón pedí a Hades les permitiera volver a la vida…

Saga: Atena… acaso vos…? -mientras estos sucedía, la joven doncella llegaba nuevamente hasta la mesa donde Atena y su santo se encontraban platicando distrayendo con ello de sus pensamientos a Saga

Andrómaca: mis señores desean algo más…?

Atena: no Andrómaca, gracias… puedes retirarte…

Andrómaca: con su permiso mi señora… -repitiendo la misma operación de antes ante ambos jóvenes, la chica de cabellos azabache se retiró nuevamente perdiéndose entre los jardines, cosa de la que Saga estuvo muy pendiente hasta que sintió sobre su mano la calidez de una de las delicadas manos de Atena lo cual distrajo su atención hacia lo diosa

Atena: Saga… si te soy sincera no sé qué es lo que estás sintiendo realmente ahora pero de algo estoy segura y es de que en estos momentos eres feliz… y como su diosa nada me hace más dichosa que ustedes… mis caballeros… mis guardianes… sean felices… esa fue la razón por la que los traje de nuevo a la vida… después de haber sufrido tanto por mi causa… es lo menos que he podido hacer por ustedes y toda la vida no me va a alcanzar para agradecerles todo lo que han hecho en mi nombre…

Saga: Atena… yo… no sé cómo agradecerle este gesto de bondad que ha tenido conmigo… después de todo lo que he hecho en su contra…

Atena: agradecerme…? Saga… es que acaso no me escuchaste…? Yo soy la que debe agradecerles por lo que han hecho… y en cuanto a lo segundo sabes que no tienes nada de qué preocuparte conozco de sobra las razones de tus actos y puedes estar tranquilo por ello y lo sabes, ni siquiera Aioros mismo se atreve a dudar de ti…

Saga: aún así mi señora me siento obligado a agradecerle por la ayuda que me brindó anoche…

Atena: anoche…? No sé de qué me hablas… -con una inocente sonrisa la chica miró a Saga tratando de verse lo más convincente posible sin embargo el guardián de géminis se percató de aquella falsa inocencia

Saga: enserio…? Porque sin duda anoche debí haber recibido ayuda divina… para haber hecho… lo que hice…

Atena: suenas como si estuvieras arrepentido…

Saga: eso jamás… creo que de todo lo que he hecho en mi vida… lo que pasó anoche… es algo de lo que jamás me arrepentiría… nunca…

Atena: así que ya tomaste tu decisión…

Saga: así es…

Atena: es curioso…

Saga: mi señora…? –observando de manera atenta a la joven diosa, el geminiano observó como la chica tomó con ambas manos la delicada taza mientras que en su mirada podía verse la sombra de la tristeza y preocupación

Atena: tu mas grande sueño se ha hecho realidad… el hombre que amas ahora está a tu lado y aún así… tu corazón lleva un gran dolor que tu mirada desobediente a tus deseos refleja… -sorprendido por las palabras de la joven Saga simplemente se limitó a bajar la mirada y enfocarla en el lúgubre reflejo de sol que le brindaba el aromático café que estaba sobre la mesa

Saga: tuvo una discusión con Julián…

Atena: y ya no parece estar tan seguro sobre ti… o me equivoco…?

Saga: cómo…?

Atena: mmm… no lo sé… llámalo intuición femenina si quieres… sé bien que esto es asunto entre tú y Kanon, y que no debo meterme pero toma mis palabras como un consejo o como una opinión da igual…

Saga: Atena tú… mi señora por favor no quiero que lleve más preocupaciones por mi culpa…

Atena: Saga… por favor…

Saga: gracias… -tomando nuevamente la mano de Saga entre las suyas, la chica miró compasiva al de melena azulada, luego respiró hondo para después brindarle una leve sonrisa

Atena: sé bien que lo que voy a decirte tal vez no sea de tu agrado y espero no te molestes por ello pero… tú mejor que nadie sabías que ese era un riesgo que podías correr luego de haber dudado tanto de él… -tras oír las palabras de la diosa, Saga sintió como si algo ahogara su respiración mientras su corazón se acongojaba preso de un dolor que minutos antes había sentido tras dejar a Kanon en su habitación, pues él mejor que nadie entendía y sabía que la diosa virgen tenía razón, él había sido el culpable de todo desde el principio- …estoy consciente de que no los conozco tanto como para atreverme a decir eso pero… si algo puedo decirte es que conozco al santo de géminis mejor que a ningún otro de mis caballeros y sé que él hará lo mejor para Saga y para Kanon… -una vez más su señora tenía razón, siempre que algo le fallaba a Saga era el santo de géminis quien se encargaba de arreglarlo y esta vez no sería la excepción

Saga: puede estar tranquila… le aseguro que todo está bajo control… -justo cuando Atena estaba por responder a Saga, arribó al lugar un chico de bellos ojos dorados, que viendo la escena no perdió oportunidad para molestar

Ares: vaya, vaya… pero qué tenemos aquí… buenos días hermanita… muy buenos días… Saga… -saludando burlonamente a la diosa, la dejó de lado casi inmediatamente para atender a su presa, a la cual se encargó de atender como era debido pues tomando el rostro del gemelo para luego levantarlo, acercó su rostro hasta él tratando de que sus labios rosaran los de Saga quien obviamente hizo un movimiento hacia atrás liberándose del agarre- veo que no te has levantado de buen humor… -comentando esto irónicamente se acercó aún más a Saga hasta quedar a la altura del oído de este a la par que le susurraba unas cuantas palabras tratando de que la diosa no escuchara- …creí que sería tan bueno como tú en la cama… -retirándose lentamente brindó luego una sonrisa burlona al gemelo quien no dudo en responder a aquella afirmación

Saga: lo único que me pone de malas aquí eres tú…

Ares: en serio… que raro porque ante no era así… y si la memoria no me falla siempre nos despertamos de buen humor o al menos yo, siempre fuiste tan complaciente que jamás me levanté de mal humor… -harta de los comentarios de su invitado, Atena interrumpió a su imprudente hermano pues sabía que aquello no sería bueno para el momento y mucho menos teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que Julián y Kanon no se encontraban del todo bien emocionalmente

Atena: no creo prudentes tus comentarios… Ares…

Ares: y te pido una disculpa por ello hermanita… por cierto tenía entendido que te ibas hoy al amanecer o me equivoco…? No pensé encontrarte aquí hablando de cosas sin importancia con tu santo

Atena: así es… pero Saga me acaba de informar de algo que requiere mi atención personal así que como podrás ver no es algo sin importancia…

Ares: a… sí… y… puedo preguntar de qué se trata…?

Atena: por supuesto pero… preferiría esperar a que Julián llegara para poder informarles a ambos… -justo en ese instante llegaban al lugar el patriarca, acompañado por Dohko de Libra y Poseidón acompañado por sus guardaespaldas personales, el Dragón de los Mares y Sirena, tras notar esto, Saga se levantó de su asiento para saludar apropiadamente a la comitiva, mientras que esta por su parte reverenciaba a la joven diosa

Poseidón: muy buenos días… mi hermosa dama… -tras hablar, el mercante tomó la mano de la joven para besarla respetuosamente, ante tal acción a Saga le pareció que el joven dios de los mares se encontraba tranquilo luego de la bochornosa situación en la que los había encontrado pero fue distraído tras escuchar la voz de Julián dirigirse a él- capitán…

Saga: señor… -sin más palabras ambos se saludaron, mientras que la atención de todos los presente se centró en ellos, nerviosamente Kanon observó a ambos desde atrás rogando a los dioses porque ninguno de los dos hiciera o dijera algo, sin embargo fue el inoportuno comentario del dios de la guerra quien tensó aún más la situación

Ares: vaya no creí que vinieras… yo te hacía… llorando en tu habitación… -riéndose de Julián el de cabellos azabache miró al dios de los mares y cómo este le fulminaba con la mirada

Poseidón: y yo pensé que tenías la boca menos grande…

Ares: sabes… no es bueno hacer enojar a un dios… -ignorando por completo a Julián, el belicoso dios se dirigió a Kanon, que le miró sorprendido pues no era posible que supiera de lo que había sucedido minutos antes por lo que intuyó que había algo más entre ambos dioses- porque puede costarte… muy caro, incluso… tu vida… -esta vez el que respondió a los comentarios de Alexander fue Julián mismo quien decidió poner fin a esta ridícula y poco conveniente situación

Poseidón: es acaso eso una… amenaza…?

Ares: amenaza…? Oh no, por favor… yo sólo… decía… jamás me atrevería a tocar a la marina consentida de Poseidón… -el sarcástico tono del chico fue notado por todos y mientras decía esto miró de reojo a Saga quien ya le miraba molesto por lo que el hermano de Atena decidió poner la cereza en el pastel- …y tampoco me atrevería a tocar al amado hermano del capitán de Atena… -regresando su burlona mirada a las pupilas de Julián supo inmediatamente que había dado en el clavo pues podía sentir los molestos cosmos de Julián y Saga mientras eran humillados nuevamente por él y nada le dio más gusto que percibir el tenso cosmo de Kanon preocupándose por ambos, tal vez después de todo tendría una oportunidad, aunque sabía que no era esta

Atena: Ares ya basta…!! Ni tu ni Julián están aquí para esto así que por favor te pido te ahorres tus comentarios…

Ares: claro hermana… amento haberte… molestado con mis tontos comentarios… -tras esto todos los presentes tomaron su lugar en la mesa e iniciaron un poco agradable pero muy tenso desayuno en el que Ares no perdía oportunidad para acercarse a Saga, de hecho se había colocado justo al lado de él y frente a Julián y Kanon, quienes atentos observaban cada movimiento, luego de un rato preguntó nuevamente a Atena por su inesperada presencia- y por cierto hermana… qué era lo que Saga te había dicho…? –despertando la curiosidad de Kanon y Julián con su pregunta logró poner a todos sobre la mesa nuevamente en alerta, aunque lo más interesados eran los anteriores hombres pues no sabían qué era aquello que Saga había hablado con Atena

Atena: ah por supuesto… bueno se les había informado a nuestros invitados que no me encontraría en el Santuario por mucho tiempo pues tenía que regresar a Oriente hoy por la mañana pero mi capitán me ha informado de algo que requiere mi atención personal…

Poseidón: tan grave es…?

Atena: me temo que si… lo que sucede es que se trata de un dios…

Ares: Hades…?!!

Atena: no… él… se encuentra bien por ahora…

Ares: es una buena noticia pero me gustaría oírla de él mismo…

Atena: por ahora él está indispuesto y prefiere… no ser molestado…

Ares: en serio…? Porque de todos los olímpicos soy su favorito y encuentro muy raro que no quiera verme… no lo habrás encerrado como es tu costumbre… o sí hermana…?

Atena: por ahora él simplemente no quiere verte… es todo…

Ares: no lo creo…

Poseidón: cree lo que quieras… pero te aseguro que Hades no es el mismo de antes… te parecería aborrecible en lo que ha decidido convertirse…

Ares: qué demonios quieres decir con eso…?

Poseidón: nada… simplemente que el ya no es el mismo que tú conocías… pero y dime Atena de qué se trata ese asunto tan delicado…?

Atena: se me ha informado sobre una actividad inusual en la península de Italia…

Poseidón: Italia…?

Atena: así es… más específicamente en el Etna…

Poseidón: no puede ser…!! Acaso crees que…?

Atena: no quiero pensarlo pero es una posibilidad y todos aquí sabemos el peligro que representa el hecho de que se libere del sello…

Ares: y qué pretendes hacer… sabes que tarde o temprano tendrá que liberarse…

Atena: lo sé… pero aún no es tiempo y lo que es peor ni siquiera sabemos dónde está nuestro padre…

Ares: deja de preocuparte tanto y déjalo salir, le daremos batalla y punto…

Poseidón: no te cansas de decir estupideces…? Sabes bien que Zeus es el único que puede hacerle frente… nosotros seríamos sólo simples juguetes…

Atena: Julián tiene razón nosotros no podríamos con él, además… sólo hemos despertado seis dioses nuestro poder junto sólo sería una octava parte del suyo, sería ridículo e imprudente enfrentarlo, es por eso que iré a Italia y reforzaré el sello

Poseidón: está bien…

Ares: crees que eso será suficiente…?

Atena: eso espero… -justo en ese instante una chica de cabellos plata arribaba al lugar para acercarse al Patriarca y decirle en voz baja algunas palabras que luego fueron dichas a la diosa virgen

Patriarca: mi señora, se me ha informado que el santo de Pegaso manda decirle que todo está listo y que sólo la esperan a usted…

Atena: entiendo… decidle al santo de Pegaso que estaré con ellos en unos instantes…

Patriarca: como ordene señora… Briseida querida informa de esto al santo de Pegaso por favor…

Briseida: mi señor desea que diga algo más al joven santo…?

Patriarca: no es todo, gracias…

Briseida: con su permiso… -sin más la chica salió del lugar dejando a los comensales terminar su desayuno, uno que se había calmado durante unos instantes pero que Julián ahora se ocupaba de enardecer mientras la protectora de la tierra se encontraba distraída hablando algo con Shion y Dohko

Poseidón: por cierto Ares… y tus subordinados…? Pensé que por lo menos Deimos estaría contigo, no me parece cortés el haberte dejado sólo rodeado de dos dioses que aún no conocen y sus escoltas o es qué… ya se hartaron de ti…?

Ares: eso quisieras… pero no… tres de ellos aún se encuentran recuperándose de la fiesta de anoche y no quise molestarlos como TÚ comprenderás… tío…

Poseidón: tres…? Y al otro tienes prohibido molestarlo…?

Ares: ja… lamento decirte que él no es como tu dragón…

Poseidón: eso pude notarlo en su irresponsabilidad al dejarte aquí sólo… como podrás ver mi dragón jamás me dejaría sólo en algo tan importante…

Ares: pues entonces realmente debo envidiarte o mejor… pedirte prestado a tu dragón… como sea a Deimos no lo he visto desde anoche, supongo que debe estar con el santo de Acuario

Poseidón: supones…? vaya qué irresponsabilidad la tuya al darle tan poca importancia a tu guardia…

Ares: te parece…? –en ese instante Atena se levantaba para despedirse de todos los presentes, sin embargo el mayor de los gemelos detuvo a su señora pidiéndole algo en voz baja pues al parecer la plática ente ambos dioses no había pasado desapercibida para él

Atena: está bien Saga… bueno caballeros me disculpo por tener que salir tan descortésmente pero me retiro, mientras más pronto atendamos el problema será mejor…

Ares: como sea, de todas formas tarde o temprano se liberará de tu sello…

Atena: gracias Ares, era lo que esperaba escuchar de ti…

Poseidón: Saori por favor, cuídate mucho… no hagas nada apresurado y si debes salir de ahí no dudes en hacerlo…

Atena: no te preocupes Julián… no haré nada arriesgado, sólo es una exploración… y tú también cuida de no hacer nada que no sea necesario…

Poseidón: … no tienes nada de qué preocuparte… Kanon…!!!

Kanon: señor…?

Poseidón: acompaña a la dama hasta la salida por favor…

Kanon: como ordene… -haciendo una reverencia ante el joven de azulada melena, el general salió tras Atena, quien era escoltada por el Patriarca, Dohko de Libra y Saga de Géminis por lo que ahora en el comedor sólo se encontraban ambos dioses

Una vez que la diosa partió a Italia acompañada de los cinco santos de bronce, el Patriarca regresó a donde se encontraban los dos dioses para terminar con su reunión, tras él venían ambos gemelos sin embargo Saga pronto llamó a Dohko, quien a su vez informó a Shion de lo que el santo de Géminis le pedía, consintiendo esto el Patriarca despidió al dorado, notando esto el general se adelanto a imitar a su hermano y hablar con Dohko, y pedir permiso para ir con su hermano, siendo esta vez diferente la respuesta de Shion para él.

Shion: general… eso sin duda será un problema así que creo que sería mejor que regresara con nosotros…

Kanon: Shion por favor… necesito preguntarle algo…

Shion: Kanon… está bien pero sólo puedo darles un par de minutos no más, deberás regresar con nosotros en cinco minutos…

Kanon: cinco minutos… está bien… -sin más dio media vuelta y alcanzó a Saga ya casi en la entrada del templo del Patriarca- Saga…!!! –tras oír su nombre el mencionado se detuvo y giró para encarar a quien le llamaba

Saga: Kanon…? Qué diablos hace aquí…? Julián se molestará si…

Kanon: al demonio Julián…

Saga: Kanon…?

Kanon: es la verdad… a dónde vas…?

Saga: desde cuando tengo que darte cuenta de lo que hago…?

Kanon: sé que estás tramando algo…

Saga: no pero… -justo en ese instante llegaba al lugar un joven de largos cabellos azules y ojos zafiro que parecía encontrarse un tanto molesto y pensativo, al notar su presencia el mayor de los gemelos lo llamó por su nombre trayéndolo de vuelta al mundo real- Camus…!!

Camus: eh…?

Saga: qué bueno que te veo, justo ahora me dirigía a tu templo…

Camus: Saga…!? Kanon…!! Chicos que bueno que los veo necesito hablar con ambos ahora…

Saga: qué pasa…?

Camus: esto se salió de control…

Saga: perdón…?

Camus: tú no… Kanon… a mi templo…? Para qué…?

Kanon: a qué te refieres…? Si, para qué…?

Saga: necesito saber si Deimos está contigo…

Kanon: por qué…?

Camus: Deimos…? No, no le he visto desde anoche, además necesito tu ayuda…

Kanon: mi ayuda…?

Camus: la tuya no… la de Saga!

Kanon: perdón… para qué quieres saber dónde está Deimos…?

Saga: a qué te refieres con que se salió de control…? Por lo de hace un rato…

Camus: pasó algo con Deimos…? Bueno digamos que estoy en un problema…

Kanon: no pasó nada con Deimos, ni siquiera se presentó… y qué es eso que tienes un problema…?

Saga: por eso quería saber dónde estaba… Julián tiene razón en algo, Deimos es el perro guardián de Ares y es muy raro que no haya llegado…

Camus: oye… no es ningún perro… y si tengo un problema…

Saga: lo siento Camus pero es la verdad… y cuál es…?

Camus: Eo…

Kanon: Eo…? no crees que estás un poco histérico Saga…?

Saga: claro que no, no estoy histérico es sólo que algo aquí no me parece… y ahora que te hizo…?

Camus: llegó a mi templo a molestar… qué demonios pasa con Deimos…?

Kanon: no lo sé… pregúntale a Saga que salió como loco para buscarte… por qué no sólo lo echaste y ya…?

Camus: como si fuera tan fácil… y bien Saga…?

Saga: Deimos nunca deja sólo a Ares a menos…

Kanon: a menos que qué…?

Saga: a menos que Ares le haya pedido hacer algo…

Camus: ahora que lo dices hace un rato su hermano fue a buscarlo a mi templo… oigan me van a ayudar o no…?

Saga: lo ves aquí hay gato encerrado… porque no sólo le echas y ya… o… prefieres que vaya Kanon y lo haga…

Kanon: claro… si quieres voy y lo traigo… sigo sin entenderte Saga…

Saga: ignórame yo me entiendo, entonces Camus…?

Camus: ya terminaron de hablar de Deimos…?

Saga: si

Kanon: creo…

Camus: bien… Eo no está en mi templo…

Kanon: ah… no…? Entonces…?

Camus: lo que sucede es que Eo llegó a mi templo…

Saga: y…?

Camus: y…?! que estoy en un problema…!!

Saga: no me digas que…

Kanon: el ataúd de hielo…?

Camus (¬¬!): no…!

Saga: la aurora boreal…?

Camus (¬¬!): no…! En qué demonios están pensando ustedes dos…?!!!

Kanon: no nos grites…!

Saga: bueno como dijiste que estabas en un problema pensamos que…

Camus: qué fue lo que pensaron…?!

Kanon: bueno que… tú… habías guardado a Eo por un rato…

Camus: ay cómo son idiotas… se nota que son hermanos…!!! Claro que no no soy tan bruto como ustedes dos…

Kanon (¬¬!): oye…!

Saga: bueno y cuál es el problema… entonces…?

Camus: el problema es que Eo llegó a mi templo y me pidió asilo…

Saga: qué…?

Kanon: qué…? Y para qué demonios querría eso si se está quedando en el templo del Patriarca…?

Camus: y yo que voy a saber…

Saga: bueno ´pues simplemente dile que no y ya…

Camus: por eso dije que no iba a ser sencillo… llegó a mi templo a pedirme asilo pero como suplicante…

Saga: qué…?!!

Camus: si… y como saben no puedo negarme a eso…

Kanon: ay claro que puedes, sólo dile que no y ya…

Saga: ay como eres idiota…! Sabes que no se puede hacer eso… son las reglas…!

Kanon: odio las reglas…!

Camus: exacto… y si lo hago sería ofender a Zeus y por qué no también a Poseidón por no admitir a uno de sus generales…

Kanon: bueno si se trata de eso… yo podría hablar con Julián y hacer que ponga a Eo en su lugar…

Saga: por supuesto que no…!!!

Kanon: ay Saga si alguien puede ponerle un alto a las estupideces de Eo es Julián, déjame habar con él y…

Saga: y crees que estás en posición de pedirle algo…?!!!

Kanon: claro… soy su general al mando y si los otros generales no me hacen caso entonces mi deber es informárselo a Poseidón…

Saga: no creo que esté de humor para complacerte tus caprichos…

Kanon: no es ningún capricho, es parte de su obligación

Saga: dije que no vas a hablar con Julián y punto…

Kanon: pero Saga…

Saga: no…!! y no voy a alegar más esto contigo, ahora… parece que Eo conoce tan bien como nosotros la regla de hospitalidad pero… para cada regla hay una excepción…

Kanon: esa es la parte que me gusta de las reglas…

Saga: Eo tiene razón al pensar que no puedes negarte y no lo harás…

Camus: qué…?!! Saga estás loco? No voy a meter a esa alimaña a mi templo…

Saga: lo siento Camus pero esa es la regla y tú lo sabes… pero lo que Eo está olvidando es que no es necesario que el anfitrión esté bajo el mismo techo…

Kanon: Saga… eso es imposible… Camus no puede dejar el templo de Acuario, no sólo es su encargado y guardián, también es… el anfitrión del templo… y según la regla no puedes dejar sólo al invitado…

Saga: lo sé… pero la trampa a esto, es que el templo de Acuario está en…?

Kanon: Grecia…?

Camus: no… Kanon…! El Santuario…

Saga: así es… y el Santuario está regido por…?

Kanon: Atena y cuando no está ella por el Patriarca…

Saga: correcto…

Kanon: Saga… eso qué… tiene qué ver…?

Saga: es muy sencillo tú mismo lo dijiste dentro del Santuario nosotros sólo somos sus guardianes y encargados nada más…

Camus: claro… en otras palabras nosotros sólo somos… sirvientes…

Saga: exacto, se oye mal pero… es la realidad… así que si tú eres un sirviente no puedes negarle la entrada a un invitado pero tampoco puedes permanecer dónde él, a su mismo nivel…

Kanon: y qué pasa con el anfitrión…?

Camus: es Atena… ella los invitó…

Saga: correcto… fue ella quien los invitó al Santuario y el templo de Acuario está dentro del Santuario, así que Eo es libre de estar donde mejor le parezca…

Camus: perfecto ya entendí el plan Saga pero ahora sólo queda un pequeño detalle…

Kanon: ah sí…? Cuál…?

Camus: qué dónde demonios me voy a quedar yo…!!

Kanon: Camus… eso no es tan difícil… sabes esta puede ser tu oportunidad para reunirte con Milo…!!!

Camus: si serás idiota Kanon… acaso pretendes que él y Deimos se maten a golpes…?!!!

Saga: cálmate Camus… si te parece puedes quedarte en el templo de Géminis…

Kanon: en el templo de Géminis…?

Saga: si tu habitación y tu cama están desocupadas…

Kanon: oye…!!!

Saga: no veo dónde está el problema… además puede que el templo sea todo tuyo durante las siguientes noches en lo que Eo se harta del tuyo…

Camus: y tú…? No me digas que estás dejando sólo el templo de Géminis… eres un irresponsable…

Saga: claro que no… además sólo fue por anoche y… digamos que ya encontré un mejor lugar donde quedarme…

Camus: un momento… eso quiere decir que…?

Kanon: eh… bueno yo… los dejo, sólo me dieron cinco minutos y ya me excedí…

Saga: si… eh… nosotros tenemos que regresar…

Camus: ah no… ninguno de los dos se va de aquí hasta que me digan lo que sucedió…

Terminada su discusión, la curiosidad de Acuario no se hizo esperar y así empezó nuevamente una charla un tanto revuelta con ambos gemelos quienes un tanto avergonzados e incómodos respondían a cada una de las preguntas de su amigo quien no paraba de cuestionarlos y sentirse feliz por el par que tenía frente suyo. Pronto el día se fue esfumando y la mayoría de los habitantes del Santuario habían regresado a sus actividades cotidianas, aunque de vez en cuando los santos dorados se daban algunas vueltas por el templo del Patriarca para corroborar que todo estuviera en orden, sobre todo Aioros, quien era acompañado por un fastidiado Shura; en todo el día, luego del desayuno Julián se encerró en su habitación ya que otra vez Sorrento trataba de hablar con él sin éxito alguno, Ares por su parte se la había pasado todo el día en el campo de entrenamiento junto a sus guardianes retando a cada aprendiz de caballero que veían y demostrando su poder, mientras que ambos gemelos habían terminado en el tercer templo a lado de Camus contando lo acontecido la noche anterior y llevando una buena terapia con el aguador, quien alrededor de las seis de la tarde decidió regresar a su templo para arreglar sus asuntos con Eo, ya se encontraba en el templo de Acuario esperando a su guardián el cual arribó a su templo casi media hora después de haber salido Géminis.

Eo: vaya… pensé que te estabas escondiendo… Cam…

Camus: sólo dime a qué demonios viniste…

Eo: ay qué mal tan pronto se te olvidó mi petición de esta mañana… bueno como sea y qué te dijo Saga…?

Camus: y por lo visto a ti no se te olvido…

Eo: no te escucho… qué fue lo que dijo Saga…?

Camus: deja de perder el tiempo y sígueme… -ignorando al general, Camus se adentró en el templo de Acuario hasta llegar a las habitaciones privadas del mismo, donde se paró frente a una puerta de color azul y oro abriéndola lentamente- bien está será tu habitación…

Eo: vaya… vaya… debo admitir que tienes muy buen gusto… todo aquí es… perfecto… -apreciando cada detalle de la habitación, Eo recorría hasta el último rincón de la misma admirando cada detalle e inspeccionando cada adorno- creo que estaré bien pero… esta es tu habitación… cierto…?

Camus: puedo mostrarte el resto del templo pero tendrás tiempo para hacerlo tú sólo así que si me disculpas…

Eo: un momento… cómo tú no vas a estar aquí…?

Camus: me pediste asilo y te lo estoy dando, jamás dijiste que debería permanecer aquí… además tengo cosas que hacer así que si me disculpas… -sin esperar más Camus dio media vuelta y salió de su templo escaleras abajo dejando sólo a Eo, quien sorprendido e impotente veía cómo la primera parte de su plan era puesta en riesgo

Eo: sin duda el hermano del dragón es muy astuto… pero es una lástima que deba ocuparse de sus asuntos… Camus… de todas formas esto acaba de empezar…

Mientras esto sucedía, templos más arriba, en el área que ocupaban los guerreros de Ares, éste se hallaba recostado sobre un diván tratando de disolver su aburrimiento mientras jugaba con una manzana lanzándola hacia arriba y era cuestionado por un joven de cabellos dorados.

Fobos: Alexander ya me vas a decir a dónde demonios mandaste a mi hermano…?

Alexander: Fobos… es la quinta vez que me preguntas eso… por qué no entiendes que no te lo voy a decir…

Fobos: maldita sea bueno entonces dime cuando nos largamos de aquí…

Eriel: Fobos tiene razón estar aquí es más aburrido que estar encerrado en la abadía… por lo menos ahí podemos hacer lo que se nos dé la gana…

Alexander: ya cállense me están fastidiando… -justo en ese instante lanzó nuevamente la manzana al aire, sin embargo cuando esta estaba por caer fe atrapada por la mano de un joven de pupilas violeta

Deimos: y saben que eso no es bueno… -sorprendidos por la inesperada llegada de su compañero todos se levantaron inmediatamente reuniéndose donde este se encontraba

Alexander: vaya ya era hora de que llegaras, empezaba a creer que no regresarías…

Deimos: lo que pediste no fue tarea fácil… tuve que deshacerme de algunos caballeros…

Alexander: caballeros…? Así que también la tenía bajo custodia… no se le escapa una eh…?

Deimos: tal parece pero… alguna vez te he fallado…

Alexander: nunca… y bien…?

Deimos: aquí la tienes… -mostrando a los presentes una caja polvorienta de madera, la puso en manos del joven de doradas pupilas, quien no dudó en mostrar la alegría que le provocaba el ver aquella caja- no creí que te diera tanto gusto verla…

Alexander: y no tienes idea de cuánto gusto me da… -limpiando un poco la caja, colocó su mano derecha sobre esta mientras recitaba algunas palabras que sus acompañantes a penas y lograron alcanza a escuchar, hecho esto la caja se abrió rápidamente y dentro de ella se dejó ver una hermosa y pulida lanza de plata adornada con oro y que llevaba incrustados en el báculo varios rubíes de color sangre- …mi hermosa y querida Gae Bolga… hace más de doscientos años que no la tenía entre mis manos… espero que me hayas extrañado tanto como yo a ti mi pequeña…

Fobos: ahora veo por qué estaba tan feliz…

Deimos: qué demonios pretendes hacer con eso… no estamos en guerra…

Alexander: no… pero que les parecería iniciar una… -tras haber dicho esto, los cuatro jóvenes que se encontraban frente a él se arrodillaron respetuosamente mientras su líder hablaba a su señor

Deimos: nosotros vivimos para cumplir tus deseos…

Ares: bien… Saga… Kanon… que comience el juego…


	18. Chapter 18

**Hola de nuevo! ke pensaron ke ya no terminaba la historia? pues NO! Lo ke sucede es ke he estdo muy atareada en la skull y bueno no me ha dado mucho tiempo de escribir nada pero espero ke ya tenga un poko mas de tiempo para aktualizar asì como espero ke les guste el capi, bueno los dejo y porfa ya saben no? dejen muxos reviews!**

**XVIII. Preludio**

Por tercera noche consecutiva, Milo de escorpio regresaba aburrido y fastidiado a su templo luego de haber pasado todo un día en el pueblo tratando de distraerse. Había pasado ya por Aries y Tauro, y en ambos había tratado de perder el tiempo los más posible para evitar sentirse sólo, sin embargo en el primer templo Mu se encontraba muy ocupado ayudando en su entrenamiento a Kiki, mientras que en el segundo, bueno, él mismo había salido de allí rápidamente puesto que Aldebarán como siempre trataba de darle terapia repitiéndole lo mismo que todos le decían, nadie más que él tenía la culpa de lo que estaba pasándole. Harto de la situación había decidido visitar a Saga en Géminis, seguramente el gemelo estaría pasando por una situación similar así que para el joven escorpión no había mejor compañía que la de un amigo en la misma desgracia, así que ahora se encontraba llegando al tercer templo y una vez dentro empezó a llamar a su guardián.

Milo: Saga…! Saga…! -sin moverse mucho de la entrada, el escorpión llamó insistentemente al guardián del templo sin embargo no recibió respuesta alguna por lo que extrañado supuso que no había nadie aunque prefirió seguir hasta las habitaciones privadas para corroborar su teoría- que raro… mmm supongo que no le importará… -tomando esta decisión, el travieso escorpión caminó hasta llegar a las habitaciones de ambos gemelos, checó primero la de Kanon pues la puerta estaba abierta y tal vez Saga estaría ahí, así que curioseando entre los rincones se dio cuenta de que en el lugar no había nadie así que fue entonces hacia la otra habitación que se encontraba cerrada, a lo mejor Saga estaba de mal humor y se había encerrado por lo que pensó que sería mejor no molestar

Justo en aquella habitación que estaba cerrada, se encontraba un joven de fina belleza y largos cabellos azules justo ahora salía de la ducha tras haber escuchado que alguien llamaba al guardián del templo y había decidido salir a su encuentro. Sabía bien que no tenía que preocuparse por Saga o Kanon, pues ambos le habían dicho que se sintiera como en su templo pero no recibir a sus visitas era para él de mal gusto y poco educado así que lo menos que podía hacer por ambos gemelos era ver quien los necesitaba, saliendo pues de la ducha ni siquiera reparó en secarse como es debido pues sólo tomó una de las blancas toallas y la amarró alrededor de su cintura para salir luego a la habitación y de ahí dirigirse hacia la puerta de la misma para ver quien llamaba al mayor de los gemelos pues debido al ruido de la regadera no había podido distinguir a quien pertenecía aquella voz.

Por su parte Milo seguía del otro lado de la puerta peleándose consigo mismo para ver si abría o no la puerta pues había escuchado ruido del otro lado y seguramente Saga estaba ignorándole por lo que decidido tomó la perilla de la puerta y la giro, sin embargo sintió como al mismo tiempo que hacía esto del otro lado alguien hacía lo mismo pues además sintió como jalaba hacia él el peso de alguien más. Tras abrirse la puerta, tanto Milo como Camus miraron asombrados al otro pues ninguno de los dos esperaba que fueran los ocupantes del recinto, además de que Milo miró a Camus sorprendido pues no se explicaba cómo es que su amado francés estuviera ahora frente a él recién duchado y prácticamente desnudo en el tercer templo.

Camus: Mi… Milo…?

Milo: Camus…?

Camus: qué haces aquí…?

Milo: qué haces aquí…?

Camus: yo pregunté primero…!

Milo: yo pregunté primero…!

Camus: Milo…!

Milo: qué…?

Camus: qué estás haciendo aquí…?

Milo: eso es lo que a mí me gustaría saber…!

Camus: me estaba bañando…

Milo: no puedo creerlo…! Dónde demonios está Saga…?

Camus: qué…?

Milo: esa maldita sabandija cómo se atreve…

Camus: espera un momento…

Milo: Camus quítate de en medio y déjame pasar…!

Camus: no… Milo… espera cálmate un segundo quieres…?

Milo: cómo demonios quieres que me calme si te encuentro en Géminis… así…?

Camus: así cómo…? Espera un momento qué demonios estás pensando…?

Milo: cómo que qué estoy pensando… pues lo obvio Saga y tú…

Camus: pero qué demonios tienes en la cabeza…! Para tu información ni Saga ni Kanon están el templo…!

Milo: a… no…?

Camus: no…!

Milo: y entonces qué haces tú en Géminis…?

Camus: tuve un pequeño problema en mi templo y no tenía donde quedarme…

Milo: pudiste haber ido a Escorpio… sabes que no hubiera habido problema… -con mirada sorprendida y luego tierna, Camus miró al que tenía frente a él para luego regalarle una leve sonrisa mientras meneaba la cabeza, a su vez el travieso bicho apenado desviaba su cerúlea mirada mientras se sonrojaba un poco aunque ni siquiera él mismo sabía por qué

Camus: ya que estás aquí… te gustaría quedarte a cenar…? –mientras que Milo se esforzaba por pensar en algo que le permitiera pasar más tiempo a solas con Camus, la pregunta del aguador le tomó por sorpresa pues nunca se imaginó que el mismo Camus le invitaría a quedarse otro rato pero aún así sorprendido respondió

Milo: es enserio…? –aún lleno de sorpresa fue lo único que atino a decir pues no podía dudar la felicidad que le daba el haber escuchado tal propuesta de su querido Camus, quien sonriendo le respondió

Camus: si…

Milo: pensé que no querías verme…

Camus: no lo arruines quieres…

Milo: lo siento… -esta respuesta un tanto apresurada sorprendió a Camus quien no esperaba que Milo tomara esta actitud de querer complacerle en todo, al parecer unos cuantos días solo lo habían educado mejor que años de peleas y alegatos por cualquier tontería

Camus: te importaría darme un minuto…?

Milo: claro… yo… te… te espero en la cocina…

Camus: estaré contigo en un segundo… -sin más ambos se despidieron, mientras Camus regresó adentro de la habitación para ponerse algo encima, Milo por su parte se dirigió a la cocina donde encontró todo perfectamente ordenado, tal y como estaba siempre mientras buscaba algo que comer en la alacena fue interrumpido por el hermoso chico de largos cabellos celestes que llegaba al lugar y que le tomó por sorpresa- y bien qué tenemos para esta noche…?

Milo: vaya… -sin pensarlo, Milo dejó salir en un susurro la única palabra que vino a su mente tras voltear y ver a Camus en la entrada de la cocina, sin duda se había vestido rápidamente, bueno realmente no estaba del todo vestido pues aquella noche simplemente había tomado unos pantalones holgados de color negro que hacían resaltar su banca piel mientras que su pecho lucía desnudo- no… no pensé que… llegaras tan pronto…

Camus: no quise hacerte esperar… -sonriendo, el guardián de la onceava casa avanzó hasta entrar en la habitación mientras que el embobado escorpión le admiraba, sin duda Camus era un hombre sumamente hermoso- y bien, entonces…?

Milo: entonces…?

Camus: la… comida…

Milo: ah… si… claro… bueno sólo encontré esto… -mostrando un frasco de mermelada, Milo no quitaba ni un segundo la mirada de su amado Camus

Camus: no importa cuánto pase sigues siendo un desastre verdad?

Milo: cuánto tiempo pase…? Hablas como si hubiera pasado mucho tiempo… Cam, sólo han pasado tres días…

Camus: pues a mí me ha parecido más… -sin decir nada, Camus se adentró en la habitación y empezó a sacar varias cosas de la despensa de géminis, mientras Milo sin mucho esfuerzo se había colocado unos metros más allá mientras observaba atento al aguador a la par que comía algunos panes tostados con mermelada- ya deja eso vas a engordar…

Milo: ja, engordar yo…? No te preocupes el sexy y seductor santo de escorpio nunca pierde la línea…

Camus: sexy y seductor…? Vaya veo que tu ego sigue intacto…

Milo: lástima que sólo sea mi ego… -con éstas palabras, el guardián de la octava casa logró atraer la atención del onceavo santo, quien tras pensarlo mucho decidió que esto se había terminado y que ya era hora de tomar una decisión antes de terminar atrapado en su propio juego

Camus: Milo… -dejando atrás lo que estaba haciendo, avanzó lentamente hasta donde se encontraba Milo, éste por su parte observó a Camus en silencio mientras aquél se acercaba peligrosamente a él, cosa que incomodó mucho al escorpión, quien por primera vez se sentía atrapado por lo que intentó levantarse de su asiento sin embargo fue demasiado tarde pues ya las delicadas manos de Camus sostenían suave pero firmemente su desconcertado rostro

Milo: Camus… que…?

Camus: shhh… -fue el único susurro que Milo logró percibir de los labios de Camus poco antes de que éstos sellaran los suyos en un delicado y dulce beso que al principio no fue respondido sin embargo con el pasar del tiempo Milo respondió torpe y tímidamente aunque sin saber por qué.

Dejando por primera vez, desde que estaban juntos, que Camus llevara las riendas de la situación Milo simplemente se limitó a llevar el papel pasivo pues nunca antes los besos y caricias de Camus le habían sido tan deliciosas como ahora. Por primera vez notó todos y cada uno de los movimientos de Camus, percibió todas sus caricias y besos así como las sensaciones que éstos provocaban a su cuerpo, y de igual manera pudo incluso percibir la suave y tranquila respiración de su amado pero mientras percibía todo este mar de sensaciones, también se preguntaba el por qué de aquello, no sabía por qué la actitud de Camus, es que acaso no estaba con otro?, tampoco podía explicarse el por qué de su timidez, había estado durante años con Camus pero ahora era como si fuera la primera vez y no sabía el por qué. Asustado por todo aquello optó por poner un alto así que aún un tanto agitado alejó abruptamente a Camus de sí tomándole por los hombros y colocándolo delante suyo.

Milo: no…

Camus: Milo… -agitado y extrañado por la actitud de Milo, Camus le miró desconcertado pues jamás pensó que el bicho se negara a tales atenciones

Milo: no… basta…

Camus: pero Milo…

Milo: dije que no Cam… esto… esto no… esto no está bien…

Camus: Milo… qué…

Milo: estás con el idiota de Deimos… esto no… simplemente no puede ser… -tratando de recuperar el aire y el poco control que le quedaba, el guardián de escorpio trató de ocultar lo que verdaderamente le impedía seguir adelante sin embargo sólo logró engañar a Camus poco tiempo

Camus: no…

Milo: no qué…?

Camus: ése no es tu problema…

Milo: de qué demonios hablas…?

Camus: no es por Deimos… de hecho lo último en lo que repararías sería en él…de hecho lo harías sólo por él…

Milo: de qué diablos estás hablando…?

Camus: qué demonios te pasa?

Milo: nada… estoy bien… simplemente que eso… esto, no es correcto…

Camus: exacto… no es correcto y simplemente por eso para ti estaría bien… jamás me has rechazado… por qué ahora…? Porque puedo asegurarte que no es por Deimos…

Milo: … …

Camus: Milo… quiero una respuesta… y la quiera ahora…

Milo: ya te lo dije… no puedo…

Camus: no puedes o… no quieres… de qué tienes miedo…?

Milo: miedo…? Ja, yo no le tengo miedo a nada… -a este punto Milo sabía que estaba acorralado, seguramente Camus ya se había dado cuenta del porqué de su actitud y ahora jugaba cruelmente con él sin embargo no le daría eso gusto así que mientras decía esto su tono de voz se volvió burlesco a la par que desviaba su zafírea mirada de la de Camus

Camus: seguro…? –al notar la actitud de Milo, Camus supo que el juego se había terminado si Milo no decía nada ahora todo esto no tendría sentido

Milo: … -sin responder nada, Milo continuó mirando hacia un lado todo con tal de no toparse con la mirada de Camus sin embargo éste harto de la actitud del otro le tomó del rostro girándolo hasta quedar de frente y cuestionarlo nuevamente

Camus: seguro…? –por segunda vez, Camus preguntó a Milo quien obligado a mirarle se vio en la necesidad de parecer lo más sereno posible y responder

Milo: seguro…

Camus: bien… entonces mírame a los ojos y pídeme que me detenga…

Milo: Cam… a qué estás jugando… -tomando suavemente la mano de Camus, Milo se libero del agarré y nuevamente esquivó la mirada de Camus a la vez que se reía ligeramente de él

Camus: por qué…? Milo maldita sea respóndeme! Por qué…?

Milo: Camus… ya es tarde será mejor que me vaya… -dando media vuelta para salir de la habitación, Milo decidió que era lo mejor, en primera porque ya estaba al límite esto era todo lo que podía aguantar y en segunda porque todas aquellas sensaciones que Camus le había provocado hacía unos momentos le habían recordado la única cosa que siempre trataba de olvidar; sin embargo antes de que pudiera dar siquiera tres pasos sintió como Camus le tomó por la muñeca evitando con ello que se fuera

Camus: no… no hasta que me des una explicación…

Milo: en serio quieres que te diga por qué…?

Camus: si…

Milo: porque tengo miedo… -estas palabras apenas y si fueron un leve susurro que Camus apenas y alcanzó a escuchar y que sin embargo le sorprendió mucho pues jamás había oído aquello de parte de Milo

Camus: Milo…

Milo: porque tengo miedo de perder a lo único que amo en este mundo… ya te perdí una vez y no quiero… no quiero volver… no quiero volver a sentir esto otra vez… simplemente no lo soportaría… prefiero morir mil veces en batalla antes que tener que volver a perderte…

Camus: … …

Milo: hace un rato… me hiciste recordar muchas cosas Camus… cosas… que traté de olvidar… por mi propio bien… sé que suena egoísta pero… desde la primera vez que estuvimos juntos siempre supe que existía la posibilidad de que me dejaras, y la simple idea me aterraba… desde la primera vez que dormiste entre mis brazos me di cuenta de que no quería vivir sin ti… simplemente no podía… así que en ese momento también tomé una decisión egoísta y estúpida si tu quieres pero que a mí y a mi débil corazón nos funcionó de maravilla

Camus: esa fue la mejor solución que pudiste encontrar…?

Milo: si… según mi teoría si algún día ya no podía tenerte entonces me conformaría con encontrar una parte de ti cada noche aunque fuera con diferentes amantes…

Camus: eso no justifica nada…

Milo: lo sé… y no lo estoy usando como disculpa pero esa también fue mi manera de no aferrarme demasiado a ti… y ya ves… de todas formas no funcionó…

Camus: si sabías desde un principio que siempre hubo la posibilidad de perderme…

Milo: qué…? Por qué lo hice a sabiendas de que por "eso" podía perderte? –justo cuando terminó de decir esto, sintió el fuerte golpe que Camus le había dejado caer en una de sus mejillas dejándola carmínea al instante mientras le miraba de una manera un tanto decepcionada y molesta

Templos más arriba las cosas iban un poco mejor o al menos hasta ahora pues al parecer todo el lugar se encontraba en perfecta paz, las marinas de Poseidón habían encontrado algunas cosas en qué entretenerse aunque el dios mismo se la había pasado encerrado en su habitación sólo con la compañía de uno de sus hombres de confianza, mientras que Ares y sus guardianes habían estado tranquilos durante toda la tarde por lo que le habían dado un pequeño respiro a Shion quien tras los últimos acontecimientos había estado bastante estresado y ahora se encontraba en uno de sus jardines favoritos disfrutando de la hermosa noche, aunque aquello iba a cambiar muy pronto pues un joven de oscura cabellera y fieros ojos dorados terminaba de alistar a sus guerreros.

Deimos: señor, estamos listos…

Ares: es una lástima… este lugar en verdad me empezaba a agradar…

Deimos: aún puedes desertar…

Ares: jamás… bien el juego se terminó… es hora de empezar con nuestros negocios… -tras decir esto, sin mucho esfuerzo el joven liberó un poco de su poder, realmente algo insignificante que no fue notado por ninguno de los santos o por el patriarca ni tampoco por Julián o por alguno de sus marinos pero que sirvió muy bien para cubrir los movimientos de sus guerreros a la par que quitaba de su camino a todo aquél que no fuera un santo, dios o marina- Eriel…

Eriel: mi señor… -tras escuchar su nombre, el chico de oscura cabellera y cerúlea mirada se adelantó para luego arrodillarse ante el dios de la guerra

Ares: sabes que hacer… no desperdicies ésta oportunidad…

Eriel: así se hará mi señor… -luego de esto desapreció de la vista de los otros, sin embargo aún dudando de lo que acababa de hacer, Deimos cuestionó a su señor

Deimos: no crees que es demasiado peligroso enviarlo a él sólo tras el patriarca? Ni él ni Libra son enemigos fáciles…

Ares: lo sé… es por ello que el más apropiado para esa tarea es él… la fuerza del patriarca y de Libra radica en la confianza que ambos tienen el uno en el otro y quién mejor que la encarnación de la discordia para distraerlos…

Deimos: aún así considero que deberías enviar algún refuerzo… Dohko y Shion son personas de cuidado sin mencionar que son los santos con más experiencia dentro de la orden…

Ares: no te preocupes estará bien le hace falta un poco de diversión, además aunque no le parezca soy un dios bastante benevolente, sólo quiero que los distraiga no que los mate tampoco quiero a toda la orden de Atena tras de mí y por otro lado tú y tu hermano tendrán una tarea más dura así que no tengo a quien enviarle. Kurai…

Kurai: mi señor… -imitando al anterior, el de azulada melena se arrodilló ante Ares esperando su aprobación para empezar

Ares: sabes que hacer… después de todo creo que Kanon nos ayudó con Julián más de lo que esperaba…

Kurai: no se preocupe mi señor… no le fallaré… -sin más también desapareció ante la mirada de Fobos y Deimos quienes esperaban recibir las ordenes que tenían para ellos

Ares: Fobos… Deimos… -inclinándose ante su señor, ambos gemelos escucharon atentamente las palabras del dios- recuerdan lo que tienen que hacer cierto…?

Fobos: lo recuerdo todo perfectamente pero… realmente es una buena idea molestar a Poseidón?

Ares: por qué tienes que preocuparte por todo? Además de una u otra forma va a terminar metido en esto así que…

Deimos: aún así no creo que sea buena idea… después de todo sigue teniendo más poder que nosotros…

Ares: oh vamos estaremos bien, tú sabes que Kurai trabaja distinto a ti o a mí…

Deimos: aún así… no creo que sea buena idea…

Ares: buena o mala ya estamos en esto y no hay marcha atrás… ahora andando prefiero terminar esto antes de que Atena regrese… -sin más el trío de jóvenes avanzaron por los muchos pilares del santuario hasta perderse en las sombras.

No muy lejos, en las habitaciones de los marinos, uno en especial miraba divertido y relajado el inmenso cielo azul adornado por cientos de estrellas y una hermosa luna. Recostado despreocupadamente sobre el marmoleo barandal del jardín, Kanon apreciaba cada uno de los detalles celestes mientras esperaba a que su joven hermano saliera a su encuentro. Minutos después observó la silueta de su hermano gracias a la débil luz de unas cuantas velas que habían prendido para alumbrarse y unos cuantos segundos después escuchó la voz de Saga.

Saga: aún sigues ahí? Será mejor que te metas no quiero tener que cuidarte luego porque estás enfermo…

Kanon: oh vamos Saga la noche está hermosa además hace cuánto tiempo que no dormimos bajo las estrellas?

Saga: bromeas? Si no mal recuerdo la última vez que hicimos eso aún estábamos entrenando para convertirnos en santos…

Kanon: ja! Tanto…? Ahora veo por qué me quedé tan ensimismado… realmente ha pasado tanto tiempo…? Y pensar que llegué a creer que jamás volvería aquí… -tras terminar de decir esto sintió como una fuerte ráfaga de viento salió de la habitación a la par que notó de reojo como se apagaron las velas, sin moverse aún llamó a su hermano- Saga todo en orden…? Saga…? –justo en este instante se escuchó el sonido de algo roto y por el tipo de sonido parecía ser uno de los jarrones que decoraban la habitación, tras no obtener respuesta y luego de escuchar aquello, Kanon se reincorporó inmediatamente y se dirigió a la habitación para ver qué sucedía. Lejos de ahí, justo en el tercer templo un molesto santo de Acuario ponía fin a los problemas con el santo de Escorpio quien sorprendido y asustado no tenía la menor idea de lo que ahora le estaba pasando.

Camus: eso… fue porque eres un idiota…

Milo: Camus…? –sujetando con su mano derecha la mejilla que había recibido el golpe, miró a Camus bastante desconcertado mira que abofetearlo luego de haberle abierto su corazón, la verdad es que nunca se imaginó que esto podría pasar pues lo mínimo que esperaba era encontrarse con un Camus más comprensivo que le extendiera los brazos para consolarlo

Camus: y porque jamás te diste cuenta… de que nunca ibas a perderme… -tras escuchar estas palabras, el sorprendido escorpión tampoco imaginó lo que sucedería a continuación pues luego de decir esto Camus le tomó por el rostro y le empujó hasta la pared que tenían detrás mientras le besaba apasionadamente, lo que esta vez el escorpión no tardó en responder de la misma manera.

Arriba las cosas no iban tan bien, pues a pesar de la tranquilidad del lugar Shion no lograba mantenerse quieto, iba de un lado a otro y a ratos se sentaba solo para mirar preocupadamente el limpio cielo griego y de nuevo levantarse y pensar algo que Dohko no lograba descifrar mientras miraba atento la actitud de su amante, harto de la situación decidió tratar de tranquilizar un poco al de ojos violeta.

Dohko: Shion…? –llamando un tanto preocupado y desesperado a su amigo, el santo de Libra esperó respuesta sin embargo el distraído patriarca le ignoró por lo que optó por levantarse de su asiento para llamarlo de nuevo- Shion…!

Shion: eh…? –deteniéndose en seco para atender el llamado del moreno, el joven patriarca volteó aún un tanto sorprendido e inmerso todavía en sus propios pensamientos

Dohko: todo en orden…? –estirando el brazo izquierdo para alcanzar la mano de Shion y atraerlo hacia sí, el pequeño tigre cuestionó un tanto inquieto a su amado patriarca que se limitó a contestar tan distraídamente como hasta ahora

Shion: s…si… si…

Dohko: pues… no lo parece… qué pasa…?

Shion: no… nada… es sólo que… algo no está… bien…

Dohko: pero qué no podría estar bien…? Hasta ahora todo está tranquilo no?

Shion: exacto…tanta tranquilidad… ésta tranquilidad no… no me agrada…todo está muy quieto… algo malo va a pasar…

Dohko: Shion… es mi idea o desde ayer en la noche estás algo paranoico…?

Shion: no es paranoia… es sólo que… tengo un mal presentimiento… es todo… de hecho… me harías un favor…?

Dohko: el que quieras

Shion: necesito que vayas a ver cómo están Saga y Kanon… no… mejor diles… diles que los necesito aquí inmediatamente…

Dohko: Shion… seguro que todo está bien?

Shion: si… pero necesito hablar con ellos…

Dohko: Shion… qué demonios está pasando?

Shion: nada…

Dohko: nada…? Shion desde que regresaste anoche de Star Hill estabas preocupado…

Shion: preocupado? No…

Dohko: si, preocupado… y no sólo eso, hoy también fuiste y regresaste peor de paranoico, nunca vas dos veces a Star Hill a menos que algo realmente te preocupe… y después te la pasas todo el día preguntando por Saga y Kanon, y solo mírate ahorita vas y vienes dando vueltas y sólo te sientas para mirar el cielo y… -justo en ese instante, el santo de Libra dirigió su mirada al cielo y justo ahí hubo una constelación en especial que llamó su atención y fue cuando comprendió un poco la preocupación del patriarca pues él mismo sabía leer a las estrellas tanto como el lemuriano- y qué era lo que mirabas en el cielo…? Shion… eso es…?

Shion: puedes ir o prefieres que mande a alguien más…

Dohko: los traeré aquí enseguida… -girando rápidamente avanzó no más de un metro y llamó a su armadura la cual rápidamente lo revistió de dorado mientras él corría hacia la salida de los jardines sin embargo un poderoso y frío cosmo lo detuvo en seco a la par que ponía en alerta al patriarca. Justo a la entrada del templo salió de entre las sombras un chico de fríos ojos azules que miraban de manera retadora al patriarca y a su guardián, y que justo ahora iba revestido de una oscura armadura cuyos pálidos destellos violeta brillaban como oscuras estrellas en el ocaso, avanzando lentamente por el jardín quedó a poco más de un metro de Dohko y mientras dibujaba una sonrisa en sus labios les saludó

Eriel: buenas noches… Libra… su Santidad…


	19. Chapter 19

**XIX. Tormenta**

Eriel: buenas noches… Libra… su Santidad… -alertados por la presencia de guardián de Ares, tanto Shion como Dohko cayeron en cuenta de que era demasiado tarde ir en busca de los gemelos pues seguramente Ares se les había adelantado, sin embargo, también tenían en cuenta el hecho de que tenían que hacer algo antes de que las cosas se salieran de control

Shion: buenas noches… Eriel… es extraño tener tu presencia aquí a estas horas de la noche, es que acaso tu señor necesita algo?

Eriel: no… bueno, en realidad si pero… ya él mismo se ocupa de ello…

Dohko: y entonces cuál es tu asunto aquí?

Eriel: oh en realidad nada, digamos que es mera diversión…

Shion: diver… sión…?

Eriel: así es… permítanme presentarme adecuadamente… -mirando burlona y desafiantemente tanto a Shion como a Dohko no les quitó ni un segundo la mirada de encima mientras hacía una reverencia para saludar a la par que se presentaba- soy yo quien ofrece a Ares la victoria aún cuando Niké está lejos… por mi causa hasta el mejor ejército puede ser destruido… soy aquél que antaño llamaron Eris y sólo a ella venero pues yo mismo soy ella…

Muchos templos abajo las cosas iban mucho mejor pues tanto Milo como Camus habían olvidado por completo sus diferencias pues ahora ambos se encontraban en una de las habitaciones de géminis revueltos en un frenético ritual de besos y caricias que demostraba la falta que se hacían el uno al otro, pues ya el escorpión se encontraba tumbado en la cama y ahora era atendido espléndidamente por el aguador quien se hallaba sobre él ocupándose con mucho entusiasmo sus labios y cuello, y mientras entretenía los inquietos labios de Milo con los suyos, sus hábiles manos se encargaban de desabrochar la camisa que ahora su presa usaba dejando pronto al descubierto el hermoso cuerpo del escorpión.

Lentamente y haciendo gala de sus dotes como amante, Camus dejó de atender los labios del griego para bajar por su cuello y luego por su abdomen, sin dejar de atender el más mínimo centímetro de piel arrebatando con ello profundos suspiros al de cabellos celestes que por ahora se dejaba consentir por su amado y hermoso francés.

De vuelta a los templos del patriarca, una oscura figura arribaba a los aposentos de Poseidón, tras llegar a la habitación del príncipe de los mares tocó ligeramente la puerta sin embargo no recibió respuesta alguna, por lo que decidió abrirse paso él mismo y sin dudarlo ni un segundo abrió las puertas de la habitación. Dentro todo se encontraba sumido en la oscuridad, a penas y ligeramente alumbrado por una débil luz celeste que daba al lugar un aspecto frío; escudriñando minuciosamente buscó por todos los rincones al dueño de la misma, miró la cama y estaba vacía, ni siquiera un poco deshecha, buscó al fondo de otra habitación y no encontró a nadie, continuó con la pequeña habitación contigua y se encontraba igual.

Kurai: vaya y pensar que me tomé todas estas molestias por nada… será mejor que le diga a Alexander, esto no me gusta para nada… -un tanto decepcionado y preocupado tras su búsqueda dio media vuelta y se encaminó hacia la salida, sin embargo, fue detenido por una voz proveniente del balcón y que sin duda pertenecía a quien él estaba buscando

Poseidón: una molestia eh…? Sabes a decir verdad la única molestia aquí eres tú…

Kurai: príncipe… le ruego me disculpe no quise…

Poseidón: me importan muy poco tus disculpas… cómo te atreves a interrumpir en mi habitación sin mi permiso…

Kurai: llamé a la puerta y nadie…

Poseidón: no es obvio que no quiero que me molesten…

Kurai: y no lo hubiera hecho de no ser realmente importante…

Poseidón: importante…? Y qué podría tener yo de importante contigo o los tuyos…

Kurai: dos cosas… bueno en realidad… solo una…

Poseidón: dile a ese imbécil que tienes por señor que no me interesa jugar su estúpido juego… -a la par que decía esto el joven mercante se levantó de su asiento a las afueras de la habitación mientras sostenía una gran copa de vino medio vacía

Kurai: qué lástima pero… me temo que es demasiado tarde…

Poseidón: de qué demonios estás hablando…

Kurai: permítame…

Poseidón: hice una pregunta y espero una respuesta…!

Kurai: pensé que no quería que lo molestaran…

Poseidón: soy muy poco paciente, así que es la última vez que lo diré…!

Kurai: veo que mi amo no se equivocó después de todo… y yo tampoco… esto será sin duda muy divertido… –mientras miraba burlonamente a Julián, el guerrero de la venganza no tuvo siquiera tiempo de prevenir el poderoso cosmo de Julián, que sin ningún esfuerzo le estrelló contra la pared marmolea que estaba justo detrás de él y con el cual lo mantenía sujetado a la misma

Poseidón: mira niño, no sé qué demonios está planeando el imbécil de Alexander pero si se atreve a tocar un solo cabello de Kanon ni tú ni él van a vivir para contarlo…

Kurai: ja… mi señor… permítame hacerle una pregunta… qué es lo que os mueve a amar tanto a ese hombre…? Un capricho… o el simple hecho de vengarse de su hermano…? -mientras que Julián se acercaba con una mirada fría como el hielo y una sonrisa burlona en el rostro, Kurai sintió como si algo le sofocara de pronto por lo que se vio en la necesidad de desplegar su poder como dios, por un lado para protegerse del poderoso y temible señor de los mares, y por el otro para advertir a Ares de la situación, sin embargo no pudo evitar poner también en alerta tanto al patriarca como al resto de santos y marinas; así, tras un inútil esfuerzo por luchar con Poseidón, el chico cayó desmayado a sus pies.

Poseidón: eso… no es asunto tuyo… -mirando despectivamente al hombre que yacía a sus pies, Julián simplemente se limitó a hablarle a una sombra que se encontraba aún fuera de la habitación y que había presenciado todo a la espera de cualquier ataque en contra de su señor- necesito que vayas y busques a Kanon… a y… también al imbécil de Saga… por cierto… no creo necesario tener que pedirte que alistes al resto de los generales o si… Sorrento…?

Sorrento: por supuesto que no mi señor… Krishna ha ido donde el patriarca, Baian ya fue por Eo y el resto de los generales esperan cualquier movimiento de Ares…

Poseidón: bien… ahora ve y haz lo que te he ordenado… -sin decir más, Sorrento desapareció dejando solo nuevamente a Julián quien pensativo miraba al hombre que estaba a sus pies- así que te me adelantaste Alexander… pues bien, veamos qué tan bien haces tu trabajo… -dejando en aquella habitación a Kurai, Julián caminó tranquilamente hacia la puerta para salir y dirigirse hasta la habitación de Kanon donde seguramente Ares había puesto en jaque a los gemelos.

Metros no muy lejos de aquella habitación, Dohko y Shion tenían sus propios problemas, los cuales habían aumentado tras sentir el poderoso cosmos de Poseidón, seguido del cosmos del dios de la envidia, al cual sin embargo le habían perdido el rastro en un segundo y eso sólo podía significar una cosa. Sin embargo ellos no habían sido los únicos en el Santuario que habían sentido aquellos poderosos cosmos, pues todos los santos e incluso aprendices dentro del Santuario se habían percatado de lo que sucedía o estaba por suceder, desde Aries hasta Piscis, cada uno de los santos se pusieron inmediatamente en alerta, empezando por Aioros quien sin pensarlo dos veces tomó las riendas de la situación convocando inmediatamente a los santos dorados.

Aioros: Shura…! Necesito que te ocupes de todos los aprendices, que ninguno intente nada estúpido… Aldebarán, Aioria, Death Mask y Afrodita, ustedes se encargarán de proteger el paso por las doce casas, nadie debe subir o bajar sin importar de quien se trate…

Shura: entendido…

Aldebarán: ja no te preocupes nadie se atreverá a pasar por ninguna de las doce casas verdad chicos… -ante la respuesta del toro, los tres caballeros se limitaron a asentir decididamente. Justo en ese instante dos mujeres ataviadas con armaduras plateadas hicieron su aparición, ambas parecían desconcertadas ante la situación y por ello habían subido hasta el templo del patriarca, al ver a todos los santos ahí reunidos, ambas se dirigieron al guardián de la novena casa.

Marín: Aioros qué demonios está pasando aquí…?

Shaina: olvida eso, dónde demonios está Shion…?

Aioros: no tengo la menor idea y tampoco sé dónde están Shion o Dohko… pero ya que están aquí necesito que se encarguen de ayudar a Shura a mantener alejados al resto de los santos y aprendices, no quiero a ninguno de ellos por aquí entendido?

Marín: por supuesto…

Shaina: ja eso será fácil…

Aioros: bien, Shaka, Mu necesito que ustedes dos vayan y busquen a Shion y a Dohko… dónde demonios están Milo y Camus…?

Abajo, en las habitaciones privadas del tercer templo las cosas entre ambos dorados iban mejorando, sobre todo para Milo quien a cada beso y caricia de Camus creía estar a punto de perder la razón, ¡por Afrodita, si algo bueno había salido de su repentina separación era esto!; sin embargo, algo les interrumpió de pronto pues ambos sintieron un enorme poder proveniente del templo del Patriarca y al cual sólo Camus le prestó atención, ya que por ahora a Milo sólo le interesaba continuar con su apasionado ritual. Así que un tanto jadeante por la situación, Camus trató de incorporarse lo mejor que pudo.

Camus: qué dem… qué demonios fue eso…?

Milo: qué demonios fue qué Cam…? Olvídalo… seguramente no fue nada… -jalando nuevamente hacia sí al francés, Milo trató de colocarlo debajo suyo, sin embargo fue detenido por Camus quien trataba de centrar sus ideas.

Camus: Milo… basta… algo no está bien…

Milo: por supuesto que no está bien si te sigues resistiendo…

Camus: Milo…!

Milo: ah… vamos, seguramente son Saga y Julián que se están peleando otra vez por Kanon… olvídalo…

Camus: no… ese no era Julián… y mucho menos Saga… -incorporándose por completo, Camus abandonó lo que estaba haciendo y se colocó la primer camisa que encontró, acto seguido recogió del suelo la camisa de Milo, quien aún se encontraba tumbado sobre la cama, y si más se la lanzó- vamos, levántate…!

Milo: ah… Camus, pero si apenas estábamos empezando…!

Camus: lo sé y ya continuaremos luego, pero ahora vístete y acompáñame…

Milo: ahhhh… Camus! Siempre sabes cómo arruinarlo todo, verdad…?

Camus: ya deja de quejarte y apresúrate, además mientras más pronto veamos que no pasa nada más pronto regresaremos a lo que estábamos haciendo…

Milo: lo prometes…?

Camus: … …, no tienes remedio… apúrate, te espero afuera… - sin más Camus dio media vuelta y se encaminó hacia la salida, seguido por Milo, quien estaba feliz de que todo empezara a regresar a la normalidad. Afuera las cosas parecían normales tanto en el tercer templo como en el Santuario, por lo que Milo optó por tomar de la mano a Camus y regresar a terminar lo que habían empezado.

Milo: lo ves…? Todo en orden… regresemos… si…?

Camus: no… tú también lo sentiste, cierto…?

Milo: pudo haber sido cualquier cosa…

Camus: cualquier cosa no la hubiéramos sentido los dos… vamos al templo del Patriarca, sólo para ver que todo están en orden… por favor…

Milo: ahhhh….! Por qué haces eso Cam…?

Camus: qué…?

Milo: esto…! está bien… vamos, te acompaño… pero sólo para que no digas que no te tomo en cuenta…

Camus: cuándo dije eso…?

Milo: ves a lo que me refiero…!

Camus: ja…! Ya basta, vamos mientras más pronto me quite esta duda mejor… -encaminándose hacia la salida del tercer templo, ninguno de los dos tuvo oportunidad de percatarse de la persona que se hallaba ahí observándolos desde hacía varios minutos, y que al ver que los dos santos se marchaban, decidió que era la oportunidad perfecta para deshacerse de Milo.

Deimos: se van tan pronto… Camus… -deteniéndose repentinamente tras escuchar la voz del guardián de Ares, ambos santos le buscaron entre la oscuridad del templo sin éxito alguno hasta que fue el mismo Berserker quien salió de entre una de las columnas.

Camus: Deimos… qué… qué haces aquí…

Deimos: que curioso, yo me preguntaba exactamente lo mismo… aunque sabes… mejor olvídalo, a decir verdad no me preguntaba eso… mejor explícame qué demonios estás haciendo con este imbécil aquí…

Milo: disculpa…? A quién le llamaste imbécil, idiota…?

Camus: Milo…! Hazme un favor quieres, ve al templo del Patriarca y ve que todo esté en orden, si…

Milo: Camus…! No voy a dejar que este idiota me insulte…

Camus: Milo, por favor… yo me encargo de esto, si…?

Milo: no quiero dejarte a solas con él…

Camus: gracias… pero aún soy un santo y puedo cuidarme yo solo…

Milo: está bien… pero ten en cuenta que igual me las va a pagar… -sin decir más, Milo miró fríamente a Deimos quien burlón le miraba desde el otro extremo, para luego dar media vuelta y encaminarse hacia la salida de Géminis, sin embargo, luego de que avanzó algunos metros la voz del guerrero de Ares le detuvo de nueva cuenta.

Deimos: vaya… Camus… puedes decirme qué es lo que ves en alguien tan cobarde como para aceptar irse así nada más…? –ante el sarcástico comentario del gemelo, Milo no soportó más y enfurecido volteó de golpe para responder al de ojos violeta.

Milo: eso fue lo último que dijiste de mí idiota… Scarlet… Needle…! –en un segundo varias agujas salieron disparadas en contra del dios, sin embargo, a centímetros de haber pasado justo al lado de Camus, éstas se congelaron por completo, dejando muy sorprendido a Milo y divertido a Deimos- Camus… por qué…? –tras el acto de Camus, algo dentro de Milo se tambaleó, era posible acaso que su amado Camus…? No, esto no podía estar pasando, no ahora que según él todo se había arreglado; al contrario, algo no andaba bien con Camus, quien permanecía inmóvil a unos cuantos metros de él. Un tanto confundido Milo sintió cómo dentro de su pecho el corazón le latía rápidamente mientras esperaba la respuesta del francés, fue ahí cuando algo se le ocurrió de pronto, si de algo podía jactarse Camus a parte de su extraordinaria belleza era de su temple de hielo.

Camus: Milo… te pedí que te fueras y aún sigo esperando que lo hagas…

Milo: Camus… qué…?

Camus: ahora…! –sorprendido por la respuesta de Camus, Milo ya no supo qué hacer, efectivamente algo no andaba bien con Camus, raras veces le pedía que se marchara y cuando lo hacía era porque necesitaba espacio para moverse, al menos eso era lo que le habían enseñado tantas misiones juntos, sin mencionar que casi nunca le gritaba y menos tan iracundo, por lo que Milo entendió que sí, Camus se ocuparía de todo y decidió atender su petición.

Deimos: oh, no Camus, me temo que él… no irá a ningún lado…! Nightmare… shadows…! –sin darles tiempo a nada, Deimos atacó a Milo, quien muy desconcertado se limitó sólo a esperar el golpe, sin embargo, al igual que Deimos, no previó la fría ráfaga que ahora detenía en seco el golpe del dios a unos cuantos metros de él, sorprendido miró a Camus, quien permanecía inmóvil en el mismo sitio y sólo observando a Deimos con una mirada fría como el hielo.

Camus: y yo me temo… que tú tampoco has entendido nada… Deimos…

Deimos: vaya… así que era cierto… si te soy sincero cuando me lo dijeron no podía creerlo, así que… decidí verlo con mis propios ojos…

Camus: déjame adivinar… Fobos… cierto…?

Deimos: importa…? Yo creo que no… además lo que debería preocuparte ahora es tu vida y la de él… es una lástima Camus, en verdad me agradabas…

Camus: ja…! No me hagas reír… Diamond Dust! –ante la sorpresa de Milo, Camus empezó a luchar, sin embargo su ataque fue sorpresivamente frenado en seco justo cuando estaba por impactar a Deimos; entonces sintió de pronto cómo alguien lo abrazaba por detrás y colocaba la cabeza en su hombro, a la par que escuchaba una voz bastante familiar.

Eo: hola Camus… haciendo una fiesta sin invitarme…? No crees que ya es bastante descortés haberme dejado solo en el onceavo templo…?


End file.
